An Unhealthy Fixation With Aurors
by Oynnej
Summary: Lily's boss at the Daily Prophet decides she's developed an unhealthy fixation with Aurors so he sets her the task of covering Gilderoy Lockheart's book release instead. But it seems someone has taught Lily how to smell a rat anywhere she goes. LilyxJames
1. Chapter 1

**Three years out of Hogwarts Lily Evans is a journalist for the Daily Prophet and doing brilliantly. That is until her boss decides she's developed an unhealthy fixation with Aurors, which is getting him into more much trouble (and debt) than it's worth. To make life easier he sets her the simple task of covering Gilderoy Lockhart's latest book release where she meets the mysterious and captivating John Smith. The only problem is that somewhere along the track Lily has picked up the nasty Auror habit of smelling a rat anywhere she goes...**

I worked very hard on this fic and it's my favourite piece to date. Please read and review.

* * *

Mud.

Dirty, smelly, wet mud.

Mud all over her robes.

Mud all over her face.

Mud all in her hair.

Mud all over her expensive new shoes.

Blasted mud all over the cheap Muggle one use camera that would probably never develop after all this trouble because of the blasted mud!

Damn that fat bastard who couldn't get his fat arse over the fence. She wasn't supposed to doing this - it wasn't in the job description.

Her ankles were scratched from brambles she had been forced to trod through and her hands and left cheek stung mercilessly from the patch of nettles she had landed in when she dropped over the other side of the fence. It wasn't for lack of stealth that she had ended up this way - she had been unprepared. Not twenty minutes ago she had been interviwing the Minister for Magic when she received an urgent owl from her boss telling her to get her skinny butt down to Bath for top priority information on her current story. Covert operation such as this should generally not be undertaken in designer robes and heels…Damn that fat bastard. She was sending him a bill for her shoes.

The area closer to the house seemed to be made up of some trendy looking mixed gravel. She was tempted to nick a sample for her own garden renovation plans but as it was this robe did not have pockets and the thought of stuffing sharp pebbles down her bra was not very appealing at this moment. The problem at hand however was how to get across the gravel without making a noise? The heels had to go. She removed them quickly, tossing them back in the direction she had came, re-coating her hands in mud in the process. With a grimace with wiped them on her robes. Damn that fat bastard. She was sending him a bill for the robes as well.

Still it crunched under her feet and a dog barked loudly from somewhere ahead. Coincidence? She couldn't be sure but she wouldn't chance it. Reaching under her robes for her wand (well, it didn't have pockets after all) she levitated the pebbled surface slowly, settling it on the grass. She'd always thought the simplest of spells worked best. Hmm…Putting it back would be a problem but she didn't have to worry about that. As soon as she got that photograph she was out of there.

Rounding the conservatory her target came into view; a balding man with a large moustache sprawled out on a sun bed in a pair of horrid green bathing trunks and position between two young blonde women; one of whom she thought she recognised from an underwear catalogue she had received in the post just that morning. She shook her head; it was far too cool to be sunbathing. They must be using a heating charm she thought absently, wincing with the crunch-crunch of the film being wound forward with her thumb as she crept closer to the threesome.

_Snap._

* * *

"You're fired."

Lily Evans snorted derisively as she watched her boss, Ray Berkley, chief editor of the Daily Prophet, walk around the desk before slumping into his leather chair. She folded her arms across her chest, shifting her weight onto one leg irritably. "No I'm not."

The older man waved his wand to pour himself a large brandy and took a deep gulp before looking at her with a weary gaze. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

Again she snorted. "Let me think," she said with mock contemplation. "Maybe because I just got you the story of the century." She threw down the copy of the newspaper she had been holding onto the desk, the front page of which displayed a large photograph of the balding, green trunks wearing man rubbing lotion onto a blonde woman's back. "Do you have any idea what I had to go through to get those?"

"Let me think," the man replied, copying her previous tone. "You broke into an Aurors house-"

"I didn't go in the house!"

"-Demolished his landscape garden-"

"It was a couple of pebbles!"

"-Traumatised his bloodhound-"

"It barked _once_!"

"-Broke down his security field-"

Lily opened her mouth as thought to retaliate but closed it again a moment later. "How else was I supposed to get in?" he muttered under her breath.

Her boss released a loud sigh.

"Look," Lily frowned, one hand on her hip as she returned to her previous level of aggression. "You gave me the story, I did it, you printed it. This is not my fault! This sort of story always raises eyebrows; what makes it so different this time? Why did you print it?"

"I printed it," he replied irritably. "Because I didn't know what you'd done to get it!"

"Oh ho!" Lily chimed triumphantly. "I get it! You're pissy with me because he sent you a bill!"

He grumbled something incoherent under his breath.

Lily shook her head. "I'm not fired," she said after a moment, reaching for the chair opposite her and taking a seat. "And it can't have been that much anyway; all that could have been fixed by magic."

This time he snorted, reaching into his desk draw and pulling out a sheet of parchment, which he pushed across the desk toward Lily. With a raised eyebrow she pulled it into reading distance and scanned the print.

"Bloody thief! _Pet therapist_? What a load of… I didn't touch the bloomin' dog!"

"Well that's not what he's saying. I'll be docking your pay."

"What?" she cried indignantly. "You're kidding – tell me you're kidding."

The man gave he a steely glare, snatching back the parchment and stowing it safely in his desk again.

"But I'm _renovating_," she argued hopelessly. He gave her an amused smirk. "You do realise that had I not been there Bernard would have never got his fat arse over that fence and you wouldn't actually have a headline," she added irritably and the man refilled his glass. "I'm doing twice the workload and you want to cut my pay? I'm _not_ a photographer!"

"Obviously," he scoffed indicating the paper on his desk. "Doesn't bloody move."

She scowled, snatching up the paper and eyeing her handy work. "It was a disposable; I had them printed at my local chemist."

"Your who?"

She gave him a withering look at his ignorance and dropped the paper back onto the desk. "Never mind. So I suppose you're not going to put me in charge of a follow up?"

"Not if you paid me," he actually laughed, snorting into his brandy. "You have an unhealthy fixation with Aurors-"

"I do not!"

"-And it's costing me a fortune."

She grunted indignantly, folding her arms across her chest. "I do not have a fixation with Aurors. It's not my fault they're all bastards," she added, eyeing the newspaper. "We're in the middle of a war and this is how the deputy chief spends his time. What happened to that speech he made last week about putting more Aurors on duty? The people deserve to know who it really is they have protecting them!"

"Yes, yes," he groaned. "I've read the article."

She nodded curtly. "And I don't have a fixation with Aurors."

"Of course you don't," he smirked, reaching into his desk draw once more. "I want you there tonight," he added tossing her two glittering silver tickets. "Book launch."

She actually laughed. "Funny."

He did not appear amused.

"Oh come on, Ray!" she cried. "A book launch? I write headlines," she added snatching up the newspaper again only to throw it at him rather forcefully. "I don't do book reviews!"

"Well you do now," he grunted pushing the tickets further across the desk. "It's a Muggle event and you're the only one around here with a clue about bleeding Muggles. Quite simply, you don't have a choice."

"Since when do we cover Muggle events?"

"Since Gilderoy Lockhart decided to break into their market as a fiction novelist. Have you read his books? They're quite good, well, so my wife tells me."

She wasn't exactly a fan but her housemate was. Sulkily (she didn't want to give him the impression she was pleased about covering the horrid event) Lily snatched up the tickets giving them a quick once over. It appeared to be a cocktail party; Lockhart was clearly trying to impress. "Fine, Ill do it," she grumbled.

"Wear one of your wigs," he nodded. "I don't want Lockhart recognising you after this," he added, eyeing the newspaper disdainfully. "You'll never get an interview."

"I don't wear wigs," she muttered, stowing the tickets in her robes as she rose from the desk. "I _transfigure_. When do you want it?"

"Tomorrow... Oi Evans," he added as she made toward the door to his office.

"Hmm?"

"Who was he?"

She turned back to face him with an expression of honest confusion. "Who?"

He grinned mischievously. "The bloke who turned you against the Aurors."

She knew exactly what he meant but played it cool all the same. "I have absolutely no idea what you mean."

"An old boyfriend perhaps? A _lover_? What did he do? Dump you?"

"What makes you think I ever had a relationship with an Auror?"

"Someone taught you all those spells," he replied simply, leaning back in his chair. "Why do you think I sent you with Bernard anyway? Not many people in this building could break down the deputy chief Aurors defence system."

She tried her best to remain indifferent despite the sudden burst of pride with his compliment. "Ray, Ray, Ray," she sighed. "You're not even close."

* * *

"Ignis, you home?"

Lily apparated into her living room that afternoon, tossing her handbag and various shopping bags onto the cardboard box that was currently acting as a coffee table. The rest of the room remained in much the same array with plastic sheets covering the wooden fireplace and two beanbags – the only other furniture in the room – thrown haphazardly across the bare wooden floor. A tin of paint and a couple of foam rollers sat in the corner.

A noise called her into the kitchen, which appeared vastly different from the living room with modern fixtures and a stylish colour scheme. If anyone paid enough attention they may come to notice that the kitchen in Lily's house bore a striking resemblance to page 33 of this years spring/summer IKEA catalogue. The door to the walk-in pantry stood ajar, blocking its occupant from view but Lily could hear her housemate moving tins inside. "I am officially you're new best friend," Lily grinned, reaching for the kettle and filling it under the tap. "Guess where we're going tonight."

The shuffling in the pantry stopped but there was no reply, and Lily turned, kettle in hand toward the door.

"ARGHHH!"

"ARGHHH!"

The kettle hit the floor with a loud clatter, spilling water across the linoleum floor as Lily stared wide eyed at the pantry occupant who certainly wasn't her room mate Ignis, but a very naked young man with a loaf of bread and a tin of baked beans in his hands.

"What's going on?" a feminine voice called from down the hall.

"Ignis, stay back," Lily cried, branding her wand at the naked intruder.

Completely ignoring her command, a tall blonde woman dressed in a half-length bath robe which displayed the longest legs Lily had ever seen came rushing into the kitchen with a slight squeal. "Oh God don't hurt him!" she cried, throwing her arms out at Lily in an attempt to offset her aim. "It's the plumber!"

Lily averted her eyes as the embarrassment suddenly hit and quickly hid her wand. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't recognise you without your – um-" She made a motion to signal overalls.

"Quit all right," the young plumber replied, lowering the loaf to a more suitable height. He glanced between the two women nervously before quickly splashing his way out of the kitchen.

Lily turned to the blonde with an appalled sort of scowl. "The _plumber_, Ignis?"

Ignis in return attempted an assuring smile. "Well, he didn't charge us for the work in the bathroom."

Lily ran a hand across her brow unable to find the words to express her astonishment.

"He's cute though, isn't he?" Ignis continued with a more confident smile, bending to pick up the kettle. "We're going to lunch tomorrow."

"You know," Lily smirked as she dried the soaking floor with her wand. "In _my_ day we used to sleep together _after_ the date."

"Funny."

Lily had met Ignis under rather unusual circumstances a few years ago in a pub. Lily had been on a date with then-boyfriend James Potter, and while James had popped off to the loo a rather handsome fellow from further down the bar had sent her a drink. Of course she declined it with a polite smile to the good-looking bloke and that had been it. Or so she had thought. Not two minutes later Ignis, the life-size Barbie doll herself had sauntered over and accused Lily of cracking onto her man.

Lily thought the whole thing was ridiculous; why would someone like Ignis have any reason to be jealous of _her_? Lily was far from ugly but Ignis was virtually a goddess, or at least, a woman. Lily was, well, just a girl. Naturally she had tried to set the matter straight but it appeared Ignis was rather stubborn and a little intoxicated. James had returned from the loo just in time to drag Lily out of the pub before she got arrested for breaking Ignis's legs (or visa versa).

Again Lily thought the matter was something of the past until three days later when she, by chance, bumped into Ignis in Diagon Alley. Thankful to discover the woman was indeed a witch, and preparing for another brawl, Lily had reached for her wand, but before she could even withdraw it Ignis had broken down into tearful hysterics, throwing her arms around Lily in the middle of the crowded street. She began sobbing about how her good looking boyfriend from the bar had left her for some floozy he knew from work.

Embarrassed by the terrible scene Ignis was making Lily had pulled her into a nearby café where she felt obliged to settle the hysterical woman and bought them both a cup of tea. Somehow, three hours later, Lily found herself tucking Ignis into the spare bed of James's flat and the two women had been best of friends ever since.

"Get your best Muggle frock on, Ignis, I'm taking you out. It's a surprise."

"What about the-"

"Ignis."

"I'll get rid of him."

* * *

Lily smiled graciously as the doorman took her tickets and coat as she and Ignis entered the trendy looking bar. Giant banners displaying the youthful, handsome face of Gilderoy Lockhart himself hung from the ceiling; Lily thought it odd to see the familiar face in freeze-frame. He was of course devoid of his usual winking smiles due to this being a Muggle event.

"Oh, this is pathetic. _This_ is why Muggle Studies should be made compulsory."

"Nothing like a game of spot the wizard, Lily."

Lily of course had taught Ignis the in's and out's of 'playing Muggle' and the only reason anyone looked twice at them as they entered the Muggle venue was to appreciate the view of, quite possibly, the two most attractive women in the room. Naturally the place was packed full of other wizarding reporters besides the Muggle press and the two women always had a fun time picking out the magical folk who still had very much to learn about Muggle attire.

"Man in the golf pants."

"On your right; ball gown."

"Oh, the woman behind her – shirt and tie!"

"Could they be any more conspicuous? Honestly…"

"_Oh_ there he is!"

Lily turned abruptly as Ignis squealed in the direction of a young blonde man surrounded by a flock of well-to-do gentlemen. "There seems to be an awful lot of high-society folk around, don't you think?" Lily asked vaguely, glancing around and spotting a various number of important witches and wizards she recognised from her work with the Prophet. "Quidditch players, Ministry officials… Lockhart's gone all out."

"And where the rich and famous flock…" Ignis muttered with a sudden bitter edge. "Quick, let's get a drink." She took Lily by the arm and hurried them over to the bar.

"Ignis?"

"Champagne please…don't turn around… Crap, too late."

"It never is… it is! Ignis Bancroft!"

Lily would recognise that voice anywhere. The women turned with matching toothy smiles plastered over their faces.

"Professor Slughorn! What are you doing here?"

Lily was thankful for her evening disguise as the round man crushed Ignis's thin frame to his, kissing her on each cheek as they parted. He barely glanced at Lily.

"Oh you know," the man chortled, waving his hand absently at the crowd. "I like to keep track of my ex-pupils. Gilderoy invited me himself, you know. Good lad. And what of you, Ignis? A Gilderoy Lockhart fan yourself?"

"My friend here is writing an article," Ignis smiled sweetly, passing the Professor over to Lily, who tried her best not to scowl. "I was lucky enough to accompany her this evening."

"A journalist?" Slughorn enquired, finally looking over Lily. She was amazed how she could throw him off with a black bob and blue eyes. He turned back to Ignis and raised his ale to cover his mouth. "Is she a _you-know-what_?"

Lily had to refrain from rolling her eyes at his obviousness.

"Abigail Winchester," Lily politely introduced herself with an extended hand. "From the Sunday Times. You taught Gilderoy at Cambridge, did you? Fascinating; I'll have to get a quote." A slightly raised eyebrow from Ignis told her she was impressed with Lily's story for the evening.

"Err, Cambridge, yes," he replied vaguely. Again Lily was forced to play ignorant to his blatant behaviour and smiled sweetly. "Lovely to meet you Miss Winchester," he added a moment later, kissing her hand.

"The feeling's mutual, I'm sure..."

To Lily's great displeasure, they were forced to spend the following twenty minutes listening to Slughorn discuss the wellbeing and various successes of his previous students. Lily was amused to hear her own name come up but pretended not to notice. A waiter passed and she ordered a drink, hoping to make the time pass faster.

"Pardon me."

The blonde waiter stopped abruptly and Lily thought she might have seen him do the smallest of double takes but the next moment he was waiting expectantly for her order and she shrugged it off. Thank God. She didn't need to be recognised after having escaped Slughorn for this long.

"Can I get one of those?" she asked discretely, indicating a woman standing by the bar, who was currently swirling a paper umbrella in her blue-coloured cocktail. "Do they come in other colours?"

The waiter smiled at her inexperienced request, drawing her immediate attention to his eyes; a startling aquamarine – almost as blue as the drink. She herself had only ever managed a deep sapphire with transfiguration. She was tempted to ask if he wore coloured contacts (and where could she get some?) but he spoke first.

"The tab is restricted to beer and wine, but you're welcome to purchase a drink if you accompany me to the bar."

"Oh," Lily muttered, having not brought any Muggle cash with her. She sent a discrete scowl at Lockhart. Stingy bastard. "Red then, something _expensive_."

He nodded with a smirk, and departed soon after.

On occasion one gets the distinct impression that one is being watched, and it was this feeling that finally tore Lily's eyes from the waiter as he departed (well, it was a rather nice view) and brought them to rest on another rather striking fellow sat alone on a couch at the far side of the room.

His dress was impeccable (obviously a Muggle) and Lily could not deny the handsomeness of the man himself. He was older than her, clearly, but not by much – perhaps Ignis's age – around thirty, with mysterious dark eyes. He had dark curly hair and a beard, which was not typically to Lily's taste, but it suited him perfectly. He continued to stare at her a while longer, even though she had made it obvious she knew he was looking. A moment later his tipped his glass to her and she smiled slightly before turning away.

"Excuse me," she interrupted (Ignis looked rather grateful for it). "That man over there, who is he?" If he was worth knowing, Slughorn would surely have the information.

The group turned in unison to peer at the dark haired stranger who had since looked away as he ordered a drink from the blonde waiter. "I asked a gentleman earlier," Slughorn informed them. "He's a businessman; very successful."

"And what is his business?" Lily enquired further.

"Antiques I believe. Made a lot of money off of it too. I say, shall we introduce ourselves?"

Lily could just imagine that horrendous scene and was about to object, when Ignis anticipated her. "Oh Sluggy, let's not bother the man. I say, if people isolate themselves from a party like that they're either antisocial or plain dull."

At that moment however, the blonde waiter appeared before them with a blue cocktail on his outstretched tray. Lily felt terribly guilty; the man had mixed up her order and she wouldn't be able to pay. "Oh no, you see, I ordered the wine."

He smiled that smile again; the one that said he knew so much more than she did. "My apologies Madam, I took the liberty of cancelling your order when the gentleman across the room asked me to bring you this." The group turned once more to look at the Muggle businessman whom was now staring rather intently at Lily.

Oh. Well then.

She knew that if she accepted the drink she would be obliged to join him. She had no objections. "Thankyou," she spoke to the waiter, while smiling at the man.. "Excuse me," she added to her party as she took the glass from the tray. Ignis sent her a quick wink.

The man rose from his couch as she approached, extending his hand ready for an introduction. "A pleasure to meet the most beautiful woman in the room," he said as he took her own and kissed it in the same formal fashion as Slughorn had done. His voice was deep with a robust accent that instantly doubled her interest. Lily could not place it though – Eastern European for sure. Albanian perhaps? No. Ukrainian? Bulgarian? Something like that. It might help if she'd ever actually left Britain…

"Abigail Winchester," Lily introduced herself as the man led her around the small table before him and to the couch where she took a seat. "Thank you for the drink, Mr…?"

"Smith," he replied, joining her on the plush cushions. "John Smith."

"John Smith?" Lily could not help the smile that formed on her lips. Was he kidding her? Come on, could he not hear his own accent? "And are you by chance a relation to Joe Bloggs, Mr Smith?"

She continued to smile at her joke but he returned it with a slightly bemused expression. "You must be thinking of another Smith," he replied in all seriousness.

Should she tell him it was a joke? Perhaps not. "My mistake." Good lord, his name really was John Smith! How odd.

"Do not trouble yourself. And please, call me John."

"Call me Abigail," she replied sweetly, taking a sip of her cocktail. Banana. Urgh.

"You don't like it?"

Lily glanced at him in surprise, her eyes wide. She had not meant to be so obvious. "Oh, no, it's lovely," she tried to lie. How awkward to dislike it when he had paid.

"You made a little face," he laughed lightly, taking the glass from her hand. "May I?" She nodded, awaiting his reaction to the sickly concoction. He sipped it tentatively before making a little face of his own. "Disgusting."

She laughed heartily as he set it on the table before them, still making little clucking noises with his tongue. "I'm usually a wine drinker," she admitted. "Thought I'd be adventurous."

"You just liked the umbrella didn't you?" he asked slyly.

"Was I that obvious?"

"I'm afraid so," he said gravely, downing the last of his ale and setting it on the table beside her discarded cocktail. "Let us both be adventurous," he added decidedly, clapping his hands together. "We shall find one you like."

Lily did not catch his meaning at first until he called the blonde waiter to him. "Oh no, please John, you don't have to do that, it's too much-"

"Nonsense," he told her as the waiter approached. "One of everything on your cocktail list," he said boldly. There was something about him that reminded Lily of some great leader ordering his servants to fetch him his every desire while he sat in a grand room decorated with expensive things and a ring on every finger. Perhaps it was the beard. "For the lady," he added. "She is feeling adventurous tonight."

The waiter cocked one eyebrow at her and Lily was sure she felt herself blush. "Thank you," she spoke a moment later, as the waiter departed. "Though I assure you, it isn't necessary, I'd be quite happy with the wine."

But he merely waved a hand at her in response, silencing her polite objections. Yes, I fierce king of ancient times; powerful and passionate and domineering. It was exciting and attractive, but she did not dare protest again.

"What do you do?" he asked a moment later, settling himself back into the couch and angling his body toward hers. "Are you press, Miss Abigail?"

"My friend is," she nodded, indicating Ignis across the room, who was unfortunately still being tortured by Slughorn. She did not dare use the Sunday Times story with a _real_ Muggle and did a quick role-reversal. "I was fortunate enough to be invited this evening as her guest. I'm a big fan of Gilderoy Lockhart; I'm hoping to publish a book of my own some day."

"An author? How _splendid_," John Smith congratulated her. "I'm sure you should be brilliant. I shall look for you name on the shelves. Tell me, what is your forte?"

"Romance," Lily replied immediately, knowing that there was no way in hell that a man like John Smith would ever willingly pick up a sappy love story. "My acquaintance mentioned you work in antiques, is that correct? How interesting."

He nodded as the waiter approached, balancing a rather crowded tray on one arm, which he steadily began to unload onto the table before them. "That is true. I wish I could say I was an avid Gilderoy Lockhart fan like yourself Miss Abigail, but alas, I am here on business."

Lily wondered vaguely what a book launch had to do with antiques when John Smith called her attention to the waiter who was still standing over them despite having unloaded the tray a few moments ago. "You may leave us now," John Smith told him with a wave of his hand. "I do not believe we will be requiring any more alcohol this evening, do you Abigail?" he added with a slight chortle.

The waiter did not appear to find it funny however and left with a slight glare at Lily. Perhaps he was expecting a tip. "My goodness, I have never seen so many disgusting looking concoctions in my life," John said, eyeing the multi-coloured beverages.

Lily laughed at his serious expression. "You must try them with me," she told him reaching for the first, which she presumed to contain chocolate. "Be brave!" He shook his head but accepted the glass as she handed it to him anyway. The Lockhart interview could wait. Nothing came close to being treated like a queen, and especially when the king was so delightfully intriguing…


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you _sheslike-poisonivy_, I've always wondered how to get the line breaks in.

Thanks also to everyone for your reviews too, I'm glad you like the story so far. Lots of people are guessing who John Smith is and where James is but this is a mystery so I will not be telling!

Here is chapter 2. However when I try to edit it to add line breaks 3 paragraphs disapear for some weird reason. Therefore I have made a chapter 3 to finish chapter 2. Hope that makes sense...

* * *

"Hurry up, Lily, I've got to get this onto parchment while it's still fresh in my mind."

Lily rolled her eyes discreetly as she finished typing the last few words of her article on the old typewriter she kept in her bedroom. "Ever heard of a quill, Ignis?"

"_Professional_ writers use a typewriter," Ignis clucked, leaning across Lily to wind the article out of the typewriter and ushering Lily out of her chair a second later. "Gilderoy Lockhart uses one, you use one, and _I'm_ going to use one." She began typing frantically.

Despite ten years of hard work, Ignis had never had one of her novels published. Lily had read them of course and admitted they were rather good, but it was the professionals – the publishers – that had disagreed. 'The characters don't feel real' the last one had told her before ushering a crying Ignis out of his office. 'They're not relatable.' It appeared Ignis had taken his words to heart as she began her fifteenth novel, which centred two very real characters indeed.

"Do you suppose I should change your names? John Smith is so…dull."

"Which is exactly why he's so _intriguing_," Lily commented as she proofread her own work on the bed. "It's clearly a pseudonym. Keep it." She paused from her article, staring thoughtfully into space. "I'd love to know why," she added. "Why does some Bulgarian Muggle antique dealer require a false name?"

Ignis stopped typing abruptly. "_Bulgarian_? I've made him Albanian."

Lily waved her hand in an absent manner. "I have no idea where he's from. He kept changing the subject whenever I asked. Do you suppose he's a criminal? An illegal immigrant or something?"

"Oh I do hope so," Ignis replied wistfully. "I'm making him a thief. I notorious magical criminal hiding behind his innocent Muggle façade and Abigail Winchester is the hard-headed journalist out to catch the bandit-"

"Why would a journalist be out to catch a robber? Shouldn't she be in some sort of law enforcement agency?"

Ignis gave a slight scoff of irritation as she took up her typing once again. "That's not _real_, Lily. My characters are life like."

_Despite the inaccuracy of the plot,_ Lily thought silently. "And then-?"

"And then, by chance, they accidentally meet one night at Ignis Bancroft's book launch-"

"You have a cameo appearance in your own story?"

"Why not? They click instantly, he takes her back to his mansion on the seashore and they have a wild night of passionate sex and-"

Lily spluttered. "Excuse me, we did not go back to his place and have-"

"Well you _should_ have," Ignis cut her off, rolling out the parchment she had been working on and inserting another. "Then I'd have some juicy details to add into the love scene. What do you think? Would he be submissive and let you tie him to the bed while you had your wicked way with him or would he throw you over the piano, hike up your dress and-"

"Ignis," Lily cut her off. "You decide, okay. This conversation is far too weird."

Ignis shrugged and began typing again.

"Hang on, aren't you supposed to be at work?" Lily added a moment later, checking the clock on her bedroom wall. "It's past twelve already."

"I quit."

Lily coked an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"I quit," Ignis repeated, glancing over her shoulder toward Lily for a spilt second. "This is it Lily," she added with an air of determination. "This book; this is the one – I can feel it. Darning holes for Madame Malkin isn't going to get it done; I need to _focus_."

Lily was glad Ignis could not see the expression on her face at this moment. "Ignis, you know I've always supported you in this and I'm glad to hear you're so committed to the task, but really, it could take months – _years_ - before you get it published! We have bills to pay! The house is only half finished-"

"Don't worry," Ignis told her with that same boldness as she continued to clack away at the typewriter. "At this rate I'll have the thing finished by the end of the week; I've got ideas just _pouring_ out of me."

Lily opened her mouth to protest but decided against as she realised she was due at work herself. "Well talk about this tonight," she sighed instead.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Lily began, taking a seat opposite Ray Berkley's desk and folding her arms across her chest. "Yesterday you decided to dock my pay and said I was never to take another Auror story even if I paid you, and now you want me to _interview_ one?"

Ray nodded. "That sounds about right."

She eyed him suspiciously, moving to rest her elbows on the table. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. You're a fantastic journalist. Best man – _woman_ – for the job."

She snorted. "Okay, now I know something's up."

"Fine," he said with a resolute sigh. "You've been requested."

"Requested?" Lily repeated. "An _Auror_ requested _me_?"

"Bizarre, I know," Ray replied with a slight shake of his head. "What Auror in his right mind requests to be interviewed by Lily 'Auror-crusher' Evans? Which makes me think this bloke's not in his right mind, so watch out."

"I haven't agreed to take it yet," Lily reminded him lightly, flicking a piece of lint from her robes. "Who is it?"

"Black," he replied, checking a sheet of parchment on his desk. "Sirius Black; been awarded some bravery medal. I was going to have Skeeter do it, but he requested you funnily enough." An impish smirk took over his face. "He's not the one that-"

"No," Lily said quickly. "God no."

"But you know him?"

She nodded. "Hogwarts – same year."

"Great," he beamed, clapping his hands together as though the matter was settled. "Two o'clock tomorrow at his office. Take Bernard, I don't want to see any more of your tragic immobile Muggle photographs in my paper."

"Hang on," she said suddenly. "Getting rather ahead of yourself, aren't you? I still haven't agreed to do it. And I won't. Sirius Black is not someone I'd like to spend my Friday afternoon with," she added as he tried to cut in. "Get Skeeter on it; tell him I had a prior commitment."

Ray grunted slightly. "I thought you said he was a friend?"

"I _said_ we went to school together."

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is I don't want to do the interview. Give me another book review if you must, but I'm not doing that."

"He won't see anyone else."

"Not my problem." She rose from her chair, signalling the end of the discussion.

"I'll give you a pay rise."

She stopped abruptly just before the door. Tempting, so very tempting. Especially now that Ignis had gone and quit her job. "Why are you so desperate to get this thing with Black, anyway?"

He grimaced slightly, as though realising he was down to last bargaining chip. "You like working here, don't you Lily?"

Again she eyed him suspiciously. "On occasion. Why? Are you going to threaten to fire me again? That's getting old Ray."

"No," he said, gesturing for her to come back to the desk. She did so curiously, hands on hips. "It's like this, Lily; word has it that Witch Weekly's going to make you an offer." She raised an eyebrow in interest. "A very good offer," he added gravely. "You'd be a fool not to take it but the thing is, I can't afford to loose my best reporter. Let's face it, Skeeter is a disaster."

She shifted her weight to the other leg, eyeing him intriguingly. "Make your point, Ray."

"They're also trying to get an exclusive with Black; turns out he's a rather attractive," he added with a slight wave of his hand. "But somehow they found out he'll only talk to one reporter."

"Me," she nodded. "Let's see," she added with a thoughtful air, retaking her seat at the desk. "Witch Weekly's going to make me a rather generous offer so they can get their exclusive with Black, and you're going to beat it so I'll stay, is that about right?"

He gave another grimace. "Not beat it exactly."

"You'll match it?"

Again, another grimace. "I can get pretty close."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're not a very good salesman, Ray. Exactly why should I stay with the Prophet if you can't even match their offer and you the best you can give me is crappy book review?"

"Because," Ray began animatedly, as though he had just come up with the perfect idea. "If you move to Witch Weekly you'll have to write about horrible things like fashion and – and pie recipes! But here you get to be a serious journalist; it's not about the money for you, is it Evans? It's about getting the story out to the people!" He appeared rather proud of himself.

"So if I stay at the Prophet you'll let me write about anything I want?"

His pompous expression faltered. "Err-"

"Aurors, corrupt Ministry officials, the fixed Quidditch matches…"

"Come on, Lily, give me a break."

"Well then," she replied haughtily, rising from her seat once again. "If I can't write what I want here and I can't do it at Witch Weekly, I might as well opt for the better pay package-"

"Alright! Alright!" he growled, his expression having returned to one of irritation – the one Lily was familiar with. "You can write whatever you like, as long as it sells newspapers and doesn't cut into my personal savings."

"Deal," she smiled. "I've got some great ideas for that follow up already."

"Fine," he groaned, reaching for the brandy. "Just please, do this Black interview first."

"Oh I don't know about that," Lily clucked. "That's not part of our arrangement, Ray. You said I can write what I want, and I don't want to write about that."

If looks could kill…

"What do you want?"

Lily hummed thoughtfully, gazing at he ceiling. She had just got exactly what she wanted. What else could she _need_? "A new section," she proposed a moment later. "A literacy collum, for upcoming new authors. Comics are fine and well, but can you imagine a real story updated weekly? You could be showcasing the next Gilderoy Lockhart, and of course, you'd have all the rights once they hit the big time." She knew that idea would appeal to him at least.

"Oh? And how exactly would that work?"

"Leave it to me," she replied with her sweetest of smiles. "I've already got the first candidate ready to publish."

* * *

Lily took a deep breath as she waited by the elevator. What was she thinking? How many men and women from that office had she smeared all over the front page of the Daily Prophet? Of course, they had all deserved it but that was beside the point. How could Ray have possibly conceived that she could just walk right in there and not expect people to rip her apart? And then she actually had to talk to Sirius. It would be awkward; they hadn't seen each other in months. She thought about the other people she might bump into up there; the people she had promised to keep in touch with and never did…

"I'll just be a sec," she said to Bernard, who stood beside her with his camera slung over one shoulder. "Need to use the loo."

The man shook his head slightly – they had never been best of friends – and Lily scampered off into the nearest ladies room, pulling out her wand. Time for desperate measures.

The elevator door opened ten minutes later, revealing a handsome dark haired man just as Lily was about to step forward. "Sirius!" she exclaimed in surprise.

The man eyed her with a bemused expression, before gazing over her shoulder and looking around the foyer. "I'm sorry, do we-?"

"It's Lily!"

"Lily?" he repeated in clear shock as he eyed her hair. "I didn't recognise you. You're…_blonde_."

"Oh, yes," she replied with sudden embarrassment, running a hand over her newly curled flaxen locks.

"It's…_lovely_. Suits you."

She knew it didn't. "You never were a good liar," she laughed, shaking her head. "Completely hopeless."

He was grinning now and took her by surprise by pulling her into a quick hug. "You look great," he said a moment later as they parted. "Apart from the hair of course. Really great."

"You too," she smiled. She had thought this would be awkward; it really wasn't.

A slight cough brought her back to the present.

"Right," she said, shaking her head. "Sirius, this is Bernard – photographer." The two men shook hands. "We should get started," she added a moment later, glancing toward the elevator.

"I thought we could do it here," Sirius suggested, indicating the fountain behind her. "Much better setting for a photo, right Bernard?"

The photographer grunted slightly. Sirius gave Lily a wary look.

"Grab yourself a cup of tea or something, Bernard," Lily said, waving her hand in the direction of the cafeteria. "I'll shout when you're needed." He stalked away without another word.

"Charming fellow," Sirius smirked.

"He's a bit pissy with me," Lily muttered. "Turns out I keep stealing his job."

He laughed, indicating the direction of the fountain. "So, how are you Evans?"

"I'm… good," she replied with a smile. "Still living with Ignis – we're renovating, it's fun. Expensive, but fun."

"Seeing anyone?"

Trust Sirius to dive right in with the awkward questions. She had expected this, but perhaps not so soon. "I, well… maybe."

He raised an amused eyebrow. "Maybe?"

"It's still very early," she replied honestly, the image of John Smith handing her his phone number fresh in her mind. "It might even be nothing, I don't know."

He made a little noise of acknowledgment and she was thankful he did not press the matter further.

"What about you? Work's going well, obviously."

"Yeah," he agreed. "But nothing's changed really. Still hanging out with the old crowd…minus you of course."

They walked the rest of the way in silence and each took a seat on the fountain wall. That awkwardness she had thought she should have felt earlier was finally setting in.

"Thanks," she spoke eventually, motioning toward the elevators. "Thanks for coming down here."

He smiled softly. "I figured you wouldn't want to be around that lot. The chief's cleaning out his office today; he's not in the best of moods."

"Right." The chief was the last of her worries. "So, um, he's leaving is he?"

"Quit," Sirius nodded. "Moody's been giving him a hard time since your article; he finally snapped."

"Oh," she replied quietly, dropping her face to hide her joyful expression.

"Don't feel bad," Sirius assured her, misinterpreting her behaviour. "The guy was a jerk. Everyone knew he was bad news. Problem was we could never prove it without risking our own jobs. You're a real hero up there to anyone that really matters."

She smiled freely, reaching for her pen and note pad. Quills were inconvenient unless you had the space to carry and set up an inkpot. "So you've been reading my work?"

"All the time," he nodded. "I look for your name. James keeps a-" He paused for an instant and Lily thought he was about to ruin everything and say something stupid, but a moment later he sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "You've done really well for yourself," he said with a friendly smile. "Considering everything, you've done alright."

He was becoming far too sentimental for her liking. "Let's start shall we?" she said suddenly, her pen poised for note taking. "Tell me about that attack; what was going through your mind when you found yourself surrounded by death eaters? How did you get out of there alive?"

A hand moved to cover her own and she glanced up into his eyes, which appeared pitiful.

"Sirius," she sighed. "Please don't-"

"He's still thinks you're going to come back," he cut her off woefully. "He doesn't say it, in fact he usually ends up throwing something whenever someone brings up your name, but you can just tell, you know?"

Lily released a long groan. "Did you tell him I'm here?"

He shook his head. "No, though he'll find out eventually when he reads the paper."

"Is this why you asked for me? To try and make me-"

"I'm not trying to make you do anything," he cut her off gently. "I'm just telling you how it is."

"Sirius," she sighed again, closing her notebook. "Things are different now, okay? You said yourself I'm finally doing okay for myself. This is good for me – I don't need all that mess in my life again. And I _might_ be seeing someone else now. Please, just do the interview, my boss needs this by four."

He gave her a hard look before finally relenting. "Whatever you say Lily."


	3. 2a

_Five twenty-five. He was late. Well, he was always late. His shift finished at five but he couldn't resist hanging back to do that extra bit, to give someone else a hand. If he didn't already know she'd have dinner waiting he'd probably offer to do the next shift; he loved his job. She had come to accept it long ago; she had had to, if she wanted to remain sane. But tonight she wondered if he might be staying behind on purpose. Yesterday they had fought badly and he had not been there when she woke up._

Her Hogwarts trunk sat by the fireplace. It was emptier than expected; she hadn't even need to shrink anything. Somewhere along the line things she might have once considered hers had become theirs_ and she felt rude removing them from their rightful place in this house. Toiletries, clothes and a few books were all that was left to pack and even taking them from their shelves and cupboards seemed unnatural. But then there was nothing natural about this._

Five twenty-eight and she heard the distinct pop signalling his arrival. "I'm home," came his familiar call from the hallway. "Something smells good." How easily he had forgotten their fight. She supposed she should have been thankful for it but it was too late. The sound of a cloak being removed came next, and then his boots, before he appeared in the doorway of their small living room. The reaction was instant. His eyes were wide in alarm as they passed over the trunk and then her stiff form as she sat on the couch, flicking back to the trunk again before he finally spoke. 

"_Are we - are we going somewhere?" _

_His tone was light, almost amused, and when she looked up into his face she could see he was trying to cover the sudden shock with a broad grin, but he could not hide the fright in his eyes._

She rose from the couch slowly, running her hands down the front of her jeans and finding she didn't quite know what do with them. She folded them uneasily across her middle. "It's for the best, really," she spoke, amazed at how calm she was managing to sound when her heart was trying to beat its way out of her chest. "I made a Shepard's pie; it'll be ready about six-"

She stopped her pointless ramble abruptly with his sudden change in stance; the grin all but vanished revealing the heart torn expression beneath and he moved toward her quickly. "Why?" He seemed to genuinely surprised that this was happening. But Lily knew - they had both known - this had been a long time coming.

She almost faltered at his heartbreaking expression but she did her best to remain indifferent. "What you said last night-"

"No," he cut her off, shaking his head desperately. "It-it was just a stupid fight. I didn't mean it –I was just angry-"

"No," she corrected him. "You were right."

"No."

"Yes, James," she said sternly. "I have a problem, and we're never going to get past it like this."

"So you're just going to leave?" He sounded as desperate as he looked now. "You're not even going to discuss this? You're just going to – to go_?" _

"I'm here aren't I?" she replied with a calm tone once again. "I didn't just walk out."

"Don't go," he gushed suddenly, taking her roughly by the wrists and pulling her against him. "Don't leave me. We can work this out; we always work it out."

"Not this time," she said softly over his shoulder as he continued to hold her too him. A slight shudder told her he was sobbing quietly and she pulled away abruptly, afraid that she too might loose her poise. She was determined to get though this without crying. "We never do work it out," she told him firmly but without raising her voice. "It's the same argument every time, James. We can say we're sorry and – and have as much makeup_ sex as you want but it doesn't make it go away, not really."_

"I'll do anything," he continued his desperate plea, now with the tears steaming freely down his face and making him appear all the more frantic. "Anything you want. I'll quit my job – I'll - I'll -"

"I don't want you to quit your job."

"Then tell me!" He was shouting now. "Tell me what you want from me and I'll do it!"

"I want to be happy_!"_

Silence rang over them as they were both shocked by her words and Lily felt the first tear escape her. He stepped away slowly, looking at her as though he had never seen her before. It broke Lily's heart.

"I don't make you happy." It was barely more than a whisper.

"No," she shook her head suddenly, realising the impact of her words. "That's not what I – of course you do – it's just – it's just not enough_."_

"Marry me."

She choked. "Wh-what?"

"Marry me," he repeated boldly, wiping the tears from his face on his sleeve. He dropped to one knee before her, grasping her hands forcefully. "Marry me and I'll make you happy. I'll do everything in my power – anything you want - I know I can."

"James-"

He released one of her hands momentarily and began fumbling in the pocket of his robes. "I love you, Lily, let me make you happy." She sobbed slightly when he revealed a small jewellery box, flipping it open to uncover a beautiful diamond ring – an engagement ring. How long had been carrying this around with him – never able to find the right moment to propose between their constant arguments?

"Please don't do this."

"Marry me." This time it wasn't a question, and he probably didn't mean it, but there was a definite growl to his voice.

She fell to her knees, causing him to release the hand he still held and she gently closed the box. With another growl of frustration he hurled it across the room, and this time she caught hold of his_ hands, though it was probably more the shock than her strength that held him in place. "I love you James," she told him, finding it hard to raise her voice above a whisper as she fought against the tears. "But if we keep doing this we're going to end up hating each other, and I don't want us to come to that. Maybe – maybe in the future, when I've gotten over this – this _thing_ – maybe then we can try again, but-"  
_

"_Fuck!"_

_  
He swore violently, wrenching his wrists from her grasp and rising to his feet, turning his back to her. "It doesn't work like that, Lily. I'm not putting my life on hold, wondering if you're ever coming back. You either want to be with me or you don't. Make the decision."_

"That isn't fair."

"Neither is this," he spat, pointing at the trunk.

She got to her feet slowly, staring at his back, his shoulders shaking in rage. "Then I don't want to be with you."

It wasn't the answer he had expected and he swore again, covering his face with his hands. When he turned around she was gone. 


	4. Chapter 3

It wasn't fair. Why was she letting him do this to her? She hadn't thought about him in ages. Why now? When everything was going so well…

"Whoa, Lily! I know you said you wanted a colour scheme but this is really going too far."

"Huh? Oh bollocks!"

She flicked her wand at the offending paint roller, which was currently coating the living room window a violent shade of purple. It dropped with a slight clatter onto the dust-sheet covered floorboards.

"Something on your mind?" Ignis smirked, stepping further into the room to admire Lily's handy work.

"Oh, it's nothing," Lily sighed, cleaning the window with another flick.

"You got an owl, didn't you?" Ignis replied knowingly. "What did he say?"

"Nothing," Lily shrugged, repositioning the paint roller against the wall, which began painting again instantly.

"Well I'm sure he didn't just send a blank piece of parchment," Ignis scoffed. "Does he want to see you? Is he angry you saw Sirius and not him?"

Lily shook her head. "He said nothing because I didn't _get_ an owl, Ignis," Lily replied as she refilled the painting tray from the large tin. "He hasn't tried to contact me at all."

"Oh, I see," Ignis said. "You're miserable because he hasn't re-declared his love for you. I get it. That whole 'I should never have interviewed Black, now James will be all over me' spiel last night was just a cover up to hide the fact that you _do_ actually want him to be all over you. Quite literally I imagine."

"Ignis," Lily snapped, putting down the paint tin much harder than intended so that it sloshed over the sides. "Just – just drop it, okay? I don't know what I want."

The truth was, Lily knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted James to contact her. She didn't know why exactly, because she had been the one that had left him, she just _did_. To be honest, life had been a whole lot simpler since they'd split. Her career was really taking off and there was a whole lot less arguments, but she still felt like she was missing something. What good was this fantastic life of hers if she had no one to share it with? It had been a comfort to her knowing that he was still there, still waiting for her.

But now it was as though someone had slapped her across the face – a real wakeup call. If there was ever a time he was going to turn up on her doorstep and beg her to come back it was now, but he hadn't done it. Suddenly she realised that it really might be over between them. She hadn't spoken to him in months; maybe he even had a girlfriend. She felt stupid for thinking he would actually wait for her forever...

"You know it's been three days, right?"

Ignis's voice roused Lily from her melancholy reverie, and she glanced up into the older woman's face. "Three days?"

"Since the book launch."

Lily furrowed her brow slightly. "So?"

Ignis rolled her eyes dramatically. "Did John Smith not give you his phone number? You need to stop living in the past, Lily. Give him a call."

"Oh," Lily replied, catching Ignis's meaning. "I don't know, Ignis. He's a Muggle, it's too complicated."

"But you _love_ complicated," Ignis cooed, following Lily into the kitchen who was set on fixing a cup of tea. "You thrive on complicated; it's who you are!"

Lily smirked as she filled the kettle under the tap. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing," she said knowingly. "You only want me to see him so I can get juicy details for your book."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Ignis replied innocently.

"He seems decent enough on the outside," Lily admitted, waving her wand at the kettle as she placed it on the stove. "But he's just – well - he's hiding something."

"Have you ever considered that his name might actually be John Smith?" Ignis added in a serious tone. "Don't judge the guy before you even get to know him, Lily. You might actually be missing out on a good thing."

"You're not going to get all serious on me are you Ignis?" Lily smirked.

"Yes," Ignis replied bluntly. "Yes I am. You know, there was a time when I would have described you as someone who always saw the best in people. Now you only see the worst. It's a nasty habit you picked up from when you were-"

"Not up for discussion Ignis," Lily cut her off sharply.

Ignis sighed irritably. "Whatever, Lily. My point is, okay, so I would _love_ to get some gossip for my novel, but really, I'd like to see you enjoy yourself for once too. I think a complicated Muggle relationship might be exactly what you need right now – help you take you're mind off Potter."

Lily filled the cups she had prepared during Ignis's speech and handed one to Ignis. "Thank you for being concerned, but I think I'll give this one a miss."

"Fine, but when my book doesn't sell I'm going to blame you."

Lily stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, that reminds me," Ignis added. "Come see what I've done up for the Prophet!" She dashed into the bedroom and Lily followed, sipping her tea. "I hope it's not too long," Ignis said anxiously, winding the parchment out of the typewriter and handing a small stack to Lily. "I just really want the audience to get a good introduction to the characters, you know?"

Lily took the parchment and sat on the end of her bed, reading through first edition of Ignis's story about Abigail and Mr Smith. It was quite entertaining. "It's great," she told Ignis truthfully, handing back the manuscript. "It'll be a fantastic novel. Let me know when you've edited it for Ray and I'll take it in."

Ignis furrowed her brow slightly, looking between Lily and the parchment in her hands. "But this _is_ edited. This is my final draft."

Lily smiled over her teacup but when Ignis did not appear to share in her amusement she lowered it slowly to the ottoman beside her. "Ignis, like I said; it's a great piece, but Ray is never going to print that in the Daily Prophet."

"Why not?" She seemed slightly offended.

"Because," Lily replied slowly, wondering how best to phrase this. "It's a - a _family_ newspaper."

Now she looked confused.

"Look," Lily sighed, snatching the parchment from Ignis's hands and flipping through a few pages. "You can't expect the Daily Prophet to feature something that contains the word _clitoris_!"

"But I'm a romance novelist!" Ignis protested, snatching the parchment back. "The love scene is the whole point! I'm _not_ cutting it."

"You don't have to cut it," Lily tried to reason with her. "Just make it less graphic!"

Ignis shook her head as though she thought Lily was insane. "That's just ridiculous."

"If you want to get paid," Lily said resolutely, standing from the bed. "You'll change it. Now excuse me, I have painting to finish."

At that moment however, the telephone rang, and Lily left a sulking Ignis at the typewriter as she made her way to the front hall where the telephone hung on the wall.

"Hello?"

"Abigail?"

_Abigail?_

Oh.

Right.

"Yes, speaking."

"It's John Smith, how are you?"

"John," Lily gasped in surprise. "I'm - I'm well, thankyou. How did you-?"

"I found Ignis in the phone book, I can't seem to find any Winchester's in your area," he responded to her incomplete question. "I hope you don't mind. I had lost hope of you ever calling."

Ignis appeared in the hallway, distracting her momentarily. "Oh – err – no. No, of course not."

"I'm glad to hear it…"

'Who is it?' Ignis mouthed. Lily waved her hand irritably, telling her to go away but Ignis merely made herself more comfortable, leaning against the wall.

"I was wondering if you had plans for tomorrow evening…?"

"Tomorrow?"

"I realise it's a Monday, but there is a function at the London auction house I am required to attend. They usually put on a fancy to-do after the main event; I thought you might like to join me?"

"Oh, John, I-"

"John?" Ignis hissed, her eyes wide with excitement. "John Smith?!" She began waving her hands frantically, trying to get Lily's attention, who was currently, trying to block her from view. "Tell him you want to see him!" Ignis hissed again. "Please Lily, if you won't do it for your own benefit, at least do it for mine! Please!"

"Abigail?"

Lily gave Ignis a dark look before turning her back on her completely. Perhaps this was a sign. Maybe if James was moving on this was her chance too. "I'd love to," she spoke at last.

"Wonderful," John replied. "I suggest you bring your lovely reporter friend. I'm afraid the auction may be a little dull; she can keep you company."

She didn't know about too many successful dates that involved bringing a friend and Lily tried not to sound too disappointed as she replied. "I'm sure Ignis would _love_ to come."

She tried to block out Ignis squeals of delight at hearing this news.

"Shall I pick you up?"

"Oh, we'll meet you there," Lily told him. Why make the man use his petrol to pick them up from Surrey when they could apparate there in a millisecond?

"If you insist," he said. "Seven o'clock. I shall wait for you in the foyer."

"Sounds great. Until tomorrow, then…"

"Yes, goodbye Abigail."

Lily hung up the phone with a sigh and turned to Ignis who was still grinning like a loon. "I guess I'm going on a date."

"Lily," Ignis replied, her expression suddenly grave.

"What?"

"Your paint roller…"

* * *

"This must be Ignis. Such an unusual name you have my dear."

John Smith took Ignis's hand as she reached the top of the stone steps outside the auction house, kissing it briefly.

"She has yet to forgive her mother," Lily cut in with a smile.

"And Abigail," John beamed, taking her hand to greet her with the same formal gesture. "I am so very pleased you could make it. I do apologise if the evening is so very boring for you both, but I required a personal meeting for which to invite Abigail here out on an actual date." The two women glanced at each other in surprise. But what was even more surprising was that John didn't appear to find his statement at all odd. And especially when he did not actually go on to ask her on said date. "Shall we head inside?" he added a moment later, indicating the auction pamphlet he held in his hand.

"Oh please let's, it's rather chilly," Lily nodded. He extended his arms for either woman to take and they did so graciously, allowing him to lead them into the main room.

Lily soon found herself in a large auction room, with many rows of chairs facing a wooden stage. Various pieces of furniture and ancient looking paintings and trinkets stood before it. "Is there a particular piece you are here for?" Lily asked conversationally as she and Ignis took the seats he offered to them.

"In fact there is," he replied, just as a man from across the room called his name. "One moment, ladies, please excuse me," he added politely. "I shall not be long." He dropped the pamphlet he had been holding onto his chair before departing.

"How much money do you think he has?" Ignis whispered to Lily the moment he had left them. "I bet he's loaded."

Lily clucked her tongue. "Ignis, really," she hissed, glancing over her shoulder as more people began to arrive.

"Let's see," Ignis continued, ignoring Lily's protests as she snatched up the pamphlet John had left on his chair. She began flipping through it, stopping at a page where the photograph had been circled. The number 150 was scribbled beside it. It was a handheld mirror, encrusted with jewels around the frame and down the handle. Unfortunately the picture was black and white but even so, there was no denying its exquisite beauty. "Starting bid," Ignis read. "Thirty thousand pounds. Is that a lot?"

Lily snorted. "You could say that."

"Merlin, Lily, marry him!"

Lily had to cover her mouth with her hands to keep from laughing out loud.

"Well if you don't, I will," Ignis added decidedly. "Oh, he's coming." She dropped the pamphlet discretely back onto the chair just before he returned.

"My apologies," he greeted them, taking his seat. "My number," he added, indicating the wooden paddle he now held.

"Quite alright," Ignis replied immediately. "Abigail and I were actually discussing the purpose of this evening; what is it that you do exactly, John? You buy artefacts for your company?"

"As I understand it," Lily began to correct her. "John is what you might call 'freelance', is that right?"

"Yes," he smiled at Lily before turning back to Ignis. "My clients utilise my services in retrieving certain artefacts they wish to purchase. Most are collectors with something particular in mind, and others simply wish to spend their millions on expensive treasures."

"And tonight?" Lily put forth.

"Tonight I am to collect something _very_ special," he replied mysteriously, staring intently at Lily. "For a very _exclusive_ client." Lily wished she had mastered the art of legimency. What she would do to know what was going through his mind right now. His eyes were alight with passion as he spoke. She didn't think that any man had ever looked at her like that.

"You do get commission though, right?" Ignis interrupted, and in Lily's opinion, completely ruining the moment. "I mean, you get paid well for this, don't you?"

Oh God. What Lily wouldn't give for the ground to open and swallow her up. John merely laughed. "I do, yes. Do not threat Abigail," he added, reaching across Ignis to place his hand over Lily's. "As I understand, it is important for women to approve of their friend's potential suitors. Ignis here is merely doing her duty, is that not right, Ignis?"

Ignis shrugged, smiling at Lily. "And I completely approve, so you know."

Lily could feel her face burning with humiliation. It must clash terribly with her red dress, she thought absently. And just when she thought she'd finally be able to wear that particular colour thanks to Abigail's dark bob.

John finally released her hand. "Ah, it is starting," he announced to them as the auctioneer called them to attention. "No large movements ladies," he added quietly. "I am sure my client will not approve of me accidentally purchasing him meaningless treasures."

The procedure began and Lily decided that John Smith had been quite right when he said that this evening might be rather dull. Antique after antique was brought onto the stage and the man at the podium began his drabble – or at least that's what it was to Lily because he spoke so fast she could not understand most of what he said. At one point Ignis yawned loudly and Lily had to nudge her in the ribs.

John however looked alert as ever, glancing at his pamphlet now and again as though to check when his piece was coming up. Finally it did, and Lily noticed him shuffle ever so slightly to the end of his seat, a white-knuckle grip around the handle of his paddle. "Wish me luck, ladies," he whispered to them quietly.

The bidding began and Lily was surprised to see he did not make a move, his eyes flicking around the room, scoping out his competition. The price was getting rather high too. Goodness, she thought to herself. Exactly how much money did this client have?

"Ninety thousand pounds – Do I hear ninety-five? – Ninety five, thank you sir – Ninety five – Gentle man at the back, one hundred…"

"One-ten," John finally spoke. Lily and Ignis shared nervous looks. This was getting rather exciting. Lily wished she had an endless amount of money to waste on pretty trinkets; this was almost fun.

"One-fifteen," the man at the back spoke again. Lily saw a woman in a hat scowl in his direction.

"One thirty!" she called shrilly.

"One hundred and thirty," the auctioneer repeated. "Do I hear one-thirty five?"

"One forty," John announced, raising his paddle slightly.

This time the woman scowled at John, slapping her paddle down onto the vacant seat beside her; she was clearly out of the running. It was now down to john and the man at the back.

"One forty-five," the other man called.

"One forty-five," the auctioneer repeated. "Do I hear one-fifty from you Sir?" he added, looking directly at John.

One hundred and fifty. That was the number John had written beside the photograph – his maximum bid.

"One fifty," John nodded.

"One sixty!" came the call from his rival. Lily glanced over her shoulder. A young man with red hair was leaning casually against a large pillar. He wore jeans and a t-shirt and did not look as though he belonged in the room. Even if he does win, she thought. He'll never get into the after party looking like that.

"One sixty-five."

"One seventy."

"One eighty!" John shouted loudly, jumping to his feet. It startled Lily slightly; he was not the sort of man she would have thought to lose control. He appeared to be breaking a sweat whereas the man at the back looked incredibly composed. But then again, he was already thirty thousand pounds above his clients maximum bidding price.

"One eighty-five!"

"One ninety!"

"Two hundred and fifty," came a third voice. The entire room appeared to gasp in unison, turning as one to take in the appearance of an elderly gentleman in a wheelchair on the left hand side of the room. He grinned triumphantly. Sneaky bastard, Lily thought.

John dropped back into his chair with a slight frown. Glancing over her shoulder it appeared his red haired rival had already departed. The auctioneer began to wrap up the sale – 'going once, going twice' and all that nonsense – but Lily did not hear it as John leaned across Ignis to speak to them both quietly. "Shall we depart?" he asked. The two women nodded and rose from their seats to follow John into the foyer.

"Well, that was exciting," Lily smiled as they stepped out into the empty room. "I really thought you had him there," she added encouragingly.

"I'm afraid 'nearly' won't be good enough for my client," John replied grumpily, not making eye contact. Lily and Ignis shared an anxious expression. This was awkward. "I beg your pardon," he added a moment later, sensing their unease. "I apologise-"

"It's fine," Lily cut him off with a small smile. "We understand perfectly. You take your work very seriously; it's admirable."

He gave a curt nod. "I'm afraid I'm a little out of spirits," he said a moment later, glancing back toward the auction room. "I do apologise for such a terrible parting," he added looking directly at Lily. "But I do not believe I will be attending the party this evening."

His loss was understandable but it still struck Lily as being a little dramatic and terribly out of character. John Smith was the perfect gentleman; he should walk his lady to her doorstep, not leave her stranded at a party.

"That's…okay," Lily replied, a little stuck for words. She did have Ignis with her after all; the night would not be a complete loss.

"Enjoy yourselves," he said, and Lily could tell it was taking a great deal of self control to maintain the smile on his face. "A pleasure to meet you, Ignis," he added with a nod to the blonde. "Abigail, I shall telephone you regarding the weekend." It took her a moment to realise he was talking about the date he had referred to earlier that evening.

"I look forward to it," she replied by way of politeness.

"Good evening," he concluded with a slight bow.

Lily and Ignis waited until he had departed the building before turning to one another.

"A little over-the-top don't you think?"

"This is perfect for my book…"


	5. Chapter 4

**When I edit my documents to include line breaks I am losing large chunks of text. I don't know why this is happening but it's really bloody annoying so from now on, breaks will be marked with & & &. Otherwise I'll have to spilt my chapters up like I did with chapter 2 and that's just plain annoying…**

**So here is chapter 4. Thanks for the reviews guys and gals. I'm glad you like it!**

_Perhaps it was the fact that she always read too much into things, or perhaps he was just terribly old fashioned, but there was just something _odd_ about the way he greeted her friends at the after-party. Looking around the room she could see old friends sharing a quick embrace, new acquaintances shaking hands, but no one except John Smith actually _kissed_ the hands of the ladies he was introduced to._

"Don't be so negative," Mariah had hissed as Abigail tried to voice this concern in the bathroom. "He's a nice man, with good manners – there's nothing more to it."

But Abigail was not convinced. That gesture; it reminded her of the parties her ex had taken her to. He had introduced her to his father and there had been a slight kafuffle as she had tried to shake his hand as he had tried to kiss hers – she had smacked him square in the face. So much for first impressions - the memory had haunted her to this day. But it had not been her fault; her man had not warned her about such traditions. In such circles that sort of behaviour was considered 'normal' - he had seen no reason to inform her. 

"I can't believe you put that bit in about James's father," Lily smiled, handing back the sheet of parchment to Ignis across the kitchen table. "Right until the day he died I could never quite look him square in the eye."

Ignis sniggered as she threaded a new sheet of parchment into the typewriter. 

Lily hummed thoughtfully, falling back onto the bed. "I know this is just for your book," she voiced her musings aloud. "But the more I think about it, the odder it seems. Muggles just don't do that sort of thing now-a-days. It's one of those stupid pompous things that only pure-bloods bother with. Slughorn for example; _he_ kissed my hand that night at the book launch - Lockhart too when I finally got around to interviewing him. They don't realise how peculiar all that formality actually is in Muggle society. It stands out like a sore thumb."

"You don't suppose John Smith _is_ actually a Wizard, do you?" Ignis asked sceptically. "I mean, you're just speculating, right? Because of my book."

"He could be," Lily said, rising to a sitting position once more. "I mean, his dress is always impeccable, his name couldn't get anymore Muggle if he tried, he has a Muggle job, he attends Muggle functions…"

"I thought your point was that he's _not_ a Muggle."

"Yeah," Lily said, scratching her head. "It was. " She looked thoughtful for a moment, biting her lip. "Oh I don't know," she said eventually. "Maybe it's just like you said in your book – I'm reading into things too much."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Ignis muttered. "But let's not forget," she added more brightly. "There's nothing actually wrong with pretending to be a Muggle even if you were right; you've been doing it too…" 

**& & &**

"My follow up on the chief," Lily announced, handing Ray a sheet of parchment as she entered his office later that day. "Sorry, _ex-chief._" She added, smiling smugly to herself.

"Yes, yes," Ray muttered, taking the parchment and adding it to a stack on his desk. "We've all heard you bragging. So who's next then?" he added gravely, folding his arms across the desk. "I should probably know who I'm sending the next bill to."

Lily smirked, folding her arms across her chest. "Actually I'm pretty free at the moment," she told him honestly. "Seems I'm running out of corrupt Ministry employees to grill for this month at least. Looks like it's back to plain old boring criminals."

"Thank Merlin for that," Ray muttered. "Problem is the Death Eaters have been pretty quiet of late," he added with a small smirk. "You-know-who must be on vacation."

"That's not funny, Ray," she chided him lightly. "You shouldn't joke about things like that."

"I'm sorry," he apologized seriously. "It was distasteful, I know. Though, that's something to write about in any case. Perhaps you can find out what the Aurors are doing _right_ for a change – it'll brighten the people's spirits. Interview that Black chap again; he seems to be a favourite at the moment." 

She would have liked to object but it wasn't very often that anyone got to write about how things were going so well with the war. "I'll see if I can catch him," she said instead, backing out of the office.

**& & &**

With newly blonde curls and those deep sapphire eyes that belonged to Abigail Winchester, Lily made her way into the elevator at the Ministry of Magic. She was a little less afraid this time, knowing that not even Sirius had been able to recognise her, but she was still slightly anxious about bumping into James Potter.

It had been seven months since she'd last seen him face to face and although she was now certain he wasn't still hoping she'd come back to him, that knowledge only seemed to make the whole ordeal so much worse. What would she say to him if he recognised her? Did she shake his hand? Try for a friendly hug? Allow him to give her one of those silly little kisses on the hand that all the purebloods did? This was getting awfully complicated all of a sudden. Why was there no air in this elevator?

Finally, to Lily's relief, the doors slid open and the cool female voice of the elevator told her she had reached the floor for Auror headquarters. She had only ever been here a number of times and had absolutely no idea of where James's cubicle was. She opted for the safest decision and approached a man she had never met before at the nearest desk.

"Excuse me, I'm with the Daily Prophet, I was hoping you might be able to-"

"You're not Lily Evans, are you?" the man replied instantly, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Lily was slightly taken aback by the almost fearful tone to his voice. "Angelica Whiteman," she replied cautiously, indicating the little name badge she had been provided with.

"Thank Merlin for that," the man replied, and Lily could actually hear his sigh of relief. "What can I do for you Miss Whiteman?" he added a moment later, sounding much more friendly.

Lily was still a little disturbed by his reaction to the possibility of Lily Evans standing before him. It was almost insulting. "Err, I'm – I'm looking for Sirius Black."

"Black," he nodded, rising from his chair to better see around his cubicle walls. "Down the back, on the right."

"Thank you," she smiled as the man retook his seat. "Oh, by the way," she added in a much quieter tone. "You wouldn't happen to know if James Potter is around here somewhere, would you?"

"On assignment," the man replied simply. "Sorry."

"That's fine," she shrugged, and this time _she_ almost sighed in relief. Almost. It was strange, she thought, to feel disappointed all of a sudden too.

Lily made her way across the floor, catching the eye of a number of recognisable faces and finding it highly amusing (and rather useful) that not one of them recognised her in return. Eventually she found Sirius's desk. He recognised her instantly.

"Good Lord, Evans," he said, throwing down the quill he had been using. "When are you going to get rid of that vile hair colour?"

"Nice to see you too," she smirked, pulling up an abandoned chair. "And for your information, it's _Whiteman_; Angelica Whiteman."

"Incognito," he said with a wink. "I like it. So," he added in a loud voice. "What brings you to my office today, _Angelica Whiteman_?"

"It's a cubicle, Sirius, not an office," she replied with a slight shake of her head. "And I need you for another article; you've become quite the celebrity Auror – as absurd as it may seem, the people want to hear from Sirius Black."

"Yes, I thought I just saw a pig fly past the window," came a female voice from the next cubicle.

"You're just jealous, Meadowes," Sirius called over the dividing wall.

"Meadowes?" Lily hissed. "_Dorcas_ Meadowes?"

"Don't worry," Sirius shrugged. "She won't recognise you."

"Sirius, I shared a dorm with her for five years! Of course she'll recognise me! Why didn't you say something, you twit!"

"So Black," the voice of Dorcas Meadows added, as her dark head popped over the top of the dividing wall. "You're doing another interview for the Daily Prophet?" Lily tried to keep her head down, pretending to read over some of the notes she had prepared for the interview.

"That's right," Sirius replied smugly, leaning back in his chair and propping his long legs on the desk in front of him. "I'm sure Miss Whiteman here would have asked you, Meadows, but it seems I make a much more attractive front page."

Dorcas gave him a scathing glare before turning to Lily, who was still refusing to look up. "Well that's odd," she continued in that same casual tone. "Because I have a cousin at Witch Weekly, and she said that Sirius Black would only do interviews with one reporter; Lily Evans."

_Crap. _

Lily lifted her eyes slowly, brushing back her flaxen curls to reveal an awkward smile. "Hi Dorcas."

"I knew it was you!" Dorcas yelled triumphantly, catching the attention of her nearby co-workers. "You always did make an awful blonde!"

"Shhhhh!" Lily and Sirius hissed together, waving their hands discretely.

Dorcas covered her mouth with her hands, quickly disappearing from over the dividing wall and reappearing in Sirius's cubicle a moment later. "Sorry," she whispered. "I got a bit excited. I can't believe how long it's been," she added, smiling at Lily. "What's been happening? How are you?"

"Oh you know," Lily replied with the same awkwardness. "This and that. I've been fairly busy with work and everything."

"_I'll_ say," Dorcas added with a slightly reprimanding tone. "Too busy to keep in touch with old friends, that's for sure."

Lily smiled sheepishly.

"I'm kidding," Dorcas scoffed, stepping forward suddenly and pulling Lily into a quick embrace before letting go again to hold her at a distance and take in her appearance. "Gosh, you really are a terrible blonde." Lily rolled her eyes. "I can't believe how longs it's been," she said again with a slight sigh, releasing her hold on Lily's forearms. "Goodness, it must have been-"

"Eight months," Sirius provided for her. "At James's birthday, remember? He and Lily made that huge scene and-"

"Thank you, _Sirius_," the two women snapped him into silence. It was probably not the best idea to bring up that particular occasion…

_The bedroom door opened, a slice of yellow-ish light from the hall illuminating the darkened room before he closed it again behind him. She continued to stare out of the window into the starry sky until she felt the bed dip beside her. "Everyone's looking for you."_

"I'm just getting some air," she replied with a weak smile, inclining her head to rest on his shoulder.

She felt rather than heard his quiet chuckle. "Most people tend to go outside when they want some air."

"Sirius is smoking out there," she muttered, watching his hand as it came to settle on one of hers. "It makes me gag."

"Fair enough," he replied with a slight shrug, taking a swig from the bottle he held in his other hand. "You look gorgeous tonight," he added, bringing his head to rest on hers. "Did I tell you that already?"

"Several times," she smiled. "Are you having a nice time?"

She felt him nod. "Come and dance with me; Remus's turned the dining room into a disco. He's pissed beyond belief; it's hilarious."

Lily sighed. "You know he shouldn't drink this close to full moon; it does terrible things to him."

"He's a big boy. And if he hasn't learnt by now that's his own fault."

She silently agreed.

"So, how about that dance?"

"Maybe later," she replied softly. "I think – I think I just want to stay up here a while longer."

He released a long sigh, sitting up straight again and taking a final swig from his bottle before placing it gently on the windowsill. "You can't hide all night, Lily, we're the hosts, remember?"

"I'm not hiding," she replied, still looking out the window. "I'm just… taking a break from those people."  


"Those people_ are our friends."_

"_Hmm," she responded indifferently. _

_  
The slight pause he took before speaking again was enough to tell her he disapproved, but his tone was even. "I did ask if you wanted to go away for the weekend, just the two of us," he reminded her. "You said I should have a party."_

"Because you wanted_ a party," she replied, turning to look him in the eye at last. "You've been talking about it since your last one."_

"Well I wouldn't have if I'd known you were so opposed to the idea."

"It's your_ birthday, James. It doesn't matter what I want."_

"Of course it does," he said, wrapping an arm around her tightly." I can't enjoy myself knowing you're sat up here sulking_."_

"I'm not_ sulking," she said, removing his arm. "Stop fussing over me. Go on, go back to your guests; they'll be wondering where you are."_

"No, they're wondering where you_ are."  
_

_She sighed. "I'll be surprised if anyone asks at all."_

_  
He rose from the bed, picking up his empty bottle in the process. "Do you want me to send them all home?" he asked, his voice bordering on patience. "Because I will, if that's what you want."_

She scoffed, shaking her head incredulously. "Don't be stupid."

"Well what do you want then?" He was clearly irritable now.

"All I want," she replied slowly. "Is for you to go downstairs and enjoy your party – that's it."

"Fine," he replied, is voice rising slightly. "As long as you come down with me and talk to the people that have come here to see you."

"And what do you expect me to say to them?" she replied shortly, finally releasing some of the emotions she had been holding back all night. "I've been trying all night but I just have nothing to say to them anymore," she continued, her tone turning slightly desperate. "I feel as though I hardly know them."

"Because you've been avoiding them," James shrugged. "You haven't seen them in weeks, surely that means you have heaps to catch up on."

"Oh they_ do," she replied darkly. "All I hear is work this and work that. Everyone's having such a great time – every day's a party! Too bad you weren't invited, Lily, sorry about that, love."_

"It's not that bad."

"What would you know?" she snapped, getting to her feet at last. "You were invited to the party, remember James? You passed your test. I'm sick of hearing their pity, I'm just sick of it! As if it's not bad enough knowing that I'm a complete fucking failure they have to rub it in!"

He ran a hand down his face, knocking his glasses slightly lopsided before fixing them again. "I don't know what you want to want me to say Lily," he told her wearily.

"I don't want you to say anything!" she cried, throwing her arms up. "I don't want to hear another fucking word! I want you to go downstairs, have a lovely time at your party, and let me sit in which ever fucking room I choose to sit in. It really isn't that complicated, James."

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on in here?" 

They were drowned in yellow light again as the bedroom door swung open revealing a rather anxious looking Sirius, Dorcas not far behind him.

"It's nothing," James told them absently as Lily turned away from their intruders in embarrassment.

"Well it doesn't sound like nothing," Sirius replied with a frown. "Everyone can hear you yelling downstairs."

Lily felt a second rush of humiliation and glancing at James she could tell he probably felt much the same.

"Alright," James said a moment later, scratching the back of his head. "I'll come down, just give us a sec, okay?"

Sirius gave the couple one more anxious look before nodding and turning from the room. Dorcas lingered by the doorway. "Lily," she began meekly. "I'm – I'm really sorry, I didn't know we were making it worse, I-"

"Thanks, Dorcas," James cut her off softly. "Thanks."

She gave him a weak smile before following in Sirius's footsteps, leaving the door ajar.

Still facing the window Lily sensed him approach, only to falter at the last moment, turning and walking right out of the room.

"I read your stuff everyday," Dorcas said indicating a rolled up newspaper on Sirius's desk. "You're doing really well over there, I'm proud of you. And to think they only hired you to run the tea trolly!"

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Sirius told me," Dorcas confessed.

"Yeah well," Lily shrugged. "I got lucky I suppose. Right place at the right time."

"Right cup of tea for the right man," Dorcas smirked.

Lily allowed a smile. "Something like that."

"Oh?"

"One of our reporters refused to interview Fabius Watkins, you know, the Magpies player – apparently they'd had a fling in high school that didn't end well. I offered to do it and Ray – my editor – let me give it a shot."

Lily remembered the day clearly. Determined to get herself a more permanent position amongst the reporting staff, she had gone down to the Magpie's training ground with the intention of covering the star chaser's story – rumour had it he'd been hitting the booze a lot lately and it was costing the team matches. As it turned out, the drunken fool had collided with a helicopter not twenty minutes before Lily had arrived, and obviously passed away. Her story made the front page, Ray had offered her a position, and the rest, as they say, was history.

"So, what are you working on now?" Dorcas inquired, glancing at Sirius. 

"Things have been quiet of late on the Death Eater front," Lily explained. "Ray wants a piece to 'brighten the people's sprits' as I believe he put it. Anyone care to give me a quote?"

Sirius and Dorcas shared a sorry glance.

"What?" Lily asked, her eyes flicking between the two. "What?"

"There was an attack early this morning," Sirius told her dolefully. "It's been kept fairly quiet – only one witness to the mark – some bloke on his morning fly over the countryside nearly ran right through it."

"Oh that's terrible," Lily sympathised. "Who was the victim? Anyone important?"

"Muggle," Dorcas said simply.

Sirius nodded in agreement. "I would have assumed it a random attack except for the fact that Moody's dealing with it himself. These days he only has time for the big guns."

"There goes my story," Lily sighed. "Oh well, can you give me anything on this instead?"

Sirius and Dorcas shrugged in unison. "Sorry, no can do," Sirius replied. "These days Moody's got everything locked down tight, you know, he has suspicions about everyone these days – even in this office. I didn't even know Prongs was going on assignment until the day he left."

"So you don't know anything about this Muggle, then?"

"I have a name," Dorcas replied, leaning over the diving wall between hers and Sirius's cubicles. "Moody will allow us that much at least…Wilfred Smell, no Snell. Wilfred Snell - ring any bells?"

Lily shook her head.

"You'll have to get Moody for an interview," Dorcas suggested. "That's the only way you're going to get anything on it."

Lily glanced toward the wooden door on the left hand side of the office. It opened suddenly and a weedy looking man practically ran out with cries of 'constant viligence!' following him. "Maybe another time," she said. "Sadly another Muggle attack is hardly headline news these days anyway." She sighed deeply, glancing around the office once more. "You got anything on the bloke at the front? He seemed a bit…shifty."

Dorcas and Sirius shared the same wicked expression. "Don't let anyone know it came from us," Dorcas began. "But rumour has it…" 


	6. Chapter 5

Lily arrived at the restaurant ten minutes late. She hated being late. Her life as a reporter was all about deadlines, and she hated missing them. Her personal life was no different.

John Smith however did not appear to mind as he rose from his seat at their table with a warm smile, kissing her on the hand. The gesture was beginning to nark her. She couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but there was certainly something strange about it – something that bothered her.

"This is lovely," she said, taking in the restaurant around her. And it was. She had never been here before but already dreaded looking at the menu, or rather, the prices. She knew that he would insist on paying, he was too old fashioned not to, but it really was too much. But then again, it was nice to be spoilt once and a while right?

"I took the liberty of ordering for you," he told her, holding out her chair for her to sit. She smiled graciously as she did so, and watched him walk around to the other side of the table, taking his own. Did she mind? Actually she bloody well did! But it was a free meal so she really shouldn't be complaining.

"Thank you," she replied instead.

"Would you like a drink?"

As if on cue a round waiter appeared at their table with a bottle in his hand. Red. Well, at least they had similar taste. "Please," she nodded and the waiter poured a tiny amount into each of their glasses.

Like a true connoisseur she watched as he swirled the glass, lowering his nose into the mouth to take a deep breath before sipping the deep liquid tentatively. Lily felt suddenly embarrassed after having downed hers in one, avidly awaiting her refill. "Excellent," John nodded, smacking his lips slightly and extending his glass to the waiter. "How do you like it, Abigail?"

"Lovely," she smiled, hoping she wasn't blushing too adamantly as she too held out her glass to be refilled. The waiter did so, leaving the bottle on the table as he departed. Lily took a small sip this time, before gently placing her glass down.

"I would like to apologise for our last meeting," he began a moment later, sounding truly remorseful.

"It's alright," she interrupted before he could apologise further. "I had an interesting evening all the same; I've never been to an auction before. I only hope your client was not too upset about the loss."

"He was…disappointed," John replied guardedly, taking a sip from his glass. "And the party?"

"Great," Lily replied. And indeed it had been. With no one to recognise them they had helped themselves to all the free alcohol they could manage and had to get the Knightbus home for fear of splinching themselves. "You missed out."

"Perhaps I should learn not to mix business with pleasure," he smiled. "But in saying that, I wonder if I may make a proposition?"

Lily inclined her head in interest. "Oh?"

"It is perhaps a little early in the evening, and indeed, our entire relationship…" He paused, gauging her reaction. "However I am travelling to Scotland on Wednesday on business. The length of my stay is uncertain though I do not envisage it exceeding a week. It would please me greatly if you might consider accompanying me."

Lily was speechless

"You do not wish to," he responded to her silence, looking embarrassed. "I understand. It was far too presumptuous of me, I-"

"No," Lily said suddenly, snapping out of her state of shock. "It was just unexpected, that's all."

He looked slightly hopeful. "Of course you may return at any time you please if the trip interferes with any prior commitments," he began to proposition her. "I can arrange a car to take you back. Although," he added with a smile. "I would also consider the Scottish countryside to be the perfect retreat for a promising author."

Lily bit her lip in thought. Did she dare? A free holiday did not sound too bad at all, and getting the time off work would not be a hassle; she'd just promise Ray an article for the travel section. But an entire week away with a man he hardly knew and whom she believed was keeping secrets about his real identity…? Risky. Very risky. Then again, she was a witch and was perfectly capable of defending herself if the occasion called for it. And Ignis would probably kill her if she said no…

"I'd love to."

**& & &**

When dinner was over John offered to walk her to her car, which put Lily in quite a pickle having apparated directly to the restaurant. "I caught a taxi this evening," she told him coolly. "Although you may walk me to the taxi-rank if you insist," she added with a smile.

"You have not brought a coat?" he enquired as he retrieved his own from a waiter in the entrance. Well she hadn't exactly needed one to apparate right outside, had she. She shook her head no. "Then you must allow me to drive you," he said, ushering her out into the street. "My car is already here; you cannot wait for a taxi in this weather."

It _was_ chilly and she appreciated the gesture, but really, as soon as he turned his back she was just going to disapparate out of there anyway. "Thank you," she said. "But it's really not necessary."

"I insist."

"And so do I," she told him firmly, resiting against him as he tried to steer her toward the black Mercedes parked in front of the restaurant.

"Abigail," he said boldly, and Lily was once again reminded of the powerful king she had seen in his upon their first meeting. "I cannot allow it. If something should happen-"

"I assure you I am perfectly capable of waiting in line for a taxi by myself," she told him hotly, and instantly regretting it as she saw the look of annoyance flash across his face.

A moment later however he was laughing. "You are a determined woman," he said. "But I shall have my way. You must come to my house; I will call you a taxi from there and you shall wait indoors." It was clearly an order but his voice was soft enough to make it sound like an invite. "If you should catch cold," he added in a much gentler tone. "I will never be able to forgive myself." With a sigh she relented, stepping toward the car as he opened the door to the backseat. Somehow it did not surprise her that he should have his own driver. 

"Good evening, Mr Smith," the driver spoke as John joined her in the car. He had a strong Welsh accent. "Am I to drop the lady somewhere?"

"No. Straight home, Evans."

Typical. Why did she have to have one of those common names? Now she was going to be confused beyond belief every time this man came up in conversation. Hopefully she wouldn't hear a lot of him.

"Abigail, Evans here is my assistant. He will be accompanying us to Scotland."

Crap. She would probably blow her cover by the time they'd even pulled out of her driveway.

"Lovely," she said, hoping to sound delighted. "Nice to meet you Mr. Evans."

He glanced in the rear-view mirror as they pulled out onto the road, giving her a long stare before replying. "My pleasure, Miss-"

"Winchester," she supplied. "Abigail Winchester." He gave her a slight nod before turning his eyes to he front. He did not speak again.

John's house, as it turned out, was actually the top floor of a very smart looking apartment building in the city, not too far from the restaurant. He stepped out of the car the moment it stopped, making his way around to the other side to opened the door for Lily. She smiled her thanks. Evans however drove away the instant her door was closed.

They took the elevator up to his apartment, which they rode in silence. "Would you like me to call the taxi for you?" he asked as the doors finally opened, revealing his home. Lily however took a moment to reply as she looked over her new surroundings. She felt as though she'd just stepped into the IKEA showroom. And she should know; she and Ignis had planned _their_ renovations around the latest catalogue.

"Oh, yes please," she said walking into the living room area. How peculiar; even his walls were painted the same purple she had used. He shrugged off his coat, hanging it on a fancy looking stand (from page twenty five) before striding across his open planned apartment, presumably to the telephone. Meanwhile, Lily made herself comfortable on the very couch she was planning on ordering from page fifty-two.

Hmm, for an Antique dealer she really had expected…well, a few more antiques.

"Fifteen minutes," John announced on his return. "Would you care for a drink?" he asked approaching the cabinet to her right. "One for the journey?"

"Thank you," she politely nodded, getting to her feet. "Might I use the bathroom?"

He nodded, pouring two glasses of what might have been a whiskey. "Over there," he said, indicating a door on the far side of the room with his glass.

Lily crossed to the bathroom, unsurprised to discover that it too was decked out in IKEA's finest. It was as if he had got up one day, chucked out all his old stuff, driven to the showroom and said 'give me one of everything'. Then again, she admitted, she was not entirely sure how long he had been in the country. Perhaps he had only moved in here recently and IKEA was the most logical way of furnishing an entire apartment for very little cost.

Flushing, she jumped slightly as she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror-fronted cabinet. Surprising how she didn't even recognise herself in this disguise. She smiled at Abigail as she rinsed her hands, thinking how _interesting_ the conversation would be if she and John actually hit it off and she had to explain that her real name was Lily Evans, she worked for the Daily Prophet, had red hair and green eyes, and oh yeah, she was a _witch_. This was why she didn't like dating Muggles…if he actually _was_ a Muggle.

She knew it was rude to snoop, but the mirror-fronted bathroom cabinet was just too tempting and she hesitantly reached out to slide open one of its doors. Well, she justified herself, if he has some sort of fungal infection it was probably best that she knew now. But to her great surprise the cupboard was completely empty. Not even a bar of soap. At least she could safely say he didn't have regular female visitors. But it was slightly odd. There was a toothbrush in a cup on the sink, but where was his shampoo? His toothpaste? His soap?

She closed the cabinet, seeing her own frown in the reflection. Oh, and a door. She had not observed it when she had come in, too busy trying to make it to the loo. Turning on her heel she strode toward it. Ah, the bedroom.

It no longer surprised her to see the familiar IKEA furnishings as she stepped inside, positive she would not be caught because the main bedroom door was closed. It was clean and neat, most unlike her own bedroom after getting ready for a date – she knew she would not be able to find the bed when she got home for the amount of clothes strewn over it. Feeling sneaky she crossed to the wardrobe, pulling the door open a fraction and peering inside; several expensive looking suits hung on their coat hangers. A chest of draws caught her eye next, but more so, the bundle of papers that were strewn across it – the only bit of disarray in the entire apartment - as though they had been dropped there without thought. 

She began to move toward them when she nearly tripped over as her pointy shoe caught on something protruding form under the bed. Dropping to her knees, she pulled up the long bedcovers slightly, spying a black trunk, obviously not from IKEA. It looked old and worn and didn't suit the rest of his belongings at all. Tempted to see if it had anything in it, but also aware that she could not be much longer without causing suspicion, she abandoned it, hoping to get a glance at those papers at least.

The first, she smiled, was an IKEA catalogue and the second, a booklet explaining how to assemble the wardrobe. The third sheet however was a receipt of some sort, or a statement. Scanning the writing at the top she soon realised it was actually from the auction house. Business papers – how _boring_. But then something caught her eye; _Wilfred Snell_. Snatching up the paper she began to re-read the entire thing properly. It was a receipt from something Wilfred Snell had bought at the auction house. _Two hundred and fifty thousand pounds… _

"Snooping, are we?"

Lily dropped the receipt, her hands flying to her mouth as she gasped in alarm. The man called Evans stood in the now open doorway, one hand still on the doorhandle, the other holding a briefcase.

"No," she spoke calmly, trying to regain her composure as she dropped to the ground to pick up the fallen paper, quickly restoring it to its rightful place. "Just having a look. I'm renovating," she added quickly, snatching up the IKEA catalogue. "John has some interesting furniture, don't you think? I love this oak finish – you'd never know it wasn't real."

He seemed to consider her a moment longer before finally stepping further into the room, setting the briefcase beside the wardrobe. While he wasn't looking Lily quickly tossed the catalogue back onto the draws, covering the auction house receipt. She leant against the furniture casually, a smile plastered across her face, waiting for him to turn back to her.

"You are travelling with us to Scotland," he said when his eyes finally fell upon her again. It wasn't a question, and he sounded apprehensive.

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm looking forward to it."

The standard response would have been 'me too' but he never said it. In fact, she got the distinct impression that this man wanted nothing _less_ than to spend his week away with her.

"How long have you worked for John?" she asked conversationally.

He paused before responding. "It is rude to linger in here. We should continue this discussion in the main room – your host is waiting."

Lily glanced back toward the bathroom, knowing that if she left through the bedroom it would look suspicious to John. Evans however cleared his throat, indicated the main bedroom door with an outstretched hand. He had a slight smirk on his face that told Lily he _wanted_ her to get caught. What was this guy's problem? Well, she wasn't going to let him get to her, that was for sure. She stepped forward confidently, giving him a brief nod as he allowed her to pass through into the main living area first. Relief washed over her as she realised John had his back to them and he had no idea which door she had emerged from.

"Ah," John said, hearing the two of them approach. He turned to greet Abigail with a wide smile, handing her her drink. "I have been thinking about Wednesday; we shall pick you up from your house at eleven o'clock; how does that sound?"

"Fine," Lily shrugged, taking a seat on the couch as John offered it to her. He took the space beside her as Evans took the couch opposite, leaning one arm over the backrest casually. He gave Lily a pointed look as if trying to how her how comfortable he was here in contrast to the way she perched on the end of the seat. This was _his_ territory. Unbeknownst to John, she returned the look with a raised eyebrow, leaning back into the cushions and crossing one leg over the other. They continued to stare at each other threateningly.

He was not a handsome man, she decided, looking at him then. Though the smirk he wore didn't help matters. His hair was cut very short – to the point where he might actually appear bald if his hair had been blonde. It appeared to be a sandy colour, and his eyes were grey, but did not give him that mysterious appeal that Sirius's managed. His skin was a nice tan colour and his figure was athletic, but his eyebrows were too busy and his nose was too long, almost laughably so, that it was the first thing you noticed when looking at him so that his better features went unnoticed.

"Mr Smith," he spoke suddenly, turning away from Lily. "You mentioned looking over the plans for Scotland this evening." He glanced back at Lily briefly.

"Always so eager," John replied with a slight chortle. "Evans, you will discover," he continued, turning to Lily. "Is a workaholic. No, not until our guest departs," he added to Evans. "Abigail does not wish to be bored by our dreary business talk." He smiled at her once more, taking his arm and laying it about Lily's shoulders. It was the first time he had shown her any affection besides the hand-kissing, but Evans didn't know that. She leaned into him, daringly resting one hand on his closest knee. John gave her a delighted smile at their sudden intimacy. Evans gave her a distinct glare.

A car horn resounded from somewhere outside and John removed his arm with a slight sigh. "Your taxi," he announced. "How time flies. I shall accompany you downstairs, Abigail."

"Thankyou," she replied sweetly, glancing at Evans and delighted to see him looking murderous. They rose from the couch and Lily handed her almost untouched drink back to John, who stepped away briefly to deposit it in the kitchen. Lily meanwhile made her way to the elevator door, awaiting his return.

"Mr Smith is a very busy man," she heard a Welsh accent hiss from behind her. Lily turned slowly to see that Evans had followed her closely. "He does not have time for the tedious relationships that women look for."

"Oh I don't know about that," Lily replied with an innocent smile. It was odd; why should he care about his boss's love life? And it did not seem as though Evans was trying to protect her because John Smith was some sort of cad; it seemed quite the opposite. He wanted Lily to stay away from John Smith!

"Ready?" 

The two turned to see John having returned from the kitchen. Evans stepped away quickly, lingering in the background. He annoyed her greatly. "Yes," she said, stepping purposely closer to John. "I've had a lovely time, thank you." John was quick with the uptake, leaning down to kiss her almost chastely on the lips. She could practically feel the heat radiating from Evans as he seethed in his corner, so naturally she hooked one arm around the Bulgarian's neck and made sure Evans got a proper show, kissing her date soundly.

"Right," John said as they parted, looking slightly awkward about their voyeur but grinning like a schoolboy all the same. "Downstairs, shall we?"

Lily nodded her yes, and he opened the door for her. "Good night Mr Evans," she called pleasantly before stepping into the elevator. She did not hear a reply.

It wasn't until Lily had stepped into the taxi that she realised what exactly Evans had said to her. _He does not have time for the tedious relationships that women look for._

That _women _look for...

Great Merlin, the man was _gay_.


	7. Chapter 6

**Oh dear, that wasn't the reaction I expected at all. It seems some people got the right idea but if the reviews are anything to go by, there's been a bit of confusion. Lily believes that Mr EVANS is gay, NOT John Smith. Evans was the one trying to get Abigail (Lily) to back off. Smith however is dating Abigail and seemed very pleased about their kiss. He is definitely not gay. **

A loud yawn announced that Ignis's had finally risen. "Morning," she croakily as she scuffed her feet into the kitchen, spying Lily at the table. "How was last – whoa Lily! You look like shit. For Merlin's sake, go back to bed."

"I haven't been yet."

Upon closer inspection Ignis acknowledged that Lily was in fact sat at the kitchen table in the same dress she had worn last night. Even her hair was still black. Ignis began to boil the kettle the old fashioned way on the stove, having left her wand in the bedroom, before making her way to her friend. "You just got in? You didn't sleep with him, did you?"

"God no," Lily frowned, rubbing her tired blue eyes. "And this coming from the woman who shagged the plumber."

"Actually," Ignis replied indifferently. "I was hoping you did – need some tips on his technique for my book."

Lily merely rolled her eyes, too tired to think of a scathing remark. "I've been thinking," she said instead.

Now it was Ignis's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh no, what conspiracy are you planning to upheave this time?" She turned on her heel to take the kettle off the heat.

"Wilfred Snell."

"Wilfred Snell," Ignis repeated, preparing them both tea. "Why do I know that name?"

"The Muggle," Lily reminded her. "The one Dorcas and Sirius told me about; the one from the attack."

"Oh, that's right," Ignis nodded, handing Lily a cup and taking the seat opposite at the table. "What about him?"

Lily took a deep breath. "Do you remember the old man in the wheelchair? The one from the auction?"

"The bloke that won John's mirror thingy, yeah I rem-" she paused, looking suddenly grave. "He's the dead bloke, isn't he?"

Lily nodded slowly. "And last night, in John's apartment, I found some paper's with Snell's name on them. Invoices from the Auction House – for the mirror."

Ignis was silent nearly a full minute and Lily could almost hear the cogs turning inside her head, but she waited patiently for a response. "You – you think John had something to do with his death?"

Lily nodded again, wrapping her hands around the warm cup.

"Wow," Ignis said, looking taken aback by the news. "I mean…wow."

Lily released a long breath. "It didn't hit me until I got home… He was _so_ upset when he didn't win at that auction."

Ignis ran her hands though her hair; her only nervous habit. "It could all just be a weird coincidence you know," she suggested logically. "It's not like you saw John with the mirror, did you?"

Lily shook her head. "Well…no…just the documents."

Ignis scoffed. "Not exactly hard evidence, Lily. And it seems a little extreme to _kill_ someone over a mirror." What she was saying was true, but Ignis' tone was not convincing. It was as though she were making excuses to make them feel better. 

"We're in the middle of a war, Ignis. Dark wizards do the most revolting of things to get their way."

"You think he's a _what_?" Ignis exclaimed, eyebrows raised.

Lily rubbed her tired eyes once more. "Not necessarily a _dark_ wizard. He wouldn't be dating _Abigail_ if he were, he thinks I'm a Muggle."

"But you think he's a wizard," Ignis confirmed. "Did he say something or are you still speculating?"

"No...I don't know," Lily replied honestly. "I mean, I can't be certain, anyway. Everything about his screams Muggle, but that's just it. He's almost _too_ Muggle. It's like he's trying too hard. His name, his apartment; the entire place is decked out in IKEA."

"So? Our place is."

"Not every room," Lily almost laughed. "But John Smith's place _is_ the IKEA catalogue – right down to every pointless ornament and accessory. No man cares about vases!"

"Hi _is_ an antique dealer," Ignis offered.

"No antiques," Lily shrugged. "And no pictures," she added as the thought hit her. "Not one single photograph in his entire apartment."

"Because they would be moving," Ignis added thoughtfully.

"Exactly! There's not one personal item in that place – not even in the bathroom. Oh, except for this old trunk under his bed. I bet it's full of-"

"You looked under his bed?"

Lily ignored her. "It's like he became Muggle all in one day, you know? He picked a name, decked out an apartment Muggle style, hid all his Wizarding products and clothes… but why?"

"I don't know," Ignis replied honestly. "But this _is_ just speculation; you can't blame a Muggle for living like a Muggle. Without evidence Lily, these theories are worthless."

"I know," Lily sighed.

"Back to this Snell bloke," Ignis said irritably. "Why would John - Muggle _or_ Wizard - want to kill him over a mirror? I mean, I'm presuming that's what it's all about – it's the only connection between the two."

"Not just a mirror - A two hundred and fifty thousand _pound_ mirror," Lily reminded her. "I don't think John killed him personally," she added, shaking her head. "He wouldn't be stupid enough to leave evidence lying around his home if he'd done it himself. But he's involved somehow, I'm sure of it."

"His client then?"

"Maybe. We don't know who it is." 

"You know, perhaps John doesn't actually realise who he's working for either," Ignis suggested a moment later. "Perhaps he's just a pawn in this who scheme; someone this _client_ hired to do the dirty work."

Lily nodded. "It would make sense. I mean, why else would he involve us, right? He let us witness that auction."

"He could think we're just a couple of dumb Muggles," Ignis suggested. 

"Or that," Lily agreed solemnly.

"So what are you going to do?" Ignis asked.

Lily was silent in thought for a moment. She finally took a sip of the tea Ignis had made for her. "He asked me to go to Scotland," she said finally. "He's going on business, he wanted me to go with him."

"Did you say yes?"

Lily nodded.

"Then… maybe you should go," Ignis suggested delicatley. "I mean, if he's just an innocent Muggle pawn in all of this, he needs help from someone who knows what he's dealing with. He could be in danger – there could be dark wizards all over him"

Lily bit her lip. "And if he is a wizard, and he _does_ know who he's dealing with?"

"Then you get the evidence you need and you hand him over to the Aurors."

Lily was suddenly wide-eyed and accidentally choked on her tea in her haste to tell Ignis her sudden idea. "I could hand him to the Aurors."

"That's what I just said," Ignis replied, with a cautious look at her friend.

"No, no, no," Lily said hurriedly, her face alight with sudden excitement. "I could solve this Snell case. I could find out who John's working for and bring them in! He could be working for Death Eaters!"

"Okay," Ignis interrupted with a hesitant smile. "I think you're getting a _little_ carried away – you're _actually_ turning into Abigail Winchester. She's just a reporter, remember."

Lily just shrugged. "Not in your story."

"Oh come on," Ignis scoffed. "Death Eater's, Lily? I highly doubt they're after a mirror to check their pretty faces."

"The Dark Mark was present at Snell's house; it was Death Eater's Ignis. That mirror is somehow important to Voldemort and I'm going to find out why."

"_Voldemort_?" Ignis spluttered. "First you're after Death Eaters and now you're planning on bringing down the big guy? Look Lily, the real reason I wanted you to go to Scotland was to get more information for my book, I admit that. But now I'm taking it back. You're going to get yourself in trouble."

But Lily was no longer listening as she rose from the table and began to pace the room. "I'm going to show them Ignis," she said with a determined air. "I'm going to show them all. I'm going to beat Mad-Eye - I'm going to solve his own case and I'm going to show them all."

"Oh Merlin," Ignis cringed, dropping her head in her hands. "I've created a monster."

**& & &**

_Lily waited anxiously by the outside, checking the sky occasionally – perhaps he would come by broom. Pacing the doorstep she felt her insides flutter again with anticipation._

"Lily!"

She span quickly, a wide smile taking over her face as she caught sight of him sprinting toward her, his cloak billowing out behind him. "You're late," she mockingly scorned him as he slowed to a walk, his face flushed.

"Sorry," he panted, leaning into kiss her.

"Nmfynff," was her only reply as he took over her mouth.

He released a long sigh as they parted, and she gave him a smile as he took her hand leading her toward the door. "Come on then."

For two years they had come here – since the summer of their final year at Hogwarts. The Auror Training Academy; this had been their way of life since they were eighteen years old. They had trained and learnt, preparing to become the very best in the Defence Against the Dark Arts. Admissions had been hight this year, with the War. The majority of their class had signed up to take the entry test, most of them making it through. Only Remus Lupin had been declined sue to his 'condition'.

Naturally, over the years, people had dropped out - some unable to take the stress and others advised to find employment elsewhere as they failed assessments. Their good friend Peter Pettigrew had only made to the end of the first year. Lily and James had worked hard though, and today was the day when they found out if all their hard work had paid off. Today they found out if they were to become Aurors.

"I'm nervous," she told him as he steered her down the hall and around a corner. "I watched so many people go in and out while I was waiting; Tracy Beardsmore came out crying, so did Matthew Pinkington; he was really embarrassed about it. So many people failed. I can't believe after all the hard work we've done for the past two years it all comes down to this test – it's just a scrap of parchment."

She would have liked to hear words of encouragement but when she glanced at his face he too looked as though he was trying not to be sick.

The noticeboard came into sight at the end of the hall and the two of them stopped dead, staring anxiously toward it and then each other.

"Good luck," she whispered.

He nodded. "You too."

With a final smile the two of them took off at a run, still holding hands until they reached the noticeboard where each scrambled about, trying to find their name in the alphabetical list. James found his first.

"I passed."

She glanced toward him briefly, surprised to hear the lack of excitement in his voice. He was breathing heavily again, and she realised how truly anxious he must have been about it. It was silly really, how worked up they had got. They had both studied hard, each of them gaining top marks for all the other tests that had lead up to this over the two years of their training. It was ridiculous to think either of them would not pass, but she too could feel her palms getting sweaty.

Edwards…Emms…Errington…Evans

"Found it."

He stepped toward her suddenly, looking over her shoulder as she drew her index finger across the page.

"What does it say?"

She whispered something incoherently.

"Pardon?"

She cleared her throat. "I failed."

**& & &**

"All packed?" Ignis enquired, taking a seat at the typewriter in Lily's bedroom.

"Nearly," Lily replied, rummaging in her chest of draws. She pulled out a couple of jumpers and laid them on the bed beside her suitcase. "Why don't I own anything sexy?"

Ignis snorted. "_Sexy?_ The man asked you to go on a mini-break with him after one date – believe me honey, you don't need to try."

"But now I have _competition_," Lily told her, adding a satin nightgown to the case. "Can I borrow a push up bra?"

"Competition?" Ignis repeated.

"His assistant," Lily informed her, rummaging through her underwear draw for skimpy knickers. "Didn't I tell you?"

"I must have missed it between the plans to take down _Voldemort_," Ignis muttered. "So, she a bit of a hussy, is she?"

"_He_," Lily corrected her with a slight smirk.

Ignis mirrored her. "That's interesting."

"I know," Lily smiled. "I don't quite think John swings that way, but this guy certainly does. You should have seen him the other night; he _hates_ me. He's possessive, and he'll be out to make sure John and I don't get a lot of alone time, believe me. I'm going to have to work hard if I want to be around to see what's going on with John and his clients, that's for sure."

Ignis released a long sigh as she watched Lily filling her suitcase. "Lily, I really wish you'd reconsider this. It's not too late to call and tell John your sister's in hospital or something and you can't go. What you're trying to do is dangerous."

"What I'm trying to do is get myself a better life," Lily replied, zipping the case. She lowered it to the floor and turned to Ignis. They can't turn me down if I succeed with this. It was my dream, Ignis. I'm not giving up on it so easily. You've been writing for ten years and you've only just managed to publish something. You never gave up, so why should I?"

"Because writing a book isn't going to get me _killed_," Ignis replied shortly, getting to her feet. "Lily, I'm asking you now as you're best friend; please don't go."

"Thank you," Lily replied in a softer tone. "It means a lot that you care, but there's nothing you can do to change my mind."

Ignis dropped her head in defeat.

"I may have never got the Auror title but I'm trained, I can look after myself," Lily told her assuringly, stepping closer. "I'm going to be alright, you'll see."

Ignis shook her head. "Just…be careful."

"I will. And I'll call you everyday with juicy gossip for your book."

Ignis did not look any happier for it.

"While I think on," Lily added. "Don't mention Snell in your story. If we really are dealing with wizards someone will pick up on it."

Ignis nodded.

The doorbell rang and Lily glanced at the clock on the wall. "Right on time. Wish me luck."

Ignis did not reply.

Lily sighed, dragging her case into the hall.

"Lily, wait!"

She stopped short of opening the front door, glancing over her shoulder to see Ignis standing in the hall. "Yeah?"

The blonde disappeared from sight for a moment and reappeared with a selection of clothes over her shoulder. She handed Lily a very short mini skirt. "Put this on, yeah? Show that Evans bloke whose boss."


	8. Chapter 7

I think everyone's going crazy waiting for James to turn up, aren't they? Don't worry, he turns up in chapter 11 (I think). This story will have around 20 chapters by the time its finished so you will still have lots of opportunity to see him in action, don't panic!

**I apologise (and maybe I should have done it from the start) for the common mistakes you will find in my writing. Words like he/she are often mixed up as are your/you're and probably things like to/too/two and their/there/they're as well. I know perfectly well how to differentiate between them and I know how annoying it is to read these silly mistakes in a story but these are things that my spell checker will not pick up just because I typed them in without thinking. I read over my work before I post it to check for errors like this, but I suppose because I am **_**too **_**familiar with the text I often skim over the mistakes without noticing them. I do not have a beta. Sorry again, I hope it does not disrupt your reading too much. **

Lily had flirted shamelessly during the entire journey, much to Evan's displeasure. She could see him watching her with John in the rear-view mirror; a deep crevice forming between his eyebrows. He was _not_ happy. The idea of course was to get closer to John, not piss off the assistant, so she had to be careful too. Evans could quite easily blow her cover if he dug deep enough or went snooping – which she didn't doubt he would do at some point during their visit. She had padlocked her suitcase just to be safe. He certainly wouldn't have second thoughts about turning John against her with some incriminating evidence.

She also had to be sure she didn't come on too strongly as far as John was concerned either. She had abandoned all hope of forming any _real_ relationship with him – he was now, quite simply, a way of getting what she wanted. But she didn't want to land herself in a sticky situation where John took her incessant flirting as a hint that she wanted to move to the next level of their 'relationship'. Thank goodness he was a gentleman – it would get her through the week at least – and hopefully that was all she needed.

"How do you like it?" John asked, opening her door and allowing her to step out onto the gravel driveway.

She looked up at the quaint country house he had brought her to. "This is yours?"

He laughed, closing the door behind her and extending his arm for her to take. "No, no," he said. "It is a – a guest house – rented for one week. The bags, Evans," he added over his shoulder, leading Lily to the door.

The thought of leaving Evans with her case was not appealing but she hardly had any grounds on which to object, and so followed John into the hallway as he opened the door. Now _this_ is what she had expected John's house to look like, she thought, seeing the ancient looking furniture, the smell of dust in the air. Stupid man should have taken this house from the beginning if he was serious about this 'antique dealer' masquerade.

Evans appeared in the doorway soon after and John ushered him upstairs with the luggage while he and Lily explored the living room. "You must be in your element," she smiled, eyeing all the little trinkets cluttering the shelves.

"Quite," he replied and she turned to see him admiring a piano at the far end of the room. "Isn't it magnificent?" he asked.

She stepped toward him, watching as he lifted the cover, displaying the ivory keys beneath. "Do you play?"

"Unfortunately not," he sighed. "Yourself?"

"Very little," she replied honestly.

He gave a sigh before closing the lid. "That is too bad. Evans plays I believe, perhaps he will provide some entertainment for us."

Lily forced a smile. "I can hardly wait."

They continued to walk around the house, John commenting on the odd bit of furniture until they reached the hall again and started upstairs. At the top of the landing there were, to Lily's surprise, only three doors. One was clearly a bathroom as it stood ajar and she presumed the remaining two to be bedrooms. Only two bedrooms. They were sharing? Oh dear…

Evans could be heard moving around in one of the rooms. John however, ushered her toward the nearest one. Her case stood beside the bed.

"I see Evans has allocated you this one," John observed. "I do hope floral is to your taste," he added warily eyeing the décor. It was a little extravagant she admitted, but she was more concerned with the discovery that they had separate rooms for the stay – he was clearly sharing with Evans – the vile man would be insufferable after this but thank God anyway.

"Shall I unpack for you, Sir?"

Lily and John turned to see Evans standing in the doorway. John waved a hand in the affirmative.

"I should offer the same service to Miss Winchester but it seems she has something she wishes to keep safeguarded," he added with a slight smirk at the case. His eyes flicked up to smile at her innocently. Bastard. John glanced at her in confusion.

"The zip is faulty," she told him offhandedly. "I used a padlock to keep it closed. I will unpack myself, you needn't worry yourself Mr Evans," she added with a pointed look.

The man narrowed his eyes in clear suspicion and opened his mouth as though to question her on it further but Lily cut him off.

"Shall we explore the garden?" she asked suddenly, turning to John.

"I think it's more of a _forest_," John chortled, looking past her and out of the window. "Would we find our way out of it before the end of the month do you think?"

"You're right," she sighed in mock distress. "We could get lost, for hours, with only each other for company."

John raised an eyebrow, grinning like a schoolboy once more. And for the smallest of moments she thought she saw something else; something that was anything but the gentleman she knew him to be. Like the way a long time lover might look at his partner – like the way James used to look at her sometimes – like he _knew_ he was going to get some because she was _his_ and that was just what they did.

"Mr Smith," Evans cut in sharply. "We really should go over the schedule for the-"

And then it was gone. "Not _now_," John cut him off, suddenly irritable. He startled Lily with his quick temper and for a fleeting moment she even felt sorry Evans who looked embarrassed to be 'told off' so publicly. How sad that he should be in love with this man who clearly held no regard for him other than as his assistant.

"We can see the gardens later," Lily suggested, tentatively touching John's arm.

"Yes, yes," John replied looking awkward about his outburst. He looked apologetically toward Evans but only for a second. "Excuse me, I – I might take a rest; the car journey has tired me. We shall begin tomorrow," he said directly to Evans who now looked as sour and as serious as ever. "Would you mind terribly, Abigail if we parted until dinner?" he added, now looking at Lily.

"Not at all."

**& & &  
**  
There was not a lot of daylight left but Lily could not bring herself to sit and talk to Evans while John napped upstairs. She unpacked her heavy coat from her case (padlocking it securely afterwards) with the intention of walking down to the village they had passed through on their way here. Evans, unsurprisingly, had no objections. On the way she transfigured her hair and eyes back to their normal state. She had never been Abigail Winchester for such a long period of time before – it was nice to be herself for a change.

The village was very small; one main street with shops and houses and a few side roads leading to various farms (so she imagined from the amount of paddocks they had driven by). The church marked the head of one end and she thought it ironic that the pub should mark the other. The shops were closed and the only light emitted from a few lamps in house windows and of course the pub.

It was busier than she had expected considering the size of the town and speaking to a few people at the bar she soon discovered there was a wedding coming up and many of the guests had arrived from England. The bride herself she discovered quite by accident as they both waited to use the loo.

"Congratulations," Lily told her, spying the enormous engagement ring of her left hand.

"Thanks," she replied. "Are you on Anthony's side?"

Lily laughed lightly. "Oh no, I'm here with… friends."

"Sorry," the bride smiled. "I heard an English accent. You're on holiday then?"

She nodded. "We're staying in the guest-house on the hill."

"Oh it's lovely, isn't it?" the bride cooed. "I wanted it for the reception but it turns out Anthony had more relatives than I realised; we're having it here," she added with the slightest grimace. "He was born in this village – his parents still live here. I wanted it in London but they insisted he be married in the church down the street."

"I don't suppose I would really care where I was married," Lily said thoughtfully. "As long as all my friends and family turned up."

The bride nodded and turned back to the occupied toilet in silence. Lily couldn't help but feel as though she had stuck a nerve somewhere.

"I'm sorry, did I say something?"

The bride looked back at her pitifully. "My parents are… no longer with us," she said quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry," Lily apologised. "I didn't realise." She hesitated for a moment. "Though if it helps, I know how you must be feeling."

The bride gave her a doubtful look.

"My folks passed when I was in school," Lily explained.

The bride nodded before extending Lily a hand. "Martha," she said with a soft smile.

"Lily," she returned.

The toilet flushed and a woman emerged, allowing Martha to go next. "This may sound odd," she said, before closing the cubicle door behind her. "But would you like to come on Sunday? The numbers on my side are tragically low."

Lily smiled. "I'd love to."

Lily returned to the house after dark, having spent the past hour being introduced to the entire wedding party as 'Martha's friend from England'. It seemed the poor girl had less friends and family than Lily had first imagined and was very keen to show Lily off. Lily did not mind though. She thought about her own wedding and how many family members she would have to invite herself – one, if Petunia would even show up.

The house smelt of food as she entered and glancing through the house she could see Evans in the kitchen with a saucepan in hand. She caught his eye momentarily and he scowled at her freely before turning away. What was that about?

"Abigail," came John's cry as he quickly descended the stairs. His face looked pale and his eyes wide in alarm. "Where _have_ you been?" He took her roughly by the forearms, dragging her into a very strong embrace. He had never shown so much affection before – it startled her.

"I went for a walk," she replied simply, struggling out of his grasp. "Didn't Evans tell you?"

"He did," John replied coldly, with a glance toward the kitchen. Oh dear, it seemed someone was in trouble again. Lily tried hard not to smile after he had had scowled at her so nastily moments before. "And he should have offered to accompany you. You should not have gone alone in the dark," John began to reprimand _her_ now. "I was worried. I had Evans drive me into the village but I could not see you."

He was in a rush to find her but he still called upon the assistant to drive him? Most Muggles at least knew how to drive even if they didn't have a licence.

"I was in the pub," Lily explained calmly. "Perhaps you missed me."

"Do not treat the matter so lightly," he pressed. "I was going to call the local law enforcement agency."

A Muggle would have simply said 'police'.

"I can assure you there was no need," Lily replied coolly, shrugging off her coat and hanging it over the banister. "I'm still in one piece, aren't I?" she added with a smile.

His expression finally softened and he ran a hand across his brow. "Next time you wish to go out after dark I would prefer it if you went in the company of myself or Evans."

She had no intention of doing either but she nodded obediently. "So, what's for dinner?" she asked, tactfully changing the subject. "Something smells nice." She turned on her heel and strode into the kitchen. Evans gave her a subtle glare before John emerged behind her and crossed to the stove. "I do admire a man that can cook," she attempted to sweeten him, but to no avail.

"If you'd care to make your way to the dining room," he replied tonelessly, roughly shoving a bottle of red into her arms. "I hear you're a great drinker; I hope this will suffice." 

Lily ignored the stab, taking the bottle as forcefully as it was passed to her. "Thank you, Mr Evans," she bit out. If only John wasn't lingering over the stove, she thought bitterly. She'd like to smack that scowl right off his ugly face. Instead she went upstairs and changed into the skimpiest frock Ignis had leant her; the one that would have John's eyes flitting to her chest all night. There, that would show him.

**& & &**

The next morning Lily overslept, which was rather unusual because she'd always been a morning person, but she had to admit it was nice to wake up _after_ the sun for a change and she lay there for a full thirty minutes in a contented daze before getting out of bed. The house seemed rather quiet but she did not dare go investigate until she was showered and dressed and not looking like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards.

She soon discovered that Evans and John were not at home. There was a note from John in the kitchen explaining that they had left on their 'business', whatever that may be, and he did not have the heart to wake her. Glancing at the clock on the wall she discovered it was already mid-day. Christ, how long had she slept for? She cursed herself for having set herself back an entire day – she had wanted to follow them.

The men returned home early in the afternoon and she was pleased when John informed Evans not to bother him for the rest of the day as he wished to spend some time with Abigail. They took a turn around the gardens and he held her hand the entire time. She asked about his morning – had it been successful? But he dismissed the subject quickly, saying that he had had enough of business for one day and with a laugh, that she was almost as bad as Evans.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would not slip up again.

But for a second time Lily awoke around noon. The alarm clock she had dug out from a cupboard yesterday was beeping incessantly, but she hadn't heard it. This was getting ridiculous, she decided as she descended the stairs to once again find an empty house. Another note sat by the kettle. She took the opportunity to see if she could find any papers or evidence of what they had been up to yesterday. All she found was a receipt from the café in the village where they must have stopped for lunch.

"Hello?"

"Ignis, it's Lily."

"Hey, what's going on? You okay?"

"I'm fine," Lily sighed. "Sorry I didn't call yesterday; I didn't have much to report."

"That's okay, though if you didn't call today I was going to come up there myself."

Lily laughed.

"So, found out anything interesting?"

"Unfortunately no," Lily replied irritably. "I keep – I keep missing them. I keep sleeping in." 

Ignis snorted. "Some detective _you_ make. Get an alarm or something, nitwit."

"I did," Lily replied, affronted by Ignis' remark. "But it's useless. It's so _weird_, Ignis. Something funny's going on. I don't feel tired, but I'm getting over twelve hours a night. I get up and they've already gone and when they get home John isn't in the mood for sharing. I've already lost two days."

"Hmm," Ignis said thoughtfully. "It is unusual for you, sleeping in, but nothing to stress over. I tell you one good thing though."

"What's that?"

"If he's there then there's no one at his apartment."

Lily smiled into the receiver. "Meet you there?"

"Way ahead of you, sister."

_Pop._

Lily arrived out the front of the building with a slight frown which quickly changed to an expression of alarm as she realised she had just apparated into a busy Muggle street. Somehow nobody seemed to notice as a telephone box blocked her from view, but she let out a slight squeal as someone _in_ the telephone box knocked briskly on the glass. Thankfully it was only Ignis. She looked equally bemused.

"Well," she said, eyeing the telephone box up and down as she emerged from it. "It's not quite as impressive as I expected."

Lily smiled, looking up at the building. "He's got a shield up; we can't apparate inside."

"Definitely a wizard then."

"Oh yes."

The two women entered through the main doors, pressing the button for the elevator. The rode it to the top floor and it didn't surprise Lily that it did not automatically open for them at the top. One of the more advanced unlocking charms did the trick and they entered the apartment.

"You weren't kidding," Ignis snorted, gazing around. "This place _is_ the IKEA showroom."

"Told you," Lily said, making her way to the bedroom. "I want a look in that trunk; I bet it's full of all his magical stuff," she added, indicating for Ignis to follow.

It was not as heavy as she had expected as she pulled it out from beneath the bed. There was no lock and she flipped the catches up, lifting the lid. She had expected moving photographs and potion ingredients. What she found was-

"Clothes?"

"Not just any clothes," Ignis added, dropping to her knees beside Lily. "_Women's_ clothes." She pulled out an elegant looking evening dress. "I reckon John could fit into this, you know," she said honestly. 

Lily frowned. "He's a cross dresser?" She began to rummage through the rest of the items, pulling out several pairs of heeled shoes and even some frilly underwear. "You've got to be kidding me." She cringed, dropping a pink bra back into the trunk. "This is – this is _not_ what I expected."

"Weird transvestite theories aside," Ignis said with a slight smirk. "If it's not here, where's he hiding all his magical stuff? Maybe _this_ is his big secret," she added, watching as Lily got to her feet, crossing into the bathroom. "Maybe he's not a wizard at all."

"Memory of a goldfish," Lily muttered under her breath, sliding open the bathroom cabinet, displaying its empty shelves. "Security shield, Ignis."

"Oh yeah," Ignis replied sheepishly, following Lily into the bathroom. "So…any ideas?"

Lily hummed thoughtfully before pulling her wand from her back pocket. "I wonder…" She tapped one of the shelves with her wand. A row of familiar looking wizarding products materialised before their eyes. 

"Nice work," Ignis grinned, stepping forward and examining a bottle of Sleek-Easy.

Lily smiled smugly. "Well that satisfies my curiosity but we should get out of here." She took the bottle from Ignis's hand to replace on the shelf. "There's a chance we've triggered an alarm, best not to hang about." But just as she was about to close the cabinet another pot caught her eye. _Sleeping potion_. She turned to Ignis slowly. "Evans always has a bottle of wine at dinner. He makes fun of my drinking habits; pouring me extra glasses."

"How rude!" Ignis exclaimed. "I hope you-"

"Ignis," Lily cut her off. "That bastard has been _drugging_ me!"


	9. Chapter 8

8.

"More wine, Abigail?"

"That would be lovely, thank you Mr Evans."

Her dark sapphire eyes betrayed nothing of what she knew as she extended the glass to her adversary, allowing him to pour her yet another _more than adequate_ amount of Shiraz. He watched her discretely from the corner of his eye as she raised the glass to her lips, pursing them over the rim, but only allowing the liquid to brush her skin as she pretended to take a sip.

"Dessert?" she asked a moment later, as she lowered the glass to the table and smiled in innocence. She had offered to prepare dinner this evening having realised that she could not _pretend_ to drink forever and would require the opportunity to drain her glass. If she were to refrain from drinking altogether Evans may become suspicious; they were all very aware thanks to his frequent and rather _vocal_ observations as to how much she drank.

"Ah yes, desert, thank you," John smiled. "And the lamb was splendid, was it not, Evans?"

He merely nodded and Lily rose from the table, intent on clearing the plates for the next course.

"Allow me," Evans stopped her as she tried to take his plate. "You have worked hard enough." She was slightly taken aback by his sudden generosity – it was he first nice word he had said to her since they met. She allowed him to take over and retook her seat, only realising afterward that she had wanted to tip her wine down the sink.  
She watched him depart the dining room laden with plates and cutlery and she quickly assessed her options. So far she had managed to lose half a glass of Shiraz to the potted palm beside her but already the drip tray beneath it was flooding with red liquid; the other half a glass made its way into the gravy boat; and a second had disappeared down the kitchen sink as she _suddenly remembered_ she had left the carrots in their pan on the stove. But what to do with this last glass?

"I got you something today," John said, rousing her from her plotting. 

"You got me a present?" Lily replied, somewhat surprised.

He nodded, rising from the table. "One moment," he said, striding toward his coat which had been slung over the back of a vacant chair in the corner. Seizing the opportunity she switched her wine glass with his. Poor man – he buys her a present and how does she repay him? She drugs him. Of course she would have loved to do the same to Evans but the awkward bastard only drank white.

"You really shouldn't have," Lily recomposed herself as he turned around, something hidden in his hand.

"I could not resist," he replied, retaking his seat. "It caught my eye and I knew of only one woman who could do it justice." He opened his hand to reveal a shining silver bracelet with pearl and sapphire charms. 

Lily stared wide eyed at the trinket. It must have cost him a fortune! "Oh, John, I-"

"I'm sorry it isn't wrapped," he interrupted quickly. "Do you like it? I thought it matched your eyes."

"It's _beautiful_," she replied honestly. "But I couldn't possibly accept it."

He merely laughed, reaching across the table to taker her hand, which was currently clutching at her blouse in a surprised stance. "It is a gift, Abigail," he said, fastening the clasp around her wrist. "Do not insult me with rejection."

Lily reclined her arm, inspecting the bracelet in the firelight. What a pity he was working for Death Eaters – she could get used to being spoilt like this. "Thank you," she replied, glancing at him once again. "It's beautiful."

"So you have said already," he smiled, lifting his glass to his lips. Lily felt doubly guilty as he knocked it back in one.

Evans returned a moment later with an apple pie in one hand and several bowls and spoons balanced in the other. "Smells delicious," he commented placing them on the table.

"I try my best," Lily replied smugly. She would not tell them it actually came out of a box.

Evans proceeded to cut the pie, distributing a generous slice to each of them. He paused slightly in handing Lily her bowl. "My, that is…extravagant," he said eyeing Lily's newly decorated wrist. She almost blushed at his choice of words, glancing to John with a coy smile.

"A beautiful gift for a beautiful lady," John replied simply.

Evans continued to stare at the bracelet a great deal more during the rest of the dinner, occasionally glancing up to give Lily a discreet glare, until she could not stand it any longer and she interrupted the conversation with a loud yawn, declaring that she felt awfully tired all of a sudden and that he was to retire for the evening. John insisted she stay a bit longer but Evans did not appear surprised in the least.

Five minutes later she fell back into the softness of her floral patterned sheets and was unsurprised to hear John come to up bed very shortly afterward. She smiled to herself at the thought of what Evans would say when he discovered he'd inadvertently drugged his boss (and love interest!) 

**& & &**

_"I'm going to be an Auror."_

An arm snaked around her middle, pressing her closer to the warm body that lay behind her. "What was that?" came a sleepy reply.

"An Auror," she repeated. "That's what I'm going to do."

There was a long silence in which a lot of shifting occurred and she soon found herself being towered over by her handsome, black haired lover. She rolled to her back to see him properly. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Because I want to."

"Yeah," he replied, scratching his head. "But why?"

He looked too cute like that, with a bemused expression and his hair sicking up every which way – not to mention the nakedness. She pulled him back down to the bed, delighting in the warmth he provided with his body pressed flush against her own as she rolled atop him. "You're_ doing it," she smiled, nipping at his bottom lip with her teeth. _

"Yeah, but I'm a-"

"Don't say man," she cut him off sharply, but with the slightest hint of a smirk. "I'm kicking you out of my bed right now if you say man."

"As if you would," he replied with a grin, catching her by surprise with a sudden kiss and rolling them both over so she was trapped beneath him.

"Sneaky."

"Thank you."

He kissed her again and this time she responded, and they indulged themselves like that for a full minute with slow kisses and lazy caresses beneath the sheets.

"I thought you wanted to be a Healer," he asked suddenly, breaking the kiss.

She chuckled slightly at his persistence and wondered vaguely if he was aware that he was ruining the mood. She ran her hands through his hair. "I did," she admitted. "But I changed my mind. I've got the grades for it after all, and with all this talk about war_ surely they need as many people they can get. I think I'd be good at it, don't you?"_

He did not answer the question. "But what about that application you filled out for St Mungo's? What about all those extra NEWTs you've been talking?"

"_I'll drop them," she shrugged. "I'll be thankful for it actually; give me more time to study for my other classes. And it'll give me free time for the more important things," she added with a sly grin, squeezing him bum under the covers._

He barely reacted. "But it's so…dangerous – and especially for people like you."

She frowned slightly. "Which is why I should be doing it. I have the right to stand up for myself."

He dropped his head for a moment, his nose nudging her breast, but it was not an act of affection. He was hiding his 'thinking face' – the one that said 'I don't agree but I'm not sure how to win this argument'.

"James?" she asked cautiously.

He raised his head and she was thankful to see him smiling cheekily. "Never could resist the bullies, could you Evans?"

She grinned, happy to discover the subject was not about to become an issue. "I like to put them in their place."

"Care to demonstrate?"

She skilfully flipped him on to his back, though she had a sneaky suspicion he wasn't exactly resisting. "With pleasure…"

Lily yawned, extending her arms and legs languidly until her body gave a pleasurable shudder with the stretch. She was a little disappointed that the dream had ended so abruptly (and just when it was getting to the good bit too) but Lily knew how it continued and smiled at the memory.

"Pleasant dream?"

Lily almost screamed as the heavy Welsh accent interrupted her thoughts and she instinctively scrambled to pull the floral duvet up to her chin, so much so that her feet were exposed at the other end.

Evans sat in the wicker chair beside the bed, his hands folded across his middle and looking extremely relaxed as he stared back at her. He had a certain look about him, as though he knew something she did not. Oh God, had it been obvious what she had been dreaming about? Had she been talking…_moving_…?

"How long have you been sitting there?" she demanded.

He smiled slightly, mockingly. "Who is James?'

Long enough then.

She did not reply at first, one hand releasing the duvet to smooth her hair, which was no doubt sticking up every which way as it usually did first thing in the morning. "I don't know _what_ you're talking about," she replied loftily. "And I'd appreciate it if you would _knock_ before coming into my-"

"Is Mr Smith aware that you are hiding a lover?" Evans interrupted calmly, crossing one long leg over the other.

Lily scowled. So this was his game; he was going to tell John she was some sort of harlot. "I don't _have_ a lover," she replied coolly.

"Are you quite sure?" he continued, with a slightest hint of a smirk. "You certainly said the name with a particular _oomph_, if you catch my meaning."

"It was _dream_, Evans," she replied, rolling here eyes. "I'm sure you've heard about them – experienced them even. Now if you don't mind, kindly get out of my room."

But he remained seated, eyeing her with that same odd expression. "Did you sleep with him?"

Lily frowned. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're hard of hearing," Evans replied wryly. "I'll repeat. Did you sleep with him?" 

Lily narrowed her eyes. "I don't know who you think you are asking me things like that but it's _completely_ out of order. First of all I said I don't even _know_ a James, but even so-"

"_Smith_," he barked, as though he thought she was being stupid on purpose. "Did you sleep with Smith?"

She did not take kindly to being spoken to in such a harsh manner, never mind the intrusive topic. "Don't be ridiculous," she replied with a sneer. "John is a gentleman, unlike _some_ people I know."

"He did not come to bed last night," Evans told her shortly, ignoring her denial. "And seeing as you occupy the only other bed in the house-"

So perhaps it had been Evans that she had heard coming up to bed last night and not John. "Not that it is any of your business," Lily interrupted. "But I can assure you, John and I are very far from taking that step in our relationship. Now if you don't mind-"

"I find that very hard to believe," Evans interrupted again, uncrossing his legs to shift to the end of his seat. The bracelet John had given her last was still clasped around her wrist – she had forgotten to remove it and Evans was eyeing it with something akin to disgust. "And here I was thinking you were a lady," he added with a sneer.

Lily scoffed, momentarily forgetting that she had been in the process of telling him to leave before he interrupted. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are nothing but a cheap whore, selling yourself for a pretty trinket. Did he ask you to wear it while he-"

"Get out," Lily cut him off, her voice dark and deadly. "Get out, now."

But Evans merely made himself more comfortable in the chair, leaning back into the cushions and crossing his legs again. 

Lily glowered. "You're pathetic," she spat, her voice still dangerously low. "You really need to get over yourself, Evans," she added, deciding that if he wouldn't leave, she would. She rose from the bed, ignoring the fact that Evans had could see her in her skimpy nightwear as she collected a towel and her wash bag. "Smith likes _women_, okay? It's about time you moved on."

He gave her a slightly hesitant look, and looked as though he wanted to say something – no negate her accusations – but nothing came out of his mouth. Lily just smirked, delighted that he was so shocked at her discovery of his secret. She began to leave the room, pausing in the doorway for a split second as she realised she was still wearing the bracelet and turned to deposit it on the end of the bed. What she discovered was Evans out of his chair and the corner of her duvet in one hand. Lily almost choked. "Are you checking my sheets?"

He merely scowled and continued to inspect the bedding. Lily did not have the energy to waste in reprimanding him, and feeling slightly elated by the fact that she could she drive this man _insane_, flounced out of the room and into the bathroom.

The satisfaction did not last long however as she returned to the bedroom wrapped in her towel, to discover Evans occupying the wicker chair beside the bed once more. "No bodily fluids then?" she spoke unkindly, ditching her wash bag and night gown on the bed. "What a pity."

Evans however dismissed the comment. "You should leave," he spoke coldly.

Lily snorted. "No, _you_ should leave," she said callously, shivering slightly as the cold water from her dripping hair trickled down her back. "I would like to get dressed."

"I mean," he began to rearticulate. "Leave this _house_. You're not welcome here."

"I was invited by _John_, not you, and I'll leave when I jolly well please," she replied haughtily.

"You distract him."

"From his work or from you?" she replied with a smirk.

Evans shifted in his chair, scowling as she stood shivering by the bed.

"I'm freezing," she added a moment later, indicating that he should leave. Her teeth chattered slightly as she spoke, emphasising the point. He gave the slightest of shrugs as if to say 'so what?' and Lily narrowed her eyes. Bastard.

Throwing caution to the wind she turned her back to him and began to dry off. So what if a gay man saw her bottom? It wasn't like he would perve on her, and she had been forced to get used the idea of changing in front of others when she shared a dorm room with four girls during her years at Hogwarts. He issued an indistinct noise – something muttered under his breath - as the towel dropped completely and she scowled with her back still to him; it had been a long time since she'd paid a visit to the gym and was very aware of the fact that she wobbled in more than just the obvious places. Bloody Evans looked as though there wasn't a scrap of fat on him. Thankfully her suitcase was close by and she did not have to show him much else for very long in order to get dressed.

"In that case I shall persuade Mr Smith to cut this trip short," Evans spoke up suddenly. "I'm sure it can be arranged with very little suspicion."

"And what if I tell him what you're up to?" Lily said spitefully as she wrapped her hair in the towel. "Perhaps he'll fire you." She smiled at the idea.

"Bringing you on this trip was a mistake," Evans replied shortly. "For reasons I do not understand Mr Smith is _temporarily_ infatuated with you. You are a novelty to him, and those do not last forever."

Lily merely scoffed at his obvious jealousy as she fastened the clasp of her bra.

"You underestimate the importance of Mr Smith's business," he added irritably. "When push comes to shove, you mean nothing to him. If forced to decide between his work and you, I can assure you that it will be you left standing in the cold, _Abigail_." He appeared to spit her name.

Forgetting her current appearance Lily span to face him in her bra and hair towel, her expression livid. "If you're _so_ certain that I'm just a novelty then why are you so concerned? From what you tell me, I won't be around much longer anyway, so why don't you just mind your business and leave me alone?"

He seemed to consider this with his eyes locked on hers. Ever so slowly however he let them trail down her almost naked body as the silence ensued. "Hmmm."

"What?" Lily spat. "What is your problem? Stop making that noise!"

But he merely smiled, or smirked, as his eyes flicked back up to hers. "That's interesting," he said coolly.

Lily frowned in confusion until he added, "Certainly explains that horrid temper," and she glanced down at herself before quickly turning her back to him once more and pulling on some knickers.

"So rude," she muttered under her breath, feeling her face burn.

"Don't get embarrassed now," he continued, and she could hear his smirk. "Or is that why Mr Smith seems to have disappeared? Does he not fancy redheads?"

"Get out!" Lily practically screamed and finally, the man rose from his chair and strode out of the room without a backward glance.

**& & &**

John Smith was discovered behind the couch when Lily finally descended the stairs. His feet were sticking out one end and he was snoring loudly. Evans sat in the opposite armchair with a wine glass on a nearby table, Lily's lipstick mark visible on the rim. He eyed her spitefully as she entered the room and said nothing about the unusual situation concerning his boss. It was though an unspoken understanding had passed between them; each knew what the other had been up to now. Lily wondered vaguely if he was suspicious of her being a witch, although there were many Muggle substances that would cause the same effect as a sleeping potion. Her mother for example had taken sleeping tablets to cope with her father's snoring.

"So it looks as though John spent the night down here," Lily said casually, taking a seat on the couch with John snoring behind her. "Call it a hunch, but I think he'll be up around midday."

Evans merely scowled, shuffling a stack of papers on his lap. "We will be leaving at noon tomorrow for an important meeting," he spoke a moment later, avoiding eye contact. "Mr Smith will no doubt inform you himself when he returns to consciousness that he wishes you to remain in the house." 

"Because you're going to talk him into it?" Evans was clearly worried that now the sleeping potion wasn't an option, Lily would try to tag along on their outings.

It seemed they weren't even going to bother hiding their dislike for each other anymore. "Naturally," he replied.

"Any idea of when you'll be back?" 

Evans shook his head.

"Should I prepare dinner?"

Again he shook his head as he continued to flick through his documents. Lily was curious as to whether they outlined whatever it was that he and John were up to. "We shall be much later than that," he said.

She was content with that response. Tomorrow was Sunday and Lily had promised to attend the wedding in the village. With both Evans and John gone for the entire day she would be able to go along with no difficulty. It threw out her plans for following them, but John had promised to stay until Tuesday at least – she still had time.

A slightly choked snore alerted them to the fact that John was waking up earlier than expected. Of course he had only had one glass of drugged wine. She noticed Evans looked slightly troubled and Lily realised he was going to have a hard time explaining himself if John caught on to the fact that he'd been drugged. Evans quickly got to his feet, reaching for the briefcase which sat beside his chair and tucked his papers away inside.

"I'll spare him the embarrassment," Lily muttered, also rising from her chair. She departed the lounge casually, ignoring the groans of John as he began to wake into the groggy state of which Lily was all too familiar. Evans rushed to his aid and Lily lingered outside the room listening to them.

"You must have dozed off down here," Evans was saying as John complained of his aching back.

"Where is Abigail?" she heard John add, changing the subject suddenly.

"Somewhere in the house," Evans muttered irritably.

"I must dress before she sees me in this state," John said decidedly, and she heard their voices drawing nearer as they approached the hall. Hurrying into the kitchen she managed to hide herself from view as the two men passed though and began up the stairs. John looked slightly dishevelled as expected as he marched on. Evans hurried behind him, talking in a hushed voice about the importance of tomorrow. Lily was sure she heard her name crop up, or Abigail's at least, and she figured he was trying to persuade John to make her stay home tomorrow. Sneaky bastard. Oh well, she would have no complaints.

Creeping back into the hall and round into the living room again she smiled a wicked grin at the sight of the leather briefcase perched on Evans's abandoned chair. With a glance over her shoulder she hurried toward it, flipping the catches and smiling again at the fact that Evans had been too busy to cast a locking charm. She was slightly disappointed however when she found it did not contain any dark artefacts or potions, only a few pieces of paper, most of which had address for the London History Museum printed in the corner. She recognised one however to be the receipt she had found in John's bedroom that night before Evans caught her snooping. Was he still after that mirror? What did this pokey little town have to do with it?

She was stopped from finding out however as she became endangered of being caught snooping a second time. Evans was descending the stairs. With a bit of quick thinking she snatched the nearest form of paper she could, which happened to be a copy of Reader's Digest from the coffee table, and performed a charm she had once sworn she would never use – one which transferred print to another source – like a Muggle photocopier. James and Sirius had used it back in school to copy each other's homework which was awfully silly really because the spell did not alter the handwriting – she had never approved. Shoving the original documents back into the case, she snapped it shut and lunged herself into the nearest armchair. Evans entered the room just in time to see her flipping through the magazine casually. 

"Did you know you can get an entire encyclopaedia collection for just fifty nine pounds plus postage and handling?"

"Fascinating," he muttered, snatching up the briefcase and leaving the room once more. 


	10. Chapter 9

9.

"I can't read it properly, but it's definitely about the mirror – I think John and Evans are trying to pass themselves off as curators from the Museum."

Lily sat on the kitchen counter, the telephone in one hand against her ear, and the other clutching the Reader's Digest close to her face as she tried to decipher the print over an advertisement for an encyclopaedia collection. 

"They're trying to persuade someone in the area to sell them the mirror?"

"Something like that," Lily acknowledged. "Obviously the Death eater's didn't get the mirror when they killed Snell and John's still looking for it. Perhaps Snell bought it for someone around here, or gave it away before they found him."

"Why don't they just steal it?" Ignis asked. "Wouldn't it be easier?"

"It's too valuable," Lily replied with a slight sigh. "If something like that went missing it would be all over the Muggle news." She dropped the magazine onto the counter beside her having given up on decoding the text.

"Hmmm," Ignis appeared to agree. "You'll have to follow them; find out where they're going every day."

"That _was_ the plan," Lily told her with a roll of her eyes that she was thankful Ignis could not see. "At least Evans knows I'm onto him now; no more sleeping in."

"I can't believe that guy has the nerve-"

"Wait a sec." Lily cut her off abruptly as she heard something in the adjoining room. Smith and Evans, who until now had been talking loudly, had hushed their voices suddenly, talking in hurried whispers. "I'll call you later, gotta go," Lily hissed into the reviver, dropping down from the kitchen top.

"What's going on?"

"I'll call tonight, I swear," Lily replied, carefully hanging up the phone and tiptoeing toward the living room. She stopped at the closed door, listening with her ear to the wood.

"I just don't understand." That was Evans. "What possible reason-"

Smith cut him off. "She is my guest. I do not see how her presence in this house should affect you in any way."

"It's not _me_ I'm concerned with. I'm sure you have not forgotten why we are here."

"Do not presume to lecture me on my own business, Mr Evans."

"My apologies Sir. I only worry about what might happen if she were to-" he paused.

"The risk involved with keeping her here, Sir. If she were to find out…"

"She is a _Muggle_," Smith replied with a hint of laugher. "What threat could a mere Muggle pose to us? They are ignorant to our world. The Ministry spends _galleons_ ensuring it is so." If Lily hadn't already been to his apartment, there would no longer be _any_ doubts as to whether Smith and Evans were wizards.

There was a change in Evans' tone. "If you will allow me to speak plainly, Sir." And she assumed Smith must have nodded because Evans continued, "this is _extremely_ unusual. We are involved in a highly confidential operation and you have chosen to bring a _guest_. Forgive me for repeating myself, but I just don't understand why you would do something like that. Does she have a purpose you have yet to inform me of?"

There was a pause before Smith spoke again. "No."

"Then _please_," Evans implored. "Send her away. I do not feel comfortable with her in this house."

"I will _not_," Smith barked, and Lily jumped very slightly with his sudden outrage. He lowered his voice again a moment later as though remembering Lily was in the next room. "She stays with me."

"You are endangering this operation. Muggle or no she should _not_ be here. There should be no witnesses."

"Silence," John hissed angrily. "I will hear no more on it Mr Evans or it will be _you_ that leaves here. I want her with me."

"Sir-"

"She _stays_ Mr Evans." 

Lily heard footsteps and she quickly retreated form the door, hurrying back into the kitchen where she pretended to be making a cup of tea. A deep voice called from down the hall and Lily glanced over her shoulder in surprise. "Oh John, would you like a cup? Kettle's just boiled."

He shook his head, clearly irritated but she pretended not to notice. "No thank you, we are leaving shortly." 

"Must you leave me here alone everyday," she pouted. He smiled, drawing her in for a quick hug. "I wouldn't be much of a nuisance."

"I am sorry," he told her as they separated. "But you would be terribly bored anyway. You would do better t stay here and work on your novel. How is it coming?"

"Super," Lily lied, hoping he wouldn't ask to look at it because it didn't exist.

"Good," he nodded. "Now we must be going, but as I have reminded you during the week, I do not feel comfortable with the idea of you leaving the house alone. I implore you, Abigail, please do not wander around the countryside unchaperoned, it worries me so."

Had Lily been serious about forming a relationship with the man she would have already dumped him by now for being so possessive. It was beyond protective, it was down right annoying. She nodded her head however, smiling her agreement of his rules. Evans appeared in the kitchen a moment later, scowling at her as usual.

"Ah, Mr Evans," John acknowledged, following her line of sight. "Let's be off, shall we?"

Evans muttered his agreement, turning back into the hall. Lily glanced at the clock as she followed John to the door to see them off. She had ten minutes to change from her jumper and jeans and get into her wedding outfit. "Goodbye!" she called, waving them off down the drive. John waved back from his passenger seat. Evans however remained determinedly sour.

When they were out of sight Lily sighed a breath of relief and apparated directly to the bedroom where she grabbed her suitcase and hauled it into the bathroom. There, she recreated herself as Lily Evans, applying her makeup in record time, shimmying into her dress and applying liberal amounts of sleekeasy to her now red hair as she did not have time to wash and dry it properly. The green eyes were returned last minute as she poked herself with the mascara brush, and realised she had not yet changed them. She had become so accustomed to seeing Abigail Winchester in the mirror recently that she had quite forgotten her own features. 

Fifteen minutes later Lily was well on her way to the village, wishing she'd chosen more suitable shoes as the high heels she had decided to sport for the occasion were rubbing terribly on her toes and she teetered dangerously along the gravel path to her destination. 

The roadsides were jam packed with the vehicles belonging to the various wedding guests that had no doubt arrived from England that morning. She frowned however when she spotted a familiar black car parked outside the butchers shop. Smith and Evans were right here in the village. If only she had known! Still frowning, she glanced around her as though expecting them to step out of a shop at any moment but John and Evans were no where to be seen. Huffing irritably she made her way up the street, glancing through the shop windows and trying not to look too suspicious as she peered though the netted windows of the houses between.

The chiming of the church bells caught her attention and Lily glanced up the street toward the people entering though the large double doors and then to her watch; her painful walk to the village must have taken her longer than she realised. Just as she began to panic, because she could not attend the wedding without knowing where John and Evans had got to first, the deep tones of a familiar voice spoke softly to her and a large hand brushed gently against the small of her back. "Excuse me, Miss." She spun to discover John Smith himself trying to step past her on the narrow pavement she was blocking, Evans behind him with his nose in a book; _The A to Z of Etiquette for Muggle Celebrations_.

Realising that she was gaping like a fish out of water, Lily quickly stepped aside allowing the men to pass. Evans did not glance up however John gave her a brief smile before continuing up the path. Neither of them had recognised her. Breathing a sigh of relief Lily began to follow them, not stopping until Lily discovered she was standing outside the double doors of the old church and John and Evans had just gone inside. They were attending the _wedding_?

Lily was waiting for the bubble to burst as she took her place on the bride's side beside an old woman dressed in violent orange and a large hat that kept knocking Lily in the side of the head until she finally scooted down the pew a little more. Everything just seemed to be running so smoothly – too smoothly. Especially as a strong Welsh accent caught her ears and Lily realised that the woman in orange was actually blocking her view of John and Evans sat on her other side. So perhaps whoever had the mirror was right here! And as Martha had previously explained, the numbers on her side were pathetically low, Lily counted no more than fourteen people including herself and the two men. This just kept getting easier.

The row in front of Lily consisted of a group of women around Martha's age – friends perhaps, but she doubted any of them would be important enough to take possession of the mirror. Behind her was a family with three young children who had just arrived. Lily couldn't help but think that had those people taken possession of the mirror the mother might have been able to afford a nicer dress so she cancelled them out too. An elderly couple were coming up the aisle now, taking a seat behind the chattering children, they were certainly a possibility. But then that dratted orange hat hit her in the side of the head again and Lily realised, that although orange was a hideous colour, the most extravagantly dressed person in the entire church was in fact the woman sat beside her. The giant kumquat was officially her new best friend.

"Excuse me, are you Lily?"

And there went that bubble.

Begrudgingly, Lily turned from the woman in orange to face the speaker in the aisle. A woman in pale blue and a slightly smaller matching hat looked down upon her anxiously, wringing her gloved hands.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh thank heavens!" the woman said in a frantic hiss. "I'm Martha's Aunt Glenda," she rushed an introduction. "You must come quickly – it's an emergency!"

A few people had turned to look including a man at the front whom Lily presumed to be the groom. He looked ready to faint. Not wanting to give the man a stroke, Lily smiled as she slowly stood from the pew before following the anxious Aunt Glenda down the aisle to a small door at the back of the church amidst many stares and whispering from the other guests. The door emerged into a small waiting room, and there in the centre, surrounded by a mass of white lace with mascara running down her cheeks and a nose to compete with Rudolph, was Martha.

_She blew her nose, dropping the tissue into an overflowing rubbish bin by her feet. Checking her watch, she fished a folded piece of parchment from her packet, opening it for one last rehearsal. She found she couldn't read it, her eyes too swollen from tears and lack of sleep to focus properly on her own handwriting. She felt wretched, and glancing up into the bathroom mirror she discovered she didn't look much better, even with burry vision. The make up she had borrowed from her roommate and carefully applied for the occasion had been thoroughly rubbed from her nose with all the blowing. It shone a bright red in the middle of her otherwise pale face, and she was suddenly thankful to the friend for not owning mascara._

"Ready, Lily?"

She had not heard the door open and took no more than a quick glance at her intruder before hiding her face with another tissue as she blew her nose. "Yeah, I'll be right out."

But he did not leave. "You okay?" he asked tentatively from his position in the doorway.

"Fine," she replied, dropping the tissue into the bin and fussing with her hair. "You go ahead, I won't be long."

But instead she sensed him move further into the room and the door swung closed behind him. "No you're not," he said with certainty.

Determined to get though this day without another person seeing her cry she turned to him with supposed confidence, smiling her fakest of smiles. "I'm okay, really," she said, lying through her teeth. "Tell Dumbledore I'll be there in a minute."

But there was no hiding her bloodshot eyes or her pink nose and she felt suddenly naked under his knowing stare. Here was someone she could not hide from or fool with a toothy grin; he knew her too well. She felt her boundaries crumble under his pitiful gaze and before she knew it she was crying into his robes, his arms wrapped around her back.

"Silly girl," he said quietly into her hair. "It's not goodbye; you'll see all your friends again at Auror training." But she shook her head against him and he eased her away to better see her flushing face. "No?"

"I ca - I can't read my speech!" she sobbed, trying to push her way back into chest, though he held her firmly at a distance.

"Your speech?' he repeated with a slight grin. "What on earth-?"

"I miss them," she began to howl, finally forcing her way into his arms where he instantly wrapped himself around her. "I miss them so much!"

He knew whom it was she was referring and his tone was more serious when he spoke again. "Lily," he sighed, squeezing her tight. "I thought we were past this."

It took him by surprise when she shoved him roughly away from her, revealing an ugly frown on her usually pretty face. "How can I get past this? They're my parents! It's my graduation; they're supposed to be here!" Saying the words out loud stung more than she could have ever imagined, and she fell to the ground in a boneless heap. "I want them back so much," she continued to sob, not caring anymore about appearances as she wiped it on her sleeve like a child. "I w-want my Mummy."

He stood helpless above her for a moment before doing the only thing he could, and lowered himself onto the cold tiled floor beside her. Tentatively he reached out for her, uncertain as to whether she may lash out at him again. She didn't, and he proceeded to wrap am arm around her shaking shoulders. Instinctively she leaned into him. "Lily," he said quietly. "You know I would go to the ends of the Earth to bring them back for you if I could, but you know that's not possible. I'm sure they're watching out for you-"

"No they're not," she spat, causing him to flinch with her venom. "They're not here, James, they're dead."

He sighed, leaning his head against her own. "In that case all I know is that they wouldn't want you to be like this. Do you really think this is how your Mum would want to see you, Lily? Crying on a bathroom floor like a baby? It would break her heart."

Her bawling appeared to lessen and her breath hitched slightly as she tried to regulate her breathing between sobs. "But I miss them so much," she said quietly.

"I know," he replied, pulling her into his lap. "And you always will, but if you keep dwelling on the past you can never really move on and be happy again."

"I f-feel s-so alone," she sniffed, finally raising her head to look him in the eye. "Petunia-"

"Enough about Petunia," he cut her off gently, though his brow wrinkled slightly. "I don't want to hear any more about her." She squinted as though trying to hold back more tears, but he took her face in his hands and kissed her softly, just once, on the lips. "You're not alone, Lily," he said in a whisper. "I love you." 

As though he'd hit her with a spell, her eyes widened in surprise and her sobbing ceased instantly as he looked into his eyes. 

He nodded. "I'll love you forever, if you'll let me. You'll never be alone with me."

And just as though he'd muttered the counter-curse the flood gates opened once more and she sobbed harder than ever into the front of his robes.

"What?" he asked in alarm. "What did I do?"

"That was so corny," she continued to howl, pulling back slightly to look him the eye. He almost laughed in relief when he caught sight of a smile between her sobs. 

_  
"So we're good?" he asked, finding it difficult to hide his smile._

She nodded, falling back into him once again. "I love you James," she confessed into his robes. "But…"

"But?"

"I still can't see my speech…"

Upon spying Lily she released an almighty howl, just as Aunt Glenda managed to slam the door shut behind her. Lily rushed forward, taking Martha by the forearms and hauling her to her feet before attacking her face with a tissue. "She's been like this for an hour!" Glenda cried, scurrying forward and trying to shake the wrinkles from Martha's skirts. Martha merely continued to sob, thwarting Lily's attempts at fixing her make up. "I've told her; getting cold feet is perfectly normal." Martha shook her head, still sobbing. "Now she's just being selfish; there's a good man out there waiting to make her his wife and-"

"Glenda," Lily interjected softly, placing a hand on the older woman's shoulder as she continued to fuss with the ruffled silk. "Can I have a moment alone with Martha? Just a minute."

Glenda looked a little offended about being asked to leave when she clearly saw it as her job to prepare the crying girl for the ceremony, but she did so graciously a moment later, backing into the church through the little door.

"Poor you," Lily clucked, swiping at Martha's face again. "Has she been saying things like that all morning?" Martha nodded silently, bar her continuous sniffling of course. Lily sighed, guiding her toward a chair in the corner when she motioned for Martha to sit. "No wonder you're in this state," she said sorrowfully, looping her handbag off her shoulder, through which she began rummaging for her pressed powder. Finding it, she turned back to the crying girl. "This is about your parents, isn't it?"

This time Martha made an attempt at speech. "I w-want m-my mum and my d-daddy." Another bout of near-hysterics followed with the confession.

With a sigh of pity, Lily leaned forward and gave the woman what she hoped was a comforting hug. The shaking subsided somewhat but she still continued to sob into Lily's shoulder. "I know you've probably heard the bullst about how they're watching over you and how they're still with you in here," Lily said bluntly, with a hand to her chest as she pulled away. "So I'm not going to repeat it." Martha looked slightly shocked at this statement and the tears subsided immediately. Lily smiled. "See that worked, didn't it?" she grinned mildly, leaning forward to dab Martha's face again. The young bride snorted slightly, not sure whether it was appropriate to laugh or not.

Lily reached for the makeup, popping it open. "I'm only going to do you're make up once, okay?" she said matter of factly, dabbing the puff into the powder. "So no more tears. You're far more tanned than me, too much and you'll look pasty."

Martha nodded obediently, allowing Lily to pat the power over her shining nose. "Did – did you mean that?" she asked meekly as Lily placed the compact back into the handbag. "About my parents?"

Lily smiled, walking around the back of the chair to smooth Martha's dark curls. "I don't know," she replied honestly. "Maybe they're watching us and maybe they're not. I heard it so many times when my folks passed it eventually lost its meaning. It's just something people say to try and make you feel better… The truth is, nothing really ever does that."

Martha remained silent, turning her head to look at the redhead better. "You're not very good at this comforting business, you know."

Lily laughed, and to her great relief, Martha allowed a slight chuckle. "We can't dwell on the past," Lily continued, abandoning Martha's hair and propping herself against the wall as the brunette stared up at her. "That's all I really know. It isn't healthy. I'm not fanciful, who knows if your parents are here in spirit and all that rubbish? For all I know, they might be, but I don't care much for speculation either. All I care about if the truth." Martha, it appeared, had finally sobered enough and Lily grabbed a tissue with one last attempt at clearing her mascara from around her eyes.

"And what is the truth?" Martha asked.

"That they'd be proud of you," Lily replied simply, dropping the tissue into her bag and helping Martha to her feet. She began to complete Aunt Glenda's previous attempts of de-wrinkling the dress. "And that they love you," she continued with a smile. "But most importantly, they wouldn't want you crying on your Wedding Day." She gave Martha a pointed look and the bride blushed slightly.

"Maybe you're not as bad as this comforting thing as I first thought," she added with a shrug.

Lily smiled, stepping out the way so that Martha's reflection could be seen in the full-length mirror in the corner. She stood beside her thoughtfully. "One day," she said with a sigh. "I'm going to be in your shoes, but you know what gives me comfort?"

Martha shook her head, eyeing her reflection.

"It's that although the numbers on my side of the Church may be tragically low – and believe me, yours are," she added in an undertone, eliciting a mild giggle from the bride. "Take a look over to the grooms side, and you'll realise that not only is there this wonderful man who wants to look after you forever, but he's got a whole bunch of people standing behind him waiting to welcome you into their family too. And before you know it, your guest numbers aren't as low as you think."

Finally Martha gave a true smile, turning to Lily with all her pearly whites on show. "You know, that doesn't sound too bad at all."

"Of course it doesn't," Lily clucked, reaching over the pull Martha's veil over her head. "For goodness sake, girl, you're getting married!"

Martha gave a quiet scream, bouncing on the balls of her feet before rushing to claim her bouquet from the table. "I'm ready, tell Glenda I'm ready," she gushed, apparently unable to stop smiling now.

A number of people stared as she retook her seat beside the woman in orange but Lily gave the groom a discrete thumbs up and she was sure she could actually hear him sigh in relief. The ceremony began shortly after and Martha emerged from the back of the Church looking one hundred percent the happy bride that she should be. But Lily could not help but smile sadly as she watched the happy couple. One day, she had said, _she_ would be in Martha's shoes. And she had pictured James at her side. But she'd lost that chance a long time ago.

A lone tear ran down her cheek and she felt stupid for being that sad person who cried at weddings, swiping at her face irritably with the back of her hand. There was a soft tap on her shoulder and Lily turned abruptly to find an arm snaked around the back of the woman in orange, holding out a tissue. Evans smiled at her softly and although surprised by his kindness, she took it with a small nod of thanks before they both turned back to the alter.

"…Do you, Anthony Patrick MacClay take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Martha Teresa Snell take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." 


	11. Chapter 10

**Yup, you got it, Martha is (was) a Snell. **

10. 

Lily made her way to the reception with her heart in her mouth. Martha. They were here for _Martha_. The poor girl probably didn't even know how much danger she was in. She thought back to the contents of the briefcase and the letters headed with the Museum of London stamp; it appeared that all week John and Evans had been here trying to persuade Martha to give them the mirror and by the looks of things she had refused. What would happen if their time ran out before they got it? Were they going to steal it as Ignis had suggested? Force Martha into signing the documents to make it look as though she had given it willingly? Would they hurt her? Have the Death eaters dispose of her like they did Wilfred, whom Lily supposed to be Martha's late father?

"Drink?"

Lily nearly jumped out of her skin as the voice of Aunt Glenda woke her from her thoughts, a glass of champagne in each hand.

"Sorry there," she laughed, extending one of them to Lily. "Did I scare you, love?"

"I'm fine," Lily lied, taking a deep breath and the glass. "Thank you."

"Here's to you," Glenda smiled, clinking her glass against Lily's. "Saved the day, you did."

Lily hummed a response, taking a gulp of the champagne. She'd never liked it, but right now just the idea of alcohol running through her system was calming. She might have to save a lot more than just the wedding. "Where's Martha?" she asked suddenly, her eyes flicking over the guests around them.

"Oh she'll be along soon enough," Glenda assured her. "Why don't we find your seat?" Lily allowed herself to be steered through the main bar of the pub and though to a function area at the back where many round tables had been set up. "You're on what I call 'the last minute table' I'm afraid," Glenda told her. "You know, spare of the moment invites." Lily was not surprised to see Evans and John sat at the very table she was being led to. John smiled in recognition and greeted her pleasantly; Evans' expression however was unreadable. Perhaps he was assessing how much of a threat she would be to his chances with Smith.

"Allow me to introduce myself," John said, rising from his chair to pull one out for Lily. "My name is Smith, though you may call me John if you wish."

"Nice to meet you," Lily smiled, shaking his hand as he took as seat. This was great; he really didn't recognise her as Abigail at all. She glanced to Evans next but he merely continued to eye her oddly. Lily would not be surprised if _he_ recognised her - he was terribly suspicious of anyone who got close to John – but he did not say anything on the matter.

"This is Mr Evans," John continued, as his assistant did not make an effort to present himself. "Though he generally prefers _Evans._"

They both laughed.

"What a coincidence," Lily smiled, reaching out to shake Evans' hand. He returned the gesture politely. "Lily Evans," she introduced herself. Martha and Glenda already knew her as Lily; she could not make up an alias now. "But I insist on Lily; I wouldn't want to confuse anyone."

Thankfully neither of them spoke to her after their brief introduction and a quick chortle about having the same surname; all she could concentrate on now was Martha and that mirror.

Unfortunately, and Lily should have expected it, when Martha and her new husband _did_ arrive at the reception she was unable to get the bride alone. The happy couple stopped by Lily's table only briefly - discretely giving their thanks to Lily for her earlier help – before they moved on to greet their other guests. There was no opportunity to warn Martha that her life may be in danger with John and Evans sitting beside her, and all she could do was shake their hands before falling back into her chair with dismay.

Lily tried her best to keep her cool as the reception got underway. She made brief conversation with anyone that spoke to her, but otherwise spent the majority of her time flicking between the two men on the opposite side of the table and the beautiful bride at the far side of the room. John and Evans made no effort in trying to get Martha's attention. In fact they barely spoke, unless to each other, and had yet to leave their chairs. But Lily was determined to get to Martha first and was permanently on the edge of her seat should one of them make a move.

Finally, after all the speeches and well wishes, the music started up and the bride and groom took centre stage. Slowly more and more couples joined them but it didn't appear as though Martha and her husband were ever going to let go of each other, and so with a sigh, Lily fell back into her chair, closing her eyes. They looked so happy it was almost disgusting.

"Would you like to dance?"

The voice was so familiar she almost didn't believe it, and wondered – just for a moment – if perhaps she might have fallen asleep when she closed her eyes and that this was some crazy dream. She opened them slowly, finding herself staring back into Evans' grey eyes as he stood above her. 

She sat up straight, suddenly aware of her lazy posture in the chair. "Excuse me?"

"I asked," he repeated kindly. "If you would like to dance?"

Lily almost didn't recognise him. He was so…_nice_. Was this some sort of trick? Did he recognise her? Was he trying to keep her occupied while John kidnapped Martha? Lily glanced over her shoulder but Martha and her husband were still both dancing. What was Evans playing at?

"Miss Evans?" 

"Lily," she corrected him instinctively, turning back to him. His hand was extended to her as he awaited her response. Realising she could give him no reasonable excuse, and it looked as though Martha was safe for the time being, she accepted, allowing him to pull her to her feet. 

It was strange how unbelievably graceful he was, leading her around the dance floor in a slow waltz. His previous rudeness to Abigail would have led her to believe he was the sort of man that could not dance, because he possibly saw it as something beneath him, and of course, it generally required a _woman_. But here he was, dancing with her, with her hand in his and the other on her waist, and he appeared to be enjoying himself. Was he actually _smiling_? Lily had only ever seen him smirk before.

"You have beautiful hair," he said, finally breaking the silence that had fallen between them since asking for her hand. He released her waist momentarily to bring it to her shoulder where he twisted a lock of it around his finger.

"Thank you," Lily replied, feeling thoroughly uncomfortable with him touching her in such an intimate way.

As if sensing this, he brushed it behind her ear, returning the hand to its previous position on her waist. "Forgive me," he apologised quickly. "I didn't mean to be rude. It's just…hard to resist." 

"Hmm," she replied timidly. Lily imagined herself slapping him and running away. This side of Evans was down right scary! Why was he talking to her like that? Was he _hitting_ on her? Oh Lord! Now that just wasn't right!

He twirled her around but she did not return to his arms, breaking away from him suddenly and taking a swift step backward, severing all contact. He looked a little affronted, but she did not hang around to contemplate it as she turned on her heel, heading toward the public bar. She needed to get away from him. What happened to the despicable man that had called her a cheap whore? What happened to him liking _men_?!

"Where are you going?"

Lily stopped abruptly as she realised the man had followed her. Looking back over her shoulder she saw him enter the public area looking confused and Lily approached the bar without responding. Since when did running away mean _please follow me around_?

"Tell me I can order something besides champagne," she said to the bartender, sounding desperate.

He shrugged. "Tabs limited to-"

"Yeah, yeah," Lily muttered. What was with people and their crappy restricted bar tabs?

"She'll have a blue lagoon," Evans added in, as Lily felt him slide up beside her. He slapped down a note onto the bar a second later.

The bartender moved away and Lily turned to Evans in annoyance. "I'm quite capable of ordering my own drink," she spoke stiffly.

"I'm sure you can," he said with the slightest hint of a grin. "But I had a feeling you might like one of these."

She huffed. "Oh really? Well I don't even know what a-"

She silenced herself quickly as the bartended pushed a fancy blue cocktail with a little paper umbrella toward her. How did he know?

"I don't like those," she spoke again, finding it much easier to be honestly rude with this man than she had been with John Smith.

"Something else then," he replied, holding a hand up to the bartender.

"No," Lily muttered irritably, slapping his hand down. "I don't – I don't need you to buy me drinks."

Evans shrugged, pocketing his change before indicating the doorway back to the wedding reception. Lily reluctantly led the way with her cocktail in hand – well she wasn't about to waste good alcohol - back to their table where John was still seated. But at the last moment Evans seised her hand and led her toward the dance floor again. It disturbed her that he should be so forward in pulling her about the place. Technically, they'd only just met.

"Now that I've bought you a drink," he said confidently. "Would you have the good grace to _complete_ a dance with me?"

She was trapped. She had actually run away from the man and he had just - quite literally - pulled her back. She couldn't get rid of him! Normally her instinct would be to kick him in the balls and try for another run – let's see him try to follow her with a couple of bruised nads – but she couldn't do that here. This wasn't some sleazy nightclub that Ignis had dragged her along to; this was Martha's _wedding._ With a slight panic, she glanced over her shoulder in search of the bride. Phew. Still dancing.

"You're very rude, you know," she said to him irritably, placing one hand on his shoulder and holding her glass with the other. He pulled her much closer this time, with both hands on her lower back. He was taking far too many liberties as far as Lily was concerned.

"You're not exactly a ray of sunshine yourself," he replied indifferently, taking the drink from her hand and placing it on a nearby table. She made no effort to hide her frown as he repositioned her now empty hand on his shoulder.

They danced in silence from then on and again it irritated Lily that he was so good. He tried to pull her closer but she resisted with a firm stare. He merely smiled and continued to sway to the music. Perhaps it was the contempt she held toward him; the whole naughty idea of 'dancing with the enemy' but it seemed much hotter in that room all of a sudden. The feel of his body as it occasionally, and most accidentally, rubbed against her own gave her a slight thrill and she was torn between wanting to slap him and actually rub herself against him again on purpose. It was an utterly bizarre feeling; she hated this man with every fibre of her being!

Evans however did not appear to have quite as much self-control, and before she realised what was happening, his mouth was pressed against her own, smothering her with open mouthed kisses. Naturally she fought him off.

"How _dare_ you," she hissed, hoping they weren't making a scene. "You have no right-"

"I'm sorry," he panted, though he didn't look it – more aroused than anything – but Lily barely had time to notice as something large and white caught her eye. Martha was on the move.

She pulled roughly away from Evans, ignoring his whispered pleas as she power walked across the dance floor and though a set of double doors into a small room. She vaguely acknowledged a table stacked high with presents and a wedding cake which had yet to be cut as she followed the tail of Martha's skirts though another door; the ladies toilet.

"Martha!"

"Oh Lily," the beaming bride squealed, catching sight of the redhead before she disappeared into a cubicle. "I'm so happy. I didn't thank you properly for earlier, I-"

"That's fine," Lily quickly dismissed the niceties. "Look, I have to talk to you about something."

Martha grinned happily. "Anything."

"Those men," Lily continued, indicating the direction of the reception. "Smith and Evans-"

"Oh _those_ two," Martha cut in with a slightly irritable tone. "Yes I said they could come to keep them from bothering me. Seems a little backward but at least they haven't started nagging me yet." She paused momentarily, her eyes wide in alarm. "Oh gosh, they're not bothering you are they? I'm sorry, I've been too busy with Anthony, I haven't really been paying much attention to anything else-"

"No, no," Lily quickly lied, and Martha looked a little relieved. "Tell me, how have they been nagging you?"

"Oh it's a silly misunderstanding really," Martha sighed with a slight wave of her hand. She glanced toward the toilet cubicle behind her. "Do you mind? I really have to go." Lily shook her head and Martha disappeared, closing the door behind her. "They're from the London Museum," she called out. "Good Lord, I'm going to pee on this dress, I just know it."

Lily had to stifle a giggle; the situation was far too serious. "What do they want?" she asked, trying to keep Martha on track.

"Not sure really," Martha replied. "Damn."

"You okay?" Lily called hesitantly, stepping closer to the cubicle door.

"I can't… I can't seem to… Oh for goodness sake, get in here will you?" The door clicked open and, not sure whether she should be embarrassed or not, Lily stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "Hold this up, will you?" Martha said, handing Lily the bulk of her skirts. She looked rather flustered from the effort and Lily made a mental note to get herself a much smaller dress when it was her turn. Averting her eyes she allowed Martha to go about her business.

"So, um, the Museum?"

"Oh yes," Martha continued. "It's something to do with my Father. Apparently he bought some valuable artefact just before he… you know," she added in a small voice. Lily nodded in an understanding way. "Anyway," Martha continued. "That doesn't surprise me; Dad was always buying expensive things he didn't need. But apparently this one's gone missing and these men – Smith and Evans – seem think I might have it."

The toilet flushed and Lily released Martha's dress as she unlocked the door, leading them toward the sinks where the bride promptly began rinsing her hands.

"And you don't, right?"

Martha shook her head, turning to face Lily at last. "If I did I would give it to them of course; they say it belongs in a Museum after all and I don't need an excuse to get robbed lying around my house. Dad was always buying me things like that ever since I was a little girl. Mother had them put in a safe in a bank in London for me – she was right to do so of course - what does a six year old need a diamond-studded letter opener anyway?"

Lily laughed. "And you've told them all this?"

"Well, I've told them I don't have it," Martha nodded, leading Lily back into the room with the cake. "But for some reason they won't let up about it. I've been trying to get ready for a wedding and they've been knocking on my door all week. That's how I ended up with this mess," she added glumly, eyeing the cake on the table.

Lily considered it for a moment. "Looks like a standard three-tier wedding cake to me."

"Yes but it's _sponge_," Martha informed her with another uneasy glare at the cake. "Aunt Glenda picked it while I was busy with those two. I wanted fruit cake."

"Ah," Lily nodded sympathetically. "I see your point."

Martha sighed; flicking the little couple perched on top. "Stupid Glenda." 

"Suppose your father _did_ buy this artefact and he had intended it for you," Lily began tentatively, not wanting to sound as nosey as Evans and John had been. "Where do you suppose it might have ended up?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Martha shrugged. "I wish I did, it would get those two off my back," she added, inclining her head toward the reception. "Thank goodness I'm leaving for the Canary Islands in two days, they can't follow me there."

"Oh that'll be nice," Lily replied automatically but wondering how she could phrase her next statement without alarming the woman. She didn't need to know more than necessary. "Look, Martha, if you ever find it – the artefact – promise me you won't give it to them."

Martha frowned slightly. "Why not?"

"I don't trust them," Lily replied honestly. "I don't believe they are who they say they are."

Martha looked confused, and a little disturbed by Lily's sudden bluntness. "Lily, I-"

"Please," Lily cut her off, her tone stern now. "Martha, just listen to me okay? They're not good people, and they're certainly not from the Museum. They're using forged documents to try and convince you to hand it over and I'm scared that if they don't get what they want then they'll…well, they'll do something drastic."

Martha was looking at Lily liked she had never seen her before in her life. "How do you know this – about them? Do you know them?"

Lily tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace. "There's a lot I'd like to explain to you Martha, but now isn't the right time. I don't want to upset you, not today, or ever, and it's too risky with those two out there anyway. I just need you to trust me."

"I do," Martha spoke hesitantly. "But you're scaring me, Lily. Are you in trouble? Should I get Anthony? He could make them leave if you-"

"No," Lily cut her off quickly. "That's probably not a good idea; they'll know we're onto them. Ignore them; pretend they're not here and just enjoy your party, okay?"

Martha nodded.

"And after the reception," Lily continued. "Don't go home. I want you to get a hotel somewhere, don't tell anywhere where you're going, not even Anthony's parents."

"But-"

"Martha, please," Lily cut her off again. "This is more important than you could ever imagine. Promise me you'll lave right away."

"I don't really know what you're talking about," Martha admitted. "But I'll go," she nodded. "Our suitcases are virtually packed anyway."

"Good," Lily sighed in relief. Martha however continued to look uneasy. "I'm sorry," Lily apologised. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'd just hate for something to happen and I'd never warned you."

"I understand." She took Lily's hand, squeezing it momentarily. "I should get back to my guests."

"Of course," Lily smiled, holding open the door and allowing Martha to pass though.

"Are you coming?"

Lily considered who was waiting for her on the other side and thought better of it. turned back to Martha with a thoughtful expression. "Actually I just need to use the loo myself," she said with a small smile. "I'll see you later, okay?" Martha nodded and disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor.

Allowing the door to fall closed behind her; Lily put her hand to her brow as she stood alone in the room. She wanted to tell Martha everything but she couldn't. She was sure she'd done the right thing though. At least she'd be safe for the time being if she disappeared straight after the reception. All Lily had to do now was make sure she found the mirror before John and Evans found Martha! But where to look?

One thing she knew for sure was that John and Evans wouldn't be hounding Martha for no reason. Death Eaters had killed her father and Voldemort would have good evidence to believe that she was in possession of the mirror. Just because Martha didn't _know_ she had it didn't mean that it wasn't hidden somewhere. Martha had mentioned her Mother putting all her valuable possessions in a safe in a London bank. It wasn't possible that Martha's parents had wizarding connections, was it? Was the mirror hidden at Gringgots?

"What are you doing?"

Lily gasped as she felt a pair of strong hands grasp her upper arms from behind. She tried to turn around but her attacker only seized her tighter, wrapping one arm around her torso until her back was pressed against his chest, his other arm covering her mouth. His breath came out ragged against her neck. "Don't scream," he hissed.

It was Evans.

She tried to speak, telling him to let her go, but it was nothing more than a mumble against his hand.

"I know who you are," he said in a hurried whisper, refusing to let her go. "You aught to be more careful."

Lily's eyes widened in shock.

The hand that was clamped over her mouth slowly began to lessen in pressure and he hissed one more warning to stay quiet before running his fingers though her hair. That was it. Her _hair_. He knew Abigail was really a redhead; he knew she was using an alias around Smith. And now he'd heard her warning Martha, he knew she'd been spying on them all along.

"What are you going to do to me?" she spoke calmly, hoping to appear in control though she was sure he could probably feel her heartbeat pounding away with their close proximity.

"I'm not going to do anything," he said, and Lily felt the grip around her torso lessen also. "_You're_ going to leave here." His arm finally dropped and Lily projected herself away from him, only turning to look at him when she had put a fair distance between them. "You are putting your little Muggle friend in danger by interfering in our business."

"If you hurt Martha, so help me I'll-"

"You'll what?" he cut her off sharply, his eyes gleaming. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"I know more than you think," Lily hissed, determined to show him she was not afraid. "I know the kind of people you're working for."

"Do you?" he asked, and to Lily's surprise he almost sounded amused, as though he were certain she was wrong. "Are you quite sure you know how deep you're in, Lily Evans?"

She scoffed. How dare he speak to her like that? "Death Eaters," she bit off. "And when I kill them I'll be sure to pay you a special visit." It was a big leap considering she had no idea how she would manage to find and destroy a whole bunch of Death Eaters, but she wanted to sound as though she meant business at least.

But he merely scoffed in return, making a reach to undo the button of his sleeve, rolling back the material to his elbow. "Honey, we _are_ the Death Eaters."


	12. Chapter 11

The one where James finally makes an appearance… 

11.

"What was the husbands name again?"

"Anthony MacClay."

"How do you spell that?"

"What?"

Lily, who had been pacing in front of the dustsheet-covered fireplace for the past twenty minutes, halted abruptly, turning to her blonde housemate with disbelief.

"I said how do you spell that? M – A – C or just M - C?" Ignis sat perched on the end of an empty microwave box, quill and parchment in hand.

Lily scoffed, storming out of the living room and into the kitchen where she proceeded to make herself a cup of tea. "I cannot believe you," she spat, hurling a carton of milk toward the kettle. "I'm being threatened by Death Eater's – dating one no less! - and all you can think about is your stinking _book_!"

Ignis however, who had slowly followed Lily into the kitchen and was now sitting at the wooden table, did not seem perturbed in the slightest. "Sorry," she replied, though it was obvious she didn't mean it. "I didn't realise it bothered you; I have been writing about this all along, as you know. I just want to make sure I get the details right."

Lily merely shook her head, looking thoroughly disgusted with Ignis' response. She filled her cup from the freshly boiled kettle before pouring the entire thing immediately into the sink. "I need something stronger," she muttered, as she began searching the kitchen cupboards. "Don't we have any bloody alcohol?"

"No," Ignis replied tonelessly, folding her arms on the table. "You may recall an agreement? Social drinking only-"

"Oh shut up," Lily muttered.

"Lily, will you just sit down for a moment?"

Having found nothing to satisfy her nerves, Lily did, slumping into the opposite chair and holding her head in her hands.

"So," Ignis continued. "John Smith; how did he take your departure?"

"I don't know," Lily replied honestly, raising her head. "Evans said he'd cover for me. Bastard probably told him I had Gonorrhoea or something. John hasn't tried contacting me yet; he must have believed it."

"See that's what I don't understand," Ignis said thoughtfully. "Why is Evans helping you? He flashes you his dark mark and then just lets you go?"

"Well he did try to snog me," Lily added with a huff. "I'd say that has something to do with it."

Ignis released a bark of laughter, throwing her blonde head back in the process. "How could you forget to tell me that vital piece of information? Did he really?"

Lily nodded, folding her arms tightly across her chest. "I feel so violated."

Ignis merely grinned. "How wrong were we?" she added, giggling still. "All that time we thought he was after John and really he wanted _you_!"

"Don't remind me," Lily grimaced. "I can't believe I let him see me naked."

"Don't stress over it," Ignis added light-heartedly. "That little peep show you gave him is probably saved your butt."

"It's also what gave away my true identity," Lily muttered. "What's the name of that salon you go to? I want a bikini wax."

Ignis laughed again. "Evans must have thought Christmas had come early when he spotted you at that wedding. He had put up with you flaunting yourself for the sake of his boss for ages, and then all of a sudden you reappear as this stunning redhead and Smith hasn't got a clue! No wonder he threw himself at you. What an opportunity!"

"Can we stop talking about that horrid man?!" Lily cringed, shuddering dramatically. "The whole idea gives me the creeps. As though it's not bad enough finding out that I had one Death Eater after me, let's throw in another one."

"I'm sorry," Ignis sighed. "But you can't deny this is going to be fantastic for my book. Ray'll have me on the front page soon enough. Have you seen my fan mail? I actually get fan mail!"

"Some of those letters were _disgusting_," Lily said bluntly. "And no, you can't put this in your story."

Ignis looked as though she'd just been slapped. "What?!"

Lily returned it with a look of disbelief. "Ignis," she scoffed. "We're dealing with _Death Eaters_. These aren't just suspicious dark wizards with possible connections; these guys are the real deal. You write about what happened at that wedding and you'll be six feet under before it goes to print!"

"You're so dramatic, Lily."

"No Ignis, I'm serious. This is serious. Martha's life is at stake - my life is at stake. We don't need to give them a reason to kill you as well."

Ignis rose from the table, her eyes flashing malevolently. Lily was reminded heavily of the crazed woman she had met all those years ago in that pub. "You're trying to ruin me!" she screeched. Lily rolled her eyes as the blonde stomped away through the house. The slamming of her bedroom door echoed down the hall a moment later.

"You'll thank me for this one day Ignis!"

**& & &**

"Why, Angelica Whiteman, what brings you to my office? Angelica Whiteman from the Daily Prophet everyone!"

"All right Sirius, that's enough," Lily muttered in embarrassment, perching herself on the edge of his desk. "And this is still just a cubicle."

"Angelica Whiteman?" a second female voice added to the conversation. "Not Angelica Whiteman from the Daily Prophet?"

Lily stifled a laugh. "Morning Dorcas."

The dark head of Dorcas Meadowes popped over the dividing wall between her and Sirius' cubicles, smiling at Lily in her blonde disguise. "Hiya Lily, what's up? More crazed fans asking for pictures of Black?"

"If only," Lily muttered. "Actually I'm after a bit of advice."

"Shoot," Sirius smiled, propping his feet on the desk beside Lily.

Lily cleared her throat, finding it difficult to make eye contact with either of her old friends as she posed her question. "How difficult might it be for one to access a vault at Gringotts that wasn't their own?"

Dorcas looked confused, her eyes flickering between Sirius and the anxious looking Lily, while Sirius merely grinned. "Almost sounds like you're planning to rob the bank," he chuckled. "What story are you working on?"

Lily glanced up at him awkwardly. "Uh, it's about this, uh-"

He frowned before glancing at Dorcas and then back to Lily. His feet dropped from the desk and he rolled his chair closer to Lily. "Shit, Lily, you're not actually going to rob the bank are you?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm not, you fool. I'm just asking; how safe is Gringotts?"

Dorcas shrugged. "No safer place besides Hogwarts. Why do you ask anyway? Afraid your vault's going to get robbed?"

"Not mine," Lily replied honestly. "There's this Muggle I know; I don't think she even realises she has an account there, but she has something important. At least I _think_ she does."

It was Sirius's turn to shrug. "To be honest Lily, I don't see your problem. Only the account owner can access their vault unless they give permission. If this person doesn't even know she has a Gringotts vault then this _important thing_ you talk about can't be touched, can it?"

"But what if someone else finds out that it's in there and they have the means to _persuade_ her to give permission? Like with the Imperius or something."

Dorcas looked instantly concerned. "Lily, that's an Unforgivable. Who exactly is your friend getting herself involved with here?"

Lily sighed. She couldn't give them much more information without telling them everything she knew. "Is it possible for me to access her vault?" she asked instead, ignoring Dorcas' question. "Can I transfer the item to _my_ vault?"

"Sure," Sirius replied. "But like I said, you'd need her permission."

Lily felt suddenly thwarted. She'd sent Martha away; she had no idea where they'd gone to after the reception. She even warned her not to tell Anthony's parents. But she _needed_ that mirror; she had to take it away from Martha so that the Death Eaters wouldn't go after her like her poor Father. "Back to my original question then," she asked, frustrated. "How hard is it to break into Gringotts?"

Sirius shook his head. "Okay, you got me with that one last time, I'm not falling for it again."

But Lily didn't smile. "I'm not kidding."

Sirius and Dorcas shared an uneasy look between them before turning back to Lily. "Don't do anything stupid, Lily," Dorcas told her in an anxious voice. "Gringotts has top security; the only thing you'd get yourself there is a ten year sentence in Azkaban."

"What is it that's so important?" Sirius asked a moment later. "What do you know that you're not telling us?" He got to his feet, taking a step toward her and looking more serious than she had veer seen him in her entire life. "Are you in some sort of trouble Lily?"

Lily forced a laugh at his suggestion. "No, of course not."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

There was a moment of uneasy silence until Lily forced another laugh. "You know what, you're right, I'm just being stupid," Lily replied, hopping down from the desk with a light smile. She laughed again and so did Dorcas, but Sirius still looked slightly suspicious. "I should get going," she added with a sigh. "See you two later okay, pity I missed James again, maybe next time."

"Oh, Lily, wait," Dorcas called, just as Lily went to walk away. She grimaced, hoping she wasn't going to question her further but Dorcas' next words gave her quite a surprise. "I was going to ask you; it's Emmeline's birthday this weekend, why don't you come along?"

Lily had to try hard to maintain her false smile. "Emmeline's birthday? Really?" Just what she needed; an entire room full of people she'd been avoiding for months and no blonde disguise to hide behind.

"Yeah," Dorcas nodded. "It'll be nice to have the Gryffindor girls back together, all in one room. You should come along."

"Oh I couldn't do that," Lily politely declined with a wave of her hand. "Emmeline didn't invite me."

"I'll ask her tonight," Dorcas continued to push. "She'll be fine with it. If it makes you any easier I'll get her to send you an invite personally."

Lily glanced at Sirius who now looked equally excited about the event. Drat. She'd been cornered and there was no way out. Why didn't she just say she had other plans to begin with? "Sure," she replied. "If I get an invite of course."

"Great," Dorcas beamed. "I'll owl Emmeline about it right now." Her dark head disappeared behind the divider.

"It'll be good," Sirius spoke up again, a little quieter now. "I know you're not looking forward to seeing all those people but we're all friends, Lily. They want to see _you_ at least. I know James will be thrilled to see you; Remus too."

"If I get an invite," she repeated softly.

**& & &**

The sound of the letter box clinking open and shut roused Lily from deep concentration as she contemplated her collection of shoes in the bottom of her wardrobe. "Anything for me?" she called, fishing for her missing stiletto. Silence ensued.

Since their little spat a couple of days ago, Ignis had left the house saying that unless Lily could learn to appreciate her work more seriously she was putting their friendship on 'hold' and she had moved in with the plumber boy she had been seeing, only popping back now and again to retrieve things she had left behind or borrow Lily's typewriter. Lily thought the whole thing was ridiculous of course, but that was Ignis…

With a groan Lily pushed herself to her feet, hobbling toward the front door in one heel before bending to pick up the Muggle post. A postcard stood out from the collection of junk mail, displaying a clean white beach and the words 'wish you were here' in bold letters across the top. It was from Martha.

_Dear Lily_

Having a great time. Hotel is lovely. Very sunny.

Just wanted to let you know everything is fine.

Will call when I get back.

Martha X X X 

Well at least she was okay, Lily thought comfortingly. Though she did have to wonder what Smith and Evans were up now. Their plans had been foiled when she sent Martha away earlier than expected, but it didn't appear as though they had followed her to the Canary Islands. So what were they planning now?

Personally, Lily felt as though the entire thing had been put on hold. She was at a dead end, and she supposed Evans and Smith were too. The mirror was hidden away in some vault at Gringotts, although Smith and Evans didn't know, and Martha was unreachable. It seemed there was nothing anyone could do about the situation until the honeymooners returned. She could of course break into Gringotts and steal the mirror herself, drawing the attention away from Martha, but as Dorcas had said, it was impossible. So now everyone involved was just…waiting.

Normally Lily might have been thankful for the break from all the recent drama in her life, but it seems that when one aspect of your life is put to rest, another piece jumps up and bites you in the butt. This time, her social life.

The invitation from Emmeline Vance had arrived the very minute Lily had returned home from the Ministry and she had no choice but to RSVP with her acceptance. It was daunting, the prospect of meeting all those people she had avoided purposely for so long, but here she was standing in front of her wardrobe again looking for something suitable to wear. The green dress caught her attention. James had always like her in the green dress.

She couldn't deny it; she was going for him. It had bothered her ever since her first meeting with Sirius. She had expected he would take this as some sort of invitation; an indication that she was indeed willing to see him now, but he had never contacted her. She wanted to know why. Why had he given up on her? Was he seeing somebody else? It almost made her angry at the thought. She had been the one to break up with him, but that didn't mean she was over him. How could she be? She had split to save the relationship. Couldn't he see that? Hadn't she told him that?

**& & &**

Lily did her best to maintain her cheery façade as Emmeline led her through the house, introducing her to new friends from the Auror office, and reacquainting her with old faces. She shook hands and welcomed hugs, but there was no doubt she was uncomfortable as hell. Tonight she was just Lily Evans – not a blonde Angelica Whiteman or the blue eyed, brunette Abigail Winchester – tonight she had no disguise to hide behind. She felt so exposed. Naked.

"Long time no see, Lily."

Lily smiled in relief as Dorcas Meadowes emerged from the crowd, drawing her into a warm embrace.

"I'll catch you later," Emmeline excused herself, abandoning the friends as the doorbell rang. She disappeared through the masses of people and Dorcas led Lily into the kitchen area, and thankfully, to the alcohol.

"Thought you might need a drink," Dorcas grinned. "Red, right?" Lily smiled her thanks as Dorcas poured her a glass of wine. "There's a bunch of people dying to see you," Dorcas continued, handing Lily the glass. "Marlene was ecstatic when I told her you were coming, and Hestia. You remember little Benjy Fenwick? He's around here somewhere. Not so little anymore though."

"Hmm," Lily smiled, as Dorcas proceeded to lead her toward the lounge room. "Great." She glanced over her shoulder occasionally, hoping to catch a glimpse of the one person she's actually come here for. "Say Dorcas, is, um-?"

"James?" Dorcas supplied with a wicked grin.

Lily felt herself blush. 

"Yeah, he'll be here. Moody's got him working that assignment still, but he said he'd try and make it if he can. But you know as well as I do there ain't much that can keep James Potter from a party." She took a sip of her own drink. "Ah, speak of the devil."

Lily almost cricked her neck as she turned her head in the direction of which Dorcas was now staring. There he was. Standing with Remus and Sirius on the far side of the room. He had his back to her; one hand in his pocket and the other clutching a drink but she'd recognise that hair anywhere. They were speaking and occasionally Sirius and Remus glanced in her direction; there was no doubt as to the subject of their conversation. Finally Remus caught her eye and he waved, causing James to turn around finally. He looked nervous, his left hand leaving his pocket to be combed through his unruly hair. She smiled timidly and he gave a subtle wave.

Lily could feel her palms growing sweaty around her wine glass. "Do you think I should go ever there…? Dorcas?" But the brunette had mysteriously disappeared, and glancing back to James she noted Remus and Sirius had also made themselves scarce. Typical.

They moved together, meeting in the center of the room.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Silence.

Lily could hear her heartbeat in her ears.

He cleared his throat.

She glanced at her shoes.

"Hi," he said again.

Lily laughed lightly, returning her gaze to his eyes. "You said that already."

He smiled back, looking mildly embarrassed. "I did, didn't I?"

"Ah-ha."

There was a moment of silence.

"You look great," he finally spoke once more. "Your hairs different."

"Oh," Lily spoke, consciously combing her fingers through her fringe. "Yeah, I had it cut."

"It looks good."

Lily smiled but didn't comment on his obvious lie; she knew he'd always liked it longer.

"Do you want a drink?"

Lily indicated her full glass and he frowned slightly, as though annoyed with himself. Lily really hadn't expected it to be this awkward. Well, maybe a little awkward…

"How are you?" she asked suddenly, determined to get the ball rolling.

"Good," he replied instantly, smiling again. "Busy. Very busy."

"Sirius said you'd been on assignment," she nodded. He stiffened slightly.

Oops. She hadn't intended to bring up her contact with his best friend quite so soon.

"Yeah, still am technically," he replied, sounding indifferent all the same. "Moody lets us go home occasionally, if we've been good."

She laughed lightly at his joke and he smiled again as the tension eased ever so slightly.

"I read your stuff," he continued quickly. "Every day. I made a scrapbook."

She didn't want to test him and pretended Sirius had never told her. "A scrapbook?"

"Err, I mean-"

He was embarrassed. She had the sudden desire to laugh but she restrained herself as he began to colour.

"That's nice," she said instead. "I'm flattered." He looked instantly relieved.

"I like that dress," he said suddenly. "You look smashing."

She smiled. If only he knew she'd worn it especially for him. "Thanks."

"Do you want to sit?" he asked, indicating a couch by the wall, which had recently becoming vacant. She nodded, and led the way, taking a seat amongst the squishy cushions. "What about you?" he continued, taking the space beside her and being notably careful not to let his leg touch hers. "Working on anything interesting?"

"Oh, you know, this and that," she replied, taking a sip of her wine. He watched her drink before taking a swig of his beer. "Finished up a bit for the travel section today;," she added. "Nothing worthy of the front page, or your scrapbook."

He allowed a laugh. "You've been holidaying then?"

"Scotland," she nodded. "A friend's wedding." Technically it wasn't a lie.

"Get up to anything interesting up there?"

She shrugged, taking another drink. "Not really."

He hummed his response, shifting ever so slightly to face her. His knee bumped hers and he stared at it anxiously for a moment before speaking.

Lily hated this idle chitchat when she had a point to get to. "So, are you seeing anyone, James?"

He looked up at her face again, a crease between his brows.

"You know," she added for clarification. "Romantically."

He shook his head, the frown lines increasing. "No. Of course I'm not. How could you think-?" he paused, clearly annoyed with her. "Are _you_?"

Lily released a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. "No."

He gave her a long look. "Look, Lily, at the risk of embarrassing myself, I'll just come out and say it-" he sounded tired, as though he'd been waiting a long time to say this to her "-I'd like to see you again."

Lily felt a second rush of relief. They shared a nervous smile.

"I think I'd like that."

He grinned, reaching out to take her free hand in his.

She exhaled heavily. "I'm just going to need some more time."

His happy expression was gone in an instant. "Huh?"

Lily retracted her hand. "Look, I came here wondering why you hadn't got in contact with me before now, and I kind of assumed it was because you'd, well, moved on."

"I haven't!"

"I know," she was quick to assure him. "And I'm glad! I think I would have been heartbroken if I'd discovered you here with a date…" She paused, collecting her thoughts. "But I didn't come here ready to start where we left off either. I have…things to do."

He shook his head, clearly confused. "You have _things to do_?"

She sighed, feeling completely useless. "Yes?"

He turned his face away from her, severing the contact of their knees also. He looked angry, and Lily could tell he was holding back. "What does that even mean?"

What did that mean? It meant she was _so_ close to finally putting things right. She knew that as soon as Martha returned home she would be able to get that mirror from Gringgotts. She would hand it over to the Aurors, Smith and Evans would be arrested and then she – _she_ – would be recognised for solving the case. They would finally see that she was better than all of them – that she deserved a place in that office just as much as her friends did – as much as James did. And then everything would be right again. She could put this thing to rest for once and for all.

"I really need a straight answer from you Lily," he said wearily. "I gave you your space, I let you see other people-"

"I didn't see other people!" Lily hissed, sounding scandalised. "Don't you believe me?"

He scratched his forehead, bringing his elbows to rest on his knees with a sigh. "I don't know; Sirius said something-"

Lily recalled giving Sirius something vague about John Smith during his interview. Bloody hell, that didn't count! She only ever went on two dates for real and now she couldn't stand him. "James, it's always been you, okay?" she told him earnestly, resting one hand on his shoulder as he stared at the ground between his knees. "I couldn't get over you if I treid. I want to be with you but I just have to make it right first."

He turned his head toward her looking irritable still. "So you want me but you don't want to be together? I don't get you, Lily, and I'm _tired_ of waiting."

"So am I," she told him sincerely. "But I'm here aren't I?" she added, indicating the room with her wineglass. "James, I came here for _you_."

He gave her another long look and Lily got the impression he was trying not to seem to pleased with that comment. "You're a fantastic journalist," he said instead, sounding extraordinarily serious. "You're successful. I have a whole damn scrapbook to prove it! I love you; I want to marry you and give you a good home. What more do you need?"

After all this he still wanted to marry her.

"I'm just not ready yet," she told him simply. 

With a derisive scoff he shrugged her hand from his shoulder, rising quickly from the couch and storming from the room. No body had noticed their little dispute.

Lily sighed, closing her eyes as she fell back into the cushions once more. What was wrong with her? She loved him, he loved her. Why did things have to be so difficult?

Something nudged her knee and she opened her eyes, expecting to find Dorcas waiting for a replay, but it was James again, looking both annoyed and apologetic. "You know how to contact me when you're ready," he muttered as though begrudging himself for not being able to just walk away. He bent to kiss her on the cheek and Lily leant in for it with bated breath, but the contact was never made.

"Evans!" someone was shouting through the house. "Lily Evans! Has anyone seen Lily Evans?"

Sharing a bewildered look with James she rose from the couch, searching for the source of the commotion. A guy she recognised to be Benjy Fenwick emerged though the crowds, who had ceased their happy party chatter in equal curiosity.

"What's going on?" James asked before Lily had the chance to open her mouth.

"Death Eaters," Benjy spoke gravely, looking between the two before finally setting his sights on Lily. "I'm really sorry," he added sorrowfully. "She didn't have a chance…"


	13. Chapter 12

12.

It was a bizarre feeling, stepping into one's own house and not feeling at home. Strangers in wizard robes moved about the rooms, collecting evidence, taking photographs. Lily saw one man emerge from her bedroom with her typewriter tucked under his arm. She made to object but James silenced her, seizing her arm gently as she attempted to step forward. "It's a crime scene, Lily. Best not to interfere."

A crime scene? This was her _house_. Those were _her_ belongings those people were touching, inspecting, _taking_. 

A man she recognised from her Auror training stood in the centre of the room, ordering people about. Finally he caught James's eye, beckoning him forward. "Wait here," James told her quietly. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she could follow their lips.

_Death Eaters._

_Are you positive?_

We just cleared the mark… 

Benjy Fenwick stepped forward. "We need you to identify the second body."

Lily turned to him feeling suddenly dizzy. She brought a hand to her head, trying to still her spinning head. "What?"

"The young man."

Benjy took her arm gently, leading her though her own house to the living room. She turned her head away in horror at the sight of the two bodies lying on the floor, each covered with a white cotton sheet. Ignis was too tall to be covered entirely; her stiletto heels sticking out one end. It would have been comical – something Ignis herself would have laughed at - if it were not for the fact that she was dead.

"Please," Benjy said, steering her toward the shorter figure. "It will only take a moment."

She nodded mutely, one hand clasped over her nose and mouth as she approached. A second Auror bent on one knee near the head, pulling back the sheet to reveal the man's face. The expression of sheer terror sent shivers up her spine.

"He's a Muggle," she forced herself to speak, finally lowering her hand but refusing to look at the body again. "I never got his name. He worked for a plumbing service; Parkside Plumbing and Gas – something like that."

Benjy nodded to the other Auror and the sheet was replaced. "Thank you," he said to Lily, placing a hand on the small of her back to guide her out of the room. James was waiting in the doorway. "You'll need to be interviewed tonight," Benjy added. "As soon as we-" 

"Can't it wait?" James interrupted. "It's her best friend for pity's sake. Give her time to grieve."

"This isn't your case, Potter," Benjy frowned. "You know procedure as well as anyone-"

"Yeah, yeah," James grumbled, taking Lily's arm possessively. "Come on," he added more tenderly to Lily. "Let's wait outside."

She followed him in a daze, taking a seat on her own plastic patio chairs in the unfinished garden. James conjured her a cup of tea but she did not drink it, only using it to warm her numb fingers. He pulled a seat up opposite her, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked at her, waiting for some sort of reaction. She had yet to shed a single tear.

"It doesn't seem real," she justified herself, staring into the teacup in her hands. "I just saw her this afternoon."

James remained silent and she was thankful he remembered. 'Sorry' didn't mean anything. What would he be sorry for? He didn't do this to Ignis. It was just another one of those meaningless things people said to make themselves feel better; so that _they_ didn't feel useless. He'd apologised continuously when her parents died. In the end she'd slapped him.

Lily found herself smirking. "She came barging into my room dressed in this _ridiculous_ costume demanding to know where I stashed the condoms – like _I've_ had any need for them lately." A bark of bitter laughter escaped her. "She looked like such a slapper. I told her so too."

A hand crept onto her knee in a comforting gesture. She ignored it. "We'd been arguing since Sunday…" she drifted off, finding her throat uncomfortably constricted all of a sudden. She cleared it forcefully.

"Scrimgeour wants to see you now."

Lily glanced up to see Benjy Fenwick standing in the doorway.

"You can floo direct to his office from here."

She nodded, rising from her chair. James took the cup from her hands. "Come home tonight," he said, brushing her arm with his free hand until he made contact with her own. "You shouldn't be alone."

Lily shook her head, swallowing a persistent lump in her throat. "I can't sleep here."

"I meant _our place_," he said, giving her fingers a light squeeze. "I'll – I'll make up the spare bed."

She nodded, pulling away to follow Benjy Feniwck inside.

The interview was easier that expected, finding herself unable to shake off the daze that surrounded her. The questions were nothing more than procedure; was Ignis in allegiance with the Death Eaters? Why do you believe she proved a target? Has Ignis displayed any uncharacteristic behaviour of late? Lily shook her head to all.

**& & &**

The house was quiet and dark as she exited the fireplace; James had not lit the lamps since returning. She did so herself, finding she could still aim perfectly in the dark room despite not having been here in over six months.

Stowing her wand back into her handbag she dropped it onto the coffee table, recognising the old furniture and the pictures on the walls; James had been reluctant to take those down it appeared, as she watched several images of herself snoozing against their wooden frames. It was surprising that even with all the time that had passed, this place still had a homely feel to it. Nothing had changed. It was comforting.

She heard him moving above her, his feet heavy on the wooden floorboards all of a sudden. She imagined him rushing around, trying to clear up six months worth of mess after having heard her arrive in the living room. She took the stairs slowly.

"James?"

"In here," he called back, and Lily headed across the landing to what she knew to be the spare room. Her old bedroom door was ajar slightly and she peered though curiously, wondering if he still refused to make the bed. A collection of newspaper clippings and what appeared to be an open scrap book littered the floor. She smiled, but felt instantly guilty about it as she remembered Ignis, still lying stiff and cold on their living room floor.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

She turned, spying James in the doorway of the spare room and shrugged; she wasn't up for sharing right now.

"I left you a shirt," he dismissed the topic, indicating the room behind him. "Figured you'd want something a bit more comfortable to sleep in."

She managed a small smile of gratitude and he stepped aside, allowing her access to the room. It seemed James had turned it into something of a junk room since she'd left; several cardboard boxes lined the walls, labelled in James's handwriting to be things such as _Quidditch gear_, _School books_ and _Ugly tea set_. A small one in the corner read _Lily_ but she did not have the mind to question it at the moment.

"Sorry it's a bit of a mess," James said from the doorway. "If you're staying for a while I'll move them into the shed; I never got round to it-"

"It's fine," Lily cut him off gently, spying a folded t-shirt on the end of the bed. "Thanks," she added, picking it up.

"No problem," he replied, scratching the back of his head. They stood there for a moment in silence and Lily felt awkwardness set in. "Well I guess I should leave you to it," he said quietly, backing out of the room. "Try and get some sleep. If you need anything I'm," he paused. "You know where everything is I suppose."

She nodded.

"Well, goodnight then."

"Night, James."

The door closed with a click behind him.

It felt as though decades had passed as she lay there in James's t-shirt, unable to find peace amongst the hundreds of thoughts rushing through her head. It still didn't feel real. Ignis had not proved herself a threat to the Death Eaters; why should she be dead? Had Evans done this to punish her? Had he sent someone to kill _her_ but they had found Ignis instead? Was this whole mess her fault? 

Lily took a deep breath and finally felt release as her eyes brimmed with tears. Everything she had been unable to feel until now came flooding out of her in the form of hard, tearful sobs that wracked her entire body and left her feeling exhausted and empty. 

How could she be gone? Ignis wasn't ready to die. She never even got to finish her book. There were so many things left unsaid. They had never made up after that stupid fight. How could their last conversation – argument - have been about bloody contraceptives? It just wasn't right. It shouldn't have been like this.

She turned her face into her pillow, trying to muffle the sounds of her crying. She knew from experience how thin these walls were and she had left her wand downstairs in her handbag, unable to cast a silencing charm. Hopefully James was too lost in sleep to notice.

The tears continued to fall relentlessly and she pulled the blankets over her head, hoping to create an extra barrier, but it was pointless. The sound of the door moving across the carpet was unmistakable and a moment later the bed dipped behind her as he climbed silently between the sheets. She turned toward him quickly, desperate for support as she buried her face in his naked chest. They lay like for what seemed like hours; James holding her tight against him while Lily allowed herself to cry freely until fatigue finally claimed them both in a deep sleep.

**& & &**

In all honesty she had expected James to still be there when she woke the next day, but upon turning over she found the spot in which he had been lying cold and empty. She wondered vaguely what time it was; daylight was creeping though the curtains but there was no sound of early morning birds twittering in the tree outside. She cursed herself for having taken the spare alarm clock from this room when she'd left.

Wanting to lie there forever and forget the events of the previous evening, but knowing she could not, Lily finally dragged herself out of bed. She padded her way across the landing to the bathroom and scowled at her puffy-eyed reflection before finally making her way down the stairs. She could hear someone moving about in the kitchen.

"Morning, Sunshine."

Sirius stood by the kettle, adding milk to a cup. She felt a little embarrassed at being caught in nothing but James's t-shirt and was very aware of the vast amount of leg she was showing, but if he noticed he did not show it.

"_Sunshine_," she repeated, hearing her voice sounding strained from all the pressure she'd put on her throat last night.

"Here you go," he said, turning to pass her a cup of tea.

"Thanks," she said, taking a sip.

"Just the way you like it," he added with a faintly proud smile. "Teeny bit of milk, lots of sugar."

"That's how James likes it," Lily told him awkwardly, crossing to the counter where Sirius had left the milk bottle. She proceeded to add some to her cup.

"Oh," he said, looking thwarted. " I can make you another if you like."

"It's fine," she lied. 

"I get points for trying, right?"

She turned, giving him a weak smile as she leant against the counter behind her. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"Do what?" he replied, shrugging in innocence as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"_This_," Lily stressed, giving him a pointed look. "Morning Sunshine," she repeated with a tiniest hint of a smirk as she raised her cup to him. "You don't have to be all super nice around me; I'm not going to cry." _Not if front of you, anyway_. "You haven't even commented on my nightwear yet."

"I don't know what you're on about," he replied, though his voice was a notch higher than usual.

With a tired smile she joined him at the table. 

"So," he began again. "How are you feeling?"

Shitty She felt _really_ shitty. Did he have to ask? Her best friend had been murdered not even twenty-fours hours ago. How did he expect her to feel?

"Where's James?" she asked instead, taking a sip of her too-sweet tea. 

"He's on assignment, remember?" Sirius replied, looking apologetic. "It's lucky he got last night off at all really. These assignments involve a lot of personal time - don't be surprised if he doesn't come home tonight," he added. "He didn't want to go so early of course, but he asked if I'd pop by and see how you were doing."

Lily nodded her understanding. "Don't _you_ have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah," he sighed, checking the clock on the wall. "I'll have to get a move on soon. I'm supposed to pass on a few messages though. Er, help yourself to breakfast," he said, looking thoughtful. "Though I doubt you'll find anything edible in these cupboards," he added with a smirk. "Don't think Prongs has been shopping since you left."

Lily allowed a small smile.

"There's a car coming to pick you up at noon; they need to ask you a few more questions at the Ministry-"

"Can't I just apparate?" Lily interrupted. "Or floo?"

"I'm just the messenger," Sirius shrugged. "They said they were sending a car; you'd best wait for it."

Lily was puzzled but nodded anyway.

"And apparently there's a box for you upstairs," he continued. "Some clothes, things you left behind. Somewhere in the spare room with all the-" 

"I've seen it," Lily nodded. She was glad she wouldn't have to go back home yet for fresh clothes. The idea of setting foot in that house made her slightly sick.

"I remember him packing it up, come to think of it," Sirius added with a tone of reminiscence. "He said was going to bring it by one day but he never got round to it. If you ask me, I reckon he secretly hoped he'd never have to; that you might be home again first."

Lily felt slightly guilty. "Well, I suppose I'd better get dressed then," she said, dismissing the topic and rising from the table to deposit her teacup in the sink. "Thanks for stopping by, I appreciate it."

"Not a problem," he smiled, also getting to his feet. "I'd better be off now anyway," he added with another glance at the clock.

She nodded and he stepped toward her with a sympathetic smile, pulling her into a quick hug. "I didn't know her very well, but I'm sure she was a top bird," he said as they parted. "She had to be to have a friend like you. You'll be all right, Lily," he added, giving her a playful nudge. "We'll look after you."

"Thanks Sirius," she replied with a forced smile. She wished people wouldn't pity her. It only made her feel worse. She inwardly cringed at the though that there was a lot more of it to come. It seemed like James was the only one who would ever really understand what she needed. Not even his best mate came close.

He stepped away, getting ready to apparate. "Twelve o'clock," he reminded her. "Someone will be here to pick you up."

She nodded. 

"And Lily-"

"Hmm?"

"Nice legs, love."

Not bothering with breakfast – her appetite had been unsurprisingly absent since the previous evening – she climbed the stairs once more, making her way to the spare bedroom. She spied the box with her name on it and hauled it onto the bed, unfolding the flaps to peer inside. A pair of faded jeans lay on top – her worst pair she discovered as she unfolded them and dropped them onto the bed, and wondered if she'd still be able to fit her arse into them. An woolly red jumper emerged next – James's mother had knitted it for her before they'd even met, not realising it would clash terribly with her hair. She dropped it on top of the jeans as she discovered a couple of old vests underneath. No wonder she'd never missed any of these things. But it was much better than having to wear James's clothes or go back to the house.

A number of bathroom products that she knew James would never use in a million years for fear of smelling 'like a girl' lined the bottom of the box, along with, and thankfully, a pair of knickers and an old pair of trainers that she was certain had holes in the toes. She removed them from the box, sticking her hand into one of them, but it appeared there was something stuffed inside. She pulled out a tartan roll of material, giving it a shake until it finally resembled a very tatty and tea-stained apron. She smiled sadly as she held it up by the necktie. It appeared James must have repaired it at some point. 

_"Close your eyes."_

Midway though removing his cloak, he froze in the centre of the hallway, his eyes flicking toward the sound of her voice in the living room.

"What are you up to?"

"I said close your eyes," she repeated, from her hiding place. "Go on."

He complied with a smile, shrugging off his cloak and chucking it in the general direction of the banister where he usually hung it. Some shuffling told him she was moving into the hall and soon enough it stopped, as she positioned herself directly in his path.

"Open."

He did so slowly, one eye at a time, but the grin he bore faded quickly, soon to be replaced by a look of bewilderment. Last time she had told him to close his eyes he had reopened them to discover her in nothing but a pair of slippers. But this time James was completely baffled. She appeared fully clothed and otherwise quite normal. Of course, she was wearing a grubby red apron that he didn't recognise, but there was nothing special about that.

_"Well?" she asked hesitantly, biting her lip in uncertainty._

"Well, I half expected you to be naked." He smirked and she pretended to swipe at him through the air.

"Well," she said, taking a deep breath and trying to sound confident. "I got a job. This is my uniform."

His eyes were wide behind his glasses for a moment before rushing forward to sweep her up into a tight hug. "That's fantastic!" he said, kissing the top of her head before he released her. "Where?"

She opened her mouth to respond but he silenced her with a wave of his hand. "No, don't tell me," he said in a rush. "Not that one in the potions department? I knew you'd be fantastic for that."

She shook her head, biting her lip once again.

"The apothecary assistant in Diagon Alley?"

"No."

His nose wrinkled slightly. "Did you apply for the one at the Honeydukes?"

She shook her head again.

This time his whole face screwed up in thought as he muttered to himself about what it could possibly be.

"I'm going to run the tea trolley at the newspaper," she blurted out, unable to take this torture any longer.

Silence followed.

"_Pardon?"_

"At The Daily Prophet," she reiterated. "I'm going to push the tea trolley and, well, make tea._" She watched for his reaction._

It was a slow one.

"That's – well that's great_," he finally replied, hoisting an obviously forced grin to his face. "Congratulations." He made to embrace her again but he was halted by her suddenly dismal expression. "Lily?"_

Her features slowly contorted as she began to break down, dropping her head to hide her face from him. "No it's not," she said through tearful sobs. "It's a terrible job."

"No it isn't," he tried to console her, tentatively extending an arm to rub her own. "It'll be exciting; think of all the interesting things you'll find out at the newspaper. You'll know the news before anyone else!"

She let out a particularly loud sob which, through experience, he had come to understand meant something along the lines of 'stop lying to me you bastard; you're really bad at it'.

"Okay," he confessed, pulling her a little closer to him. "So maybe it's not a brilliant _job, but any job is a start, right? That's what you said, isn't it?"_

"Yes but I didn't mean this_," she choked, pulling at the apron she wore. "I don't want to be a tea lady! I was Head Girl and_ this _is the best I can do? I didn't work my butt off through NEWTs for_ this! _I'm not supposed to be a tea lady!"_

"I know, sweetheart," he sighed, rubbing her back. "Things have been tough."

"And this is disgusting," she added, pulling so hard at the apron now that the strap around her neck actually snapped where it joined the fabric. "They didn't even have it washed before they gave it to me!" Neglecting to untie the string around her waist she pulled the dirty garment over her head and threw it forcefully at the ground. "It still smells like cigarettes from the last bint that wore it!"

"We'll buy you a new apron," he said, eyeing the discarded one with something akin to pity as she kicked it into the corner of the room. "A nice pink one – with kittens - that move."

But at these words she only seemed to cry harder and before long she had forced her face into his chest, clinging to him for support. "Why is everything so crap?" she cried as he wrapped his arms around her. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," he said quietly into her hair. "It's just…bad luck."

He allowed her to cry for a while longer until the sobs appeared to be subsiding somewhat and he slowly steered her toward the living room, setting her down on the couch. "Do you want some tea or something?"

Her expression was one of complete horror.

"Shit," he swore. "I didn't mean it, honestly. It just came out!"

She actually emitted a watery laugh and he sighed in relief, sitting himself beside her where she leaned into him. He stroked her hair contentedly.

"You know," he said with a smirk. "If there's anyone that can make that apron look sexy, it's you."

She snorted disbelievingly.

"It's true," he exclaimed, giving her a slight nudge. "And if anything gets me going it's red tartan. I can't tell you how many times I had to try and hide a stiffy in McGonagall's office."

She chuckled softly into his shoulder.

"I'm not kidding. You bring that to bed tonight."

"I'm not wearing that thing."

"That's okay, I will."

Finally all signs of tears seemed to have dried up and she sighed against him as they sat together in a comfortable silence, James still playing with the ends of her hair.

"Don't you think," he spoke eventually. "Just sometimes, don't you think that it's – that it's better…like this?"

She sniffed, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand as she sat up again to see him better. "What do you mean?"

"This," he shrugged, looking around. "I come home, you're here. Hopefully not always in tears," he added with a smile.

She did not share in his amusement. "You mean, me not working?"

He shrugged again. "We're not exactly strapped for cash," he said. "You don't need to work. Maybe a nice little job – such as this one – it might be all you need; something to pass the time." He sounded almost wistful but did not appear to share his fancy either.

"Why would you say something like that?" she asked, sounding honestly confused and a little hurt. "Is that what you want? Some sort of little housewife to stay at home and clean your house? Have your dinner on the table when you get home, ready to massage your feet and wash your clothes?"

He actually looked slightly angered by her presumption. "No, of course not! I'm not trying to- I don't expect- I mean, I just like the idea that I know where you are; that you're safe._"_

"I can take care of myself," she replied heatedly, pulling out of his embrace. "I deserve a life of my own too, you know."

He sighed, sensing the start of another argument. "Lily-"

"No, don't Lily_ me," she snapped, getting to her feet. "I worked just as hard as you during training – and harder than some others. Just because I lack the correct set of genitals doesn't mean I should be denied my right to make a difference."_

"You know that's a lie," he said wearily, rubbing a hand across his brow. "Dorcas and Emmeline-"

He did not think it was possible for her to look any more upset with him but apparently she could. "Oh thanks James," she said quietly, sounding as insulted as she looked. "Thanks for reminding me I'm the only one of my friends that didn't make it, good job." She turned on her heel, intent on ridding herself of his presence.

He groaned loudly. "Come on Lily, don't be like this."

"Don't be like what?" she quipped, pausing by the door. "I'm a tea lady with ten NEWTs, two years of Auror training, and a boyfriend without so much as an ounce of sensitivity in his entire being. You tell me; how should_ I feel exactly?" She raised an eyebrow expectantly._

He ran a hand though his hair, exhaling loudly in defeat.

"Right," she muttered, storming from the room. "I thought so."

With a sigh Lily dropped the apron back into the box and proceeded to get washed and ready for her second interview at the Ministry. While drying her hair she made a mental decision to go shopping afterward and perhaps make James something nice for dinner when, and if, he returned home that night. The more she thought about their relationship the more she realised how unkind she had been to him in the final weeks. He only ever wanted the best for her, even if it wasn't what she wanted for herself, and she had been so ungrateful. She wanted to make it up to him. And if she was going to be staying here for a while – as she feared she would because there was no way she was moving back into that house – she had better start making amends.

A horn beeped at twelve o'clock exactly and Lily made her way out the front door in her red jumper and too-small jeans, to find a tall, bald black man waiting beside his car. "Miss Evans," he smiled, turning to open the back door for her. With a smile of her own and a slight nod she stepped inside, surprised to find the back seat actually resembled a two-seater couch.

"This really wasn't necessary," she spoke up as they got underway, pulling onto the main road. "I could have just floo'd there; I do it all the time."

The driver merely smiled his acknowledgement of her comment in the rear-view mirror but otherwise remained silent. He turned back to the road a moment later and Lily released a quiet sigh, leaning back into the squashy cushions with her eyes closed, thinking about Ignis and what Scrimgeour would ask her next. Did he know something about Smith and Evans? Did he know she had contact with them? Did he think she had caused Ignis' death?

Twenty minutes passed before Lily turned her head to the window, squinting against the midday sun as she opened her eyes once more. Green fields dotted with cattle and sheep rolled by, the occasional farmhouse the only sign of civilisation.

"Hang on," she said, straightening up suddenly. "This isn't the way to London!" She turned to the driver in alarm, finding him smiling back at her in the mirror once more.

"Nearly there," he spoke in a deep, calming voice, though Lily could do nothing but panic.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded, fishing her wand out of her handbag and pointing it at the back of his head. "Stop this car at once!"

The man chuckled, shaking his head at her dramatics and making no sign of slowing down anytime soon. "We are nearly there."

"Stop the bloody car!" Lily screeched, jabbing him with her wand. "Do it!" But she did not dare attack the man unless the car spiralled out of control. And she knew as well as he did that she could not disapparate away for fear of certain spinching. "This is kidnapping! I'll have you arrested!"

But as she continued to shout they breached the outskirts of a small town and finally the car began to slow, stopping in the middle of a quiet street. She was surprised to find the door unlocked and she exited the car quickly, stumbling as she tried to put some distance between herself and the kidnapper. But he did not appear to be following her as he took the time to lock his door and stroll around onto the pavement. "Who sent you?" she demanded, brandishing her wand. "Tell me!"

"I did. Glad you could join us Miss Evans."

Lily turned in surprise at the sound of a familiar voice. She dropped her wand arm in shock.

"Dumbledore?"


	14. Chapter 13

13.

"So glad you could make it," Dumbledore smiled welcomingly at Lily.

Lily was still in shock. Two minutes ago she was a hostage. "No problem," she replied, forcing her 'happy to oblige' smile. What on earth was going on?

"You have met Kingsley," he added, indicating the wizard over her shoulder.

"Sorry if I gave you a bit of a scare, Miss Evans," Kingsley said, extending a hand to her. "Allow me to introduce myself properly. Kingsley Shacklebolt; Ministry Auror and proud member of The Order of the Phoenix."

In the same dazed state Lily took his hand. "Order of the-?"

"Phoenix," Kingsley smiled, releasing her hand and indicating to a point behind her. Lily turned, but all she could see was a vacant plot of land. "I hope you'll consider joining us, Miss Evans."

"Lily," she corrected him, still looking warily at the grassy space. "What – what am I joining?"

"All in good time," Dumbledore smiled. "First of all I think it might be wise to have a little chat. Let's go inside, shall we?"

Lily gave the man an incredulous stare. Go inside _where_ exactly?

"Welcome," he added with a proud smile toward the vacant lot. "To the Headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix."

Deciding the man had gone completely off his rocker (finally), Lily glanced back at the empty land only to discover it wasn't quite so empty anymore. Where there had previously been nothing more than a bit of dry grass and a few weeds, now stood a rather modest two storey house with a blue door. 

"Come," Dumbledore said, ushering her forward. "You look like you could do with a spot of tea."

Lily had been exposed to the magical world for a little over ten years now, but there was no doubt that some things would always come as a bit of a shock to someone who had grown up believing that witches and wizards were imaginary things that little children liked to dress up as on Halloween. Dumbledore opened the door for her and she squeezed the frame a little as she stepped inside, as though still trying to determine if it was real. The house appeared ordinary enough, with a staircase on the left and a door leading to what was obviously the living room on the right. Straight ahead was a short hall that led to another door, through which several voices could be heard chattering away. Dumbledore gave her a nod to proceed and she stepped toward it hesitantly.

"Lily!"

Sirius spotted her instantly, rising from his position around the kitchen table at which he appeared to be at lunch with a number of other people she did not recognise. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her further into the room.

"Sorry I didn't tell you this morning," he said with a small laugh. "It's all very top secret, you know."

"It is?"

"Of course it is!"

What _was_ 'it' exactly?

"I'll have to get going," Kingsley interrupted. Lily turned to see Dumbledore had just entered the room with Kingsley waiting in the doorway. "Nice to meet you Lily," he added with a smile in her direction. She returned it as best she could and a number of goodbyes from around the table ensued before Kingsley disappeared back into the hall.

"Lily Evans, is it? Heard so much about you," a new voice piped up. Lily turned back to find one of the occupants at the table on his feet and extending a hand. "Potter never shuts up about you, of course."

She would have blushed if it were not for the fact that she had just discovered she had in fact met this person before, or at least, seen him. "I know you," she said, returning the handshake. "You were at the auction house."

"Actually that was me."

A voice sounded from the doorway and another man, who looked identical to the first entered the small kitchen. "Gideon Prewett," he said with a nod to Lily.

"Fabian," added the first.

Lily was in shock once again as she began to piece things together. These men knew something about John Smith. But before she could ask, the final occupant of the table got to his feet. "Caradoc Dearborn," he introduced himself and Lily shook his hand. "You're staying with Potter I hear."

"Yes."

He shared a meaningful look with Fabian, who smirked slightly in return. Lily was non-too impressed with their lack of discretion and Sirius cleared his throat loudly as though sensing her discomfort.

"Well I suppose we'd better be off too," Fabian said suddenly. "Nice to meet you, Lily."

"Hope we see you again soon," Caradoc added as the two shuffled their way around the table. With a wave from Gideon the three men disembarked leaving Lily standing in the kitchen with Sirius and Dumbledore. She could contain her curiosity no longer. "You know something about John Smith, don't you?" She looked between the two.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Dumbledore smiled politely, ushering her toward the table. He conjured a china tea set of out mid air and offered her a cup. Lily took it graciously, holding it on the table in two hands but she continued to look between the two men expectantly. She wanted answers.

"Yes," Dumbledore said finally after taking a sip from his cup and lowering it the table once more. "We know the man you refer to as _John Smith_." Lily could not help the grin that spread to her face in eagerness to hear all about him. Dumbledore raised his wand into the air and with a gentle flick a photograph of John Smith himself appeared on the table. He was dressed in his usual smart business suit and was being followed closely down a Muggle street by Evans, briefcase in hand. "His real name is Kristo Svetkov."

"So he _is_ Bulgarian," Lily added triumphantly, but with a discrete glare toward the photograph. Her accent reading skills weren't as bad as she thought.

Dumbledore nodded. "Attended Durmstrang for seven years, possibly from a long line of dark wizards. We know very little of his background," Dumbledore added gravely. "Something we are still looking into."

Lily nodded eagerly. "And he's working for Voldemort?"

"Undoubtedly," Dumbledore agreed solemnly. "He was first brought to our attention several months ago when he was seen in the company of known Death Eaters. Our information tells us Svetkov has a history in dark artefacts and more prominently, seeking out items that have fallen into the wrong hands."

Lily's brow furrowed slightly.

"_Muggle_ hands," Sirius elaborated for her. She nodded in understanding, turning back to Dumbledore.

"Whether Voldemort sought out Svetkov's services or the other way around we can't be certain," he continued. "But it soon became very clear to us that Svetkov was indeed trying to procure something of great value."

"The mirror."

Dumbledore smiled approvingly at Lily, as though delighted to discover she did indeed know the finer details.

"And you know its significance? You know why Voldemort wants it?"

Dumbledore sighed loudly. "That, unfortunately, is still unclear. We doubt Svetkov knows himself. Smart wizards do not question Lord Voldemort's intentions, do they? Which brings us to the main point of today's meeting," Dumbledore continued with a significant look at Lily. "It appears, Miss Evans-"

"Lily."

"Lily," he nodded. "That you have unwittingly walked into the centre of one of our operations."

Lily bit her lip sheepishly. She was twenty-one years old and still Dumbledore had the ability to make her feel like a naughty schoolgirl.

"So I must ask you," he continued seriously - and Lily wondered if she should be preparing herself for an obliviation – "If you would consider helping us?"

Lily glanced toward Sirius suddenly and back to the old headmaster. Had she heard him right? "Excuse me?"

"It appears you have managed to undercover more information in the past two weeks than our spy has in the last four months," Dumbledore replied simply, by way of explanation. "And now we have hit a dead-end. Having you on our side seems the only logical solution." 

Lily felt a surge of pride but also a lot of confusion. "And what _is_ your side exactly?" Who or what _was_ the Order of the Phoenix?

"Forgive me," Dumbledore apologised. "We have gotten ahead of ourselves, haven't we?" Lily glanced at Sirius again who was smiling encouragingly. "Last year," Dumbledore began again. "In sight of the war that is upon us, I founded what we now call, The Order of The Phoenix. Those men you have just met are members, as is Sirius here." Sirius grinned from across the table. "I'm sure there are a few other faces among our ranks that you will also recognise, but we will get to that in time."

Lily knew that James must be a member because the Prewetts and Caradoc had mentioned him; probably Remus and Peter too. If Sirius was here the other Marauders would have surely joined too. She felt a little neglected not having been informed of this secret society sooner, but as Sirius had said and if the charm over the house had been any indication, it was indeed top secret. "So, what is it you do?"

"Try to spoil Voldemort's fun, of course," Sirius grinned again.

Lily looked back to Dumbledore in uncertainty.

"Thank you, Sirius," he said lightly. "We are indeed doing our best to assist in the war."

Lily frowned slightly. "Isn't that what the Ministry is for? The Aurors?"

Sirius snorted disdainfully. "The Ministry is corrupt," he said. "You should know that better than anyone."

That she did. She'd made a career out of exposing crooked officials. "So, the Order of the Phoenix - you are _good_ Aurors?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "You don't have to be an Auror to join the Order. Our members are not paid for their services. They do what they do because they have a sense of duty, justice, equality-"

"And a strong desire to kick Voldemort up the-"

"Thank you, Sirius," Dumbledore cut him off again with a small smile.

Lily looked between the two men. "And you're asking _me_ to join?"

They both nodded.

"But what would I do?"

"Anything you can," Dumbledore replied. "You have already helped us more than you realise."

"I have?"

"Yes I've been meaning to thank you for that article on Elias House," Dumbledore smiled, raising his teacup to her slightly. Lily recalled getting the man fired from his position at Ministry after writing an article about the lack of investigation into certain Death Eater attacks by the Aurors under his command. If she understood Dumbledore's meaning correctly, the man had indeed been under Voldemort's control.

"You're welcome," she replied instinctively, feeling herself blush slightly. She looked over at Sirius who was still smiling encouragingly. And all of a sudden she realised that _this_ was her chance to make a difference. She didn't need the Auror title or a desk at the Ministry. She could do it all from right here in this pokey little house; she was already making a difference. She nodded enthusiastically. "I'll do it," she said, turning back to Dumbledore. "I'll join."

Sirius clapped and Dumbledore beamed. "Fantastic," he said joyfully. "It would have been an awful shame to obliviate you. As I said, we've hit a rather sticky-wicket-"

"Sticky-wicket?"

"Fabulous Muggle terminology I've been dying to try out," Dumbledore explained to Sirius. "As I was saying, it appears you may be the only one that can help us."

"Because I know Martha."

"Because she trusts you."

Lily wondered how they possibly knew so much about her. Their spy, whoever he was, must have been doing something right after all.

"You want me to help you get that mirror, don't you?" Lily replied knowingly. "If Martha has it, she doesn't know about it." 

"But," Dumbledore smiled. "It seems that you might have discovered its whereabouts anyway."

Lily glanced at Sirius who looked a little uncomfortable. "Oh come on," he said with a slight snort. "You can't tell me you're thinking of robbing a bank and expect me not to read into it!"

Lily exhaled loudly. "It's _possibly_ in the bank," she said, stressing the word. "Martha's all Muggle; I can't see how it would have got there. It was just a hunch."

"Just like that hunch you had about Kristo Svetkov being a Wizard?" Dumbledore added with a raised brow. "Or that he was working for Voldemort?"

Lily turned to him suddenly. "How do you know-"

"Miss Bancroft was a very talented writer," he cut in gently. "I read her column at every opportunity."

Lily felt suddenly stupid.

"Not to worry, Lily," he added assuringly. "I'm sure that to anyone not involved in our little scheme it would seem nothing more than an innocent piece of literature, and a good one at that," he added respectfully. "But under the circumstances of last night -" Lily felt a lump form in her throat with the pitiful look he gave her next – "I would feel a lot more comfortable knowing you were in safe hands. I would like you to stay here for the time being. There are plenty of unoccupied bedrooms for you to choose from upstairs."

"I don't need protection-"

"I'm sure you don't," he cut her off again. "But if you would consider an old man's nerves I would be most grateful."

Sullenly she nodded her agreement. It was never a good idea to cross Dumbledore.

"Now that's Svetkov out of the way," Dumbledore began again. "What do you know about this man?" He pointed his wand at the photograph, narrowly missing Evans's head. The little figure darted out of the way with a startled expression. "Sorry there," Dumbledore chortled.

"Don't apologise," Lily grumbled as her nose wrinkled in upmost loathing. She sneered down at the picture once more. The image of Evans looked back at her appearing almost surprised at her rude comment. "Don't give me that look," she spat at the little man, pointing her finger. "You know you deserve it."

"Lily," Sirius muttered with a wary expression as he pulled the photograph out of her reach. "It's a picture."

"And he's a horrible man," Lily added, the look of distaste permanently etched on her face for time being. "A real twisted piece of work."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What makes you say that?"

"He attacked me," Lily replied immediately. "And I wouldn't be surprised if he's the reason Ignis is-" she almost faltered "-dead."

"Attacked you?" Sirius repeated with a startled expression. "Surely not."

"He did!" Lily cried. "It's lucky I don't bruise easily because-"

"Whoa," Sirius cut her off. "We're talking physical abuse?"

Lily shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "And-" this time she did falter slightly "-and sexual."

Both men gaped at her incredulously.

"He kissed me," she continued scandalously. "It was completely unwarranted and unprovoked and-"

"And?"

"Disgusting," she finished harshly. "He's a disgusting man. If I never saw him again it would be too soon."

"Oh well that's a pity."

Lily turned to Dumbledore in outrage. "Pardon?"

"Well I did tell you we had a spy," Dumbledore shrugged. "Who did you _think_ it was?"

Lily's mouth dropped in utter indignation. "You can't be serious, Dumbledore," she cried. But his expression did not falter and she turned to Sirius who looked equally unphased and if anything, a little amused. "You're actually laughing?" she spat. "This man has been the bane of my existence since the day I had the misfortune of meeting him and you're actually _laughing_? I was _attacked_!"

"A simple misunderstanding, I'm sure," Dumbledore replied lightly.

If it dropped any lower, Lily's jaw would be touching the floorboards. "Now I _know_ you're joking."

"Unfortunately not."

Sirius's eyes flickered up above her head and Lily turned quickly toward the source of the heavy Welsh accent that had just reached her ears. Within seconds she was on her feet, storming toward the grey eyed, sandy haired man.

_SLAP!_


	15. Chapter 14

**I think this is my favourite chapter…hope you enjoy!**

14.

Evans swore loudly.

"What was that for?"

"That," Lily spat. "Was for keeping me out of the loop!"

She slapped him again.

"_That_ was for kissing me!"

Another slap.

"_That_ was for attacking me!"

Fourth slap.

"And that?" Evans sniffed, clutching his glowing red cheek.

"That was for being plain _weird_! Would you like another for lying?" She raised her hand again but this time Evans anticipated her, ducking out of the way as he grabbed her arms.

"You know," Sirius commented to Dumbledore. "It's all terribly cliché, but when you're not the one getting slapped it really is remarkably amusing."

"Shut _up_, Sirius!" Lily and Evans bellowed together.

He sunk back into his chair with a smirk.

"You may have been kept in the dark but I didn't _lie_ to you," Evans said heatedly, still struggling to retrain her flailing arms.

"Oh really?" Lily sneered. "Because I seem to recall you telling me you were a _Death Eater_!"

Silence fell over the room and Evans's expression became strained. Sirius and Dumbledore looked to him expectantly; this was clearly news to them. Lily took advantage of the pause to pull her wrists from his grasp.

"I was trying to _scare_ you," he said at last, looking between Lily and the men at the table. "You had no business getting involved; I wanted you to leave."

Lily scoffed. "I'm sure you could have found a better excuse. You could have tried asking me."

"I did," he replied darkly.

"Well maybe if you had asked _nicely_," she replied resentfully. "Given me a good reason maybe. Something like, oh, I don't know; that you were working for _Dumbledore_!"

"That was none of your concern," Evans replied fiercely. "And now you've gone and cocked up our entire operation!"

"I have not!"

"You sent Martha Snell-"

"MacClay," Lily corrected him. "She's married now."

"Will you let me finish?"

"Be my guest."

Evans took a deep breath. "You sent Martha _MacClay_ into hiding!"

Lily struggled for a comeback before finally shouting, "Good!" Which was decidedly pretty lame by all accounts as another silence fell over them.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now that you too have been _introduced_, perhaps you should take a seat," he said to Lily and Evans, who were continuing to glare at each other threateningly. They complied silently, purposely sitting at complete opposite ends of the table. 

"If you must know," Lily spoke up again, trying to retain her composure and a bit of dignity. "You lost Martha's confidence a long time ago. She can't stand you."

"She was going to give us the mirror," Evans bit out, clearly struggling to maintain his own. "It was just a matter of finding it."

Lily could think of no scathing remark. Technically, he was right. "Well I found that out anyway," she said instead, dusting a few crumbs off the table. "Sometimes it pays to be friendly." She smiled sweetly.

"I _am_ friendly."

"Sticking your tongue in someone's mouth doesn't quite count."

Sirius emitted a low whistle and Dumbledore suddenly appeared very interested in the ceiling.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Evans asked abruptly, obviously unable to think of a good comeback. "Didn't I tell you this is too dangerous for you?"

Lily continued to smile. "Oh, didn't you hear? And here I was thinking you might have eavesdropped on our entire conversation-" Sirius sniggered behind his hand "-I've joined the Order."

Evans looked outraged. He turned to Dumbledore sharply. "Absolutely not. I won't hear of it."

Dumbledore, who had only just looked down from the ceiling turned to Evans with a slightly dazed expression. "Sorry, I was just admiring the plaster work – what was that?"

Evans looked as though he was trying very hard not to get up and smack the old man across the head. "She can't join."

"Oh I'm afraid it's too late for that," Dumbledore replied pleasantly. "She's already accepted my offer."

Lily half expected steam to start pouring from his ears. "Who do you think you are, telling me what I can and can't do, anyway?" she asked irritably. "If anyone needs to be told to mind their own business it's _you_."

Evans raised a pointed finger as though to enforce his point, but nothing but a heavy breath escaped his lips, and he fell back into his chair. Lily grinned smugly.

"Yes, I'm afraid the matter is settled," Dumbledore added to Evans. "Lily is indeed an official member of the Order now. I'm sure she'll play an important part in retrieving the mirror when Mrs MacClay returns," he smiled at Lily. She returned it with a large grin. "What news of Svetkov?" he added, turning back to Evans.

"Still pissed," Evans replied moodily. "He was expected to have the mirror by now," he added with a significant glare at Lily. "He's undoubtedly been punished and is more desperate than ever to get his hands on it."

Dumbledore looked grave. "And you believe you can divert his attentions until Mrs MacClay returns?"

Evans glanced at Lily with contempt again. "Looks like I'll have to, won't I? Seeing as the original plan's been washed down the drain."

Lily opened her mouth to protest, seeing as this was clearly another attack, but Dumbledore raised a hand as she attempted to get up from her seat and she reluctantly slumped back into it.

A quiet snigger broke the tension and Lily sent Sirius a glare, but he did not notice. "This is worse than fifth year," he muttered, still smirking.

"What was that?" Lily snapped, unimpressed with his ability find amusement in her torture.

"Nothing," Evans spoke up immediately. Lily would have dismissed the issue if it were not for the discrete warning glance he gave Sirius next. If she had blinked she would have missed it.

"No," she said, shifting to the edge of her seat and leaning toward Sirius slightly. "I think it is something." She found great pleasure when Sirius scratched the back of his neck – a sure sign that he was under pressure – and Evans had given up all pretence of looking nonchalant, his eyes wide with alarm. "Have something to say, Sirius?" she asked smoothly.

"Don't," Evans spoke up at once, his finger raised at Sirius, who was looking between him and Lily uncomfortably.

"No, go on," Lily added encouragingly. "We're all friends here, aren't we? Surely you boys have nothing to hide."

Sirius finally turned desperately to Dumbledore. "Help?"

"Oh, look at that," the older man replied airily. "I have a sudden desire to use the bathroom. Please excuse me." He rose from his chair with a faint smile of innocence and departed into the hall. With no need to maintain politeness now that her old headmaster had gone, Lily turned to Sirius with a definite scowl and a pointed finger to match Evans'.

"Spit it out, dog-boy."

"Don't you dare," Evans countered.

"Don't you think if you have something important I should know," Lily added silkily. "Then it's probably better you just let me know now before anything should happen to a vital bodily organ…"

"Don't do it, Sirius."

"…Your testicles for example."

Sirius whimpered.

Evans rose from his seat, leaning across the table to look him dead in the eye. "I swear, if you tell her then I'll-"

Lily rose also. "Who are you going to listen to, Sirius? Him or me? _I've_ known you since you were eleven years old."

Sirius visibly swallowed, turning to Evans. "She's going to find out sooner or later, right?"

Evans looked positively livid. "Listen you mangy _mutt_. I'll hex your testicles off myself if you so much as-"

Silence fell over them as Lily suddenly stiffened. "What did you call him?" This man seemed to know something rather personal about Sirius – about his abilities as an animagus. That information had been kept top secret since their days at school; only a select few knew about it.

The men looked between each other with uncertainty before all three of them jumped as the door flew open.

"Ah, not finished yet?" Dumbledore asked airily. "Not to worry." He closed the door again immediately.

Lily turned back to the two men threateningly and then at Evans. "Who _are_ you?"

"Well looks like the games up," Sirius interrupted cheerily, darting from his seat and sprinting toward the kitchen door. "Nice knowing you, mate" he added with a wave to Evans before disappearing after Dumbledore.

The remaining two eyed each other cautiously for a moment before Lily spoke again, stepping toward the man hesitantly. "You're a Marauder," she whispered. This time Evans gulped as Lily stepped closer still, looking into his eyes, over his appearance. His eyes were unfamiliar but his hair maybe… "_Remus_?"

He dropped his head with a sigh and Lily's eyed were wide in shock. It had just been a hunch. Was it really Remus? She watched with curiosity and uneasiness as the man withdrew his wand from his robes, pointing it at his own chest. There was a slight flash as he wordlessly cast a spell and Lily had to close her eyes briefly with the glare. Slowly, she opened them again. And gasped.

_SLAP!_

"Fuck woman, stop slapping me!"

James Potter stood before her, clutching his rosy cheek with one hand and the other fumbling in his robes again for a pair of wire framed glasses, which he promptly pushed up his nose.

_SLAP!_

"Don't call me _woman_!"

James rubbed his other cheek, scowling at the fuming redhead before him as she began to back away from him, her mouth hanging open in bewilderment. "How could you – I can't believe – This is just-" She released an almighty growl, falling backward into one of the chairs. James continued to stand above her, albeit indecisively, glancing at the seat beside him. But it didn't matter, because Lily was on her feet again a moment later.

"Neglecting to tell me you were a double agent was one thing, but this is just plain _deceitful_," she spat, pacing the kitchen all of a sudden. "Evans," she muttered, running her hands through her hair. "God you even used my name - I should have known! I can't believe you-"

James released a heavy scoff. "Oh, like you're so innocent."

Lily stopped her pacing instantly. "Don't even try to pull that one," she said, pointing a strict finger. "You knew my disguise – you'd seen me transfigure into _Abigail_ dozens of times. You knew who I was the whole time and you never said a thing. And for goodness sake," she added irritably. "Get rid of that ridiculous voice!"

James scowled, pointing his wand at his throat before storing it away in his robes again. "I'm taking about Svetkov," he grit out, this time without the Welsh accent. "You told me you weren't seeing anyone."

Lily's mouth dropped. "You know fine well I wasn't _seeing_ Svetkov! I was _using_ him – same as you."

"Really?" James replied with a smirk. "Because you looked awful cosy together at that book launch."

"You weren't even…Wait, you were _spying_ on me?"

"Svetkov," he growled. "I was spying on Svetkov. I was the _waiter_," he added to her bewildered expression. "Svetkov was supposed to be meeting Lucius Malfoy until you showed up and he changed his plans. You've been messing up this operation since the beginning."

"Don't change the subject," Lily snapped. "We've discussed this already – I am part of the Order now so this is my operation too. And I was only being _polite_ for crying out loud; the man bought me a drink!"

"So you were just being polite when you got in his car too? If I hadn't been there you would have probably-"

"Stop!" Lily growled at him. "Stop right there James Potter. I have had it with your outrageous accusations. You've been nothing but rude to me this entire time. I can't believe you had the nerve to accuse me of _sleeping_ with him! You _know_ I wouldn't!"

"Do I?" James shrugged. "I hadn't seen you in months, Lily. Things change; _people_ change. You stripped off naked in front of Evans! How was I supposed to know you hadn't turned into some sort of-"

"Be careful what you say," Lily cut him off darkly. "And for heaven's sake; I thought you were _gay_!"

A bark of laughter sounded from just outside the room and James crossed the kitchen quickly, throwing opened the door. Sirius was clutching his stomach as he shook with suppressed laughter. "She thought you were _gay_? Oh that's just too good!"

"Shut up, Sirius!" James barked, slamming the door closed in his face and turning back to Lily with an even bigger frown. "The idea is _completely_ ridiculous. I'm not some sort of pansy; I didn't do anything to make you think-"

"You were acting like a jealous boyfriend."

"_Your_ boyfriend," he snapped. Silence fell over them as they both realised what he had just said. "You know what I mean," he added sheepishly. "I was trying to scare you off. I didn't want you fancying Svetkov and I didn't want you getting involved in our business; I didn't want you in danger."

"Well," Lily continued, almost as embarrassed as he as she inspected her fingernails. "I might have got the hint better if you actually acted as though you cared."

"I had a job to do," he replied seriously again. "I couldn't reveal myself and risk Svetkov finding out our connection. I kept you safe by distancing myself as best I could."

"Oh yes," Lily snorted, finding her confidence again. "You really restrained yourself at that wedding."

"You'd been prancing around in those short skirts all week," James returned desperately. "I couldn't help myself," he added with a slight smirk before turning suddenly bad-tempered again. "And I forbid you to wear those in public again; Svetkov could barely hide his erection-"

"I beg your pardon?" Lily cried in indignation. "You have absolutely no authority over what I wear! You seem to think you're the only one that's allowed to look at me. Though it didn't seem to matter last night when I wore that dress-"

She stopped, apparently dumbstruck.

"Well go on then," James snorted as she continued to stare at him wordlessly. "Let's hear it."

The party.

_Ignis._

"Did-" she swallowed. "Did you know about Ignis?"

His eyebrows twitched slightly. "What?"

"Don't play stupid, James. Did you know they were going after her?"

He was supposed to be the one with the Death Eater connections after all; infiltrating their ranks and such. Had he known what they were planning? Had he known they were going to kill Ignis that night? Had he been so concerned about the operation that he'd allowed her best friend to be murdered?

"You bastard."

As though suddenly comprehending her meaning he rushed forward, a serious expression across his face. "Lily, listen-"

She stepped backward, out of his reach. "How could you do something like that?"

"You've got it wrong-"

She didn't think she was capable of crying anymore but hot tears began to spill from her eyes. "Why didn't you warn us?"

"That's not how it-"

"I hate you, James Potter," she hissed, looking upon him with the utmost loathing. "I _hate_ you."

He frowned, stepping forward again. "Now just hang on a minute," he said sternly. "You listen to me."

"No, you listen to _me_," Lily continued frantically. "She was my best friend and you just let her die. That's sick, James. _Sick_."

"Lily, just calm down." He tried to reach for her but she backed right into the wall.

"Don't tell me to calm down," she screamed, swiping the tears from her face. "Don't touch me. Get away from me, I hate you."

"Stop it!" he cried, grasping her firmly by the forearms. "Just stop it! You want to know why Ignis is dead? You really want to know?" She did not reply, just staring back at him with that expression of hatred, sobbing and breathing heavily with fear as he exerted his strength over her. "This is why Lily," he said, taking her by surprise as he suddenly released her, crossing the kitchen to pick up a copy of the newspaper and brandishing it at her. She took it hesitantly. "Yes, your precious newspaper," he continued heatedly. "Did you really think that being a Death Eater impairs your ability to _read_, Lily?"

It was open at page twenty-eight. Ignis's story.

_Part 12  
The Wedding_

Lily felt her breath catch in her throat. "I told her not to."

"Yes I'm _sure_ you did the best you could," James sneered. Now he was the one looking down on her with disgust. "Do you know what I've been doing, Lily? While you and Ignis were having fun writing your little story? I've been spending every second of my day making sure that your _darling_ Svetkov doesn't get his hands on the Daily Prophet. And now that Ignis is dead, I'm spending the rest of my time trying to convince him not to travel to the Canary Islands!"

Lily shook her head. She told Ignis not to write about this. She must have taken it into Ray herself when she had refused. She felt her throat burn and the tears returned with full force, streaming down her cheeks. 

"It's your fault these women are in danger," James continued mercilessly. "And I'm the one that's having to clean up _your_ mess every time. So don't you go telling me that I'm the sick one, Lily, because Ignis would never have been killed if you hadn't gone and stuck your nose where it didn't belong. Ignis's blood is on your hands and so will Martha's."

The door flew opened again forcefully revealing Sirius with an entirely humourless expression. "Just wait a minute," he said to James, clearly angry. "You can't go saying things like that."

"Mind your own business," James muttered, turning his back on the two of them.

"No," Sirius replied vehemently. "You can't blame her for what happened. That isn't fair."

"Why not? It's true."

Sirius looked shocked by his words but Lily made no attempt to defend herself. The thing was, he was _right_. 

"Now you listen to me, Potter-"

"I have to go," James cut him off, turning to glance at his friend. He did not look at Lily. "Svetkov will be waiting. Tell Dumbledore I've gone."

And with that he disapparated from the room.


	16. Chapter 15

15.

_ James crept into the house silently, placing the bouquet of flowers he held onto the stairs while he shrugged off his cloak, hanging it over the banister. Kicking off his boots into the corner he retrieved the flowers, sneaking down the hall in search of his beloved. He frowned upon finding a wine bottle on the kitchen table, picking it up to inspect its level. Empty. Fucking hell, not again. He wished it was a sign of celebrations but he knew better by now. Leaving the flowers on the table, he removed the card that read 'congratulations' and stuffed it in the pocket of his robes as he made his way into the living room. _

"_Lily?"_

_She sat silently in front of her fire, her legs curled up underneath her and a glass of red wine in her right hand. She was still dressed in her best robes and her hair was still tied up in the immaculate French twist that he had witness her creating so carefully that morning. He'd told her she looked beautiful and she'd snapped at him, saying that she was supposed to look professional. He'd let it go because he knew how much stress she was under._

"_Lily," he repeated, stepping into the room. _

_She turned briefly, not all the way, but enough for him to see the streaks of mascara and red nose of someone that had been crying for a long time. There were no tears now though, just a lost expression before she turned back to the fire. _

"_I didn't get it." Her voice was thick and slightly slurred and altogether miserable. James approached her carefully. "They gave it to some bitch – Rita Skeeter. Fucking stupid name." He watched her take another swig from the glass. "Stupid whore."_

_He settled himself beside her, placing an arm about her shoulder but she shrugged him off forcefully, her eyes never leaving the fire. "There's always next time, right?" _

_She scoffed. "Can't wait." _

_James sighed. He didn't know what to do for her when she was like this. He felt so useless and his heart ached to see her like this; so unhappy. _

"_Why don't you just leave that place," he suggested tentatively. "If they can't see what a good opportunity they're missing out on by not hiring you as a reporter then bollocks to them. Throw in your tea towel and start afresh somewhere new." She didn't appear amused by his joke, staring aimlessly into the fire still. "Lily?" _

_She turned toward him, looking at him though bloodshot eyes. "What?"_

"_Find a new job."_

"_I can't," she replied wretchedly, bringing a hand to her head as though it hurt. James glanced at the wine glass once more, frowning. "I'm over qualified for everything. It's a miracle I managed to get this one. How many interviews have I been to? No one will hire me."_

"_Well perhaps if you stop telling them you're not looking for a long term thing because going to join the Aurors you might have a better chance."_

_She scowled at him. "Fuck off."_

_James frowned. He felt sorry for her but there was only so much he would take when it came to nasty drunken behaviour. She had taken to drinking a lot lately in her depression and it had become more than a bit of a problem in their relationship. "Don't speak to me like that," he said sternly, reaching for the wine glass as she attempted to take another drink. She slapped his hand out of the way and squealed as he tried again to take it from her, but she held it tightly with two hands._

"_Get _off_."_

"_We had an agreement," he growled at her. "You promised me you'd stop drinking."_

"_I don't give a shit."_

"_You've had enough," he added darkly._

"_No." She leaned backward, unfolding her legs and actually made to kick at him but James darted out of the way quickly. The wine sloshed out of the glass with her movement, spiling onto the pristine cream carpet. "Look what you made me do. Fucking idiot."_

"That's enough," James muttered irritably, getting to his feet and marching out of the room, down the hall and up the stairs. He heard her following, muttering curses at him though she did not have a wand to do any damage. Entering the bathroom he made straight for the cabinet above the sink, retrieving a glass vial, which he uncorked. "Open," he commanded, finding her standing directly behind him when he turned.

"No. Fuck you."

"Lily, just drink it."

She swatted his hand forcefully, almost knocking the vial to the ground, but he caught it again, only splashing a small amount of the liquid on the linoleum floor. She was out the door when he looked up, disappearing into the bedroom and he heard the mattress spring back as she no doubt launched herself onto the bed.

"Lily, I'm not playing this game again," he growled, charging after her and grabbing one of her ankles so that she fell backward onto the bed. "Drink it!"

"No!" she cried, struggling against him as he pinned her down with his weight. "It's poison! It's poison!"

"It's a bloody sobering potion, just dri- OW! You bit me!"

She responded with a bout of laughter that could only be described as manic until he came at her again with the vial and she clamped her mouth shut tight.

"Drink, Lily!"

She shook her head.

"Drink!"

Resorting to desperate measures he took a leaf out of her book, clamping down on the exposed skin of her neck as she thrashed about until she screamed shrilly and he poured the contents of the vial – or what was left of it – into her mouth. It only took a couple of seconds for the potion to take effect.

Her hair had come loose from it's twist during their struggle and he tried to gather up as much of it as he could manage as she lurched over the toilet, her robes hitched over her bottom though neither of them were in any condition to care. After one last dry wrench she collapsed backwards onto the floor and James flushed the chain, dropping the lid to sit on. 

"This has to stop," he said wearily, removing his glasses to rub them on his robes.

Lily groaned in response, reaching to pull down her robes as she felt the cool linoleum against her exposed regions. "My head hurts."

"Good," he muttered, pushing his lenses back up his nose. "Consider it incentive to stay sober."

She snorted disdainfully, rolling over to push herself to a kneeling position.

"_Lily, my patience is wearing very thin. I can only do this so many times. I'm tired," he said, the weariness of his voice emphasising his point. "I'm so tired of this shit."_

She did not reply again and rose to inspect her appearance in the mirror, turning on the water and rinsing her mouth and face. He reached forward to pass her a towel.

"_I'm sorry," she spoke quietly at last, patting her face dry and passing it back so he could hang it on the hook beside him._

_He sighed, turning to look at her again. "I'm worried about you."_

_  
She gave him a look that said she though he was overreacting but James was perfectly serious._

" I think you should see someone."

She scoffed lightly, indicating for him to follow her out the door. "Don't be stupid, I don't need-"

"_I think you have a problem."_

_She gave him a doubtful look as they entered the bedroom together and Lily straightened the sheets before taking a seat on the bed. James joined her, wrapping an arm around her. _

_He took a deep breath. "I think we might have to consider the possibility that you're an alcoholic."  
_

_She actually laughed. "Oh come on James. An alcoholic?"_

"_I'm serious," he argued as she lay lack on the bed. "And I think we need to do something about it before it goes any further."_

"_I'm not an alcoholic."_

"_I think you might be."_

"'_I'm _not_ an alcoholic."_

"_Fine," he sighed, not wanting to cause unnecessary arguments with her. "Fine."_

"_I'm sad," she explained herself wearily, reaching for his hand and encouraging him to lie back with her. "I'm tired and It… I hate my life right now and I don't know what to do to make things better. I'm just looking for a way out."_

"_Don't say things like that."_

"_It's how I feel."_

_He held her hand tightly, looking into her still bloodshot eyes. "This is why I want you to speak to someone. I don't know how to help you Lily and it scares the living daylights out of me sometimes – _you_ scare me."The fear of making his next statement was evident all over his face but he proceeded determinedly. "I'm afraid that one day I'm going to come home and you'll have done something stupid." _

_  
She groaned, rolling onto her back. "I'm not going to off myself you idiot."_

He released a growl, raking his hands though his hair before rising to a sitting position. "You just don't get it, do you? This is serious Lily. You drink and you get violent and you say the most hurtful_ things to me sometimes. I know you don't really mean it but I - I don't know if I can…. You just don't get it, and that's what scares me the most."_

"I get it," she replied calmly, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. "You think I'm not worth it. Maybe I'm not." Her eyes flicked upward to meet his. "I'm not going anywhere in life. I'm just a tea lady; I'm not some big shot Auror like you."

He sighed loudly, having found themselves at the root of the problem once more and unable to bypass it. She gave a sad smile and he returned it over his shoulder. "I really am tired…of this."

She stared at him for a moment before releasing a disbelieving splutter as she expelled a heavy breath, getting up quickly and storming from the room.

"I mean it, Lily," he continued, following her closely. "I can only-" he hesitated, wiping his brow on the back of his hand.

"What?" she asked sharply, stopping suddenly at the top of the stairs to look him in the eye. "What could possibly be bothering you_?"_

"I can only take so much," he replied defiantly as she dared make a joke of his speech. "You're not the only one suffering you know?"

"Suffering are you?" she replied with a snort, amusement heavy in her voice as she continued down the stairs. "Have you been demoted to tea lady too? Lost a couple – or perhaps all_ of your friends? Had a few dreams shattered? Come on James, how are you suffering? What's got your knickers in a knot?"_

"You," he spat. "You, Lily. You."  


"_Me," she replied plainly._

"_You haven't listened to a word I've said," he told her despairingly. "I'm trying, Lily, I don't know how to help you but I am trying but you just throw it back in my face. I go to work every day worried sick about you and you think it's some kind of joke. I love you – Merlin knows it's disgusting how much I love you – but these days you're making really difficult for me to remember exactly why that is."_

This last statement obviously came as a bit of a shock as her arms which had been crossed tightly across her chest dropped lifelessly to her sides and she mouthed wordlessly. They had fought a lot lately, but never had either of them come close to saying something as tragic as 'I don't love you anymore'.

"Let me finish," he stopped her, raising a hand. "I don't want it to be that way – of course I don't – but you have a serious problem, Lily, and if you don't find a way to do something about it – or at least let me help you – I don't know how we're supposed to survive."

Finally she found her voice. "Do you think I want to be like this?" she asked desperately. "Do you think I enjoy being like this all the time? I just want you to appreciate what I'm going though. I want you to show a little empathy. I know I get angry sometimes and I know I probably harp on about it a lot but you're supposed to understand that – you're supposed to!"

He shook his head with a mixture of frustration and grief. "But it's past that, Lily. I have sympathised for you and I have listened to you, but at some point we have to say enough's enough and move on. You're not moving on and it's driving me insane. When are you going to understand that it's not all about you Lily? When are you going to show a little empathy for me?"

She scoffed so loudly that she might have spat, turning her back to him as though she was too disgusted by his speech to even look at him. "You have everything," she said darkly. "You have everything I wanted."

"Well you know what?" he began fiercely, crossing the kitchen toward her in three long strides until he stood directly behind her, glaring at the back of her head. "I wish I didn't. Because it makes me feel like shit."

She spun quickly, unsurprised to find him so close as she prodded him in the chest. "You're an ungrateful bastard," she sneered. "If I-"

But she did not have time to finish as he leaned impossibly closer. "It's you that makes me fell like shit," he hissed. "I'm finally doing something I've dreamt about since I was a kid and you make me feel like shit about it. I go to work in the morning and I feel like absolute crap weighed down with guilt over you and when I come home I feel even worse. Sometimes I don't even want to come home."

Her eyes widened in shock but he continued mercilessly.

"When I've had a really hard day and all I want is to come home and tell you all about it, I can't, because I know you'll bite my head off for it. When I've had a really good day and I want to come home and tell you what made it so fantastic I can't do tat either because you'll start with the pity plea. I can't even come home and ask about your day because you end up screaming about that as well!"

"That's not true-"

"Just shut up for a minute!" He took a deep breath. "We don't talk any more Lily. Every conversation we have I have to plan to make sure I don't mention anything too sticky – anything that's going to upset you. Everything's fake and routine. We don't even have sex anymore. I don't feel like we have anything anymore, Lily; we're just two people living in the same house-"

"No!" she protested loudly, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "No! That's not true!"

"I'm doing something great Lily; don't you understand? I go to work and do fantastic things that make me happy – that make me feel good - and you trample all over it with your misfortune. I just want you to shut the fuck up and deal with it. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you."

Silence fell over them with the impact of what he had just said. Moments later he stormed from the room and Lily fled to the bedroom where she spent her last night in that house. And she knew it was over.

**& & &**

It had been three days since the argument in the kitchen. She felt betrayed, especially after they had seemed so close to making amends, but it appeared they were back to square one with James avoiding her at all possible costs. He had been back to Headquarters once that she knew of; ducking in and out before she had the chance to say hello. It had taken six months for her to realise she needed him back again and could have him back again now she felt comfortable with herself, and in one stupid argument all that progress had been washed away again. 

And he was right about Ignis. Perhaps not entirely, but she was sure she had played some part in her best friends death. How could she have allowed Ignis to write that story? It was so obvious now. At least he was wrong about one thing, she told herself sternly. She would not be the cause of Martha's death.

"Looks quite cosy in here now."

Lily glanced up from where she had been folding her laundry on her bed, transferring it to the chest of draws. Benjy Fenwick stood in the open doorway a cup of tea in each hand. "No sugar, right?"

She nodded, rising to a standing position to take the steaming drink from him as he took a few steps into the room. "Thanks."

"You need a hand with anything?"

"No, that's the lot."

Having decided she could not possibly survive another day with only the clothes she had taken from James's, Lily had been forced to return to her house after two days to collect her belongings. Sirius had helped her pack away as quickly as possible, shrinking the majority of the furniture and storing it in an old shoebox. Ignis's belongings remained in her room; Lily planned on owling her parents to collect them in the near future.

She sipped her tea, using her free hand to drop the last few items of clothing into the draw and pushing it closed with her knee. Benjy remained in the doorway. "Big crowd tonight," he said conversationally. "Need a hand with dinner.?"

Lily tried not to scowl as she banished the washing basket, returning her wand to her pocket. Being the only permanent resident of the house, the other order members had taken to considering her as something of a housewife, giving her responsibility of the daily chores and in particular, cooking meals for anyone who might be stopping by. Under usual circumstances she would have blown her top by now but due to a mixture of mourning, a repeat break up and total boredom (Dumbledore had suggested she take time off work), she had yet to complain.

"I think I've got it under control," she replied politely, taking another sip. "Peter's mum sent him over with a massive quiche; I'll just whip up a quick salad."

"Some chips would go down well too," he added offhandedly.

She smiled sweetly, sending him silent insults in her mind. "Chips it is."

"You know, Lily," he said, a tad more serious this time as he took a step further into the room. "If there's anything you need – anything at all – I'm here, okay?"

_Then make your own bloody chips._

"Thanks Benjy, I'll keep it in mind."

He smiled, taking another step closer and bringing his free hand to rest on her shoulder. "I've heard enough to know things aren't going well with you and Potter; but I'm always around if you need someone to talk to."

Lily paused in her response, trying her hardest not to seem offensive by shrugging his hand off. "Like I said; I'll keep it in mind."

He nodded with satisfaction, finally removing his hand and Lily had to stop herself from sighing with relief. "Coming down?"

"Sure," she replied courteously, allowing him to usher her from the room and down the stairs.

Benjy was right; there was a large crowd. The Prewett twins were sat chatting in the living room and Remus and Caradoc were just arriving though the front door. Sirius' laugh could be heard from the kitchen before she even walked though the door, Frank Longbottom and his wife Alice sat by him at the table and Kingsley and Peter sat opposite them. That made eleven in total to squeeze around the eight-seater table. She would need a lot of chips.

"Let me help you," Alice said as she spied Lily enter the kitchen. She rose from her seat quickly, crossing to where Lily was already fishing potatoes from the bottom of the pantry. Although they had only met officially two days ago Lily recognised Alice and her husband from her Hogwarts days; the couple had been several years older. "There are so many men here," Alice said quietly to Lily, dropping to her knees to assist in the spud collection. "I'm so glad there's another woman joined at last; I was about to go mad!"

Lily smiled her thanks as they carried them to the sink, where Alice washed while she peeled with a lazy rotating of her wand. "Perhaps we should persuade Dumbledore to recruit some more girls," she added conversationally. "I went to school with a fair few that would be willing."

"The sooner the better," Alice nodded. "And maybe when we out number the men they'll be the ones cooking for us."

Lily laughed but was surprised at how her voice managed to fill the room as the conversations around her died down. She and Alice glanced over their shoulders for the cause of the sudden silence; James stood in the doorway.

"Evening," he muttered to the room, glancing at Lily only very briefly before taking a seat at the table beside Sirius. Every pair of eyes flickered between the newcomer and Lily before slowly recommencing their conversation awkwardly. Nonchalantly Lily turned back to her potatoes, which were beginning to resemble chips as Alice used a charm to cut them.

"You two aren't talking at all then?" she said quietly.

"Doesn't look like it," Lily replied vaguely, adding oil to a pan.

"It's a real pity; just after you'd got back together and all."

Lily glanced at Alice briefly as she dropped the chips into the hot oil. "We didn't get back together."

"Didn't you stay go back to the house?"

"It was just for one night. People gossip too much around here."

Alice only hummed in response as she continued chopping. It made Lily slightly uneasy. As pleasant a person as Alice was, Lily had discovered rather quickly that she had the tendency to interfere.

They continued to ignore each other as Lily and Alice dished up the meal and the entire group crowded around the tiny table, conjuring up extra chairs. Or at least they attempted to as Lily found herself seated almost directly opposite James and the two spent a good half hour sneaking glances at each other. Once or twice she caught him staring as she chatted to Alice, but looked away immediately when it became apparent that she had spotted him.

"Smashing chips Lily," Benjy said from beside James. "Top job there." He was grinning ridiculously as though she'd given him a plate of gold. "Good looking bird who can actually cook; now there's a fine catch if I ever saw one."

She felt her face flush slightly as James looked up from his dinner suddenly and Sirius gave a rather loud snort from his other side. "They're just chips," she said modestly. She felt Alice give her a discrete nudge a moment later but was forced to ignore it for fear of causing extra attention.

"Shall we crack open a bottle?" Caradoc called from the far end of the table as he rose to his feet. "I thought I saw Black stashing a few in here the other day," he added with a mischievous grin over his shoulder as opened a top cupboard.

"Oi, those are for special occasions," Sirius attempted to argue through a mouth full of quiche but it was too late as Caradoc popped a cork, laughing roguishly.

"I swear, it just opened itself!"

Several people rose to pour themselves a glass including the two men opposite giving Lily time to chance a quick word with Alice. "You have pointy elbows."

"Did you see?" Alice replied in an undertone. "James gave Benjy one of those death glares."

"So?"

"So he thinks he's got competition; that's a good sign."

"Alice, James and I aren't together. Please, just drop it-"

"Lily?"

She turned away from Alice abruptly at the sound of Benjy's voice. He sat opposite her again, extending a glass. This guy had nerves of steel flirting so openly in front of all these people, not to mention her ex.

"Oh, no thank you Benjy," she declined politely. "I drink-"

A second glass of darker liquid appeared fisted in a familiar hand.

"-red."

Lily hesitantly took the glass from James though he did not acknowledge her, only looking at Benjy with the glare Alice had described earlier. So perhaps the interfering woman was right. He pulled his chair in a moment later, tucking back into his meal without a second glance at either of them. Smiling inwardly at the gesture, she took a sip, trying to catch his eye over the rim but he was awfully determined upon his salad. Benjy on the other hand looked a little forlorn, placing the spare glass beside his own.

"So James," Alice began conversationally. "Lily tells me she's thinking about organising a Halloween party here. Think you'll be able to swing by? Benjy's coming."

Both Lily and Benjy turned to Alice in bewilderment. "I am?" they spoke in unison.

"Of course you are." Lily felt another of those pointy elbows.

Benjy glanced to Lily. "I – yes – but I haven't – I mean-" She cleared her throat slightly, feeling the pressure. "I didn't get around to asking Benjy yet, Alice. Thank you for reminding me," she added, resiting the urge to smack the smirking woman around the back of the head. "Do you think you could make it, Benjy? James?"

Benjy grinned enthusiastically as he shoved another chip into his mouth. "Love to." James gave a polite nod of confirmation.

"Did I hear someone say party?" Sirius joined the conversation suddenly, leaning over James to speak directly to Lily. "Fantastic. Just what we need. Can I wear a costume?"

"Well," Lily began, forced into a bit of quick thinking. "It's a little short notice, seeing as Halloween is, what? Two weeks away? I think-"

She paused, felling something knock her shin.

"I think-"

There it was again. But now it was lower, rubbing against her ankle and foot.

"You think-" Alice prompted.

Someone was playing footsie. She glanced at James, her automatic assumption but he was not looking, pushing a piece of cucumber about his plate with his fork. Bastard. How dare he after the way he had screamed at her not three days ago. If he thought this was an ample apology then he had another thing coming. 

"Lily," Alice almost snapped.

She jumped into conversation again. "Err, no. No, it's not a costume party – too short notice." She uncrossed her legs awkwardly, drawing her feet closer to her chair.

"Yeah, but you didn't answer the question," Sirius said. "Can I wear a costume?"

Lily panicked as the footsie bandit found her again all the way across the table. "Sure, Sirius, whatever."

"Sor-ry," he responded moodily, mistaking her discomfort for aggression. "I won't bother then."

She was saved from replying as one of the Prewett twins announced that he had a rude joke to share with the entire group and all attention was refocused to the far end of the table. Lily however was still rather distracted as she discretely leaned back in her chair, trying desperately to escape the foot, but still she found her right foot being caressed attentively by another no matter how many times she tried to move. At one point she accidentally kicked Alice who sent her a confused look. Lily smiled apologetically. 

She glared at James only to find him listening adamantly to the joke. He must have sensed her staring eventually though because he turned briefly to glance at her, but returned his eyes to Gideon only a moment later. She scowled at him for being such a bastard and decided not to play his game by pretending he wasn't bothering her. She turned to face Gideon too but Benjy caught her eye as she twisted in her seat. He smiled at her and winked, the foot rubbing against her own more ardently than ever.

Bloody hell!

But suddenly the door to the kitchen flew open, startling the entire room. "Potter, Evans, the Muggle girl's back!" 


	17. Chapter 16

**As SweetSouthernGal (and probably everyone actually) picked up in the last chapter, half way through the flashback it suddenly goes back to normal text. It wasn't supposed to do that – in my MSWord it was ALL italics – but for some reason when I posted it went a bit funny. I have tried replacing the chapter but it ended up exactly the same. So, sorry about the confusion, but I've tried, and it can't be fixed.**

16.

"So what's with you and Fenwick?"

It was the first thing he'd said to her in days. Lily glanced at James briefly, catching sight of his nonchalant expression. He wasn't looking at her, just staring toward the arrivals gate as they had done for the past twenty minutes. Lily mirrored him, folding her arms over her chest in an attempt to look blasé.

"Don't know what you're on about," she uttered uninterestedly.

He shifted in his seat but still would not look at her. He was clearly unhappy about Benjy's obvious flirting but refused to show it because that would mean admitting he still loved her despite their recent arguing.

"You know," he continued, sounding casual. "You guys friends or – or what?"

It must be killing him, she thought, trying to remain laid-back about it all when really he was probably _dying_ to know if Benjy had made any advances on her. Lily knew he was jealous, though he had no need to be because she didn't fancy Benjy in the slightest, but right now she was enjoying watching him squirm.

"Good friends I guess," she lied. "Yeah, really good friends. I like him; he's a sweetheart."

She saw a muscle twitch in his neck. "I heard he's moving into the house."

Really? Crap. As if it wasn't bad enough having him follow her around and flirting when he was just _visiting_ the house. "I didn't know," Lily replied, forcing a smile. "That'll be nice. It gets lonely at night when everyone's gone home."

James cleared his throat forcefully and Lily inwardly sniggered.

They remained in silence for a short while as the busy holidaymakers came and went around them. Lily checked her watch again; any minute now.

"So, you're certain Svetkov doesn't know about this?"

"Positive," James replied. "He would have contacted me by now."

She nodded.

Silence.

"Christ you make a terrible blonde."

For the first time Lily turned to look him in the eye, but only to send him a distinctly dirty look. He shrugged.

"It's true."

"Fuck off, Potter."

"Tsk-tsk. Language, Evans."

"I'll give you language, you little-"

"She's here."

They shot to their feet in unison, inching their way around suitcases and passengers toward the crowd that was now filtering through the arrivals gate. Lily could make out Martha in the distance and she made a beeline for the brunette, snatching James's hand at the last minute so as not to lose him in the rush.

"Martha!" she called, waving her free hand in the air. "Martha, over here!"

"Stop it," James hissed, pulling her arm sharply in warning. "Don't draw attention."

Lily sent him another dirty look, releasing his hand and pushing through the people to get to reach her friend. "Martha," she repeated, catching the woman by the wrist as she made to walk right past Lily. "Martha, it's Lily."

Martha did the smallest of double takes as she turned to see who had caught her arm, an expression of disbelief slowly taking over her face. "Lily? I didn't recognise you! What are you doing here? Look Anthony; it's Lily!" The man smiled his acknowledgement, ushering them to the side and out of the path of the crowd.

"Nice to see you Lily," he said. "I would have hardly recognised you, you're…_blonde_."

"Oh," Lily smiled awkwardly, raking her fingers through the flaxen locks. "Yes, well, pardon me for being rude, but we don't have time for niceties; I have to get you two out of here."

The couple looked equally confused as Lily took one of Martha's cases from her, pulling her in the direction of the car park. Anthony followed closely behind. "What are you talking about?"

"I have a car outside, we have to go; I'll explain everything on the way." 

Martha was having to jog slightly to keep up as Lily ploughed ahead. "But we _have_ a car," she hastened to explain, sharing an uneasy expression with her husband. "We paid twenty pounds for security parking!"

Lily did not respond, glancing over her shoulder searchingly. "Where _is_ he?"

"Did something happen to the car?" Anthony piped up suddenly with a panicked expression, marching to keep up with. "Is the car okay?"

Finally Lily spotted the back of James's head. He was standing by the automatic doors, looking anxious as he scanned the room for her. At last he turned, looking both relieved and cross as he spotted her striding toward him with the Muggle couple in tow.

"We're supposed to stick together," he began irately as Lily marched right past him and out the doors. He matched her pace, still scowling. "If something happens-"

"Get the car," Lily cut him off, coming to a complete halt by the pick-up area. James looked flabbergasted as she blatantly ignored his complaints. "Hurry up!" she added irritably. He stormed off in a huff, leaving Lily with the confused couple.

"Lily, what's going on? Who was that man?"

"Him? Oh, he's just my… He's James."

"Did something happen to my car?"

She span to face them at last, giving Martha a thoughtful look before turning to her husband and retrieving her wand from her back pocket. Martha looked a little concerned for Lily's mental health; Anthony looked almost amused.

"Err, nice stick."

"_Obliviate_."

Martha gave a quiet shriek as her husband's expression turned suddenly vacant, dropping the small case she held to clamp both hands over her mouth. She turned fearfully toward Lily. "What did you – how – why-"

"Relax," Lily said to the hysterical woman as she began babbling uncontrollably. "He's okay. I promise, I'll explain everything as soon as we-"

"What the hell did you do?!" Martha demanded suddenly, making a grab for her husband. "Anthony!" she said loudly, giving the man a firm shake. "Anthony, honey, are you okay? Speak to me! Look at me!" But Anthony's expression remained blank.

"He'll be fine," Lily insisted, prying the woman away with difficulty. "Please, let me do my job."

"You're _job_?! What the hell did you do to him?"

Lily ignored her, clicking her fingers in front of Anthony's face until he finally began to follow them. "Anthony", she said clearly, putting her hands on either side of his head to ensure he was listening. "There was a problem with the booking at the airport. Martha was put on a later flight-"

"No I wasn't!"

"Shhh!" Lily hissed. "You're going to take these suitcases and drive home in your car. Martha will get a lift home from a friend when her plane arrives." She paused for a moment as he continued to look slightly dazed. "Um, you can go now."

Releasing his head she stepped aside, watching as the man bundled the suitcases into his arms, disappearing into the car park. Martha continued to look horrified. "Anthony! Anthony, where are you going?!"

"He's going home," Lily explained calmly, grabbing her by the arm as she tried to follow him. "Don't worry, he'll be perfectly okay; he won't remember a thing."

Breathing heavily, Martha turned back to Lily. "What have you done to my husband? Who are you?" 

"That might take a while to explain," Lily sighed, catching sight of the car approaching. James gave them a slight wave as he pulled into the waiting bay. "Get in," Lily told her. "I'll tell you everything on the way."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Martha exclaimed, backing away from the car as Lily opened the passenger door for her. "You're kidnapping me! I thought you were my friend! I trusted you!"

"Come _on_," James called through the open door. "We haven't got all bleeding day."

Lily wiped a frustrated hand across her brow, reaching for her wand again with the other. "Sorry Martha, but you've left me no choice…"

**& & &**

"It's awful nice of you two to pick me up; I can't _believe_ the booking agency managed to put us on separate flights! Though I must admit, they did a good job in making sure there'd be someone waiting at the airport for me."

"Hmm," both Lily and James smiled ambiguously from the front seats. James turned to Lily a moment later, giving her a meaningful glance. She sighed, twisting in her chair to get a better view of the brunette in the back.

"Something wrong?" Martha asked immediately. "You look troubled."

Troubled? She was trapped in the middle of an elaborate Death Eater scheme; her best friend had just been murdered; her rocky relationship with James showed no sign of mending any time soon; and she had just preformed magic on two unsuspecting Muggles! Troubled didn't quite cover it.

"You could say that."

"Do you get travel sick?" Martha asked consolingly. "Anthony's terrible like that as well. He finds it helps if he-"

"Listen, Martha," Lily cut her off. "There's a lot to explain, and it's going to be difficult for you to take in, so I'd appreciate it if you just hear me out, okay?"

Martha, who had been rummaging in her handbag for what Lily presumed to be some sort of travel sickness cure, looked up with an anxious expression. "This sounds serious."

Lily nodded, glancing at James and releasing a long breath. "Martha, you're still in danger."

"Oh no. Oh God. I didn't dare tell Anthony. What if he's- oh it'll be all my fault."

Lily briefly raised a hand to silence her. "No, this is possibly my fault, so-" James gave a discrete cough. "Okay, so it's _all_ my fault," she corrected herself, sending James a small glare. "That's why we're here – to help you." Martha had been shocked into silence, glancing between Lily and the back of James's head with a mixture of doubt and fear. Lily continued. "It started with your father," she said. "Several weeks ago he purchased a mirror from the London auction house which, as we have come to understand, was intended for you. The only problem is the man he outbid is part of an organization called the-" she paused; how much information was she allowed to reveal to the Muggle woman? "They're a terrorist organization," she rephrased carefully. "The mirror is of high importance to them, we're not certain why, but we do know that they would do anything to get their hands on it."

Martha's eyes were suddenly wide. "My _father_? Is that why he-?"

"And my best friend."

"Oh God," Martha gasped, clasping a hand to her mouth. "So those men in the village-" James shifted awkwardly. "They were _terrorists_?"

Lily nodded.

Martha shook her head. "I don't understand; how do you know all this? Who are you? Secret service?"

The wizards shared a quick glance. "Yes," Lily replied.

"Good Lord, I thought you were a reporter!" Martha cried. "All this time, you've just been pretending? Is that why we met in that pub? You were following me?" She was clearly hurt by the thought. "I invited you to my wedding!"

"No," Lily said firmly, shaking her head. "That's not how it happened. I was following Smith; to find out what he was up to. It was purely coincidence that we met."

Martha swallowed audibly, turning to look out of the window for a moment. "I don't understand," she said finally, turning back to Lily. "I don't have that mirror."

"We know," Lily nodded, eager to finally get to the point. "But we think we know where it is. You said your mother managed a vault for you in London; did your father have access to it?"

"Of course," Martha shrugged. Lily allowed a grin to take over her features, mostly from relief. "But it won't be there," she added.

Lily's face dropped, and from the corner of her eye she even spotted James glance over his shoulder in alarm. "Why not?"

"Anthony and I have a joint account at his branch now. I closed my old one last year."

**& & &**

They pulled up beside the block of expensive looking flats about an hour later. Martha pointed out Anthony's car further down the road; he had got home safely.

"Come inside," Martha said politely as she exited the car. "Have a cup of tea; it's the least I can offer for all the trouble you've gone to."

Lily sent James a questioning glance and he shrugged so they followed Martha into the building and three floors up to the door of her apartment. "Anthony's best man was going to bring the presents down while we were away," she told them as she unlocked the door. "It's terrible, but it's all I've been able to think about while we were on honeymoon. Terrance is not the sort of man I'd normally trust my spare key to," she chuckled. "God knows how many parties he's had here, so do excuse me if there's a bit of a mess."

Lily chuckled but James remained silent, as he had done since the airport squabble. 

"Better than I expected," Martha announced loudly as she pushed open the door, revealing Anthony surrounded by a mass of coloured parcels in an otherwise spotless lounge room. He got to his feet immediately, closing the distance between them quickly to scoop his new bride up into a bone-crushing hug.

"I was so worried," he spoke into her hair. "I couldn't stop thinking about you alone on that plane."

"Me too," Martha cooed. "You had to drive all that way after such a long flight. Next time, we go on a cruise." She pulled back slightly to kiss her husband soundly.

Lily and James stood awkwardly by the door as the couple continued their mushy display, avoiding eye contact. Finally James cleared his throat.

"Oh, Anthony, James and Lily drove me home," Martha explained as the man spotted the couple over his wife's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you," Anthony said, taking a step toward James with an extended hand. "Thank you for looking after my girl."

James nodded.

"Lily," Anthony added with a smile. "You're blonde."

Lily tried hard not to roll her eyes. "Yes."

"Well it's nice to see you again too. This is your partner?"

"Yes," said James.

"No," said Lily.

They glanced at each other uncomfortably.

"Yes," James repeated.

"We work together," Lily countered with a stern look.

He gave her a disappointed look but she did her best to ignore it.

"Well I'll put the kettle on, shall I?" Anthony smiled at the two, retreating into the kitchen area. "Have a seat."

Martha ushered them toward the small couch where they sat uneasily in such close proximity. Martha sat opposite, ogling her mountain of gifts on the table between them. "I can't wait to get stuck into them," she said with a girlish giggle. "It's just like Christmas."

"That reminds me," Anthony called from the kitchen. "Bob from next door dropped off a parcel just after I got home; must have been delivered while we were in Scotland."

"Who from?" Martha called, picking up a small box and rattling it by her ear.

Instead of a reply, Anthony disappeared behind a door, reappearing a moment later with a package about the size of a shoebox wrapped in brown paper. He passed it to Martha carefully and Lily noticed the word FRAGILE printed across every side. Martha seemed to freeze where she sat.

"What's the matter?" Lily asked.

"It's in my father's hand," the woman replied in a breathy whisper, running her fingers over the address. Lily's heart skipped a beat. James shifted to the edge of his seat. Anthony looked confused by the sudden fuss.

Carefully Martha began tearing back the paper revealing a black velvet box underneath. A lump bobbed visibly in her throat as she fingered the silver catch. But she did not open it, raising her head to the eager looking couple sat opposite her. "Here," she said quietly. "I can't look at it. This is why he's… dead." Anthony looked suddenly concerned, seating himself by his wife and wrapping an arm around her tightly.

Lily hesitantly took the box, bringing it to rest on her knees. It was very heavy. James slid impossibly carefully closer to her along the couch. With her thumbs she flipped open the catch, feeling James's breath on her neck as she raised the lid. She gasped in amazement.

She had seen it before, in a brochure at the auction, but it was much more stunning in real life. A handheld mirror about the size of her palm, with a long silver handle and encrusted with jewels around the frame; sapphire and citrine – blue and yellow. It was so beautiful she was almost scared to touch it - to leave a smudge on it's shining surface. 

"There." James pointed at the handle, leaning closer. "I don't believe it."

Gently, Lily reached into the box, lifting the mirror to her eyes to inspect what appeared to be a small engraving.

_ROWENA RAVENCLAW_

**& & &**

"How the hell did it end up in a Muggle Auction House?"

"I have _no_ idea," Lily admitted, taking a seat at the kitchen table and passing Benjy a mug. She cradled her own between two hands but did not take a sip. She didn't really want it; making tea had given her something to do while they waited.

"You're worried about him."

"Hmm?" Lily glanced up into Benjy's face. It was more his tone than the words that had caught her attention. He sounded…disappointed, perhaps.

"It's a big risk," she said honestly, looking back at her mug. The way Benjy looked at her made her uncomfortable. And he had started staying over at the house as James had told her. It was only seven o'clock but she longed to go to bed if only to avoid the way he looked at her, and the degrading comments he was always making about James. She was angry with him too, but like when someone picks on a member of your family, only _she_ was allowed to do it. "He's sending the Death Eater's on a wild goose chase; it's dangerous."

Now that Martha was back in the country, The Order knew Voldemort, or at least Svetkov, would be on her tail. Using their previous theory to bide them time while Dumbledore attempted to discover the importance of Ravenclaw's mirror, James had reassumed his masquerade as Evans. He was to return to Svetkov with news that Snell held an account at Gringgotts and perhaps it was worth looking into. Martha was safe as long as the Death Eaters were busy trying to rob the bank – a near impossible task.

"If they find out he lied they'll come after him."

Benjy took a sip from his mug, nodding slowly. "You have forgiven him then." He sounded so disheartened at the thought.

Lily glanced up again. "Forgiven him?"

"For his deceit."

Lily released a slight snort. "Oh no," she said firmly. "_That_ will take a _lot_ of sucking up on his behalf."

"I thought it might," Benjy smiled. "You're a strong woman; I admire that."

Lily lowered her face again.

"It was cruel of him," Benjy added thoughtfully, leaning back in his chair slightly. "He should have told you; everyone else knew."

Lily hummed a response. "Well, only the Order members I suppose," she said after a moment. "It would have been too dangerous to spread it about at the Ministry with all those crooked Aurors about."

"But you were his girlfriend, he should have said something."

Lily sighed, finally taking a sip of her tea. "Technically I wasn't. I hadn't seen him in months. That's how I got involved in the first place." She released a small chuckle. "I was considering dating Svetkov. Good Lord, that would have worked out well."

"Rumour has it you thought he might be gay at one point."

Lily actually laughed out loud this time. "Has Sirius been spreading that? James will go mad when he finds out. Yeah, I thought he was gay," she admitted.

"How come?"

She finally took a sip of her tea. "He was acting really possessive around Svetkov; trying to push me away. I figured he had the hots for Svetkov and didn't want him seeing other people. Got it the wrong way round though; he didn't want _me_ dating someone else."

Benjy scratched his head. He seemed to hesitate before making his next statement. "I heard there was a physical attack. That doesn't sound so amorous."

Lily released a long breath. Benjy was doing it again; trying to make James sound bad. "He was a real bastard, yeah," she admitted. "But he was _trying_ to scare me away for my own safety. I don't think-"

She paused, her mind working overtime.

Benjy sat up straighter. "You don't think what?"

She didn't think he would have treated her like that, lied to her, acted like a complete _sod_ if it hadn't been for the The Order – for the war - for _her_ own good. He didn't tell her who he really was because lives were at stake – Ignis was proof of that. Maybe he didn't tell who he really was because they weren't a couple and it really wasn't any of her business, especially if he thought she had a new boyfriend. And yet he had done everything he could under the circumstances to protect her anyway. Because he loved her…

Why did she hate him again?

"Lily?"

She rose to her feet slowly, abandoning her mug on the table striding toward the door. She heard Benjy calling her and she uttered something about going to bed early before hurrying up the staircase to her room checking her appearance in the vanity mirror. She looked tired as she had done constantly for over a week now, but somehow hopeful, and she smiled. Checking that Benjy was still in the kitchen, she crapt down to the front door, opening it slowly so as not to make a noise as she stole outside and as far as the road where she knew the anti-disapparating wards ended. Hopefully he was home by now.

_Pop. _

The house was completely dark but she did not bother with the lamps as she guided her hand against the wall, up the stairs and to the partially opened door at the top of the landing. She could hear him breathing heavily as he slept and she crept inside, settling herself on the edge of the bed as she lit the lamp beside it. He woke instantly.

"Shit Lily, you scared the crap out of me." His voice was slightly raspy from shock and sleep. "What are you doing here?" he added, raising himself to his elbows as he squinted against the light of the lamp. "Dumbledore said you had to stay at headquarters." His tone was harsh but she expected nothing less with the way they had been fighting recently.

"I'm sorry."

"So you should be; if I get into trouble because of this-"

"No," she cut him off with a sigh. "I'm _sorry_."

His irritated expression became neutral as she passed him his glasses from the bedside table, which he pushed up his nose to see her better.

"I shouldn't have got angry with you for not telling me you were Evans. I understand why you did it and I had no right to-"

He cut her off by taking her hand and holding it in his. "I'm sorry too."

"Don't be, James, you haven't-"

"I'm _sorry_," he cut her off again firmly. "And you had every right to get upset. I shouldn't have said what I did about Ignis; it was cruel."

She nodded, giving his fingers a light squeeze. "Friends then?"

She didn't miss the look of disappointment in his eyes before he put on a brave face. "Sure…friends."

She smiled. "Or maybe… more than friends?"

His chest swelled but he looked as though he was forcing himself not to get too carried away with hope. "I love you, Lily," he said. "You know I always will. But I – I can't play these games forever. I need something real – something definite. I need you to make a decision."

He looked so heartbroken, staring into her eyes and she could not resist running her free hand through his hair, leaning in to kiss him gently. His response was hesitant, as though afraid to believe her.

"I want you back James."

He sighed heavily. "How do I know you mean it?"

"I do."

"And if I come home and want to tell you about work – if I get promoted – if you hypothetically loose your job and end up working as a – a _waitress_? How do I know we're not going to end up like the last time?"

She smiled confidently. "I'm where I'm meant to be."

He dared to look hopeful.

"I was so resentful toward you for such a long time," she added quietly, looking at their joined hands rather than having to make eye contact. "I was so unhappy with myself and I took it all out on you, because I thought you had it all – everything I wanted. But since this whole thing started, I've come to realise I don't need any of that. I don't actually _want_ to be an Auror." She smiled, enjoying the sound of those words. "I don't want to be an Auror."

He grinned, giving her hand an extra squeeze. "It's good to hear those words."

"Isn't it?" he grinned back. "I only really wanted all along was to make a difference, and I can do that with The Order and with the Prophet. It's not about a job title; it's about what you believe. Just look at Alice Longbottom; she's a housewife and yet _she's_ the one that is putting the Death Eaters in their place. And I can do it too. I get that now."

She was smiling uncontrollably by the end of her speech and she glanced up into his face as his hand released hers, using it to cup her face. "I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you," she admitted feeling a sudden rush of emotion with the finality of their conflict. The past eight months had been so lonely without him and now it was all over. She was back in her house again and they were together. It almost didn't seem real.

She sighed in content at the contact, allowing her eyes to drift closed as she felt is breath on her face, his lips on her lips. She moved her hands to his chest, releasing for the first time that it was bare and relishing in the feeling of his skin. She breathed him in, delighting in the scent that was purely James. How much she had missed this, just being close to one another. She thought she would be content to stay like that forever. But of course, James had other plans.

He kissed her, taking her breath away with the surprise of it, but she quickly recovered, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him as close as possible. His hands ran up the back of her jumper, hot against her skin as she had always remembered them to be. They broke apart only long enough to pull the garment over her head as Lily felt a desperate need to feel that heat everywhere. She loved the familiarity of his touch and the way he kissed her; she couldn't imagine how she had managed to go so long without it.

Somehow her jeans disappeared, and her underwear after that, and then it was _all_ heat, _all_ over, and she couldn't get enough of it. He seemed to take his time in just kissing her however, and Lily was forced to repress a giggle at the idea of him perhaps making up for the past eight months. Suddenly though, he pulled away.

"What about Fenwick?"

Lily frowned at him. "What?"

"Have you- I mean, did you two-?"

"Bloody hell, James," she muttered, pulling him down to her forcefully, irritated that he would have stopped to ask about something so ridiculous. "I don't even _like_ Benjy sodding Fenwick."

He appeared delighted. "You don't?"

"No," she huffed. "Not like _that_ anyway."

"So you didn't-?"

"No."

"Never?"

"If you don't stop with the jealously thing we're going to have a whole different set of issues on our hands."

"I can't help it; I love you."

"And I love you. _Only_ you."

He grinned again, resuming his previous act of kissing her, making her tingle with the slightest connection. Until suddenly he pulled away. Again. Lily groaned.

"Now what?"

"You can't stay here."

She sighed at the loss as he pulled away entirely, rising to a sitting position.

"Get your things."

"No one will know."

"I'll know," he said sternly, giving her a reproachful look over his shoulder. He glanced at her naked chest for a moment before tearing his gaze away suddenly. "Go on, bugger off before I jump you."

Lily giggled, rising to sit beside him and laying lingering kisses on his shoulder. He shivered.

"What if you come with me?"

He turned to her slowly, a mischievous sort of smirk about his face. "That could work." 


	18. Chapter 17

**Just thought I'd mention: In this story, the purpose of Ravenclaw's mirror is never revealed so if anyone is waiting for Lily to figure it out…it's not going to happen. That is because Dumbledore isn't starting to figure it out until Harry is in 6****th**** year (Half Blood Prince). I don't want to have to spell it out to you – you should be able to figure it out now. If not, go back and read HBP!**

17.

Lily knew she was alone the moment she woke. James had never been one to keep to his side of the bed very well, and gone was the heat source that had kept her warm all night – he was always touching her in some form, even when he was asleep. Blindly, her eyes still too tired to open, she stretched out a leg behind her to confirm her suspicion. He was gone.

She had not expected anything more, really. Lily was only too aware of how important his work was right now. With a slight shiver, she pulled up the blankets to cover her bare shoulders wondering when she might see him again. The night before had been so impulsive, so unplanned… they never had the chance to talk about where they would go from here.

She grinned slyly with the memory of that rather impromptu event before burying her face into the pillow, feeling herself colour slightly.

_He ran his hands up and down her calves as he laved the underside of her right knee, making her jolt slightly, and smirking at her from behind his glasses._

"You're all furry…"

She would shave her legs first thing this morning.

The toilet flushed down the hall and she realised Benjy was up. It was obvious he had a crush on her and she felt bad about having to eventually tell everyone she and James were back together. But at least then he might stop staying over at Headquarters and waking her up so early in the morning with his noisy bathroom routine. The shower would start running soon and then he'd be _singing, singing, singing_.

Instead the bedroom door began to creep open and she gasped, pulling the blankets to her chin. How rude that he should just walk straight in here without even knocking. She kept her eyes closed, pretending to be asleep so that he might go away. Footsteps on the carpeted floor and then the bed was dipping behind her and-

_Oh._

Her eyes stung with the shock of opening them so suddenly.

"You're still here."

James slid back beneath the sheets beside her and she moved instantly to his side (although bent at the knees so he could not make any more passing comments about her hairy legs).

"Yes," he replied, turning so that they faced each other, and brushing her hair back from her face. "But I'll have to go soon. Did I wake you?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes, just enjoying his presence for as long as she could. How much she had missed this – missed _him_. 

"I love you, you know that right?"

His response was slightly hesitant. "…Lily, about last night-"

Her eyes snapped open again in panic. He looked thoroughly uncomfortable and shifted slightly under her gaze. He was going to tell her this was a mistake. He was going to break her heart like she broke his. Her throat felt suddenly constricted and her palms sweaty. "Please don't say what I think you're going to say."

He looked mildly confused and lowered his gaze before taking hold of her hands beneath the sheets. "Don't - don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Tell…? _What?_"

"I mean, not that you would anyway, but if someone like Sirius found out – he'd have a field day. Or anyone around here come to think of it. It's just embarrassing, you know?"

She pulled her hands from his sharply, forcing him to look at her directly. "You're embarrassed?"

"Well, yeah."

"By me?"

He blinked once – twice – frowning slightly. Lily rolled to her back, putting some distance between them and hiding her hurt expression. "Not about _you_," he said impatiently, trying to grasp her hands again which she continued to hide. "About last night."

She huffed in frustration, snapping her face back toward him. What did he think he was playing at?

He rolled his eyes and looked thoroughly awkward again. Lily thought he might have even turned a little pink. "About me, you know…_crying_."

Her eyes widened and she released an involuntary bark of laughter, thumping him in the chest with a mixture of annoyance and relief. "You're a prat."

"Oi, last night you said it was okay to be emotional!"

"Shut up," she muttered, rolling until they collided once more and placing a sound kiss on his lips. Minty. "You used my toothbrush didn't you? I _hate_ it when you do that."

"I know," he grinned, running a hand up and down her arm. "You have morning breath by the way."

She thumped him again and turned over. Did he go out of his way to embarrass her?

Yes.

"So-?" he began uncertainly, spooning her from behind.

"No, I won't _tell_," she huffed, although half-heartedly as she groped blindly for his arm and pulled it around her waist. He gladly drew her tighter against him and kissed the back of her neck. "You know I wouldn't."

"Thank you."

"Hmm," she sighed contently, allowing her eyes to flutter closed. "Do you have to leave?"

"Sadly," he mumbled into her skin. "But I'll be back as soon as I can – don't worry, I won't miss the party."

"Party?" She craned her neck to look him in the eye. "What party?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly, as though this were some sort of joke he did not quite grasp. "Your party; your Halloween party."

"Ohhh," she quickly recovered, turning away to hide her cringe worthy expression. "Right, right. That." Damn Alice.

She heard his chuckle softly before shifting to peer over her shoulder. "Lily, did you forget about your own party?"

How was it that Abigail Winchester could manage to fool an entire office of Aurors but Lily Evans couldn't even talk her way out of a silly dispute with her boyfriend?

"No," she lied pitifully, painfully aware that her face was colouring a deep pink.

He laughed again, his head thrown back in amusement and she took advantage of it to prod him in the gut. Naturally he quickly retaliated by placing her in a friendly arm lock. She squealed in a mixture of excitement and agony as he pinned her to the bed.

"Say uncle."

"No."

"Say it."

"Never!"

"_Oof!_ That's cheating."

"Boo hoo…"

Wrestling themselves into a rather indecent position (considering neither of them were wearing any clothes) and too busy laughing to pay attention to their surroundings, both received quite a shock when a series of light knocks sounded on the bedroom door.

"Lily? I heard someone in the bathroom. Are you up?"

"Crap," Lily hissed, sharply detangling herself from James. "Just a minute," she called a little louder, rolling out of the bed and somehow landing on her feet. "I'm – I'm not decent."

"Who's that?" James questioned, pulling himself to a sitting position and grasping his glasses from the bedside cabinet.

"Benjy," she whispered frantically in reply, struggling into the dressing gown she found strewn on the floor. "What are you doing? Get out of here."

He laughed in response, watching as she ran about the room gathering his underwear and chucking it at him. "Just tell him to bugger off."

"He brings me breakfast," she groaned, rearranging the sheets and climbing back under them quickly. "Will you get out already?"

"How? I can't disapparate." He seemed far too happy about the fact. "Benjy Fenwick brings you breakfast in bed, huh? Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?" He was grinning from ear to ear, clearly not meaning a word of it.

Lily however ignored him in her state of panic, diving out of the bed again and scurrying to the draw in which she kept her nightwear to retrieve an old t-shirt she was certain actually belonged to him anyway. She threw it at him before hurling herself back onto the bed. "For goodness sake, put something on!" She knew Benjy would be disappointed when he discovered she an James were once again an item, but she would never have wanted it to happen like this. How awful to be bringing the woman he fancied breakfast in bed only to discover she had been shagging another bloke all night in the next room. "Scrap that; hide!"

"I'm not bloody hiding!"

"Keep your voice down."

"Lily?" Benjy called. "Are you okay in there?"

She tried to push him off the bed but he wouldn't move. Giving up, she quickly smoothed the blankets again, hoping to make the scene look as innocent as possible. James had thankfully pulled the t-shirt over his head but he continued to grin stupidly.

"Be nice."

"I'm always nice."

"You know what I mean..._Come in!_"

The door opened and as usual, Benjy backed into the room with a breakfast tray and a copy of the Prophet tucked under his arm. "You're up early today," he began brightly, until he turned around and caught sight of the couple propped up against the pillows. "Potter." Unsurprisingly, he looked thoroughly shocked by the other man's appearance.

"Morning," James nodded, still grinning. Lily pinched his leg under the sheets. "I, err, just thought I'd pop by and see how Lily was doing," he added smoothly. Lily sighed a breath of relief. "Good of you to take care of her like this," he added, indicating the tray.

"Right," Benjy nodded in return, looking slightly sceptic but not as shocked as when he had first walked through the door. He moved to the bed slowly, passing Lily the breakfast tray, and she smiled gratefully in return. He lay the newspaper on the bedside cabinet.

"Thank you," Lily smiled politely.

"Yeah thanks," James added, cheekily taking a slice of toast from the rack Benjy had provided. Lily sent him a discreet scowl before smiling apologetically toward Benjy. 

"Just got here did you?' Benjy asked James with narrowed eyes. "I didn't hear the wards, or the door."

"Well," James said before swallowing. "I tried to be quiet. Didn't want to wake anyone."

"I would have thought you'd be with Svetkov. Like you said; _I'm_ looking after Lily just fine. I sure hope you're not putting this mission in jeopardy by visiting old _friends_."

He appeared very irritated with his arms folded across the front of his stripy pyjamas and Lily wondered if she should intervene, but to her great surprise James surrendered.

"Sorry Lily," he said, dusting off the crumbs he had left on the quilt cover. "Fenwick's right; I have to get going." She was mildly impressed to say the least. "I'll try my best to make it on Halloween, nice seeing you again," he added with a nod toward Benjy. Lily smiled at his maturity as she bit into her toast, until she realised….

No.

He wouldn't.

He did.

"Catch you later," James called as Benjy's eyes widened in disbelief. Lily cringed as she watched her boyfriend's bare bottom disappear out the door.

**& & &**

"Oh it's you! There's no need to knock, come in, come in."

"Well I couldn't quite manage the door handle," Alice Longbottom smirked in return, indicating the hefty load of shopping bags in each hand.

"Oh, sorry!"

Lily relieved Alice of some of the bags and kicked the door closed before following the other woman down the hall and into the kitchen.

"You feeling okay, Lily?" Alice questioned as she began to unpack the shopping bags on the kitchen table, revealing a variety of party snacks and spooky decorations. "You look tired."

"Oh I'm – I'm fine," she replied, inspecting a hollowed out pumpkin whose facial features kept changing shape – from friendly to frightening in an attempt to scare any passer-by. "A bit tired I suppose. Where did you get this thing?"

"If Frank asks, we made that ourselves," Alice added quickly. "He's big on tradition and hates store-bought ones. Thank God he's at work; I had to hollow out three last year by hand. Thought I'd never drink pumpkin juice again." She chuckled merrily at the memory before glancing up at Lily again. "You sure you wouldn't like to have a nap before tonight? I can set up on my own."

Lily shook her head and the two women continued to unpack the party supplies, Alice commenting now and again on the ridiculous price of Halloween decorations. Lily would have laughed at the irony of the woman's statements but found she had very little energy; she felt oddly drained, ill.

For Lily, Halloween didn't just mean organising a party, but also marked two weeks since she had last seen James. Perhaps it had been a bad idea to make up when she was not guaranteed to see him on a regular basis. She felt constantly uneasy about not knowing what he was doing or where he was. From what she had heard, he was busy assisting Svetkov in planning a massive break in at Gringgotts. She put constant worry down to her sudden weariness and she dared not get her hopes up for his return tonight for sure of certain disappointment.

"Cheese and onion, right?"

Lily glanced up at the other woman. "Pardon?"

"You said cheese and onion crisps were your favourite, yeah? I hope so; I bought three bags."

"Oh, yeah," Lily nodded, stifling a yawn.

Alice sighed, dropping the bag of crisps she had previously been holding to the table. "Go on, go to bed. You'll be in no state to host a party; you look dead on your feet."

"I'm fine, Alice," Lily insisted, throwing herself into the task of hanging cobwebs in order to prove her point. "I think I might be coming down with something; nothing a vile of pepper-up can't fix."

"I think you're wearing yourself out with worrying after James," Alice told her, correctly interpreting Lily's earlier thoughts. "He said he'd come; I'm sure not even a death eater could keep him from a promise to you, Lily." She smiled thoughtfully. "I am glad you two finally sorted things out."

"Which makes this party of yours a complete waste," Lily reminded her with a smirk.

"Nonsense," Alice clucked, gathering punch glasses from a cupboard. "It'll do us all good to let our hair down for a change. Especially James, he goes to such _risks_."

Lily felt her stomach twist at the thought.

"Sorry," Alice added sympathetically. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, really."

"Good," Alice nodded. "Isn't Benjy usually home by now? He can give us a hand with the decorations."

Lily released a small laugh. "He moved back in with his parents last week; it was a rather sudden decision."

Alice smirked. "Fancy that."

**& & &**

Lily eyed herself uneasily in the mirror. Daring to hope that James might turn up to the party she had bought herself a new dress for the occasion. It was lilac and fairly tight, but not too short, and certainly not something she would be ashamed to show her mother, but there was just one problem…

"Look at my _breasts_."

"Okay."

She nearly jumped out of her skin as the bedroom door slid open and Sirius poked his head around with his eyes closed - one eye closed – the other was covered by an eye patch, and he appeared to be wearing some sort of bandana.

"Do you mean it? Last chance to back out."

She shook her head at his antics and got to work in removing the curlers from her hair. "I said it wasn't a costume party. You can come in."

He did so, sporting a pair of baggy trousers, a torn shirt and what appeared to be a children's plastic sword tied to his belt. "So, why am I looking at your tits?" he asked innocently, dropping onto the bed behind her.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't."

"But you asked me to," he pouted.

She dropped the last roller onto the dresser before flipping her head over and adding a liberal amount of hairspray. Sirius coughed, waving his hand in front of his face exaggeratedly. A quick check in the mirror and finally happy with her appearance she turned to face him. "Sirius," she began. "Do you notice anything odd when you look at me?"

Naturally his eyes flew to her chest. "I may need to take a closer look."

She shoved him playfully as she passed him, collecting a pair of heels from the bottom of the wardrobe. "I mean it," she added, dropping beside him in order to slip on her shoes. "Does anything in particular…_stick out_?"

"I can't say I really – _ahhhh_. Yes." He cleared his throat, barely hiding a smile. "Cold, Lily?"

She sneered as he continued to smirk, rising from the bed and crossing her arms over her chest. "It's not funny; they won't go away and I don't know what to do about it. There's something wrong with me. It's been like this since I got up; they're swollen and tender and tingly and-"

"Ah-ah-ah," Sirius interrupted, his hands over his ears. "Not listening – I draw the line at monthlies."

She rolled her eyes, dragging his hands away from his ears. "I do _not_ have my period," she huffed. He cringed at the word. "I have big, hard nipples that refuse to deflate and they make me look ridiculous in this dress!"

"Should I be concerned about this?"

Lily released Sirius' wrists instantly, and the pair turned to find James standing in the doorway. "Oh thank God!" she cried with joy, teetering on her heels as she hurried over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Did you manage to get away okay?"

"Fine, fine," he choked, waving a hand toward Sirius' in greeting. "Was I meant to wear a costume?"

"No," Lily snorted, glancing over her shoulder toward Sirius to make sure he saw as she rolled her eyes dramatically. He brandished his plastic sword at her in retaliation. 

"Grow up."

He stuck out his tongue before turning to James, pushing Lily put the way to give his mate a _manly_ sort of half hug. "How's the mission?"

"Everything's' on course," he nodded, before looking the other man up and down. "Nice trousers!"

"Cool, aren't they?"

Lily rolled her eyes again. "Yes, lovely _trousers_," she scoffed. "_I _ bought a new dress."

James stepped back to get a better look at her. "And you _do_ look smashing. I think you- wow, you do have a bit of a problem there, don't you?!" He made a reach for her chest but she batted his hand away.

"Hello? _Tender_."

"I think I'll wait downstairs," Sirius' amused voice rang out from behind them as he edged his way past James and out the door. "Don't be too long, lovers; you have guests arriving."

The couple rolled their eyes in unison.

"Mind if I sit down for a bit, Lil?" James said a moment later, edging them towards the bed. "I'm knackered." He pulled away from her, taking a seat where Sirius had been a moment earlier. "It's been a _long_ two weeks."

"Tell me about it," Lily nodded, perching at his side. He looked as tired as she felt, and she ran a rand across his brow, smoothing the hair from his face. "You want to have a nap before you come down?"

"That would be good," he nodded, his eyes already closed behind his glasses. She removed them for him, setting them on the dresser as he lay back, not bothering to remove his shoes as his feet dangled off the end of the bed.

The party had started without her, Lily discovered as she descended the stairs. She had expected the guests to be minimal considering they were all so busy, but it seemed Alice had been right; everyone revelled in the chance to let their hair down. She spotted Remus fiddling with a gramophone in the living room and soon enough, music began to fill the house, though not quite drowning out the sound of many chattering voices.

"Ah, here's our hostess," Cradoc called from across the room as she entered the kitchen. Many people turned to greet her, wishing their thanks for arranging the night and complementing her on the decorations. Benjy muttered a quick hello before disappearing from sight.

"Fantastic pumpkin," she heard a familiar voice from behind. Lily turned to find Frank and Alice smiling back at her, Frank with a glass of red wine in each hand. Alice gave her a discreet wink.

"Thanks," Lily beamed, accepting the glass he held out to her. She took a sip. "I put the white in the cooler, Alice, it hasn't gone already has it?"

"Oh, no thanks," Alice shook her head. "Maybe a bit later."

Frank paused to give his wife a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the two women alone. "James came," Lily told her enthusiastically. "He's resting for now though; I said I'd wake him in about an hour."

"Oh good," Alice nodded, reaching out to grab a handful of crisps as Peter passed with the bowl. "Thanks, Peter…How is he?"

"In one piece," Lily sighed with relief. "Just tired."

Alice nodded. "Are you cold, Lily? I can get Frank to start the fire up."

Lily felt her cheeks flush. "I'm fine, thank you Alice."

Alice was quiet for a moment, looking thoughtful as she munched her crisps. "Actually," she began, and Lily knew that she was entering that interfering mode. "I did see James yesterday, at the bank. He didn't see me," she added quickly. "I was too far away."

Lily cringed. "He wasn't robbing it, was he? I thought maybe Svetkov would do that himself."

Alice laughed. "No, no, he was alone. Just making a withdrawal actually, a very _special_ withdrawal...crisp?"

Lily frowned at her words, which were obviously meant to mean something rather significant but she didn't quite catch it. "No thank you," Lily shook her head, glancing at the handful of crisps Alice offered to her. "They smell awful, what are they?"

Alice blinked. "Cheese and onion - your favourite."

"Oh." She even surprised herself, but shook it off a moment later. "So, a special withdrawal," she repeated.

"Yes," Alice nodded, popping another crisp into her mouth. "Something small - I saw him slip it into his pocket before he left – box like, velvet."

Lily chocked on her wine, nearly spraying the front of Alice's white dress. The other woman, patted her on the back as a few people turned to see what was going on. "That's – that's interesting," she managed between splutters.

"Yes, _I_ thought so," Alice agreed, giving Lily a sly smile.

Lily took a deep breath. "You don't suppose he's going to do it tonight, do you?"

"Who knows?" she shrugged. "Congratulations, by the way."

Lily tried hard not to grin too broadly as Sirius approached. "My, my, Lily, that was quick."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Sirius," Lily said. "James is resting."

"Right," he smirked, before turning to Alice. "Who are we congratulating?"

The two women shared a nervous glance. "Er, _me_," Alice said confidently. "I'm expecting."

Both Sirius and Lily stared at her, eyes wide. "Pardon?"

Alice smiled at Lily. "I've been wanting to tell someone all week; Frank wants to tell his mother first but she's on holiday. I'm having a baby."

"Oh my God, that's fantastic!" Lily cried, throwing her arms around the other woman. Sirius extended his hand when they parted.

"Congratulations!"

"Don't tell Frank I told you," Alice added in quickly. "He'll go bananas."

"So is it confirmed?" Lily asked excitedly, finding it difficult to keep her voice down as Frank re-entered the room. "I mean, you've seen a healer about it and everything?"

"Yesterday," Alice nodded. "Which is why I'm not really drinking tonight. We went shopping for nursery things right after; hence my visit to the bank."

"Bank?" Sirius questioned.

"Never mind," Lily brushed him off. 

"I knew I had to be before the appointment though," Alice continued. "I could feel it; I felt almost like I had flu, tired, and I need to pee constantly – still do. I'm absolutely _replused_ by corn all of a sudden, which is bizare because I _love_ it. Oh, but the worst had to be my boobs – horribly sensitive – oh don't be so childish, Sirius."

Lily glanced up at him; he looked pale, and not at all comfortable with the topic of conversation.

"And," Alice continued in a hushed tone. "My nipples were like _rocks_, constantly. It was ridiculous!"

Lily felt something twist inside her and she felt suddenly as Sirius had looked a moment earlier. The two turned to look at each other slowly, expressions of concern.

"I'm sorry, did I offend you? I didn't think you as much of a prude, Lily. They're just _nipples_. We all have them." Neither replied. "What on earth has gotten into you two?"

"Fatigue," Lily said quietly.

"Nipples," Sirius added, staring at Lily's chest.

"Crisps," Alice gasped, her eyes suddenly wide with disbelief. 

"Well," Lily smiled weakly. "James always said I should stop drinking."

Sirius slowly reached out to take the glass of wine from Lily's hand. 


	19. Chapter 18

18.

Lily had butterflies in her tummy as she ascended the stairs, heading toward the bedroom where James slept. Was she doing the right thing? Shouldn't she get some sort of test before breaking the news to her boyfriend? Maybe she wasn't even pregnant at all; perhaps it was all coincidence? She hadn't even had the chance to miss a period yet – it had only been two weeks!

In the movies she'd watched, and the books she'd read, the girl always seemed to keep the baby a secret from the father for a long time. She'd tell her friends and visit the doctor, and then a month later she'd spring it on her unsuspecting husband/boyfriend/lover/one night stand. But that just didn't seem right to Lily. If she was indeed pregnant then she had to tell James right away – it was his baby too after all. It only seemed right that they take every step together, from suspicion to birth. Even if it was just a false alarm they deserved to find _that_ out together too. She already felt guilty about Sirius and Alice knowing more about it than James.

He was still asleep as she entered the room, snoring quietly. Closing the bedroom door gently behind her, she crossed to the bed, kicking off her heels and positioning herself by his side. How would he react, she wondered. In the past they had talked about marriage and children many times, hypothetically discussing how many boys and girls they wanted and where they might live. They had always known they wanted to be parents, James more so than herself she thought, but those plans had always been for the distant future - not while they were still so young – not before they had even wed! Good grief, what would her mother say if she knew they had conceived out of wedlock?!

Were they ready to have a baby just yet? Were they capable of looking after another human being? When Alice had told her she was expecting Lily had been only too eager to congratulate her; it was a joyous thing! But now that Lily found herself in the same position, she wasn't so sure. The world was a dangerous place to be in at the moment and lately Lily and James had found themselves at the centre of it. Would they putting their child in danger?

"How's the party?"

He had woken without her noticing and Lily smiled down at him, hoping her nerves and worries would not show. "It's great," she nodded simply. "How do you feel?"

"Better," he said through a yawn, stretching his arms above his head. "How long was I out?"

"Not long," she replied, shifting to lie beside him.

"Couldn't keep away, eh?" he smirked, rolling to rest his head on her shoulder. "I don't blame you; I have that effect on a lot of women."

"I'm sure."

"Try not to act too jealous when you see them fawning over me; it's not very becoming."

She chuckled softly, running her hands through his already messy hair and he sighed contently before laughing quietly himself. "What is going on here, anyway?" he sniggered, raising hand to tweak her already hardened nipple.

"Oi," she flinched, batting his hand away. "That actually hurts, you know."

"Sorry," he grinned. "Couldn't resist."

"I noticed," she muttered dryly. "Actually," she added, after taking a deep breath. "I think I've figured out what's causing it."

"Oh I know that," he replied offhandedly.

"You do?" She highly doubted it.

"Of course I do! You consider me highly attractive, can't get me out of your head and therefore find yourself in a constant state of arousal. It's fairly obvious."

"Of course," she nodded, smirking slightly. They lapsed into silence and Lily took another deep breath, willing herself to just spit it out. It was far more difficult than she had originally thought.

"This is nice," he uttered before she could get the words out, wrapping his arms around her snugly. "Do we have to go back downstairs?"

"We can wait a while," she replied, lacing her fingers through his hair again. "I don't mind. We can just…talk…about _stuff_." Like babies.

But contrary to his earlier words, he began to shift, pulling himself into a sitting position and looking down on her with an odd expression.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"There is some… _stuff_ I've been meaning to talk to you about," he said, his expression serious. Lily bit her lip in anticipation. He really was going to propose tonight. Right now. Yes, this was good. He could ask her first and then she would tell him her news. It would be nice to say he asked her before she told him she was pregnant.

"Wait, I need my glasses," he said suddenly, glancing around the room. "I'm not doing this unless I can see you properly." She laughed and hurried to fetch them for him before jumping back onto the bed beside him, her arms wrapped around her knees. "Now, I know this isn't the most romantic of settings," he began, his hand inching slowly toward his pocket, where Lily presumed he kept something rather 'boxlike and velvet'. If only he knew how wrong he was though; this _was_ romantic. This was where they had conceived their first child and in a moment she'd tell him about it and he'd be so happy. "But I want to say this now, before I have to leave again. I don't think I can wait any longer-"

Neither could Lily.

"Yes."

He looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Yes," she repeated, moving to sit as close to him as she could, aware that she was grinning stupidly but not really caring. "Yes, I'll marry you."

His face lit up into an expression of sheer delight, but then he frowned suddenly. "No."

"No?"

"I have to do this properly."

"James," Lily said, finding it impossible to hold back her grin. "I already said yes."

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and shifted awkwardly on the bed, and didn't look any happier despite her declaration.

She sighed. "Fine, fine, do it properly if you must." She got up from the bed, smoothing down her dress and glanced at him expectantly. "Are you going to kneel or something?"

"Kneel?"

"You know, get down on one knee."

"Right…Right." He seemed flustered as he climbed off the bed after her, looking indecisive about what he was doing for a moment, and then finally dropping before her. He took her hand, which Lily discovered was surprisingly clammy, and Lily though it was funny that he still appeared so nervous. He knew she would say yes. But he cleared his throat twice before speaking and ran his free hand through his hair.

"Before I ask you," he began seriously. "There's something I need to say; something important."

He appeared to be waiting for a response so she nodded. "Alright."

"Are you _happy_?"

Surely he was referring to the conversation they had had the day she walked out on him. But it was an unusual question considering they had cleared up the fact that she wanted him back and was very satisfied with her career just two weeks ago. He swallowed hard – she saw the lump bob in his throat – and decided she would indulge him. "I'm very happy," she smiled, attempting to inspire confidence in him. 

He gave her hand a light squeeze. "What I mean is; you're happy with the way things turned out? You meant what you said about giving up on the whole Auror business, didn't you? You wouldn't change anything?"

She didn't want this to be an issue in their relationship; him always wondering when she would turn around and start blame him again. "It's in the past, James," she sighed heavily, lowering herself to his height to look him in the eye. "Right now is all that matters."

"You wouldn't change anything?" he repeated.

"Well I can't say I enjoyed much of the past year," she admitted. "I was unhappy for a long time and I missed you of course, but if that's what it took to get _here_…then no, I wouldn't."

He looked incredibly relieved as he released a deep breath, kissing her quickly on thr forehead and then the cheek and smiling broadly.

She bit her lip when he drew back, not wanting to appear impatient. "So, um, was there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Hold your horses, woman!" he laughed, but Lily could tell it was a nervous one. "I just want to – to make sure – before we do this."

She gave his hand a slight squeeze, trying to ease his nerves. "Make sure of what?"

"That the slate's been wiped clean. I want a good clean start for us."

She hesitated, trying to read his expression but finding only an uneasiness she did not recognise in him. She was starting to worry, random possibilities flooding her mind. Had he been with someone else while they were apart? Was he afraid a secret affair might come back to bite him in the butt if he didn't confess now? Was he talking about Svetkov or Martha? Did he know more about Ignis' death than he had previously made out? 

"James," she spoke up, hoping to sound light hearted but finding her voice wavered. "You're making _me_ nervous now."

He nodded, as though understanding that he just needed to spit it out. He took a deep breath.

"Istoleyourtestwhenwewereintheacademyandmadesureyoufailedsoyouwouldn'tbeabletobecomeanauror."

Lily blinked.

And blinked again.

"Come again?"

"Your test."

"Test?"

"The final test at the academy; the one you failed."

Why was he bringing that up now? "What about it??"

He gave her a look that clearly said he expected her to just read his mind but she really had no idea what he talking about. She shook her head in confusion.

He took another deep breath. "I stole your paper and altered your answers so you'd fail."

An uncanny silence engulfed them as James stared back at her uncertainly and Lily found she couldn't close her mouth from shock. This couldn't be real. It had to be some sort of sick joke.

"James," she replied hesitantly. "This isn't funny."

"I know," he said, dropping his gaze. "I've tried to tell you so many times but-"

"Oh God," Lily uttered painfully, feeling suddenly sick to the stomach. "You're _serious_? No, you can't be." She dropped his hands. "No, _no_, impossible." 

He grimaced. "I'm sorry, Lily. I'm so, _so_ sorry."

Lily found herself speechless, drawing away from him slowly and shakily getting to her feet. He rose too, watching her anxiously as she used one hand to prop herself against the wall taking long breaths.

"I was so afraid of you getting hurt," James began his explanation edging nearer. "You were so good at, well, _everything_. You would have gone straight to the front lines and I couldn't see you put in that sort of position. I wanted so badly to keep you safe, and I know it was wrong, but you have to understand that I only did it because I love you."

Lily shook her head, unable to believe what she was hearing. 

"This is what it took, right?" James continued, now only inches away from her, trying to catch her eye as she looked determinedly at the carpet. "You're where you're meant to be and this is what it took."

How dare he use her words again her. How dare he justify what he had done with her misery.

"You _bastard_."

"What?" He appeared genuinely shocked by her response, bringing a hand to rest on her shoulder. "You said-"

"Don't touch me," she hissed, shoving him violently so that he actually stumbled slightly in shock. She looked at him now, her eyes filled with rage. "How dare you."

He tried again to reach out to her but she withdrew so sharply that her back hit the wall will a loud thud. He frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

She swallowed hard, trying to hold back angry tears. "Nothing," she spoke in a watery voice none-the-less. "There never was." 

"What are you-?"

She could not help it and soon felt her eyes begin to well up, and tears sliding down her face. "I thought it was me!" she cried, sobbing freely. "I thought I wasn't good enough and it was _you_! _You_ did this to me!"

He shook his head, looking close to breaking down himself. "I wanted you to have a good life."

She scoffed, wiping her nose on the back of her hand and not at all caring about how it looked. "You _stole_ it from me. You called me selfish but I was right the whole time. You had everything I wanted cause you _took_ it from me! I was depressed! What sort of good life is that?"

"You just said you were _happy_!"

"Because I learnt to deal with my misfortune! None of this would have ever happened if it wasn't for you! You _ruined_ me!" And it was true. If she had passed the test she would have got the job she wanted years ago; she wouldn't have been depressed; their relationship would have never fallen apart; she would have never got involved with Svetkov; Ignis would never have been killed; she wouldn't be pregnant with the baby of the most deceitful man she knew…

"It was for your own good!"

"Get out!" she creamed, stepping forward suddenly and pushing him toward the door. "Get out! I never want to see you again!"

"Lily, come on, don't do this." He pulled the ring box from his pocket, holding it out to her in earnest. "We're getting married!"

With a growl she dived forward, slapping it from his hand. It clattered to the floor. "I will _never_ marry you! You make me _sick_."

Coincidentally a wave of nausea came over her and she stumbled to the wall again using it for support as she breathed deeply. She felt dizzy; her head was spinning. James approached her from behind, begging.

"Please, you have to forgive me."

She swallowed hard, saliva building in her mouth. "Get away from me."

"No," he replied defiantly, grabbing her supporting arm and forcing her to face him. She pulled away with the little strength she had, putting some distance between them. "Not again, Lily," he said. "You won't do this to us again."

"_Me_?" She hated him for being so conceited – it had always been his flaw. James Potter could do no wrong. "How can you be so…argh!" Spying the ring box by her feet she dropped to grab it and threw it with all her might toward his head. He dodged it and it narrowly missed Sirius as he opened the bedroom door at that precise moment.

"Whoa! Can't either of you throw to a party without causing a scene? What the fuck is going on?"

James growled, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "This isn't any of your business. It's nothing, alright."

Sirius ripped off his eye patch looking angry. "There are dozens of people down there trying to enjoy a party and all we can hear is you two shouting. It's fucking embarrassing, that's what it is." He glanced at Lily who was sobbing pathetically and frowned, obviously confused as to why her pregnancy news had led to such a row between them, and then to James. "What is wrong with you?"

James frowned back. "It's between me and Lily. Stay out of it."

"Not when she's fucking crying, I won't. What the hell did you say?"

Lily, meanwhile, took a seat on the edge of the bed, leaning her head down between her knees. She spat on the floor, not caring about having to clean up the carpet later. She didn't think she would make it to the toilet. "I think I'm going to be sick," she muttered to no one in particular.

"Shit," Sirius swore, crossing the room quickly to sit beside her. "Conjure a bucket, quickly," he ordered James, rubbing her back.

Lily swatted his hands away, spitting again. "Get off - get off."

"Alright, alright, calm down."

James stood helplessly in the middle of the room, gaping as she finally vomited onto the carpet. Sirius had only just managed to pull her hair out the way but her shoes were officially ruined. "Fuck, Lily," he uttered breathlessly, then turning to Sirius. "What's wrong with her?"

"Maybe you should just leave," Sirius said sharply, casting his friend a dark glance.

James made a movement as though to step toward them but stopped himself at the last minute, clenching his fists. "What's going on? What are you two keeping from me?"

Lily wrenched again, wiping her mouth on her hand. "Just fuck off, James."

The door closed behind him as he left without another word.

Sirius removed his bandana, passing it to Lily to wipe her face. She took it gratefully. "What just happened?" She shook her head, too weary to explain just yet. Sirius nodded, taking the bandana from her and throwing it on the floor. "Let's get you cleaned up."

**& & &  
**  
Two days later Alice brought Lily a copy of the newspaper; the front page describing the details of a massive break in at Gringgotts the night before. Lily could not bring herself to read it; she did not want to think of James right now. It hurt far too much.

The Halloween party had supposedly been a hit despite her absence and the disruption she had caused and so Lily busied herself with cleaning up and taking down decorations – finding cobwebs and party pies in the oddest of places. She wanted the place spotless for when Dumbledore was due to arrive that afternoon to meet Peter and Sirius. From what she had heard it was in regards to the mirror; he wanted them to take it to the Ministry for testing. Apparently, and understandably, he believed it would arouse far too much suspicion to be seen hanging around that particular department himself with a valuable artefact. Sirius had been cracking jokes all day about how he and Peter were far too _common_ to ever cause such a fuss.

It wasn't until Alice had departed and Peter was listening to the gramophone that Remus had left in the next room, that he finally became more serious.

"He's okay, in case you were wondering," Sirius said out of the blue, although Lily had been waiting for the subject of James to be brought up all day, pouring them each a cup of tea at the kitchen table. "The death eaters are pissed but they're not punishing him, which is rather generous of them really."

Lily nodded, closing her hands around the mug he passed her.

"How are you feeling?"

She released a long breath, looking up into his face, full of concern. "I can't stop throwing up, how would you feel?"

His brow furrowed and he took a drink from his mug. "So it's certain then."

She mimicked him, taking a sip. "I guess."

They were silent for a moment, nothing to be heard except the clink of their mugs on the table until Sirius spoke again. "You'll be a single Mum; that's got to be rough. I'd like to help, if I can."

"Oh, why thank you," Lily scoffed, folding her arms across her chest defensively. "My bastard child and I appreciate your concern."

"That's not what I – Lily, I didn't mean-" He stopped, rubbing his eyes with the balls of his hands. "I've been thinking, okay," he said once he had composed himself. "And I think it's a good solution for everybody." She watched as he rose from his seat and moved to stand before her. "I know we're not the most compatible of people but believe it or not I do think I've grown sort of fond of you over the years." Lily frowned in confusion. "We get along most of the time and you're an okay looking bird. I'd like to think I turned out all right too. Plus I've got a steady job and a house, and I've always figured you don't necessarily need romantic love to be satisfied sexually, and-"

"Wait, wait," Lily cut him off there, holding her hands up. "What on earth are you talking about, Sirius?"

With a serious expression he dropped down to one knee, taking her left hand in his and fishing something shiny out of his back pocket. "Lily Evans," he said, holding out an ancient looking ornate gold ring with a large stone in the centre. "I'm asking you to marry me."

"Good grief," Lily groaned, retracting her hand sharply.

"Someone needs to take care of Prongs' kid and if he's not going to be around to do it then I feel it is my duty to-"

"Stand up, you idiot," she snapped. He did so immediately. "I'm _not_ going to marry you, Sirius."

"But-"

"_No_."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged glumly, making his way back to his seta. "Just thought I'd try and help."

Lily shook her head. "It's a very thoughtful offer," she offered consolingly. "But…no, okay? Just no. I think you'll agree that we'd both rather eat hippogriff dung."

He smirked before shoving the ring back into his pocket. "Well, I'm here if you need me."

"I know," she nodded. "You, err, you didn't pay a lot for that ring, did you?" she added uncertainly.

"Was my Grandmothers," he told her. "Stole it from my mother yesterday."

"Ah," Lily nodded. "How very thoughtful of you."

He winked. "Only the best for you, my dear."

She shook her head but smiled anyway. "Thanks, really."

He nodded in understanding. "He's my mate; his business is my business. That includes you and the sprog."

"I'm glad."

They were quiet for a moment while they finished their tea. Sirius rose from the table to clear the mugs away. "So," he said. "Do you need someone to take you to a hospital or something? You know, to do…stuff? I don't know how this works."

Neither did she.

"I'll manage," she smiled her thanks. "I'll talk to Alice."

"Right, right." He looked thoughtful as he returned to the table. Lily knew he was still dying to know what had been said between them. 

"It's up to James," she said. "If he wants to tell you; I don't want to talk about it."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. 

"I didn't tell him about the baby though."

Sirius nodded. "I figured; he hasn't mentioned it. Did he propose?"

"Sort of."

"And you said no?"

"It's just… it's over Sirius. I wanted to marry him, but it turns out he's just not the person I thought he was. I suppose this-" she put her hands to her belly "-serves me right. We jumped into things before we'd had time to really work it out."

Sirius narrowed his eyes in confusion but he was interrupted from asking as the doorbell sounded, signalling Dumbledore's arrival.

**& & &**

Lily finally had the house to herself that evening. And although the house was frequently empty like this, she had never felt more alone. For the past few weeks she had been so happy – sick and achy and needing to pee every half hour – but happy. Everything was suddenly as it should be, but within a few short minutes all of that had been taken away from her.

Now she was miserable again. She had no family, no boyfriend, no best friend to confide in. She was well and truly alone. And pregnant. She could go back to the Prophet if she wished - Ray had said that her job was waiting for her when she felt ready to return – but before long she would need to leave and she'd be left without a source of income. How was she supposed to raise this child on her own? James didn't even know she was pregnant – she had made Alice and Sirius swear not to tell – but if she told him, if she asked for child support, he'd force her to marry him. Right now she didn't even want to look at him.

Without a second thought she rose from the bed she had been resting on and wiped her face of the tears that had fallen unconsciously. She would not let this get the better of her. She was in control of her own life and no one else. She didn't need James, she didn't need anyone. Lily Evans managed just fine before James came back into her life; she would manage again.

Retrieving her wand and her heaviest clock from the wardrobe she quickly descended the stairs and out the front door until she was past the wards of the house. 

_Pop._

Diagon Alley was dead at night these days. Lily remembered when she was a teenager, staying at a friends house for the night. They had snuck out when the parents were asleep and caught the Knight Bus to London. The streets had been alive that night, with families and couples dining at the various pubs and restaurants, merrily drunken old men teetering down the street and singing Quidditch anthems foolishly. But now Diagon Alley was deserted at night for fear of Him, only the suspicious few hurrying down the cobbled street. She barely noticed the difference when she passed into Knockturn Alley; darker and narrower but deadly quiet.

There was a shop she had heard of – read about in the Prophet. Skeeter had written an article about the horrors that were sold within. In effect all she had really done was advertise the place. Lily had seen good women before, creeping off from the main street, glancing over their shoulder as they passed into Knockturn Alley in search of the fabled shop. The place that would ease their pain after loosing a husband; or simply erase the evidence of a foolish evening. Lily wasn't sure which category she fell into.

A creepy old man, whose face she could not make out properly in the dim light grabbed at her as she passed. Brandishing her wand he quickly retracted his spindly fingers, muttering as he recoiled into his alcove. She quickened her pace, spying a flickering light ahead in the dirty window of a small store. It was almost laughable that a small bell chimed as she entered, as though it was supposed to make the shop seem less like the foreboding place that it was. She sensed movement at the back of the crowded and yet empty shop; an old witch with long grey hair and a thousand wrinkles eyes her suspiciously as she carefully passed by the many dark artefacts, potions and jars stacked high on the shelves around her.

"I'm after a potion," she began, determined not to appear intimidated by her surroundings or the knowing stare the woman continued to give her. She removed her hood, revealing the sleek back hair of Abigail Winchester, her blue eyes hard. "It's called-"

The woman placed a small vile on the counter. Lily raised an eyebrow. "You looked the type," she said in a deep, slow, croaky voice. "Too pretty." Skeeter must have done wonders for her business.

"How much?"

"For you…I'll do five."

"Three."

The article had quoted two Galleons.

The woman extended her hand and Lily handed over the gold, making to pick up the vile with her other hand but the woman snatched it up quickly.

"This is my last," she said, giving Lily a hard look. "I will not have more ready until next month and you must not drink after the twenty first day."

"Why would I want more?"

"They _always_ want more." She smiled, coldly. "But any later and the risk is too great."

"What sort of risk?"

The woman merely smiled again, a cruel smirk, showing off a row of yellowing teeth. Lily wrenched the vile from her bony hand, hurrying from the shop and back into Diagon Alley as fast as she could.

**& & &**

She did not sleep that night.

She cast a locking charm on the bathroom door and filled the bath, setting the vile on the side before sliding in. Perhaps it would have been a better idea to go back to her house, where there was no chance of anyone popping by at any time, but she that packing up all her things now would just be a form of procrastination. She was having a hard time reaching out and taking hold of the potion as it was. Part of her wanted to pour it down the drain, to stop what she was trying to do, and she suddenly understood why the old woman had warned her this was the last vile. She only had a few days left.

Slowly she reached out and grasped the small bottle between her fingers. The ink of the handwritten label ran instantly under her wet skin but it did not matter. She already knew the side effects from Skeeters article; heavy bleeding, vomiting… The bath seemed the easiest place.

The liquid was thin and pearly, which didn't seem right at all. She had imagined something thick and black; something that left a gritty residue on the glass as she turned it in her hands. Something that resembled the death it would bring. As it was it appeared quite inviting – it smelt like roses she discovered as she uncorked the vile, and wondered if it tasted like Turkish delight. No, that didn't seem right at all. It should be foul smelling and bitter to taste. Nothing so evil should be allowed to taste or smell so sweet.

A lone tear trickled down her cheek but ignored it, placing the vile down carefully and reaching for a bobble she had left on the side to tie back her hair. Would her baby have had red hair? Or would it be dark like James? Would it be a boy or a girl? She would have called it Ignis, she thought, if it had been a girl. It just seemed right. James would have loved a boy. Not that she would have minded one either.

She would have liked to have a baby…

Daylight was creeping through the window and the water had gone cold by the time she had gathered the nerve to pick up the vile again. She considered heating it but then she supposed, it didn't really matter. And she probably didn't deserve to be comfortable. She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the sweet potion again; it made her a little dizzy. 

Another tear rolled down her face.

She could stop now if she wanted to. She could just pour it down the sink and she could find a way to cope. She could find a way to make money and take care of a child; women did this all the time, right?

But she so desperately wanted to be happy…

_BANG!_

She shrieked loudly as something hit the window and the vile slipped from her fingers, landing in the bathtub. The potion dissipated into the water and she shot up quickly as it made contact with her skin, burning but leaving no mark.

An owl hooted from outside and she discovered the source of the commotion. Wrapping a towel around herself hastily, she stepped out of the tub, opening the window and reaching out to retrieve a small scroll from the birds' leg. 

_Lily,_

Something went wrong. Sirius and Peter are at Saint Mungo's. Come if you can.

Remus.

Without a second thought she began to dress in the clothes she had discarded earlier, not caring that she was still wet and her jeans rubbed terribly. Before she left she made sure to empty the poisoned water from the bath.

The water had turned black.

She took a deep breath as the last of it disapeared down the drain and she felt a great sense of relief.

She _was_ going to have a baby after all. 


	20. Chapter 19

Well, one person has made a comment and I'm sure there are silent others who agree that what I wrote in 'chapter' 18a has turned them off reading this story. Personally I think I have the right to defend myself against people who dare to verbally abuse me but to those people who think I made the wrong decision I say: I don't mind at all. You don't like what you read – you stop reading. Seems like a wise decision to me and it's exactly what I want people to do instead of insulting authors. I can't help but think that perhaps you didn't really like the story all that much to begin with if you don't care to see what happens next. So it's no loss to either of us.

As for 'jen' who said this story is shit and that I'm a bitch because 'Lily and Janes were happy together'. To you I say: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thanks, I needed a good laugh. Remember people, it's just a STORY. Some people really need to get off the computer once in a while and get some fresh air or something because this is just bizarre.

On with the story…

19.

Lily pushed passed the Healer that had been trying to keep her from Sirius and Peter's room, only to find two Aurors with matching moustaches blocking her path.

"Sorry Missy, this is a private ward."

Lily could not help but frown at the pet name. "They're my friends," she told them desperately. "Please, I have to-"

The other Auror chuckled, rudely, shifting to properly block the doorway.

"Pardon me," Lily added curtly, hands on hips. "I was told to come, so you had better move aside before I am forced to take drastic measures."

This time both Aurors laughed. She had to admit, it must have seemed pretty amusing; tiny Lily Evans ordering these two great hulking men to step aside. She folded her arms now, clearly agitated. "Aurors," she scoffed under her breath.

"Sorry?" the first uttered between gasps of laugher as he wiped his eyes. "You say something, Missy?"

"My name-" Lily bit back, clenching her fists. "-is not _Missy_. I am Lily Evans and you can tell the men in that room that I have come to-"

They sobered instantly. "Lily Evans you say?" They shared an uneasy glance. "One moment..."

Lily shook her head as one of the men disappeared into the room, the other hesitantly shifting to block the door. He gave her a forced smile. "So…had a nice weekend, Miss Evans?"

Lily merely glared at him and he dropped his gaze.

"My apologies, Miss Evans," the second uttered as he returned to the door. "Go right ahead." They stepped aside instantly as Lily entered. Lord, she was going to be stuck with this reputation forever.

Remus caught her eye instantly as he stepped into the room, rising from the chair beside Peter's bed and ushering her forward. She gave him a brief smile of recognition before turning directly to Peter. "Oh my God, what happened? Are you okay?"

There was scratch above his left eye and a bandage around his arm, but he smiled easily as she approached, bringing a hand to his face. "How are you feeling?"

He nodded. "Relax Lily, I'm fine. It's just a graze," he added raising his arm weakly. Lily thought that he was perhaps trying to play it tough but he appeared otherwise unharmed. "Sirius wasn't so lucky."

She turned to Remus in question. Reading her thoughts he motioned toward a bed further down which had its curtains drawn. For the first time she noticed Moody standing nearby. 

"Evans," he acknowledged her gruffly.

"Moody," she replied with a small nod. It was awkward speaking to him now. Of all the people she had met since joining the Order, Moody had not been one of them. The last time she had this man was almost two years ago during a rather embarrassing scene in which she had held onto him by the hem of his robe and literally begged for a second shot at the final exam.

She turned away abruptly with the horrid memory but she was sure to feel him staring at her a long time afterward. 

"How bad is he?" she asked Remus and Peter hastily, eager to banish the uncomfortable feeling that had settled within her. "Is it very bad?"

"Bloody buggering fuck woman! Shit that stings!"

"Black!" Moody barked hoarsely toward the curtain.

"She's fucking torturing me!" came Sirius' equally profane response, his voice unnaturally high.

The curtain opened suddenly revealing a very red-faced Healer who stormed from the room with a tray of bloody swabs, muttering under her breath.

"Are you just gonna leave me like this…? Oi!" 

Lily almost laughed as she turned back toward Sirius' bed. He lay sprawled on his stomach, completely naked besides a large amount of bandages covering his arse and another around his right bicep. She bit her lip however as she took in his face with a large purple bruise forming around his eye and a half healed bust lip. 

Moody released a low growl of disgust when he caught sight of Sirius' naked form and haphazardly threw a robe in his direction before limping from the room to join the Aurors outside. "I'll be back," Lily heard him mutter as he passed. Peter and Remus were clearly trying to refrain from laughing out loud and offered no assistance.

Lily stepped forward with a cluck of her tongue, fetching a proper blanket from the chair beside Sirius' bed and laying it over him, careful to avert her eyes. "What the hell happened to you?"

Sirius gave her a small grin of recognition before it turned into a sour grimace as he tried to turn over. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he muttered through clenched teeth.

"Stay put," Lily ordered, placing a hand on his back to ensure he did. "Now, is someone going to tell me what happened?"

"They were ambushed," Remus provided for her, crossing to the bed beside her and glancing warily at Sirius' bottom beneath the sheets.

"Oi, mind your business pervert."

"Six Deatheaters," Peter called from across the room. "We were lucky to escape unharmed."

"Lucky?" Sirius chocked trying to look back over his shoulder at Peter. "You call this _unharmed_? Have you not seen my arse?!"

Lily bit back another laugh. It was a relief to see they were all okay really and managed to find humour in the otherwise horrendous situation. "Someone finally blew your arse off, huh? I missed my chance. And after all those promises I made in fifth year, too."

Remus and Peter laughed but Sirius moaned into the mattress.

"It's all right," Lily patted his head gently. "It'll grow back."

Peter snorted with laughter again.

"Oh get over it," Remus added, rolling his eyes. "The Healer said you'd have minor scarring."

Sirius let out another moan, louder this time as he mock-sobbed into the sheets. "My beautiful bum."

"Just be glad it's not more serious," Lily added, glancing between the two injured men. "I got such a fright when I heard you were in here."

"Yeah, sorry about not really explaining," Remus offered regretfully. "The way he was wailing," he added, pointing at Sirius. "I though they were dying."

Sirius yelped as Remus purposefully poked his right butt cheek. "Ow! Bastard!"

"See?"

Lily rolled her eyes at their antics and turned to push herself up onto the edge of the bed. She was tempted to give Sirius' derriere a firm slap but somehow resisted. Remus slumped into the chair beside Sirius' bed with a long sigh. The room was quiet for a moment bar the sounds of the hospital from the corridor outside. Sirius looked back over his shoulder at Lily. "You look horrible."

Lily shook her head, trying to fight off the sick feeling that came to her stomach when she thought about what she had sone earlier that evening. "Thanks Sirius."

"You know, you do look a little off, Lily," Remus added, eyeing her with mild concern. "How've you been coping?"

Lily rolled her eyes and smirked, hoping to hide any sign that might give away that she was not in fact coping at all. "I'm fine."

"Come on," Sirius added suddenly, extending his unharmed arm to Remus. "Get off your arse, let her sit down properly."

Lily scoffed, ushering for Remus to stay put as he began to rise. "Don't be stupid, I'm fine right here."

"Nonsense," Sirius continued to argue. "You need something with a back rest."

Even Remus gave him a peculiar look this time but rose from the seat anyway and Lily moved into it to avoid further fuss. Sirius was oddly quiet all of a sudden as though knowing he was on thin ice.

"What happened?"

The group raised their heads to the new arrival.

"Prongs," Peter greeted him. "You made it!"

"Hey," Sirius and Remus added in unison.

James stood in the doorway. Lily averted her eyes as they made contact, shifting in her chair. She really didn't need to see him right now; not after tonight.

"What happened?" he repeated, stepping further into the room, stopping by Peter's bed and perching himself on the end of it.

"We were attacked-" Peter began.

"No kidding," James cut him off, rudely. Lily glanced up at this and noticed the other three men share uneasy glances. Looking closely at James she thought he looked rather sullen. "I mean _what happened_?"

"It was Bellatrix," Sirius replied for him, looking over his shoulder. "MadEye reckons they were informed by someone on the inside."

A spy.

"And the mirror?"

The room fell deadly silent.

Until, with sudden realisation, Lily jumped out of her chair.

"You _lost_ the mirror?"

"We were out numbered," Sirius argued back. "Christ, we're lucky to be alive."

"You have a scratch on your arse and a black eye!"

"Do you know how unusual it is to get out of there without being hit with Avada Kedavra, Lily?" he shot back angrily. "We were damn lucky all we lost was the mirror. We didn't hand it to them on a silver platter, dearest," he added with a sneer. "So if you'd kindly shut the fuck up I'd greatly appreciate it; we've already had it out with Moody."

Lily shrunk back into her chair. He never spoke to her like this unless he was completely irate. "Has someone told Dumbledore?" she spoke quietly, looking only to Remus and Peter who appeared to be the only ones she was not fighting with.

Remus nodded. "Moody said he'd contact him ASAP."

Lily felt a great sense of defeat. She had worked so hard so get that mirror; lives had been put in danger for it – some lives had been lost. And now the bastards had stolen her hard work.

Sirius groaned into his pillows again. "Dumbledore's going to kick me out of the Order."

Peter released a quiet squeak from the opposite bed. "Kick us out?"

"No he won't," Lily sighed. "It wasn't your fault."

"Then whose fault was it?" James spoke up suddenly. Lily glanced over at him; he was staring back at her rather intently. "Dumbledore should never have trusted these idiots to do it," he added, crossing his arms across his chest. "It was too important."

"Hey!" the rest of the room cried in unison. "What is wrong with you?" Lily added crossly. "You think you're the only one that cares about this? I worked my arse off too, and yes I'm pissed off, but there's no need for that James. Get over yourself; you've fucked up plenty too."

He clearly wanted to retaliate but couldn't find the words and merely released a low growl. "When is this fucking assignment going to end?" he groaned instead. "Now I'm going to have to get the piece of shit back." He ran his hands over his face, looking more brooding and weary than ever. Lily wondered if he'd been getting much sleep. She knew she hadn't.

"No you won't," she said, avoiding eye contact as she was still upset with his prior accusation against Sirius and Peter. "It's unlikely Svetkov would still be in need of Evans. The mirror's probably gone straight to Voldemort."

"I'll get it back," James replied defiantly. She could feel him staring at her again.

"You'll just get yourself killed."

"Would you care?"

She scoffed, raising her eyes to him at last. "That's a stupid thing to say."

"It's a fair question."

She had had enough. She just needed this day to end. "Forget it, I'm going." She rose from her chair quickly and crossed the room to the door. "I can't deal with you right now."

"That's right," she heard him mutter. "Leave again."

Lily paused just long enough to cast him a hateful stare. "You're a real bastard sometimes."

**& & &**

As far as Lily was concerned, the mission was over. Voldemort had the mirror, Martha was no longer a target and neither was she. She was still part of the Order but Dumbledore had given her permission to return home. It was a perfect escape to any more run-ins with James but she still did not wish to return to her house. Thankfully Alice had offered her her couch for the time being - unfortunately the Longbottom's spare room was already under nursery renovations. The sofa was uncomfortable but Lily felt reassured being with another expecting mother. Alice had done a lot more study on the matter and was all too happy to share her information with Lily. The only real bother was, on the rare occasion, when their morning sickness struck simultaneously and it was a battle to reach the bathroom first, or rather, the toilet.

A few days later Lily returned to work and it was a relief to return to some sort of routine. Ray was thankful to have his star reporter back and Lily figured Skeeter must have proved an inadequate replacement, as his first words to her were "you can write about anything you want." It was nice to feel missed, but she knew the promise was just too good to be true as he dropped a file marked _Gerald the mute jarvey_ onto her desk. She didn't bother to argue, merely rolling her eyes as she continued to read the mail that had been delivered to her office while she was away.

Her heart was heavy as she picked out the royal blue envelope she recognised to be Mrs Bancroft's signature stationary. Ignis' parents wanted to meet at the old house to retrieve their daughter's belongings. She sent an immediate reply – it was probably best to get it over and done with the very next morning.

**& & &**

"It's just through there," Lily directed Mr and Mrs Bancroft down the hall. She herself remained in the entrance, unwilling to step further into the house unless entirely necessary.

Mr Bancroft led the way and Lily had to bite her lip to keep from smiling as Mrs Bancroft teetered over the doorstep on her high heels. She kept her hands balled up near her chest as though unwilling to allow herself to touch anything for fear of catching some common disease, before following her husband down the hall.

Ignis had always joked about her parent's marriage; apparently a marriage of convenience had never been more obvious. Lily had never met the couple until this day but it was easy to understand Ignis' meaning. Mr Bancroft was short and dumpy, with very little hair besides the large moustache that seemed to take over his whole face. But what he lacked in looks he certainly made up for in wealth. His robes were of the finest quality Lily had ever seen – Ignis had once mentioned that they had all their clothes imported from Italy – and he had a gold ring on every finger. Mrs Bancroft on the other hand could almost be considered Ignis' identical twin. She was at least fifty – a good ten years younger than her husband – but she didn't look a day older than thirty. Her hair was blonde and long like her daughter's, a tiny waist, and the longest legs Lily had ever seen – another real live Barbie doll dressed in silk robes. Lily suddenly thought it very lucky that Ignis had taken after her mother.

Something caught her eye and Lily turned to see the postman making his way down the garden path with a letter in hand. She had had trouble trying to open the door for the amount of junk mail and bills that had gathered behind it in her time away. She would have to get herself a box at the post office in town.

"Morning," the postman nodded, handing Lily the letter.

"Morning," she replied, stepping out onto the doorstep as he continued on down the street. The handwriting on the envelope was easily recognisable; Petunia. Wondering what could have possibly occurred for her sister to feel the need to write a note to her _weirdo_ relation, Lily dropped her bottom onto the step and tore open the envelope. It was very brief.

_Vernon and I are having a baby._

Due early July.

You may visit.

Lily scoffed as she stuffed the pretty floral pattered paper back into the envelope. But a moment later she felt a twinge of guilt. It may have been rude, but she had bothered to write something about her good news. Lily had not even considered informing Petunia of her own pregnancy. Then again, Petunia would scorn her falling pregnant out of wedlock. It probably wasn't worth the trouble just yet.

"Excuse me."

Lily felt her heart in her throat, scrambling backward into the house with the sound of that deep, Bulgarian accent. Svetkov was standing in her front garden.

"You there," he called as she scrambled to her feet, her hand flying to the back pocket of her jeans where her wand was held. "Forgive me," he added, stepping forward. "I did not mean to frighten you."

It was then that she realised a car was parked in front of the house; it had pulled up without her realising, and a second man was stepping out onto the pavement. 

Evans.

Her heart rate slowed considerably and she released her wand feeling suddenly safer alhough James gave her a slight smirk, as though irritated by her lack of awareness. A Death Eater had entered her garden and she hadn't even noticed.

"Can I help you?" Lily spoke up, trying her best to sound calm.

"Good day," Svetkov nodded, pausing a few feet before her. "Perhaps you can; I am looking for a Miss Abigail Winchester. I was under the impression she lived here," he added looking passed Lily for a moment and through the open door as though expecting Abigail herself to pop out. "But perhaps, she has moved on." He gave her a searching look. "Have we met before, Miss-?"

She could not say Evans - it would give her away if he did indeed recognise her from the wedding. "Potter," she replied after brief hesitation, and ignoring the smarmy expression James threw her way. "And I don't think we have. I believe Miss Winchester was the last owner. I only met her the one time; something about a recent tragedy – death in the family I assumed – can't be certain."

Svetkov gave her a nod of understanding – Lily knew he understood Abigail's 'recent tragedy' all too well – but he looked somehow troubled. "Miss Potter," he began. "Is there perhaps a way I can contact her? With whom should I speak on the matter? Should I contact the estate agent?"

"Mr Smith," James stepped in suddenly. "It is very unlikely the realtor will give out such information; perhaps we should give this up as a lost cause."

Svetkov waved a hand of dismissal at the idea. "Miss Potter, would you yourself happen to know her whereabouts?"

Again James stepped in. "The lady is in no position to reveal that sort of private information should she have it."

Lily was intrigued. What did Svetkov want with Abigail? Ignis had been viewed as the threat, not Abigail. Svetkov had many opportunities to kill her off should he have wanted to. Now they had the mirror she hardly proved a threat. So he must want her for another reason. Was he looking for another _date_? James appeared adamant that she should not be found. He gave her a desperate look.

"I'm afraid I don't know where she is," Lily replied coolly. "However, if she returns to the house I'll tell her you called."

Svetkov looked suddenly thrilled, retrieving a business card from his pocket instantly and stepping forward to hand it to Lily. "Thank you Miss Potter. Please, it is of great importance that I speak to her."

"You're welcome, Mr-" she glanced at the card, feigning ignorance. "-Smith. I'll do what I can."

With a final nod, Svetkov turned on his heel and returned to the car. James sent her a glance over his shoulder – his eyebrows knitted closely together – before stepping back into the car. She waved as they drove off down the street.

Lily could not help the tiny burst of hope she felt inside. Wasn't there a spy in the Order? Was that not _her_ area of expertise – sniffing out the rats? And had she – Abigail - not just been invited back into the Death eater's home where she could find valuable information?

Hmm, she thought, fingering the ends of her red hair.

Did she dare? 


	21. Chapter 20

I have removed 'chapter' 18a now that I have been assured the offender has read it. To anyone reading this story in the future and has no idea what I'm talking about…sorry, it's in the past.

20.

"Thanks for coming with me."

"Don't worry about it; that's what I'm here for, remember. I'm glad you changed your mind."

Lily nodded, allowing Sirius to give her a hug as they reached the blue door of the Order Headquarters. Alice and Frank had been very helpful in guiding her through the early stages of pregnancy but she had to remember that the couple were dealing with their own unborn child, and dragging Alice along with her to the hospital seemed a little unfair. Alice seemed to be stressing a lot as it was about her own baby, at least, stressing as much as Alice _could_ stress, being the easygoing person that she was, but she didn't need to deal with Lily's business too.

Feeling she needed the added support for this occasion, she had instead enlisted Sirius's help in escorting her to the hospital to confirm the pregnancy. He had been sending constant owls since he had gotten out of hospital himself, apologising for his rudeness and offering to help her in any way that he could, and she finally took him up on his offer. He seemed to enjoy being involved in James's business; like it was something he was supposed to do. And Lily felt comforted by his enthusiasm, despite his lack of knowledge of pregnancy and children in general.

Of course the pregnancy was confirmed. It came as no shock to either of them after Sirius and a small group of very scared looking men had been forced to witness her vomiting into the only vacant urinal in the men's loo because the lady's bathroom had been at the opposite end of the hospital waiting room. There had been some awkward moments too when the Healer presumed Sirius to be the father and they had tried to explain that Lily was not in fact his wife and the real father was actually Sirius' best friend. When they had been passed on to the next Healer for the actual test Lily and Sirius just smiled when he congratulated them on becoming parents. It wasn't worth the embarrassment or any more disapproving looks by trying to explain. But other than that everything was quite simple and Lily was pleased to find herself managing the entire experience without getting too overwhelmed. 

Sirius finally released her and rang the doorbell. "So, why did Dumbledore want to meet you?"

Lily pushed a lock of stray hair behind her ear, staring only at the brass number three in the centre of the door. Thankfully the pregnancy had been enough to deter him from asking until now, but it was also the reason he had insisted on accompanying her to Headquarters instead of going back to work straight away. She didn't want to tell him she was becoming involved in the mission again – he would not be happy.

"Svetkov's been looking for Abigail," she said, hoping the casual tone of her voice would be enough to deter him from becoming worried.

It didn't work.

"You mean you're…" From the corner of her eye she could see he looked disappointed. "Tell me you're joking, Lily."

She shrugged slightly, still not looking at him as she reached out to press the doorbell again. "I'm not a target, Sirius. As embarrassing as it is to say this, Svetkov fancies me… well, Abigail. James would have said something by now if the Deatheater's suspected me as a witch."

"You don't know that; those bastards haven't trusted him since the bank robbery."

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, Sirius. Haven't I proven that?"

"But that was before you were preg-"

He silenced himself instantly as the door opened, revealing a smiling Caradoc. "Hey, come in," he said tucking a Muggle telephone more securely under his arm. "They're in the kitchen. Dumbledore says we have to get it done quickly; he's had to remove most of the wards so the line will work."

Lily nodded, stepping quickly into the house with a brooding Sirius behind her. He kept trying to send her warning looks as they entered the kitchen and took their seats, but she did her best to ignore him. 

"Morning," Lily greeted Dumbledore and Moody, seating herself opposite them at the wooden table.

"Good morning," Dumbledore greeted the two in return.

Moody looked suspiciously at Sirius. "Aren't you on day shifts this week?" 

"Healer appointment," Sirius returned innocently. "My arse is peeling from the anti-scarring lotion, I can show you if you-"

"Ah, wonderful," Dumbledore interrupted pleasantly as Caradoc entered the room and placed the telephone on the table in front of Lily. He took the cord and extended it to the wall behind her to plug it in.

"You know James is going to flip," Sirius muttered under his breath.

"So you had better not tell him," Lily whispered back.

Lily and Sirius stopped their muttering as Caradoc took a seat on Lily's other side. He retrieved the business card that Lily had been given from Svetkov and placed it on the table before her. She eyed the phone anxiously, twisting her sweaty palms in her lap under the table. Raising her eyes to Dumbledore, he gave her a brief nod and she revealed her hands again, pushing her hair behind her ears before reaching for the handset. Sirius slumped back into his chair sulkily. Nobody noticed. Slowly, she began to dial the numbers and pressed the handset to her ear.

_Ring-ring…_

Ring-ring…

Ring-ring…

"He's obviously not home, might as well give up n-"

"Shut up Sirius, or so help me God I'll-"

"Hello?"

She cleared her throat, sitting up sharply in her chair. "John?"

"Abigail?"

"John, how are you?"

"I have been sick with worry, Abigail! I have tried to contact you since Scotland but there was no answer at your house – I didn't know what to do with myself. How are you? Are you all right?"

Lily glanced around the table, four pairs of eyes staring adamantly back at her. "I know, I'm sorry," she replied, averting her own to the phone cord she tangled around her fingers. "There was an emergency at home."

"Nothing serious I hope."

_Bastard. _

"My friend, Ignis, had an unfortunate accident. I had to get away from the house, you understand. Things have been hectic."

"Of course. I am deeply sorry for your loss-"

_She had never mentioned that Ignis had actually died._

"-Ignis was a beautiful woman."

_Bastard. Bastard. Bastard._

"Yes, well…I met with the new owner; she said you had stopped by the house. I thought I would call."

"And I'm very glad you did! I have missed you, my dear; it has been too long since we have spoken. I was hoping, if you are not too adverse to the idea after such a long parting, that we might meet again?"

Lily glanced up and gave Dumbledore a meaningful look. "I'd love to." Sirius, if possible, slumped lower in his chair with a loud sigh. Lily thumped him blindly.

"Fantastic! Are you available this coming Friday perhaps?"

"Friday?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Friday sounds great."

"Wonderful. There's a little place here in town; they do the most exquisite calamari-"

"Actually, I'm allergic to seafood," Lily cut him off, shifting to the edge of her seat and twisting the cord tighter than ever. "Perhaps it might be nice if we had a home cooked meal-" She bit her lip, hating that she had an audience as she put on a more flirtatious voice. "-I do believe it's your turn Mr Smith."

He chuckled on the other end in agreement. "Very well, very well, a home cooked meal for the lady."

"Lovely," she forced herself to smile into the receiver while also giving Dumbledore a firm look of accomplishment. "Seven o'clock?"

"Seven o'clock it is."

"And, John-" She tired to escape everyone's gaze as she once again put on that flirty tone. "-We will be alone, won't we?"

She felt rather than saw Sirius sit up straighter beside her, she could only imagine his outraged expression.

"Alone?"

"You won't have that pesky assistant of yours hanging around to ruin the mood."

Again he chuckled. "I'll make sure he's otherwise occupied, of course."

"Perfect," Lily all but purred. "Until Friday, Mr Smith…" She hung up before he had the chance to reply and released a long breath.

"Alone?" Sirius barked at once. "Why the fuck would you want to be alone with that monster?"

"James gets in the way," she snapped back angrily. "If he doesn't know about the spy already then it's because Svetkov doesn't trust him enough, like _you_ said. If we're going to get anything out of this he has to be as far away as possible."

"That's just stupid."

"I think you'll find Lily is correct," Dumbledore interjected calmly as Lily opened her mouth to retort. "James himself has reported a change in Svetkov's behaviour as you know. It appears the Deatheaters have indeed lost faith in him."

Sirius shook his head, rising from his chair. "This is stupid," he repeated, giving Lily a firm look. "You know you're not cut out for this."

She could see the hidden warning in his eyes as he glanced toward her stomach and she returned it with a not so discreet glare of her own. "Shut it, Sirius."

"You know it's not just your own life you're putting at risk."

"Lily?" Dumbledore cut in gently. "Is there something you wish to tell us?" Moody was watching her suspiciously and Caradoc turned to her looking curious.

"Nothing," she replied innocently as possible, utilising her Auror skills as she looked each one in the eye to seem all the more honest. "As far as I can see, _James_," she added, stressing the name as she turned directly to the old Headmaster. "No longer has any part in this mission. _He_ is in no danger, Sirius, you needn't be concerned about _James's_ life."

Dumbledore continued to stare at her for a moment longer, as though he did not quite believe her but could not pinpoint the lie. "Very well."

She gave him a nod of understanding and Sirius stormed from the room with a loud scoff.

"Right then, Evans," Moody's voice cut through the uncomfortable silence. "You have three days to prove to us that you really are Auror material."

"Svetkov will not attack me," Lily told him. "It's just a dinner. I've been alone with him many times before."

"With _James_," Caradoc reminded her. She sent him a scowl and he shut up instantly.

"Constant viligence!" Moody barked, causing both Lily and Caradoc to jump in their seats. "You don't know what information the Deatheaters have on any of us. Three days, Evans, and I want to see that your duelling skills are up to par." He rose from his chair and followed Sirius out the kitchen, probably to reprimand him on being out of work.

"Well," she huffed quietly to the remaining two. "I really don't think that's necessary."

"You know, Deatheaters don't usually date Muggles," Caradoc added thoughtfully.

Lily sent him another glare and he hurried from the table, chasing Moody out the door.

**& & &**

Lily groaned as she lowered herself into the tub, the heat of the water relaxing her aching muscles instantly and she closed her eyes. Moody had been more demanding than she had remembered and he had literally compacted the two-year Auror training course into three days of pure torture. She had been forced to defend herself from every curse imaginable, practice stealth scenarios and he'd even made her run laps. Moody had got extra rough on her when he mistook her constant requests for the toilet to be an excuse to slack off for five minutes. And he almost cancelled her mission when she vomited, twice, during duelling practice. She had blamed it on Alice's cooking. But at least he had allowed her to leave earlier than usual for it, and she had found time to buy a ridiculously priced, but otherwise beautiful, black satin dress for dinner tonight which was currently hanging on the back of the bathroom door.

That's what Moody should have been helping her with; putting on makeup and selecting the best push-up bra to match her French knickers. Really, if she wanted information out of this guy, cleavage was her _best_ weapon, not _hexes_! And now her feet were swollen to a point of ridiculousness; she wondered if she'd even get them into those fancy heels she'd bought especially for this occasion. She wanted the mission, but this was no way for a pregnant woman to be treated.

"Yoo-hoo, Lily?!"

Alice and Frank were home.

Rats.

They had planned to go shopping after Frank finished work but Lily had hoped they would have taken longer. She felt bad taking up their bathroom for an hour at a time when she barely knew the couple to begin with, and she had wanted to stay in here for at least two before she had to get ready.

"I'm in here! Do you need the loo? Just give me a second," she added, regrettably making to get out the hot water.

"I just wanted to show you my new things for the baby…where are you?"

"In the bath! I'll be right out!"

But Alice had other plans, casting an unlocking charm on the door and bursting in without so much as a knock. Lily dropped back under the bubbles with a slight shriek of surprise.

"Look at these tiny shoes!" Alice squealed, barging through the doorway with a mass of shopping bags and dropping onto the toilet without even glancing at Lily. "Aren't they the cutest?"

"Very cute," Lily nodded, resting her arms on the edge of the bath to get a better look and smiling at the baby slippers which Alice held out.

"Don't touch, you're wet."

"Sorry," Lily muttered sheepishly, reclining her dripping fingers.

"There's an owl waiting for you out there by the way," Alice added as she began searching through her shopping bags. "James's again by the looks of it." James had been sending daily greeting cards, reminding her of how sorry he was and that he was waiting for her when she felt ready to talk to him. Well, that wouldn't be happening. And after day five it was starting to get annoying. She was beginning to feel guilty for something that he had done and she didn't like it at all.

"And I got these – baby blankets, and some bottles, dummies," Alice began listing off the items and she pulled them from the many bags around her. "Changing mat, nursing pads-"

"Nursing pads? What the hell's a nursing pad?"

"Nursing pads," Alice repeated, holding the package closer to Lily's face. "For leakages."

Lily frowned. "Isn't that what nappies are for?"

"No silly," Alice chuckled, dropping the package onto the floor and retrieving more items to show off. "Not _baby_ leakages. You know, for when you're breastfeeding."

"Oh," Lily said quietly, leaning over the edge of the bath a bit further to see the package on the floor where was indeed a picture of a woman's chest. "Is that likely to happen often? Leaking?" The whole idea sounded revolting.

"I imagine so," Alice replied vaguely, inspecting her shopping. "I got some baby shampoo and soaps, cotton swaps, nappy rash ointment, nappies of course – but I might consider trying some of those disposable Muggle ones – safety pins, a cute little comb, bath water thermometer-"

"Gee," Lily cut in, looking down at the collection of baby items that was soon taking over the bathroom floor. "You sure got a lot of stuff. Do you think maybe you're getting a little excited, Alice? I mean, is all this stuff necessary?"

"Of _course_ it is," Alice replied, giving Lily an odd look. "These are the necessities. And don't forget all the furniture we bought for the nursery the other week – oh, remind me to buy a mattress for that cot."

Alice continued to gabble about her nursery plans while Lily eyed the collection of baby products around her. Nursing pads? Baby shampoo? And these products would all run out eventually – they'd need to be replaced. Not to mention all the baby food that would eventually be needed and clothes! What had Lily bought for her baby?

Nothing.

"So," Alice said a little louder, interrupting her thoughts. "When are we going to go shopping for you, eh? I know all the best places now!" She beamed down at Lily. "As soon as you get rid of that dreadful house and buy a nice little flat for you and the bub – or move back in with James," she added in an undertone. "Then we can start on your nursery! We can go get all the basics this weekend if you're not busy."

Lily dropped her gaze, cupping the water and drizzling it over her cold shoulders. "Maybe next month."

"Well you don't want to leave it too late, you know," Alice told her in a motherly fashion. "Furniture can be quite expensive; it's a good idea to start collecting bits and pieces as you go. There are hospital fees to consider too. You can't be rushing around trying to buy everything at the end, you'll be too-"

"I don't have the money," Lily cut her off, instantly regretting her sharp tone. She cleared her throat, and gave Alice a gentle smile. "Next pay day, we'll go."

She could see Alice trying to work out the Math in her head. How was it possible that she had no money? She was not living at home and had no bills to pay; she and Frank had not charged her rent no matter how much Lily had insisted; she didn't appear to go out socially… Where had the money gone?

Lily was overcome with an almighty sense of guilt as she eyed the shoes in the corner of the bathroom. She was glad she couldn't see the dress on the back of the open door because that might have triggered her gag reflex. What a terrible mother she was setting herself out to be. She had put a stupid dress in front of her baby's needs.

"Well," Alice said with a final tone. "Be sure to mark it on your calendar so you don't forget." She rose from the toilet seat, gathering up her many shopping bags. "I'll let you finish up in here; don't be too long, you know what my bladder's like these days," she added with a chuckle. She paused on her way out, spying the pointy heels on the floor. "Oh, are you going out tonight?"

"Yes," Lily said, relieved that Alice could not see the dress either because it still bore the price tag. "Not 'til seven though."

"Oh that'll be nice," Alice beamed, obviously pleased to see that Lily was getting out of the house for something besides work. "Tell me," she continued to mile, setting herself back down on the toilet. "Where are you going? Who are you meeting?"

Lily was under strict orders not to reveal information to other Order members, especially seeing as there was a spy among them. She could not imagine Alice or Frank in that position, but the last thing she needed was one of them revealing to Dumbledore that Lily Evans had been telling people about the mission. "I'm going on a date," she said instead, knowing that Alice knew she had no close friends to be socialising with. That was a depressing thought.

"A date?" Alice replied, her eyebrows rising sharply. The smile remained on her face but Lily felt it was forced out of politeness. Alice had strong hopes of her getting back with James. "Well that's lovely," she said, sounding forced now too. "Fast…but lovely." Lily was sure she didn't mean to be rude. It probably did seem odd that she had been prepared to marry James Potter at Halloween and now she already seeing other men. Lily wished she could change her story to make her seem less scandalous but it was too late. Before it had sounded like Alice had wanted all the details, but now she rose to her feet again, regathering her bags together. "Give me a shout if you need help getting ready."

Lily smiled her thanks and watched Alice disappear from the room, closing the door behind her. Lily leaned back in the bath, dipping lower until the bubbles brushed her chin. She felt like an idiot. She could just imagine the couple now; Alice telling Frank about Lily having found herself a date already – how _indecent_ that was - how she was probably looking for another man to take her in now she was pregnant.

No, she sighed, Alice was too nice to think things like that. But there was no hiding the shocked expression she wore when Lily said the word 'date'. Alice certainly wasn't impressed, that was for sure.

Alice's excited babbling could be heard from somewhere in the house and Lily was sure she was unnecessarily showing her husband her collection of baby things. She got to work on washing herself to take her mind off the sick feeling in her stomach, which for once had nothing to do with the morning sickness. Alice and Frank were so prepared and Lily didn't even have the basics for her nursery. She didn't even have a housein which to _have_ a nursery! What kind of Mother was she going to be for this child?

She splashed the water over her face, hoping to ease the stinging in her eyes. A solid ball formed in her throat, threatening to choke her but she swallowed it down, making her eyes sting more. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't.

Oh God, now they were giggling. She knew what that meant. She'd heard Alice's high pitched shrieks at night before everything went suddenly quiet meaning they'd cast a silencing charm around their bedroom. She sunk lower in the bath so that her ears were submerged. They were a disgustingly happy couple and it only managed to make Lily more miserable. She was jealous and she knew it.

Every day Frank would rush home from work to spend time with his wife. Sometimes they would disappear into the nursery and continue their renovations, or they would head out shopping like they had tonight. They didn't appear to go on 'dates' and always seemed quite content in eating the dinner that Alice would have prepared before snuggling up in the armchair, not wanting to impose on Lily by using her couch. Lily felt as though she was intruding most of the time and had started hanging back at work for as long as Ray would allow her and would retreat into the dining room the minute she got home or take a long bath. At least, until Alice interrupted with a desperate need for the toilet. 

No matter how often Alice proclaimed that she loved having Lily stay, she knew she was close to outstaying her welcome. It might not be so bad if Lily had her own room, but that was not the way of things, and she knew she had to find a flat of her own very soon before things became too uncomfortable. But at the same time she was scared of being alone. She didn't know anything about being a mother, about being pregnant. She didn't know what she was supposed to do if something seemed wrong. Alice had Frank doting on her constantly, sending owls by the dozen everyday from work making sure she was okay. Who did she have? No parents, no partner, no best friend…

She had nobody.

**& & &**

Lily apparated to Headquarters just before seven as Moody had told her to. She really didn't think it necessary – she had worked undercover like this for years – but he had insisted and she didn't dare argue. The vacant expression on Caradoc's face was perfect as he opened the door. He did not recognise her at all as Abigail and could obviously not figure out how this stranger could see the house, never mind ring the doorbell.

"It's Lily," she said, trying not to laugh as he had just looked her up and down, clearly impressed with her dress despite her being a stranger. "Can I come in?"

"Y-yes," he said, looking mildly embarrassed, and averting his eyes from her altogether. "You look very nice," he added quietly.

"Thanks," she smiled, walking passed him and down the hall into the kitchen. Before she could open the door, angry voices could be heard from inside. She glanced questioningly over her shoulder.

"It's not pretty," Caradoc warned her. "Moody just informed Potter he's limited to desk duty. He was supposed to get out of contact with Svetkov days ago; he's refusing."

Lily rolled her eyes. Perfect.

The room fell silent as she opened the door, striding confidently to the table and dropping her handbag onto it noisily. James and Moody stared at her from either end of the room. Caradoc remained uncertainly in the doorway. She watched as James gave her an obvious look up and down before turning back to Moody.

"_She's_ the Auror you have replacing me?" he said loudly, his fists clenched at his side.

"That's none of your business, Potter," Moody growled back. "This is no longer your mission."

"Like hell it isn't! I've worked too bloody hard to-"

"Potter!" Moody barked, silencing his at once. "You will be at that desk by nine tomorrow or you will be taken off duty permanently."

James and Lily's eyes widened in shock at the threat and she was sure she heard Caradoc gasp quietly from behind her. James' jaw hardened and Lily knew he was dying to retaliate but did not dare give Moody reason to fulfil that threat early. That job meant everything to him – it was his _dream_. Lily knew exactly how that felt.

He turned to her after a moment, looking at her properly for the first time. She could not place his expression exactly; a mixture of anger and pain… mostly pain. And she knew what he was thinking - they were both thinking it – the tables had been turned. Suddenly it was _she_ who had everything that _he_ wanted.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" she said unkindly.

His eyebrows rose only briefly before all signs of anger had vanished and it was only hurt in his eyes. She would not let herself feel bad for it.

"Lily-"

"Dearborn will accompany you out," Moody interrupted as he attempted to speak to her. "If I find out you have interfered in this operation in any way-" he added harshly.

"I don't need a babysitter," James finally spoke up again, glaring at Caradoc over Lily's shoulder.

"It's not for your benefit," Moody growled. "It's for ours. Get out of here."

In a small fit of outrage James kicked at the leg of the table in front of him before snatching up his cloak slung over the back of a chair and storming toward the door. He stopped very briefly by Lily's side; leaning in so closely that Lily could feel his breath puff against her dark hair. She refused to look anywhere but straight ahead, her expression cold. He whispered to her so that the other men could not hear.

"If he touches you, I'll kill him."

Lily did not respond and he hovered by her side for a second longer before leaving, slamming the door behind him. She knew that was his way of saying he did not resent her for this; he still cared for her. Perhaps he was even more sorry than before.

"You told James I was an Auror," she spoke, recalling what James had said when she first entered the kitchen.

Moody nodded. "That's why I called you here. I think we both know you deserve it, so... congratulations. I'll have you resit that test, make things official."

She smiled, almost laughed, picking up her handbag and looping it over her shoulder. "No thanks. Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

She had never seen Alistor Moody look quite so surprised before in her life. 


	22. Chapter 21

21.

Lily smiled as he took another sip of wine, mirroring him with her sparkling water before placing the glass down gently onto the tablecloth and leaning her elbows on the table. She laughed aloud, throwing her head back and pretending to find amusement in his stories that weren't funny in the slightest_. Just keep drinking_, she thought, baring him a toothy grin. _Just keep drinking_.

Remembering how easy it had been to drug him in Scotland, Lily had generously provided a stolen (from Frank's wine cabinet) Pinot Noir laced with the strongest sleeping potion she had been able to make with Alice's limited potions kit. There was a chance he may never wake up if downed the entire bottle, but really, it was nothing more than he deserved.

He was laughing at his own jokes now and Lily thought he must be getting tipsy, especially as he kept touching her as he spoke. He had always been very reserved in their prior meetings unless Lily made the first move. Then again, as she recalled, he had been very forward from the moment she arrived, kissing her on the cheek rather than her hand as he always did. For this man, that was a huge step.

She hoped her flirting on the telephone had not given him too much courage or too many ideas about what her intentions might be. Probably not, but he was certainly acting differently tonight. She put it down to the lack of Evans' presence. 

Her mission for this evening was to simply to regain the connection between herself and Svetkov; nothing difficult. Eventually they hoped that by posing as his Muggle girlfriend she would be introduced into his social circle and have the opportunity to meet his friends - one of which would turn out to be another Order member – the spy. She just hoped it was sooner than later because she couldn't hide a pregnancy forever (from Svetkov _and_ the Order) and didn't want to find herself in a physical relationship with the brute either. So even though Moody's orders had been to simply _have dinner _she really didn't want to return to headquarters empty handed.

This was whu she was sneaking occasional glances at the briefcase which Evans – _James_ – had always carried around. It was sitting in the corner of the room, just outside the bedroom door. Lily couldn't wait for Svetkov to pass out; that would be the first thing she checked. After that she was going to break into the security office downstairs and check the surveillance videos from the lobby to see who else had been visiting Svetkov. There was a good chance that no one had ever visited him here, but it was worth taking a look at.

"I am glad you contacted me," Svetkov said more seriously now, a satisfied smile across his face. "I have missed you. I missed your beautiful eyes."

"You're going to make me blush, John," Lily smiled in return, all the while thinking how corny it was. "You've said that at least four times already."

He laughed again and watched as she took another sip of water. "Will you not have any wine?"

She would like too, sure. Anything to make this night more enjoyable. But one, it was drugged, and two, she was pregnant. "Mr Smith," she chided playfully. "You are determined to ruin my diet! If you insist on serving me cheesecake then I have to make sacrifices somewhere!"

"Women and their silly diets," he chuckled, pouring himself another glass of wine. Odd, she had not noticed him finish the first. Perhaps that was why he was acting so bold if he was knocking them back that quickly! "You do not need a diet," he added, running the back of his hand down her bare arm to the pearl and sapphire bracelet she wore around her wrist. "You are already perfect."

_Good Lord._

"Now you are really making me blush."

_Yeah, out of embarrassment for you. _

He merely smiled before allowing his fingers to trail down to her hand, resting his own over it. Lily watched it settle before glancing to his face. His eyes were heavy lidded but she did not think it was from the sleeping potion. Bedroom eyes, yes, but not the sort she had been hoping for. How long until this potion would kick in? She should never have trusted Alice's shoddy potions kit; this was far too important.

"John?"

He did not reply, leaning across the table to kiss her gently. It startled her, she had not expected this from him at all, but she tried her best to remain calm. There was nothing wrong with kissing – just kissing - and he was slow about it and did not try to force anything from her. But when he pulled away she noticed something very odd.

He did not taste of wine.

**& & &**

James was pissed. Sirius had known the man since they were six and had only ever seen his oldest friend like this on three occasions; when his father had died, when his mother had died, and when Lily had left him. Now it appeared James was on the verge of losing the final love of his life - his job – and he was _not_ happy.

Sirius peered over the divider around his desk again. James had started stabbing parchment with the nib of his quill. Not a good sign. Sirius had to wonder what or whom he had drawn on it first. Then something hit him square in the face.

"Oi, do you mind?" Dorcas Meadowes said irritably, tossing another ball of parchment in his direction from. "I can't concentrate when you keep doing that. This is _my_ cubicle. Piss off."

"Sorry," Sirius muttered, dropping back into his chair with a sigh. He hated seeing his friend like this. James was generally a very easy going person, which was why Sirius had only seen him in this state on three previous occasions, but he tended to get a little out of control when things were really bad. And today things were really, _really_ bad. Not only was his job on the line, but Lily was out there putting herself in danger, and Sirius knew how much that would be driving James insane. He just hoped James wouldn't do anything that would get himself kicked out of the Auror office for good.

Leaning to his left, Sirius tried getting a glimpse from around the side of his cubicle so as not to annoy Dorcas anymore. To his surprise, a much larger price of paper hit him in the nose. He frowned but then realised it hadn't come from Dorcas at all, and there was writing on it. Sirius picked up the ball and unrumpled it carefully.

_Fuck off_

Ah, the almost illegible scribble of his good friend Prongs. Sirius rose to his feet, crossing the office quickly so as not to allow Moody to catch him slacking off. James gave him a grumpy stare as he perched himself on the end of his desk.

"You're hardly going to get points for wasting the office parchment," Sirius said good-naturedly.

James did not appear amused. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest. "She didn't even owl to say she got back okay."

Sirius gave his friend a pitying look. Did he really think Lily would do that? "She probably didn't want Moody to think she was keeping you informed on the mission," he offered consolingly.

James looked doubtful.

"She hasn't even owled Moody yet," Sirius shrugged.

"How do you know?" James asked angrily. It obviously pissed him off to think Sirius was being allowed information about _his_ mission.

"He's marching round the office like a Hippogriff with a hernia," Sirius replied matter-of-factly. "He's always like that when individuals go out on Missions; don't think he said one nice word to anyone while _you_ were away. It's how he shows he really does care about us… _very_ deep down," he added with a smirk.

James rubbed his nose with the back of his hand and made a noncommittal sound.

"My guess is Moody gave her a specific time to contact him by," Sirius continued. "Otherwise he'd have a team out there by now looking for her. Knowing Lily she spotted some shifty looking old codger on her way down here, forgot all about Moody, and has spent all morning stalking the poor git around London. There's no need to worry yet." 

But who exactly was he trying to convince? Sirius couldn't help the nervous feeling in his stomach when he thought about Lily all alone with that _bastard_. James too only looked slightly comforted by his words. And _he_ didn't even know she was pregnant.

That wave of guilt he had been experiencing so frequent lately washed over him again. Maybe he should just tell him now? It might cheer him up; knowing his was going to be a daddy – that Lily wasn't really lost to him forever. Then again, Lily would murder him and James would probably flip out and run off trying to find her.

"What?"

Sirius glanced up at James who was staring back at him with a furrowed brow. "I didn't say anything."

James narrowed his eyes. "You're hiding something."

Sirius shook his head. "Just wondering if Moody will let me off early today."

James continued to eye him suspiciously and opened his mouth to no doubt begin an interrogation, which Sirius knew he had no chance of being successful in, when they were interrupted by a familiar voice. 

"Have either of you heard from Lily?"

Both men glanced up into the slightly anxious face of Alice Longbottom. Frank must have heard her and came dashing over from the far side of the office.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Alice allowed Frank to kiss her on the cheek as he wrapped an arm protectively around her. "Is everything okay, love?"

"I'm looking for Lily," she said, with the same apprehensive tone. 

"She's still not back?" Frank asked with a knowing tone, as thought he and Alice had been waiting up for her last night. 

Alice shook her head. "I thought maybe she'd got in early this morning when we were asleep and went straight back out to work. But her editor owled this morning; she didn't show up."

Frank smirked. "Maybe that date of hers got lucky." James sent him a glare and Frank looked suddenly sheepish. "Oh, sorry James."

His wife gave him a reproving stare before turning back to James and Sirius. "I tried headquarters and her old house too; she wasn't there. I can't think where else she would be...she doesn't have anywhere to go." James frowned again. "Oh, sorry James."

"Don't worry," Sirius inputted as James ran a frustrated hand over his face and through his hair. "She'll turn up. Until we hear Moody calling for a rescue team there's no need to panic."

Frank and Alice didn't know that Lily was really on a mission but Sirius had to wonder if perhaps Frank was closer to the truth than any of them knew. They had never worked with Lily before on a mission – well, technically James had – but only very briefly. All they knew that she was one determined woman; she was pregnant, her best friend had died in this case and she was _still_ working on it. It didn't appear anything would stand in her way. So who knew what measures she would take to get what she wanted? Moody was having her pose as Svetkov's girlfriend after all – that involved certain… _responsibilities_.

"We're back, you can all stop worrying now!"

Half the office turned to see the Prewetts having just entered the office, waving and grinning at everyone around them. Gideon spotted the small group huddled around James' desk and marched straight over.

"Why all the long faces?"

"Yeah," Fabian added, leaning against the dividing wall of James' cubicle. "You could at least _pretend_ to be happy to see us."

"We were out of the country for an entire fortnight, you know."

The group muttered unenthusiastic greetings. Gideon rolled his eyes and plonked himself onto the other end of James' desk. "Hey, what are you doing here? Aren't you tailing the Bulgarian?" James became even more sombre and Gideon looked awkward. "I guess we missed quite a lot in two weeks."

"Moody in, then?" Fabian spoke up again. "We gotta give him these reports," he added, waving a file in his hand. 

"I wouldn't bother just yet," Sirius told him, glancing over his shoulder toward the boss' office.

"Ah," Fabian added grimly, dropping the file to his side. "Who's out?"

James and Sirius shared a quick look. "Remus," Sirius said confidently. "On Order business of course."

"That's funny," Alice said thoughtfully. "I saw Remus not ten minutes ago; he's at headquarters. You'd think he'd be smart enough to pop by and tell Moody he was back, wouldn't you?"

There was a heavy silence in which James and Sirius shared another look. Alice followed their movements slowly.

"Oh my Lord," she added quietly. "It's Lily isn't it?"

"Quiet!" Sirius shushed her. "You're not supposed to know."

"Sirius!" Alice hissed back, shoving him in the chest. "How could you let her? Not when she's…oh my goodness."

"What?" James asked sharply. "Not when she's _what_?"

"Not when she's so _involved_," Sirius replied quickly. "You know, _emotionally_, cause of Ignis and everything."

"Yeah well," James huffed. "I said she shouldn't be involved in any of this but nobody listened to me then, did they?"

James

"He's got Lily out there on her own."

"So Lily's working for us now then?" Gideon cut in, catching on to what the group was talking about.

"Yes," James muttered.

"Well I reckon that's fantastic. We need more hard working people on our side. Good on 'er!"

James glared at him.

"Don't ask," Alice warned quietly at the brothers' puzzled expressions.

"So," Frank began, clearing his throat and changing the subject before James got too prickly. "Did you two actually get any work done in Bulgaria or did you have a holiday at the Ministry's expense?"

"Both," Fabian replied matter-of-factly, brandishing his file again and flipping through it. "Did find out some, err, _interesting_ information on the Bulgarian though."

"Yeah," Gideon added, sounding equally serious. "You're probably lucky not to be around the likes of him for much longer anyway," he said to James, who was still frowning. "Give me the creeps just thinking about it."

The Prewetts of course had been sent to Bulgaria to find out any background information that they could on Svetkov. They knew the mirror was lost, but it was interesting to know just how far Voldemort's connections had spread.

"What did you get?" Frank enquired, taking the file from Fabian to flip through it himself.

"Not a lot, really," Gideon replied with a sigh. "The Auror's over there weren't very cooperative, we got most of the information from the Muggles."

"Muggles?" James scoffed, finally returning to the conversation going on around him. "That son of a bitch had me driving him everywhere; there's no way he's Muggleborn."

"Oh he's definitely a wizard," Fabian replied, placing a finger in the file as Frank flicked through it, marking something in particular. Frank looked at whatever it was in surprise, as did Alice, peering over his shoulder. "Seems he'd been causing the Muggle's some bother though; prime suspect in a series of killings. They couldn't ever seem to catch him; no surprises there."

"Well that's nothing new, is it?" Sirius said with a shrug. "Deatheaters killing Muggles – hardly unusual."

"Yes," Frank interrupted. "But why would Svetkov want to _date_ a Muggle?"

It was something they'd all thought about at some point. Something that had troubled them considerably because it really didn't make a lot of sense at all. Why would someone working for Voldemort be romantically interested in Muggles? Not even James had been able to figure out Svetkov's fascination with Abigail Winchester while he was posing as Evans. But now it was even more confusing. This man _murdered_ Muggles. It made no sense that he should fall in love with one of them.

"Well, it's all part of the fun for them, isn't it?" Gideon said casually. "They're sick, the lot of them. And this guy is _really_ sick. We sort of pieced it together with the little help we got from the Aurors over there. He seems to go for a particular type; young, Caucasian, women of course, good looking, similar features. We have photographs from surveillance in the Muggle areas," he added, indicating the file that Alice was now holding. "They're all beautiful women; perfect in every way-"

"Except they're Muggles," Fabian finished. "It's like he couldn't stand falling for these women – pureblood like that in love with a Muggle, would make him sick - so he punished them. He'd take them out, show them a good time, and then _wham!_"

"Bodies had to be identified by dental records," Gideon added.

Alice wrinkled her nose. "Do we have to discuss this so close to lunch? Honestly." She handed the file over to her husband to hold. "It's disgusting. I want to hear about Lily; what's Moody doing with her anyway?"

"Give me that file," James demanded suddenly, his voice low.

The others, bar Sirius who looked as uncomfortable as James, shared a glance at his rudeness before Frank handed it over. "Something bothering you?"

James ignored him, literally pouring the contents of the file on his desk and spreading the photographs across its surface.

"Hey!" Gideon objected. "It took me ages to put that together!"

He too was ignored as both James and Sirius rose to their feet, staring, horrified at what they saw. 

Various different Muggle women; all young, all thin, all blue eyed, all brunette, all beautiful…

All dead. 


	23. Chapter 22

**Sorry I took so long to get this out…**

22.

Lily awoke in shock, gasping for breath as cold liquid flooded her nostrils. Her head felt heavy but she could see Svetkov standing beside her holding a water glass. She coughed, trying not to choke as he placed it down heavily onto the table beside him, looking down upon her. She was lying down – on a bed she realised - and tried to get up but she soon found her hands bound to the headboard, cutting into her flesh as she struggled. Vaguely she alos realised it was now daylight. She had no idea how long she had been here.

"Shit," she hissed, panic finally taking over her as she caught her breath. "_Shit_!"

"Now, now," Svetkov spoke, turning his back to her, only to take a seat on the mattress beside her. "That is really no way for a lady to talk, is it?"

"Fuck you!" she cursed, kicking her legs and missing him by a mile. The water he had poured on her dribbled down her neck to her collarbone and she caught sight of her legs as they flailed. She was naked. Naked besides the bracelet that was cutting her skin under the bonds.

"I can silence you," Svetkov replied calmly, twisting a wand between his fingers. "If you don't learn to hold your tongue…but I'd much rather hear you scream." He said it so casually, as though he were commenting on the weather. Lily could feel her heart pumping fast in her chest; the pulse in her neck felt as though it might burst.

"Let me go, you bastard!"

"Tut, tut." He pointed the wand at her.

She screamed shrilly as a shock passed through her body; like an electric current running down her spine. "Fuck!"

He did it again.

She screamed louder.

"Just keep cursing," he said, sounding almost happy. "I never grow tired of this part."

Lily clenched her teeth together, breathing heavily and rapidly through her nose. She couldn't risk harming the baby, that was, if no harm had already been done…

He pouted as she refused to utter more profanities. "Suit yourself," he commented, rising from the bed. As he back was turned she struggled again to loosen the bounds but the bracelet only cut into her further. She watched him cross the room to the set of Ikea draws she had seen long ago. This was his bedroom; they were still in his apartment. "I must admit," he continued, picking up the dress that Lily had worn the evening before and holding it close to his face. "You were my favourite." He seemed to inhale the fabric deeply before rubbing the satin against his skin, and then folding it neatly. The old trunk that she had once found hidden under his bed sat open on the chest of draws and he carefully placed the dress on top of the other clothing he kept, along with her shoes and underwear.

Lily felt sick. She had seen those clothes ages ago and never thought anything of it. How many women had he done this to? What _did_ he do to them?

"What do you want with me?"

He did not respond immediately, closing the lid of the trunk and fastening it securely before turning to her slowly. "What I have always done. I'm going to love you."

"Fuck you." She spat at him, missing of course, and then her body arched off the bed as she was hit with another curse. "_Nggghh…_" The pain was near unbearable.

He strode closer to the bed, sitting by her again and lifting a hand to stroke her hair away from her sweaty forehead. She pulled her face away abruptly. He smiled. 

"And then I'm going to give you what you deserve."

"You won't get away with this," Lily spat at him venomously. "The Aurors know where I am; they'll be coming for me. They'll kill you."

"They might try," Svetkov replied thoughtfully. "But they're not here yet, are they? I've refined my technique quite considerably over the years," he added, twirling his wand again with a smile. "I will be gone before they find your body."

He raised another hand to her face, brushing the back of his hand down her cheek. His very touch made her shudder. "You were my favourite," he repeated in a whisper. "But you were so disappointing in the end. They all were." He lowered his face to her, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Lily squirmed against him, trying to kick him again but was unsuccessful as he was sat too far up the bed. "Get away from me you sick fuck."

Surprisingly he did back off but only to throw his head back as he laughed cruelly. "Do you really think that ordering me around is going to help you? You are mine now, Mudblood."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I know what you are," he said, grinning at her expression, his hand trailing up and down her body in soft caresses as he spoke, making her shiver. "Though I must give you credit; you had me fooled right to the end, Abigail. Far too convincing as a Muggle to be worthy of pureblood. Is it Abigail?" he added thoughtfully. "It would only be polite for me call the correct name when we make love; I'm sure you know mine."

"You evil bas-"

"Ah-ah-ah," he said, gripping her arm roughly in warning, twisting her skin. "Be careful... Now, tell me your name."

Her lips remained pursed.

"Tell me your name," he repeated calmly, releasing her arm and continuing his leisurely stroking. "Come now," he smiled. "Tell me."

"Never."

"_Crucio!_"

She could not even scream as the pain took over her this time, a hundred times worse than the shocks he had given her previously. Her eyes blurred as she writhed, her arms felt damp from the blood trickling down them as she struggled against the bonds. She had to remember the baby.

"Lily!" she managed to scream and the pain instantly subsided. "It's Lily!"

"The death flower," he commented with a smile. "How… ironic."

Her body felt sweaty, sticking to the bed sheets. She struggled to catch her breath.

"Lily," he repeated. "You were my favourite, Lily. The most beautiful."

She scoffed.

"And so very clever," he added. "But not clever enough in the end. You were a little heavy handed on the asphodel," he told her before chuckling cruelly.

The asphodel was the key ingredient in her sleeping potion. It was imperative to the Draught of the Living Death, but not so much in regular sleeping potions. She had wanted to knock him out good.

"It's how my Mother killed my Father," he continued conversationally, running his fingers through her hair. "I've been very sensitive to the taste ever since. Especially after my brother died under suspicious circumstances. Another Wizard might never have noticed it-"

His twisted past did not surprise her.

"-You did not notice it," he added with a smirk. "In your water."

So that's how she got here…

He smiled at her for a moment before removing his hands from her body and began loosening the tie around his neck, then the button of his shirt. Lily really began to panic now. She had no way out of this one. Glancing around the room for any means of escape – there was none, she was tied to the bed and her wand was nowhere to be seen – she spotted the clock on the wall. It was eleven o'clock; Moody had demanded her report by mid-day. Nobody would be even wondering where she was yet. She would be trapped here for an entire house with this bastard before anyone would begin a search. She would be dead by then. Her baby would be dead. She had never even got to tell James he was going to be a daddy. The thought made her eyes water.

"You continue to impress me," Svetkov commented as he removed his shirt entirely, rising to hang it over the end of the bed neatly. "The others cried continuously. You took an entire ten minutes before you gave up and accepted that fact that you are going to die. That is quite something... Or perhaps you are just stubborn."

Lily felt weak for sobbing as she was, but it only grew more difficult to hold back as Svetkov spoke such hurtful words. He really was a monster.

Why had she let herself be put in this position? Why did she have to get involved in these things? Why couldn't she just mind her own business like James had told her to? Now she was paying for it. Now her child was paying for it. She wished so desperately she could have done things differently before this happened. She wished she'd had time to say goodbye to the people she loved. She wished she'd had time to visit Petunia and tell her she was having a baby too. She wished she'd had time to tell James she forgave him, because really, when it came to the end of her life, none of that mattered. She wished she'd had time to tell him that she loved him most of all. She wished she'd had time to tell him he was a father. She didn't want to die the way Ignis had, with so many things left unsaid, unfished…

"Please don't do this," she cried out, her body shaking with grief. "Please don't hurt my baby."

He had just removed his final items of clothing, revealing his obvious arousal. He was excited by the pain he was going to inflict upon her. He was enjoying her screaming and crying.

"Please!" she screamed louder. "I'm pregnant, you can't do this!"

His expression, which had until now been entirely calm, even as he cursed her, was suddenly hateful and he came down upon her with full force, hitting her across the face. She screamed louder and he hit her again. As she began to lose sight in her right eye, all she could think was, at least it wasn't her stomach.

"Slut," he hissed, his face inches from hers. "You will love me! You will love _only_ me!" The man was clearly obsessed with her. "Mudblood whore!"

"Fuck you!" she shouted back, struggling under his weight.

His eyes were full of rage and she was sure he was about to hit her again when there was a sudden rush of noise from outside the room and the door was bursting open with such force that Svetkov actually released a manly sort of scream, but it was overpowered by Lily's.

"JAMES!"

She knew it would be him. It had to be.

There was a lot of shouting as her hero entered the room, followed by Sirius. They looked like madmen, shouting at Svetkov and firing hexes. Svetkov dived toward his wand and Lily felt her arms slacken as one of them freed her bonds. She immediately grabbed for Svetkov's wand but only managed to break it in two as she fell off the bed in her struggle. Either way Svetkov could no longer defend himself. He looked at her in panic, not even a trace of the powerful man she knew as he cowered naked on the bed.

It was Sirius who took him down, forgetting his own wand and wrestling him to the floor. James rushed to her side, throwing his arms around her as he attempted to get to her feet.

"I thought it was too late," he gasped into her hair. "I thought it was too late."

She cried into his chest unable to form any coherent words, but he pulled her away suddenly. "Did he hurt you?" he demanded, looking her over and realising suddenly that she was naked. He made a mad dash for one of the bed sheets, wrapping it around her. Lily had quite forgotten her state of undress. "You're bleeding," he added, noticing the smeared blood on her arms and her swollen eye. "Fucking hell."

"No, I'm okay," she managed to get out. She unclasped the bracelet and threw it to the floor. "I'm okay."

"Did he-?"

"No. No, I'm okay." It was all she could seem to say.

James pulled her close to him again, squeezing her until she thought she might snap in two. "We have to get out of here," James said suddenly, releasing her. "We set off the wards; there'll be Deatheaters swarming this place in minutes."

Meanwhile Sirius continued to grapple with Svetkov on the floor. "A little help, here Prongs!"

Narrowly missing Sirius' head he sent a stunning hex at Svetkov who fell instantly rigid. Sirius gave him a swift kick to the ribs before reaching for his wand which had been discarded in their struggle. He levitated him out of the bedroom and into the main living area with James carrying Lily behind him, despite her protests of being perfectly capable of walking.

"I'm not letting you go," he said seriously. "Ever."

_Ding._

They froze as the elevator arrived on their floor. More Deatheaters.

"Take the stairs," James shouted, turning back into the room. "Quickly!" Despite his earlier declaration he released Lily as they all ran to the emergency exit that James pointed out. Lily almost screamed as she opened the door to find a group of people on the other side.

Moody stared at the bloodstains on her sheet. "Get her out of here!" he ordered to James. "Now!"

"I'm fine," Lily protested. "I can fight."

"_Now!_" Moody barked again.

He, Frank, the Prewetts and Kinsley Shacklebolt pushed their way into the apartment, shoving Lily roughly out the door onto the fire escape. James followed her closely. 

"Leave Svetkov," Moody instructed and almost immediately the immobile body dropped to the ground with a thud as Sirius turned back to the room with the other Aurors. "There's four of them," Lily heard Moody shout as the elevator doors began to slowly slide open, revealing the masked Deatheaters. A fierce battle launched immediately, with coloured hexes flying everywhere. James tried to close the door on her but Lily spotted something shining by the fireplace - something reflecting the light of the spells.

"Wait!" she cried, heaving herself through the door and across the room, ducking behind the couch and squealing as a vase burst over her head. 

"Lily!"

She heard James shouting after her, firing spells through the doorway to cover her. Throwing herself to the ground she grabbed the mirror from its semi-opened box, holding it against herself as she backtracked to the fire escape. Kinsley took a hit, falling into her path and knocking her to the ground again. The mirror skidded across the floor to the feet of the Deatheater that had attacked him.

"Thank you," he said suavely, pointing his wand at her. She was done for.

"Lily, move!"

The Deatheater was distracted as James shouted, firing a spell in his direction. Lily took the opportunity to dive forward, grabbing the mirror by its handle. The Deatheater made to fire at James again and she used the only weapon she had to stop him, smashing the mirror against the floorboards and stabbing the broken glass into his leg. He cried out, sending his hex in a random direction. It ricochet off the brass fire guard, burning the back of her head as she struggled back toward James. An immense pain struck behind her left eye.

The vision in both eyes was now damaged and disorientated,she felt herself falling to the ground again until strong arms caught her, pulling her through the doorway. Everything went silent as the door slammed behind her. "It's ruined," she panted, holding the broken mirror for him to see. "I had it, but – but-"

"Forget it," James replied, his breathing laboured also. "Let's get out of here."

She nodded and he stripped the robes he wore over his head, forcing her to dress in them and leaving him in only his underpants and boots. Lily did not have time to protest or even admire the view as he picked her up again. The pain in her head was getting worse and her vision was narrowing. The hand that held the mirror felt week and a numbness seemed to spread up her arm. "There's – there's something wrong with me," she spoke faintly.

"No there's not. You're okay," James spoke encouragingly, though she felt herself bouncing as he attempted to run down the stairs with her, desperate to get to a point of apparition. He was panicking and it frightened her to death, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. "You're okay. Stay with me, Lily. Just stay with me."

"James," she said, finding it hard to focus on him.

"Yeah?" he panted, jogging downward still.

"There's I should have told you."

"What is that supposed to be?" he replied sounding almost angry. "Some sort of goodbye speech? Well you can just forget it."

But what if this _was_ goodbye?

"James-"

"Shut _up_, woman! You're not going to die without me!"

The cold air roused her only slightly as James brought them out onto the street behind the apartment building outside. "Stand," he ordered to her. "_Stand_," he repeated, allowing her to drop out of his hold so he could properly disapparate with a wand in his hand. The numbness in the right arm seemed to spreading throughout her body, down her leg and up her neck. Her chin felt numb, her mouth, her tongue. Her legs felt weak beneath her, barely holding her up as she clung to his arm for support.

"I can't feel my…I can't feel anything." The voice was slurred and the mirror she clutched fell to the ground with a clatter, breaking further.

But James did not respond, and she turned her head groggily to see him out of her unbruised left eye. Still her vision was blurred but she sensed something immediately wrong. James was rigid against her with his wand arm extended. There was someone else in the empty street with them.

"I c-can't see," she whispered, her legs almost buckling under her. "James."

"You are no match for me, boy," a cold voice sounded; a voice that sent shivers up her spin. "I am here to collect something of mine; no other purpose."

The voice was moving; walking past them and toward the door of the building, not at all perturbed by the precise aim of an Auror's wand.

"Put it away and get your lady friend to a Healer."

The voice sounded distant now, almost dreamlike. Lily rubbed at her eye with the dead weight of her hand, feeling herself sway.

"Don't do anything foolish, boy."

But James was not listening to the man. She felt his body jerk beneath her, firing a shot, but the next moment she was being pushed over, falling heavily to the ground. She could not feel James near her but heard him groan from a bit to her right. "_Lily…_"

Lily groped blindly on the ground, felt the sharp edges of the mirror under her legs, and something else under her hand. The smooth feel of fabric swished against her face. The man was right in front of her. 

"Such a terrible waste," he muttered, reaching down and grasping her by the chin, forcing her to look up with a cry of protest. She felt so helpless, unable to draw the energy to even pull away. It was like her body was shutting down without her consent; even her thought process was slower. She heard his words but could not entirely understand them. "Do you know what is happening to you?"

"What?" Her voice was thick and slow.

"I doubt you even understand me right now. There is no blood flow to your brain. Your brain cells are slowly dying. If your boyfriend takes you to hospital you may stand a chance of survival."

"Get your hands off her!" James cried in outrage.

"Shall I end her suffering now?" The man chuckled cruelly and Lily forced her eye open again, trying to make out her attacker. The face above her was chalky white and he wore a dark hood, the only colour a pair of frightening red slits for eyes.

Voldemort.

She tried to scream now but her throat felt numb too. She realised he was holding - squeezing - her by the neck; he wasn't even going to let her take the easy way out with Avada Kedavra. Lily hated him with everything ounce of her being. It was not Svetkov that had been the cause of this mess; it was Voldemort. The mirror was for him all along. He was the reason those Death eaters had killed Ignis; he was the reason she was writing about so many deaths in the Prophet; he was the reason for this mission that had torn her life apart. He was the reason for _everything_.

Suddenly, where her head had felt numb before, it ached terribly and she saw images flashing in her mind, making her nauseous with the intensity of the feelings they aroused; At the Park with Petunia when they were children – Lying in the grass with Severus – The first time she saw the Hogwarts Express - Petunia refusing to leave the car at Kings Cross – Listening to Professor McGonagall in Transfiguration – Doing rounds with James in seventh year – The moment she failed her test – Screaming at James form across the room - Ignis writing at her typewriter – James kissing her goodnight - Ray sending her for another scoop – Evans and Svetkov at her house – Martha surrounded by a hundred Wedding presents – The moment she realised she was pregnant...

_Goodbye, Lily Evans_ the cold voice rang though her mind.

_No_, she heard herself screaming back, _I'm not ready for this yet._

She could hear James screaming in the background, the cold laughter of Voldemort above her, and the sounds of the past, but all she could feel was a hatred for this monster before her, wanting to hurt him as he had hurt her. Somehow she willed herself to move, kicking her left leg – the last bit of feeling she had in her – finally hearing the mirror scrape across the tarmac toward her attacker.

The images faded instantly and her throat was released with an almighty cry from the Dark lord. She could just imagine his rage at finding the mirror in this state but the last thing she felt was something grasping her arm tightly and pulling her from the ground before everything went black.


	24. Chapter 23

23.

Sirius took another deep breath and instantly regretted it as he choked on the exhale, clutching his sore ribs.

"Hey, take it easy," Frank uttered from his right in the small hospital waiting room. "You'll puncture a lung."

"Didn't the healer tell you to lie down while those bones mend?" Alice added sternly from his left.

Sirius did not have the breath to respond yet and merely gave her a look before turning to watch his friend. James sat nearly doubled over in the chair opposite, elbows on his knees as he rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He looked as thought he hadn't slept properly in weeks. He probably hadn't.

"Why don't you get some kip, mate," he finally managed. "We'll send for you the second she wakes. Come on, you look like shit."

"You can say that again," Alice muttered.

James shook his head, clasping his hands together between his knees as he sat hunched over. "I have to be here. I have to." He raised one hand to rub the back of his neck. "I can't believe this is fucking happening."

"James," Alice added quietly. "It's not your fault, you know. There's really nothing you could have done to-"

"This is _all_ my fault," he cut her off angrily. "All of it. Everything that's happened…" he trailed off wearily.

"You didn't hex her, James."

"That's not what I-" He paused to release a frustrated groan. "I made her mad; she wouldn't have got involved in this crap again if I hadn't…" He sighed. "I made her think she had something to prove." He dropped his head between his knees.

"No, you didn't," Sirius spoke up again. "She didn't accept Moody's offer, and she didn't do this to spite you," he added honestly. "She did it because, well, she's _Lily_. When has she ever been any good at keeping her nose out of other people's business? Let's face it; she was going to get involved whether she found out you messed up her test scores or not."

"He did what?" Alice and Frank interrupted sounding outraged. 

"Another time," Sirius said warningly.

The couple exchanged a troubled glance before Alice shook her head in disapproval, slumping back into her chair. Frank watched James with an uneasy stare.

Despite his attempt at reasoning with the man, Sirius did not think James looked any happier as he began cracking his knuckles. Maybe now was the right time to tell him about the baby. If anything was going to bring him cheer him up right now surely it would be the news that he was going to be a father… 

"Hey," he began tentatively, not quite sure how he was going to phrase his news "You remember at Halloween when-"

But James was barely listening, too caught up in his worry for Lily.

"What's taking so long?" he yelled suddenly, standing and glaring toward the set of doors opposite them. "It shouldn't take so long. I'm going in there-"

"Sit down," Alice sighed, reaching across and dragging James back to his seat by his robes. "Let them do their job. If she was dead they would have told us by now; she'll be fine… She'll be fine," she added in a quiet voice. Perhaps James did not pick up on her anxious tone but Sirius did. Nor did he miss the way Alice's right hand absently moved to her belly. They shared an uneasy glance. Perhaps now wasn't the best time to inform James of the baby.

"Do you want a coffee or something? Tea? Anything?" Frank added, rising from his seat and fishing for coins in his pocket. "I can't sit here any longer; it's driving me mad."

James shook his head before dropping it again to stare at the floor. Sirius gingerly got to his feet, deciding to give his friend some time alone. "I think we could all do with the caffeine," he said, as Frank offered Alice his hand and began to lead her down the corridor. "We'll check on Kingsley while we're up. Catch you later mate."

As his slowly drifted out of earshot James sat back up in his chair, running his hands through his hair before dropping them limply to his lap. He allowed his head to fall back, making a soft thud as it made contact with the wall, but he did not appear to mind, letting his eyes fall closed with a sigh.

"Mr Potter is it?"

His eyes shot open again instantly, springing from his chair and rushing to meet the Healer as she exited the double doors opposite him.

"Is she alright? Can I see her?" he blurted almost incoherently.

"Yes and yes," the Healer said, smiling. "She's just waking up now. There's some slight scarring where the curse hit-"

James gasped.

"-but in time her hair will cover it, she won't even notice it," the Healer added calmly. "She's a little bruised, but other than that Mum and baby are doing fine."

James, who had been craning his neck over the Healer's shoulder in search for his beloved, snapped back to her instantly. "_Baby_?"

The healer smiled again and then looked slightly anxious. "You are Miss Evans' partner, yes?"

James had momentarily lost his voice and merely nodded. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"I mean…" the Healer appeared slightly flustered. "I do appologise Mr Potter, I just assumed that you would be the father-"

He nodded again and finally found his voice. "I bloody well hope so!"

The healer laughed nervously and so did James, running his hands through his hair again in utter amazement.

Lily was pregnant.

They were having a baby.

He was going to be a father.

"Does – does she know? Does Lily know?"

"Yes," the healer replied with a much more confident smile now. "Yes, our records show she saw a Healer to confirm the pregnancy last week-" she paused, eyeing James curiously, and then awkwardly. "You didn't know, did you?"

James shook his head.

The Healer looked instantly uncomfortable again. "In that case, I presume congratulations are in order Mr Potter." She held out her hand and James shook it eagerly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Mr Potter. And yes, you may see her now."

Grinning from ear to ear James nodded frantically, pushing past the smiling healer and into the room. Another healer stood by the foot of the bed scribbling something into a file and a third was propping a very groggy Lily up against her pillows. They both smiled at him before exiting the room quietly.

James rounded the bed and approached Lily slowly, settling himself on the end of the mattress. "Hey," he said, pushing her hair off her face.

"James?" she muttered in barely more than a whisper. Her eyes remained closed, one of which was still bruised and swollen. She reached for him blindly.

"I'm here," he replied, clutching her hands in his. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Yeah," he nodded, feeling a lump in his throat and doing his best to swallow it. "You rest, love." It seemed barely two seconds before her head fell back limply into the pillows. James reached over and kissed her forehead and rested a gentle hand on her stomach – their baby. He sat by her, just watching her breathe, thankful that she _was_ breathing, until a knock on the door called his attention. Sirius waved from the window – he must have been sat there for longer than he thought.

"She's going to be fine," James whispered as he opened the door to his friend. Alice and Frank stood by his side looking slightly anxious. "Just sleeping."

"No damage?"

"Nothing serious," James smiled in relief, eager to tell his best friend the good news but knowing he should at least have that particular conversation with Lily first. "She's…fine."

"Look," Sirius began. "I probably should have told you this ages ago but Lily made me swear not to-" 

"Oh Sirius," Alice interrupted sounding disappointed. "Don't."

"-But I'm your best mate," he continued, raising a hand to silence her. "And I should have told you."

James shook his head. "What are you on about?" He glanced to Frank and then Alice, who looked more anxious than before.

"Lil's pregnant," Sirius spat out sounding almost breathless. "She was gonna tell you on Halloween but things got messed up and…well there it is. You're having a kid."

James' face dropped as he looked between the three people before him. "You knew?" he said, sounded offended. "All of you knew?" 

"I didn't!" Frank announced quickly, reaching out and clutching James' right hand in his own. "Congratulations mate, this is great! Really great!"

James accepted distractedly as Alice dropped her head looking apologetic. "So I guess you know too," she said quietly.

"The healer just told me," James replied shortly.

"Lil said she was going to tell you," Sirius added earnestly. "But it's been ages now. She needs help, mate, but it didn't look like you were ever going to sort things out. I had to tell you."

"You _had_ to tell me?" James muttered angrily, stepping into the waiting area and closing the door behind him. "Why the fuck couldn't you tell me before she got herself into this state? I would have stopped her."

"Do you think she would have listened to you?" Sirius argued defensively. "She wouldn't even tell you she was pregnant."

"Then tell Dumbledore!" James growled. "Tell Moody! They would have never given her any blasted mission if they knew she was fucking pregnant!"

Both Sirius and Alice looked rather sheepish although they both knew Lily would have probably gone against orders anyway and gotten herself involved again somehow. That was just Lily.

Frank was still beaming with congratulations. "Hey relax. Lily's fine and now you're having a kid. Let it go, you've got more important things to think about."

James ignored him.

"Sorry, mate-" Sirius began, but James dropped his hands and pushed roughly past his friend as he tried to reach out to him and marched off down the corridor.

"James!"

"Just leave him," Alice said quietly, taking hold of Sirius' arm. "Give him time to cool off."

Sirius shook his head but allowed Alice to steer him into Lily's room. She woke abruptly with the noise, looking dazed before finally settling on the threesome by the foot of her bed. "Where – I thought-"

"James just went to get a cup of tea," Alice provided kindly. "How are you feeling?"

Sirius gave her a disapproving look, stepping closer to Lily's side. "James knows about the baby, Lily. He's gone off somewhere – he's not happy."

A sad look crossed Lily's already weary face. "How?"

"The healers told him," Alice stepped in, giving Sirius a firm look. "I think he's just disappointed that no one told him sooner, but he'll be alright."

Lily's face contorted in a mixture of frustration, confusion and probably pain as she ran her hands over her face, making contact with her sore eye.

"Oh it's alright," Alice said, perching close to Lily on her bed. "Don't get yourself in a worry now."

"Yeah," Sirius added. "I'll have a word with him – we'll sort everything out."

Lily nodded feeling utterly exhausted; her mind ached just trying to think about this new problem but she didn't have long to contemplate it as there was a knock at the door and Dumbledore appeared in the room. Alice and Frank scooted out of the way as he approached the bed.

"Lily, how are you feeling?"

"Everyone keeps asking me that," she replied in a croak. "I think the answer's obvious."

He smiled as her visitors shared a quiet chuckle. "Better than I would have expected I see." Sirius reached out to lay a hand over hers on the blankets. "Although a perfect mission would have been one in which you returned completely unharmed, a very well done to you."

"Why?" she asked, sounding miserable. "I messed everything up. I didn't accomplish _anything_."

"On the contrary," Dumbledore said. "After your attack and Voldemort's short appearance we had sufficient evidence to arrest Kristo Svetkov was arrested along with two other Deatheaters."

"But Voldemort got the mirror."

"I believe you smashed it."

Lily felt awkward even having to explain this to the old headmaster. "Surely he'll just repair it."

He smiled and revealed his free hand, unclenching it before her. "I'm sure he tried; we found no remains in the apartment. But it will never be quite the same if he doesn't have all of it."

Lily leaned forward and had to squint her slightly bleary eyes to make out the tiny shard of glass in the old headmaster's hand.

"We may never know the mirror's purpose," he said thoughtfully, taking Lily's hand and dropping the shard into her palm. "But considering he went to such lengths to obtain it, I expect Voldemort should want it nothing less than perfect."

Lily inspected the piece of mirror closely and allowed a small smile. "Where did you find it?"

"Your left leg, I believe," Dumbledore informed her. "The healers were kind enough to give it to me when it was removed," he added. "But knowing myself all too well I should surely misplace it within a week. Perhaps I may rely on you to keep it out of harms way?"

Lily raised her head to give the old man a warm smile. "I'd be honoured."

Dumbledore nodded approvingly. "Now," he said as he rose from the bed. "I shall leave you to your visitors," he added, glancing over his shoulder. "Ah, here's another one now."

Lily, Alice and Sirius turned their heads to witness the arrival of James in the doorway, a large blue teddy bear tucked under his right arm, a bunch of flowers in one hand and a balloon stating the words 'It's a Boy!' in the other. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, giving Lily a weak smile.

Lily could not help the tears welling in her eyes with the mixture of emotions that took over her in that moment. Dumbledore, Alice and Sirius swiftly exited the room. Though Lily did not miss the look of alarm on the old man's face with the news of her pregnancy. She was thankful he would allow that scolding to wait until another time.

James approached the bed slowly, passing Lily his range of gifts. She smiled at each only briefly before pushing them aside and pulling her love down to her by the front of his robes, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing freely. "I don't want to fight anymore," she cried into his robes. "I'm sorry for everything."

"No, no, no," James said, settling himself on the bed so as not to be strangled any more. "_I'm_ sorry. _I_ started this – you should hate me forever but I'm begging that you'll take me back."

She squeezed him tighter as she cried and James assumed that to be a yes. "I'm sorry about your test," he uttered quietly.

"Oh shut up about the test!" Lily cried, pushing him off her. "It was just a stupid test. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. You were always looking after me and I went and put our baby in danger and-" she stopped herself abruptly realising this was the first time they had discussed the pregnancy.

"Let's call it even," James said softly, brushing a hand down her cheek. "Okay? I love you no matter what…and you," he added, letting his hand trail to her belly. 

She nodded, resting her hand over his and glancing at the blue teddy on the bed and then up at the balloon which floated above their heads. "I take it you have your heart set on a boy?"

James released a small laugh before rearranging himself to sit directly next to her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and letting her head rest on his. "They didn't have _it's a baby_."

"Yes, well," Lily sniggered. "That's a given."

"Wishful thinking then."

They fell into contented silence and Lily opened her fist, watching the shard of glass reflecting in the light.

"What is it?" James asked.

"I don't know," Lily replied, closing her fingers tightly around it again. "Something important, I think. We'll probably never know why…"

&&&

_6 months later…_

"You're fired."

Lily snorted derisively as she watched her boss, Ray Berkley, chief editor of the Daily Prophet, walk around the desk before slumping into his leather chair. She folded her arms over the top of her pregnant belly, shifting her weight onto one leg irritably. "No I'm not."

The older man waved his wand to pour himself a large brandy and took a deep gulp before looking at her with a weary gaze. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"Hello, pregnant lady. I'm _trying_ to support a child here."

"You can't use that excuse forever," Ray grunted, shaking his head. "It's not fair."

"Quite whining," she snorted. "It's a great excuse. How do you think I got this story anyway? Ministry officials are just dying to be seen kissing babies; helping pregnant women falls into the same category."

Ray gave her a look over the top of the newspaper he now held. "Well you didn't have to break in to his study-"

"It was open!"

"-Steal his documents-"

"I _copied_ one page!"

"-Traumatise his house elves-"

"I trod on its foot – by _accident_!"

"-Break down the security field around his safe-"

Lily opened her mouth as thought to retaliate but closed it again a moment later. "How else was I supposed to get in?" she muttered under her breath.

Her boss released a loud sigh.

Lily shook her head. "I'm not fired," she said after a moment, reaching across the desk and taking half a sandwich from Ray's plate.

He gave her a dry look.

"What?" she said around a mouthful. "Pregnant lady."

Ray shook his head. "Then surely you'll have no objections with spending three hours on your arse. I want you there tonight," he added tossing her two glittering silver tickets. "Theatre production."

"Oh come on, Ray!" she cried. "A play?"

"Staring Gilderoy Lockheart. Now run along." 

"But I'm supposed to be meeting my sister tonight; I haven't seen her in years!" she cried while stuffing the rest of the sandwich into her mouth. Pitiful excuse. She'd been looking for a way out of this meeting with Petunia from the moment she'd arranged it.

"Then surely another day won't make a difference," Ray muttered.

Well, at least it meant she could still spend the night with James. Speaking of which, a knock sounded from behind her and she turned to see him waving through the glass of Ray's office door.

"Come in!" Ray barked, his eyes never leaving the paper in front of him.

"It's for me," Lily muttered, collected her handbag from where she'd dropped it by the desk. "I'm going out for lunch, want anything?"

Ray scoffed. "Another sandwich perhaps?"

"Oh, you don't like this one?" she replied, leaning over and taking his final half.

Ray dropped the paper onto the desk in an exasperated fashion. "Be my guest."

"I'm eating for two here," she reasoned, stuffing the tickets into her bag before looping the straps over her shoulder. "Fine, I'll review this play as long as you let me cover the McLaughlin scandal."

"The new deputy chief? There's no scandal there."

"Not yet there isn't," she replied wickedly as another knock sounded on the glass. "Got to run, we'll finish this later." Ray muttered something under his breath but Lily ignored him as she reached for the door.

"Oh and Lily?"

"Yes Ray?"

"Will you ever get around to telling me who he is?"

"He? Who?"

Ray gave her a knowing look. "The one who turned you against all the-"

Lily merely smiled as she turned the handle, revealing a cheery looking James on the other side and silencing Ray's rant.

"Thought I'd find you in here," James said. "Ready to go?" He leant forward, kissing his wife on the cheek, and catching sight of Ray at the desk. "Afternoon Ray. Hope she's not causing you too much trouble today."

"Afternoon James. Take her out of my sight will you? Feed her for Merlin's sake."

Grinning James unnecessarily took the large handbag bag from Lily's arm but she allowed him to fuss as she turned to give Ray Berkley one last smile of her own. "One day, Ray, you might just figure it out for yourself."


End file.
